Hindsight
by the-human-error
Summary: Following the destruction of Konoha, Sakura sends herself back in time to change things... But even the smallest changes can change history... Story under construction: Rating and pairings may change Sakuracentric
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Please also read the Authors note at the bottom.

Sakura was pissed.

She had performed the forbidden jutsu to send her back in time... to a place where she could stop Sasuke from leaving, a place where she could prevent the Third from dying... where she could stop Konoha being destroyed... With all the information they'd discovered about Akatsuki and Madara everything could be different. The gift of hindsight...

But there was a detail that the Scroll had omitted... Or perhaps had never comprehended? It was pure theory anyway – nobody had ever been heard of actually succeeding at it. Nobody had ever had the precise chakra control to manage it. She was lucky to even be alive and in one piece.

She should be grateful.

She SHOULD be.

But right now, her irritation eclipsed any feelings of gratefulness.

She had returned to the past, sure, but not as her eighteen year old self – she was once again, a twelve year old academy student, with all the same limitations she had once fought so hard to expand. In fact, today was her last day (once again) as Iruka's student.

They'd have graduation, a quick lunch, meet their sensei, and _then_ she could sneak away. She told her mother she would be staying at a friend's place in celebration, and packed her bag in case she wouldn't get home that night.

She was struck by an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as she raced Ino to the academy, and watched Sasuke and Naruto share their first accidental kiss... although this time she laughed rather than reacted in outrage. A reaction which brought her bewildered stares.

Throughout the morning an intense feeling of discomfort settled upon her. Her friends, once dead, were now alive and racing about around her. They were busy passing notes, falling asleep on their desks, or playing ninja during morning tea... But she had never felt so distant from them.

Here she was, surrounded by her previous peers which now seemed so childish. Well, they _were_ children, and that was hardly their fault, but she felt the massive gap between them – the lack of trust that she had spent years building with them.

Currently, Iruka was the closest to her true age and abilities, but she could not confide in him any more than she could confide in the young children playing around her.

She tried not to interfere with events, however, and let them roll on as normal. She wanted as much as possible to be predictable. She noticed with amusement that Iruka-sensei did indeed notice many of the things she thought he'd been unaware of when she was the child. She saw him glance at Kiba every now and again as the young Inuzuka was dropping off, and almost laughed when he stalked up to his desk and slammed it when the dog boy started to finally fall asleep. He'd timed it perfectly to get the most dramatic response out of the boy.

_Well, _Sakura thought, _you need to entertain yourself somehow in a job like this or you'd go crazy!_

She'd learnt as much when she had filled in at the Academy a couple years ago when she had covered another teacher's leave.

The day dragged on until Kakashi finally turned up and took them out to introduce themselves.

'Perhaps I can make myself look like less of an idiot, though?' Sakura thought to herself. 'After all, the fan-girl behaviour put a barrier between Sasuke and I last time... And I want him to stay in this reality...'

After Naruto's enthusiastic introduction about ramen and his aspiration to be Hokage, it was her turn.

_'Shit, what should I say...'_

"My likes..." she began thoughtfully. "Are reading up on theory, jutsu, politics and the like. My dislikes... When people are disrespectful. And my dream is to become a powerful medic-nin, so I can protect my village."

'Should have thought that through better. I sounded like an idiot,' she grimaced internally. Still, at least she didn't sound like a fangirl...

She glanced sideways sadly as she heard Sasuke repeat his vow of revenge. How could she ease that kind of pain? Especially when he didn't even like her...

As soon as the group introductions were over, she made her way to the Hokage's office, making sure she didn't appear to be in a rush or look suspicious in any way.

When she reached his door she knocked loudly and let herself in without waiting for permission. Luckily he didn't seem to be in a meeting.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura addressed the Third, bowing her head in respect. "I need to speak with you urgently."

The old man surveyed her for a minute, raising an eyebrow at her abrupt entrance. "Go ahead."

Sakura eyed his attendants with trepidation. One was a jounin she recognized from the chuunin exams – Hayate something. The other two she didn't recognize.

"...This is a matter I would rather discuss with you privately," she admitted uneasily. "I... came into some information that I need to pass on to you directly."

She watched the Hokage's gaze turn steel.

"Leave us."

_'Great, now where do I start..._' she stressed. _'If I don't make this sound believable he'll send me to Morino-san's 'Honesty Room'_." ... A thought that only proved to make her more nervous. _'...Whatever is necessary...'_

"Speak."

_'Here we go...'_

"Hokage-sama, I warn you in advance what I am about to tell you sounds highly unbelievable... but, if you see it necessary, I will undergo any tests you deem suitable," she paused to let her words sink in. "I have used a forbidden jutsu... one that has never been successfully performed... To travel back in time. I come from six years in the future."

"...And what possessed you to do such a thing?" the Third asked through narrowed eyes, his fingers forming a steeple.

"Things... are not good where I come from," she explained. "Konoha was destroyed... There were very few survivors. I was hoping... I could change things."

The Third took a moment to let this sink in.

"You're a genin," he stated. "You just graduated from Umino Iruka's class. I placed you in Hatake Kakashi's team a week ago."

"A side effect of time travel," she scratched her head in embarrassment, knowing just how ridiculous she must seem. "Since I already existed in this timeline, I returned to my body as it was. Where I'm from, I'm eighteen, and a jounin ranked medical nin trained by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage."

"So I am dead."

"Yes...Your sacrifice saved us the first time Konoha almost got destroyed. Although... I'm hoping that might not be necessary this time around..." she gave him a sorrowful glance. "I would like to debrief you in full, and ask your guidance. I am aware that I must limit my meddling in order for my comrades to grow, and for events to be predictable enough to act accordingly."

"I see... you might as well start at the beginning."

And so began the long re-telling of the Destruction of Konoha.

She spoke of the awakening of the Ninetails during the encounter with Haku and Zabuza, she spoke of the Sound-Sand Alliance, the murder of the Kazekage, Kabuto's infiltration, the attack on the village during the chuunin exams – resulting in the death of the Third, Hayate (which she may not have remembered if she hadn't seen him a few minutes prior), and the sealing of Orochimaru's arms. Sasuke's betrayal. She spoke of Shukaku, the one tailed demon, of Gaara's bond with Naruto, his appointment as Kazekage and the strong alliance drawn between them. She spoke of Akatsuki in great detail: Orochimaru's desertation, Deidara's kidnapping of Gaara, her victory over Sasori, Hidan's murder of Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru's consequent revenge, the victory over Kakuzu, the death of Jiraiya and the identity and reformation of Pein and Konan... along with the destruction and resurrection of Konoha. She then spoke of Itachi, Danzo and Madara... how they had all been deceived. She spoke of Danzo's appointment as the Sixth Hokage while Tsunade was recovering... the meeting of the Five Kage's, and the appearance of Zetsu, Sasuke and co. And Madara. His failed attempt at the Moon's Eye plan, and the release of the tailed demons, resulting in large scale slaughter, as well as the final destruction of Konoha and almost all that she held dear.

Finally, she spoke of the impromptu plan she had contrived with one of the last remaining survivors. And her final trip to the past... here.

Hours had passed since she began and it was getting dark fast. She was glad she'd made an excuse for her mother.

"That's quite a tale," the Third said, taking another puff on his pipe. He seemed stoic as ever, completely unaffected by the impossible story that Sakura had regaled... But she knew he was mulling it over mentally. "I can... appreciate your request for privacy. And the necessity to ensure specific events still occur..."

"I would like to make a request, Hokage-sama," Sakura breathed, beginning to feel weariness creep up on her."

"Being?" The Third asked in curiosity.

"Well, two requests, really," she blushed. "Firstly. That... a few individuals receive this information. A few select few. These being Jiraiya, Kakashi and perhaps Ibiki... Gaara after his appointment as Kazekage... and perhaps a few more – the Konoha 11 after the chuunin exams. It may be worthwhile to get Yamanaka Inoichi to analyze my memories in detail."

"I can see the benefits," he agreed. "I will think on this and get back to you. We still have a period of peace, so I will start making preparations. What was your second request?"

"In order that I don't raise suspicion... I'd like to receive medic-training on my time off. It would seem suspicious for a genin to be able to do what I can do, and I'd like to avoid that at all costs, but in case of situations that might need my skills, I'd like to be available to use them," she explained hesitantly. "I would need you to put me in a position where I could do this without it affecting my involvement in Team 7. Although it would mean having to 're-learn' everything I already know, I think I need to build up my stamina. I'm... much weaker as I am now."

"I see," the Third nodded. "Your talents are something which should not be stifled or wasted. I will see what I can do. However, I will require you to keep a low profile and report in to me often. I want to know if anything, no matter how inconsequential has changed from the way you remembered it."

"Of course."

"Now, was there anything else?"

"I... no." _'I told my Mum I'd be out all night...'_

"What is it?" the Hokage questioned.

"I... told my mother I'd stay at a friend's tonight," she admitted a little awkwardly. "It doesn't matter, it's just an excuse to go camping."

The Hokage smiled in both relief and amusement.

"Go let my attendants back in," he requested, smirk still in place.

Sakura obeyed immediately.

"Hayate, Sakura, stay behind," the Hokage commanded. "You two are dismissed."

The two unknown figures disappeared in a moment, while Hayate was eying the pinkette in curiosity. _'What,'_ he wondered, _'could a kid genin this age have to say for so long to the Hokage?'_

"Hayate, you are to put Sakura up for the night," the Third commanded. "No questions are to be asked regarding her visit."

"Hokage-sama, that really isn't necessary," Sakura appealed, embarrassed at imposing on someone she'd never talked to.

"You have to pass Kakashi's test tomorrow morning," the Third addressed her in good humour. "Do you really want to spend the night in the forest?"

"Ano, not really, but I don't want to impose on Hayate-san," she objected.

Said Hayate-san raised a brow at her. "I do not mind."

"Then it is settled. Sakura, you will report back in the day after tomorrow. I will send for you when I need you," the Third nodded at her, and with that, they left.

Sakura followed Hayate quietly. She was struck again with the strangeness of her situation. In her time... he was dead. Here he was, perfectly... well, not perfectly healthy as such. He was dangerously underweight, and every now and again, he would cover his mouth and cough.

"You're sick," Sakura stated with sympathy.

"Astute observation," he glanced sideways at her. "Sakura, was it?"

"Haruno Sakura," she amended.

"Gekkou Hayate," he replied in kind.

"Is it Huntingtons?" she pressed.

"Or something similar," he nodded, becoming more curious about the young girl. "Medics can't figure it out. What would you know about it?"

"I... have an interest in this sort of thing," she replied. "I want to become a medic-nin, to help people like you."

"Ah," the older man smiled. _'How cute.'_ "Perhaps one day you'll figure out a way to heal me."

"I hope so, Gekkou-san," she agreed.

They continued on in silence, minus the odd cough, until they reached a fairly compact-looking house.

"Forgive the mess, Haruno-san," Hayate apologized upon entry, although Sakura saw no reason for it: it seemed a manageable mess.

"The spare room is through this way, you can put your things in there," he pointed to a doorway down the hall. "Have you eaten yet?"

Her stomach answered her, and he grinned.

"Right," he laughed and led her to the kitchen.

She sat and watched the dead man whip up a stir fry, and silently vowed to not let him die this time around. She vaguely remembered a girlfriend... Yuago? Yugao? Vowing for revenge and suddenly felt very sorry for her. Even if he wasn't murdered in this reality, she was still watching his health slowly decline until he met an early end. And if it WAS something like Huntington's... that would need cell-by-cell restoration. Something that only her, Tsunade or possibly Shizune could accomplish. Only... she'd have to work up her stamina before she could do anything like that in her current state.

Well, she could always start exercising now. She started to mould her chakra scalpels, finding it more difficult than usual, but surprised she could even do it at all.

She slowly extended them further and further until they looked more like claws.

A cough brought her back to reality, and she glanced up to Hayate, who was offering her a plate.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked curiously. "Assuming it's not an S-class secret?"

"I... read the theory a while ago. I've just been practicing," she answered neutrally.

"For how long?" he asked, impressed by her skill at such a young age. Not many could mould their chakra with such accuracy.

"A few years," she replied. "I still need to practice it in battle. It's difficult to maintain focus, especially on five different points, much less ten."

He nodded in agreement.

They ate in silence, and then each went to their respective beds.

The morning was awkward for Sakura. She had woken with the sunrise at 5am, and gotten ready for her day silently so as not to bother her host.

Having no idea how long it would be until he got up, she started poking around in his fridge.

'I should at least try to make a good breakfast or something to thank him,' she thought. 'But what to make, what to make... Kinda wish I knew how to cook...'

Settling for the easy recipe of French toast, she busied herself away, hoping he would wake up so she could leave without being rude.

She ate and cleaned up after herself, and waited until it turned seven, but still no show.

''Spose he needs all the sleep he can get with that chronic illness of his,' she sighed.

She pulled a scrap of paper out of her pack and wrote him a quick note.

'_Thank you for your hospitality, Gekkou-san. _

_Sorry I had to go without saying it in person, I have to meet my team._

_Thanks again,_

_Sakura'_

And with that, she was out the window and on her way to the training ground.

Once again, she was the first one at the bridge. She managed to get in a good half hour of taijutsu training before Sasuke turned up.

"Morning Sasuke-kun," she waved cheerfully.

He glanced at her, before sitting down. "Hn."

She went back to her taijutsu katas.

_'Should I ask him to spar with me?_' she wondered. _'No, it'd just piss him off...'_

Before long their silence was interrupted by Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaan!" he called out.

She looked over to him, a sense of peace filling her. It was good to see him all innocent and young again, even though she knew it wouldn't last. But instead of voicing her true feelings, she picked up a rock and threw it at him.

"Naruto, you're late!" she yelled. "If we're going to be a team together, you need to learn you have to be punctual! If this was a mission you could have ruined it!"

His face turned downcast.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, don't be so mean..." he whined pulling his puppy dog face. "My alarm clock broke."

She sighed, feeling a little guilty. _'Perhaps that was too harsh. I've always regretted being so mean to him... but... he's still gotta grow into the same guy. I can't coddle him.'_

"Just don't let it happen again, Naruto," she said in a much softer tone. "You gotta check these things before you go to bed."

"Yeah, I guess," he said, looking away. "Hey, wait a minute, why isn't Kakashi-sensei here?"

They looked over to Sasuke, who was glaring out into space.

"Perhaps this is part of our test?" Sakura proposed out loud, although she knew it was because their sensei was a complete retard when it came to showing up on time. _'Except when it matters,' _she amended internally.

"What?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"That he's testing our patience. Or how committed we are to becoming genin," Sasuke put in.

"My thoughts exactly," she gave him a cute grin and a peace sign. "Or he might just be caught up with something. Ninja are always on call, and he might have been summoned by the Hokage."

"Or he's just hopeless," Naruto added. "Like, he fell for my duster trick, he can't be all that great."

Silently, Sasuke agreed with him.

"He does come off as a bit of a goofball," Sakura agreed. "But maybe it's to put us off? So we'll underestimate him?"

"Perhaps," Sasuke agreed, now watching Sakura with sharp eyes.

"Well, since there's no way of telling when or if he'll even turn up, should we get some training in?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"We should save our energy for the test," Sasuke glowered at her. "You've already wasted enough doing your katas. If you keep it up you won't make it through the day."

"But it's no good if you have to go into battle and you haven't warmed up," she countered, not letting his jabs get to her_. 'No way, Sasuke-__kun__, you're not winning __this__ time.'_

"I already warmed up before I came," he retorted.

"What about you Naruto? I bet you didn't even have time," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well..."

"Narutoooo," she whined at him. "Do you ever warm up properly?"

"Um, a little..." he answered awkwardly.

She stared at him for a while.

"Do you know why it's important to warm up, Naruto?" she asked him curiously and sighed again when he answered the negative. She remembered how many basic things he didn't know at the start, like how chakra worked, or the mission system, or even the basic politics of the five countries. "Nobody told you?"

"Who would?" he replied bitterly.

"Well, I'm telling you now," she put her hands on her hips. "It's important to warm up and loosen your joints and muscles so you don't cause any sprains or tear anything when you start training seriously. If you tore a muscle it would take a long time to heal, and that would mean less time training for you. Also, if you warm up well, and you keep training harder and harder every day, you build up stamina as well as strength, so you can maintain yourself for longer periods of time."

"Wow, Sakura-chan," Naruto stared at her wide eyed. "You know so much! Did you read about this in your scrolls."

"No, you idiot, Iruka taught us this when we first started at the Academy."

"Ah... I must have missed out on that lesson," Naruto sweat dropped.

"What else would you expect from the dobe?" Sasuke glowered.

Ignoring the pang of pain at Sasuke's comment, Sakura pressed on.

"Do you remember the basic warm ups and katas he taught us?" she asked him.

"Ano... not really," he looked even more sheepish than before.

"Come on, I'll go through them with you," she sighed again, praying for patience.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured in amazement.

"Hey, you can wipe that look off your face, I'm only doing this so you don't drag me and Sasuke-kun down," she retorted, feeling awkward under his gaze. "Don't get the wrong idea or anything! Hey Sasuke, why don't you join us? If sensei takes much longer you don't wanna let the day waste, right?"

Silently he got up and joined them, as they went through their stretches and katas, Sakura narrating them as they went.

Finally, after several hours had passed, Kakashi finally turned up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in sync.

"Ano, sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to back track and take the long route," he apologized insincerely.

"Yeah, right. Did it happen fifty times?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Kakashi blinked. "Fifty two, actually. I think it was stalking me," he replied, sounding concerned. "Now, let's get this test underway!"

Sakura let the events of the famous bell-test repeat themselves. She figured Kakashi's lesson of teamwork was an important one to learn. Both her and Naruto often looked back to it... she was hoping it might prove inspiring to Sasuke as well.

After they had receive Kakashi's thumbs up of approval, Sakura decided to accept Naruto's invitation to Ichiraku.

"If you're paying, how could I say no?" she winked at him. "Sasuke-kun, why don't you come too, we can make it a team trip?"

"But then it's not a date, Sakura-chaaan," Naruto whined.

"Ok, I'll come," Sasuke agreed, ignoring Naruto's comments.

Sakura let a genuine grin cover her face. It had been so long!

"Quit moping, Naruto," she nudged him. "We're a team now so we should get used to doing stuff together."

Naruto perked up. "Ne, Sakura-chan, we'll spend a lot more time together now!" he grinned.

Come the end of the day, Sakura was worn out.

"I really_ really_ gotta work on my stamina," she sighed. "I better start full on training tomorrow."

But just as she started drifting of, she heard a tapping noise on her window.

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san!" she heard an urgent whisper.

Wide awake and on guard in an instant, she whipped her curtains aside, kunai in hand.

"Gekkou-san?" she voiced, astonished, and opened the window. "What-?"

Then she noticed the kunoichi standing a little behind him, and she registered the situation – this was that Yugao girl, Hayate's significant other.

"Sorry to bother you, Haruno-san, but I need your assistance in something," he pleaded awkwardly. "My girlfriend found your note, she thinks I'm cheating on her."

"What's your name?" the kunoichi demanded, a steel edge to her voice. "Your full name?"

"Haruno Sakura," she informed her, pointing to her hair. "Not very creative, I know. I'm sorry for any confusion I've caused."

"How old are you?" the kunoichi pressed, looking off kilter, as though the steam had been taken out of her.

"Ano, twelve," she replied.

"And what were you doing at Hayate's?" she asked in obvious confusion. "Why couldn't you have just come home?"

"Gomen," she answered. "I needed an alibi, it was the Hokage's decision. It's classified, but you could take it up with him if you want to know. Only he has the authority to tell you."

The woman nodded, seeming appeased.

"I apologize again for the confusion, but you shouldn't be so suspicious," she addressed the kunoichi. "Gekkou-san seems like a good man, and no sane male would cheat when they had such a beautiful girlfriend," she winked at them. "Thank you again, Gekkou-san, for your hospitality. I'm sure I will meet you both again sometime."

"Ano, arigato Haruno-san," they nodded to her, and left without a sound.

_'Well, that was awkward...'_ she smiled to herself, closing her window again and getting back into bed_. 'Sakura the home-wrecker huh? What an absurd thought.'_

The next morning, she once again rose with the sun. For once, she thought, she was up before her mother. When she was _really_ twelve, she'd always sleep in until at _least _six thirty or seven.

_'Beauty sleep,'_ she snorted at the thought.

After a large bowl of cereal, she left to go to one of the training grounds that was usually empty to start her exercises. She walked onto the small lake, and started sending out small but regular pulses of chakra through her feet, creating ripples at first, then larger and larger waves.

Before long she'd broken out into a light sweat. However, noticing a chakra signature approaching, she calmed down the waves, and stepped back on land.

Looking in the direction of the newcomer, she raised her eyebrows in surprise and recognition.

"Shino-san," she greeted him with a wave. "My apologies, did your team want to train here?"

"Correct," he nodded. "But not for another half hour."

"Ah," Sakura nodded. "And how is your team? You were put with Kiba and Hinata, right? You're meshing well?"

Shino hesitated. "It will... take some getting used to, but I believe we will function well. And your team?"

"It'll take some getting used to," she winked at him. "But I think we'll find our balance soon enough. Our sensei's a bit weird though. He's always late by like... five hours."

Shino raised his eyebrows at that. "Then I'm very glad we were assigned to Kurenai-sensei."

Sakura laughed at that. "Yeah, fair enough!" she smiled. "I wouldn't want to trade him in just yet though. I hear he knows over a thousand jutsu, so I'm sure we'll be able to pick a few things up."

Shino nodded. Sakura was impressed – she'd never heard the bug boy speak so much. He was actually quite amiable, when he wasn't being creepy.

"So, do you know if you guys have a mission yet, or are you just training today?" she questioned them.

"We will be training for a few days first," he replied. "So Kurenai-sensei can gauge our aptitudes."

"Ah, I see," she smiled. "Sounds like a good plan of action. I think we're gonna just jump straight into it and figure ourselves out along the way."

"Really?" Shino questioned dubiously.

"Yeah, but I 'spose it'll be alright since we'll be stuck on D rank missions for quite a while."

"Hm."

"Hey, since you've got another twenty minutes or so do you wanna do a warm up spar with me?" Sakura asked.

"It would be my honour," Shino replied, taking a fighting stance.

"Taijutsu only though," she winked at him.

He simply smirked in response, but kept to her request.

Sakura found it difficult to keep up with him, but still managed to give him a run for his money. Still, it was obvious that Shino was both stronger and faster by a long shot. She had a sneaking suspicion he was going easy on her, too.

Still, it ended with her pinned to a tree, Shino holding a kunai to her neck.

"You're good," she smiled at him, and he let her down gently. "Looks like I better keep training."

"You're better than I thought you'd be," Shino admitted.

"Oh? And what'd you expect?" she queried, folding her arms across her torso.

"We've never sparred before. I had no expectations," he answered carefully. "We've barely talked before."

"That's... true, isn't it?" she blinked, relaxing her posture. "Hey, you know what? Every couple of weeks or so, our teams should get together and spar. A bit of healthy competition is good, right?"

"You want to... get together more often?" he repeated cautiously, as if unsure of her intentions. "Why?"

"Well, it'll be good experience for us, practicing against different styles more often," she explained. "Besides, we've all spent so long at the Academy together, it'd be a shame for us to all go our separate ways just because we've graduated."

"I can see the benefits," Shino nodded. "I will discuss it with my team."

"Awesome, and I will with mine," she nodded, sitting down. "I look forward to getting to know you better Shino. I wish I'd talked to you sooner."

Before he could reply, an ANBU appeared seemingly out of nowhere and interrupted them.

"Haruno Sakura, you are required at Hokage Tower, please report immediately."

"Thank you," she nodded calmly. "I'll head off now. Bye Shino, say hi to your team from me."

And with a wave, she was gone.

_'That was weird,'_ Shino thought to himself.

When Sakura arrived in the Third's office, she immediately recognized Inoichi, Ibiki, Shikaku and Kakashi who were all watching her carefully. They gave her an instant clue as to what this meeting would be about.

"Hokage-sama," she bowed in respect, and nodded to the others present, trying not to squirm under Kakashi's keen gaze. _'If he knows, I bet he's wondering why I sucked so much in his test...'_

"Sakura. Welcome," the Third addressed her calmly. "In case you are wondering, they have been filled in about the curious events of late. For the next week, you will undergo interrogation every morning with Yamanaka Inochi, Morino Ibiki and Nara Shikaku. You will report at six am to the interrogation centre where you will be shown shortly. Team 7 will be assigned missions only in the afternoon to work around this. On Saturday morning report to me at six am. I have organized a tutor for you to train with every Saturday in medical studies. You will be able to go at your own pace, but I ask that you start with the absolute basics so as not to raise questions. On Sunday I will send for you to re-evaluate the situation and our strategy. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Hokage-sama," she bowed, grateful he was so organized. "But I desire your opinion on something... but it can wait until Sunday. Thank you."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

She nodded to Kakashi in acknowledgement, and followed the interrogation team out.

"Morino-san... Should I use a henge when I come here on my own?" she asked Ibiki politely.

Ibiki raised a brow at her.

"An unknown person wandering around would cause more suspicion," he answered after a moment. "If anyone asks, just tell them you've been assigned a D-rank mission playing fetch for us."

She nodded in approval and they went the rest of the way in silence.

Upon arrival, Sakura climbed into the spherical contraption Inoichi required for his jutsu, and they closed it around her until only her head was visible.

"Just relax, Sakura-chan, and it won't hurt," the blonde man advised her. "I will navigate my way through your memories and we can discuss them afterwards."

She nodded a little awkwardly, and with that they begun.

Since this was their first day, they kept at it all day with only a short rest (mostly for Inoichi's sake) for lunch. They weren't finished until around five, and Sakura was left feeling exhausted, drained and depressed. But at least they were _doing_ something.

"You look like you're going to drop," Shikaku voiced, as she picked herself up to go home. "Do you need me to escourt you home?"

She looked at the man in surprise. She'd barely had anything to do with Shikamaru's father, but the similarities between them were uncanny.

"That's alright," she laughed. "I wouldn't want to become troublesome for you."

"Ah, not another one!" Inoichi laughed at his long-time friend's expression.

"But thank you for the offer," she amended. "I will see you again at six."

The week passed before she knew it. The next day she had spent all morning in interrogation, before spending all afternoon chasing down a wayward cat. Kakashi had kept her back afterwards for a chat (which she _knew_ was coming) while the boys went their separate ways.

He had seemed more disturbed than she'd ever seen him before. _'I suppose he hasn't exactly grown attached to us yet...'_

She had also talked to her team about meeting up with team 8 to spar once a fortnight, which they all seemed keen about.

She waited a couple of days until they had a fairly short afternoon mission cleaning up litter before hunting down Shino once again. Eventually, she ended up at the Aburame complex. It consisted of very few buildings, as the clan was a small one, but backed onto a fairly dense forested area.

_'I suppose the bugs must like it,'_ she noted mentally.

Knocking three times on the front door, she wondered if anyone would even be home.

An older shinobi answered the door. He wore glasses and an oversized coat.

"Hello there young lady, and what can I do for you?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

"Hello Aburame-san," she greeted him respectfully. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm looking for Shino-san. Is he home?"

A broad grin spread across his face, and he seemed to start vibrating with energy.

"Come in, come in, Sakura-chan!" he guided her into his house and down a hallway at a fast pace. "He's just outside. My name is Aburame Shibi, Shino's father and it is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

She blanched at that... Shibi and Shino seemed absolute opposites.

"Shiiii-noooo!" his father called out loudly as they neared the door. "There's a **_girl_** here to see you!"

Suddenly realising what Shibi must be thinking she blushed crimson.

"Sakura-san," Shino greeted, a little surprised to see her. He half-suspected she'd been avoiding him since their last meeting, despite her kind words. It was no secret that most girls didn't like bugs. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you kids have fun!" Shibi gave her a slight push towards the boy, and gave a quick thumbs up before disappearing back inside.

Sakura laughed awkwardly.

"Heheh," she scratched her head. "I was going to see if your team was free Sunday after next for a spar," she answered him. "That is, if they are interested."

"Ah," the bug boy nodded, finally feeling oriented. "I am sure they will be keen, I will check with them and let them know. I'm... sorry about my Dad."

She giggled and brushed it off. "That's fine. It's kind of funny... you guys seem so different."

"As I am reminded daily," he replied dryly, then paused at a bit of a loss for conversation. Finally he settled for: "How has your training been going? Have you been assigned any missions yet?"

"Yep," she grinned. "I've got an ongoing solo mission every morning this week, just pushing papers, cleaning and playing fetch for the interrogation unit – it's a bit boring and monotonous because I'm not allowed in most of the rooms, but it's ok coz I'm still getting paid for it. Then my team has done a few random missions in the afternoons together. Chasing down a cat, cleaning up a reserve, helping out as farm-hands, that sorta stuff, what about you?"

"We've done two D-ranks so far, but much of our time has been spent on strategies and working on team dynamics," he answered simply, seeming hesitant to go into it. She vaguely remembered the tension between him and Kiba that had apparently taken a while to settle, and decided not to press the subject further.

"Oh, I didn't tell you," she inserted for the sake of feeding the conversation. "On Saturday I've got my first medic-nin training session. I've got a feeling I'll need it with Naruto on my team."

"Isn't that a little advanced for a newly graduated genin?" he raised his eyebrows.

"It'll be really basic stuff at first I'm sure," she replied unworried. "You know, theory, field patch jobs and chakra control."

_'Hopefully this'll leak out slowly,_' she thought, uncertain of Shino's ability to gossip. _'That way it'll raise less questions when people find out just how awesome I am.'_

"You're working yourself hard," he let a smile sneak onto his face. "I'll have to work hard as well if I still want to beat you then."

She laughed and winked at him.

"Speaking of which, I should let you get back to it."

"I'll show you out," he nodded. "Thank you for coming."

He was thankful they didn't run into either of his parents on the way out, highly embarrassed by his father's previous interactions with the young girl.

He sighed in relief as he closed the door to her but stiffened immediately when he heard a smug "So..."

Finally, Saturday arrived.

Although Sakura was enjoying the easy D rank missions with her team, _this_ was what she was most looking forward to.

She was up at four am, excited about meeting whoever her 'tutor' would be. She prepared several blank scrolls for note taking and did her morning stretches and chakra exercises, ate breakfast and packed two bento boxes just in case she worked up an appetite.

She remembered light heartedly how the _old_ her would have skipped meals attempting to diet in some form of unofficial competition to become slimmer than Ino. However, during her years of training, she found it was _much_ better to eat well, so long as she made sure to exert enough energy to balance it out.

'Ah... blessed hindsight,' she smiled to herself.

'**But let's not tell Ino that just yet,'** her Inner self suggested wickedly.

Sakura paused and looked in the mirror one more time.

In some ways, she missed having her long glossy hair which had been temporarily returned to her. But her short hair was far more practical, and to be honest, she favoured it over her longer hair.

'Which I only grew out for Sasuke anyway, not that it made much of a difference," she sighed.

Then again, she'd only have it for another year. That fateful moment in the Forest of Death had come to define her... and also pushed Ino into breaking past her limits. It wasn't a lesson she'd give up lightly.

Picking up her bag, she started on her way to the Hokage Tower, walking at a leisurely pace, struck again by nostalgia.

'It's so good to see Konoha at peace again,' she sighed contentedly. 'There's no freaking way I'll let it be destroyed this time.'


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yeah, so my division bars disappeared last time I uploaded, so I've changed 'em.

Also, there's a MAJOR SPOILER in here, so unless you're up to date in the manga you might wanna go read that first. Or not. Hmm..

Yeah, still don't own it: Read on:

AAA

Sakura greeted her tutor amiably and thanked the Hokage again for setting this up for her.

He was an ordinary looking man in his twenties named Hashimoto Genkichi.

"Hashimoto-sensei, thank you again for taking me on," she bowed respectfully. "I will do my best to work hard at anything you give me."

He nodded in acknowledgement and led her into the library, picking out scrolls on the absolute basics. Chakra moulding. Anatomy. Field dressings. Sprains and broken bones. Viruses and vaccines.

"That's quite alright Sakura-san," he gave her a gentle smile. "But I'm afraid you'll have to start at the very beginning. I'll need you to read over all of these, and revise them throughout the week. Transcribe them all, as these are not allowed to leave these walls. It will be difficult to progress very fast, as you have only one lesson a week, but I'll leave you with some exercises to practice."

She got straight to work, copying scroll after scroll. Hashimoto, meanwhile, was using his time to seemingly do some of his own research. She suspected he'd taken her on in order to get 'time off' as he didn't seem to be a very attentive tutor – much like her other sensei. Still, it was early days yet, and this could work to her advantage, since she probably knew more than he did – all she really needed was an alibi while she improved on her own.

After several hours of writing, she had finally finished her stack of scrolls, and went about putting the originals away.

"Hashimoto-sensei," she addressed him once complete.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Finished already!" he grinned. "I'll show you a couple of chakra moulding exercises, then we'll split for lunch and reassemble in an hour."

She nodded in agreement and took a seat where he indicated.

"Now, healing chakra is different to fighting chakra in a few ways. Fighting is more about release, where healing is more about focus – one breaks down cells by just pushing your chakra out through various kinds of manipulation, whereas the other is pushed out, then manipulated to knit flesh back together, loosen muscle tissue, whatever. You can also tell the different kinds by their colour..."

Sakura nodded attentively as he droned on about theory, and _finally_ gave her the opportunity to try.

Unsurprisingly for her, she was able to emit the green healing chakra on her first try. Hashimoto, on the other hand, stared at her slack-jawed.

"That took me four months to master," he muttered. "Okay smarty-pants I want you to knit this back together."

He tore a piece of paper and gave it to her.

She obeyed, making a show of scrunching her nose up in concentration. Although this was easy for her, it was theoretically a difficult exercise.

She handed the seamless piece of paper back to him, and he scrutinized it thoroughly.

"Impressive," he breathed. "You seem to be a natural at this Sakura-chan, I can see I'll have to push you hard."

"Arigato sensei," she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Yes, well, you go have lunch, I'll find you a few more advanced scrolls to copy. Just start on them as soon as you get back," he paused and looked at her. "Practice knitting things back together, but not on any living creature. You may be a natural, but things can still go wrong. Start out with paper, leaves, meat, that sort of thing."

"Yes, of course," she agreed hastily, glad he'd said it. She'd have to seriously question his intelligence otherwise.

She skipped up to a sunny rooftop to spend her lunch hour and took out her bento.

'So much for needing two,' she laughed at her own over-preparation. 'Maybe I should find someone to eat with, I've got a whole hour...'

She started to scan the streets for a splash of orange.

'Nope, nope, nope... is that Iruka-sensei?'

He seemed to be strolling lazily in the general direction of Ichiraku.

'...Why not?'

Shoving her unopened bento back into her backpack, she skipped over the rooftops until she'd caught up with him.

"Iruka-sensei," she called down to him with a grin.

"Sakura?" he called back a little bewildered. It wasn't often his ex-students would take the trouble to hunt him down. "How are you?"

"Good," she answered, jumping down onto the street. "I'm on lunch break from my first day in medic-nin training. I packed two bentos, but I've only been doing theory work so I'm really not that hungry. Would you like to eat with me?"

"...Sure," he blinked. "Medic-nin training? When was this organized? Did Kakashi sort it out for you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I asked the Hokage and he pulled some strings. I'm only doing it one day a week so it wont take away from my involvement with my team. Let's go find somewhere to sit and I can tell you more about it. How are your students treating you? Have you got anyone more trouble than Naruto yet?"

He laughed nervously. "Not as such. Naruto's a good kid though. How's his training been going? Is he doing alright?"

"Yeah, he's alright," she smiled at his concern. Iruka cared a lot about him, she could tell. "He gets a little frustrated with the monotony of some of our missions, but you'd expect that with D-ranks. Being on a team with Sasuke's been good for him though – they're both pretty competitive, so he's found motivation to train hard until he can beat him."

"And how is Sasuke going?" he glanced sideways at her.

'**He's expecting us to swoon,'** Inner Sakura noted grumpily.

'We'll just have to impress him with our maturity then,' she replied back mentally.

"He's... okay," she answered thoughtfully. "He's having trouble accepting us, I think. Like he thinks working with others makes him weaker or something. He always comes through, though. He saved Naruto from almost falling down a waterfall a couple days ago. Although Naruto took that as Sasuke trying to one-up him or something."

"Naruto was going to fall down a waterfall?" Iruka repeated, not overly surprised but concerned nonetheless.

"Yeah, we were picking trash out of the river and he fell over and was swept downstream," she answered as they reached a stone bench.

Sitting down she retrieved the bentos and handed him one along with a pair of chopsticks.

"I wouldn't worry about it, we've got a jounin with us. He just prefers to let it happen this way to build on our teamwork," she assured him.

"And what about you? What made you want to go do medical studies?" Iruka asked her, digging into his bento. "This is really good, Sakura-chan. Thank you."

Brushing off the compliment with embarrassment, she stared at her own lunchbox in her lap.

"I want to be able to protect them. They're both pretty reckless," she sighed. "And... I don't know, I guess I'm well suited to it, since I have good chakra control and a freakishly good memory. Hashimoto-sensei says I'm a natural. I just... don't want to be left behind. It's intimidating being put on a team with Sasuke – I have to work hard to keep up and be useful to my team."

Iruka was silent for a while, digesting her answer.

"I think you'll become irreplaceable on your team, Sakura-chan," he replied, looking at her. "As you say, those two are reckless. They really need someone to look out for them. I feel better about sending them off knowing you'll be there to keep them grounded. It seems you've grown up a lot since you graduated."

She laughed a little at that. She felt bad he was out of the loop.

"Well, you have to grow up sometime," she sighed. "I guess I'm lucky I was born in a time of peace. I've had years to be a child... but now it's my turn to work towards keeping the peace for the next generation, right?"

"Right," he grinned back at her, and they finished their lunch in companionable silence.

She'd never really caught up with Iruka after graduation, in her own time, and she regretted it slightly. She's seen him for his check-ups at the hospital, of course, but never really talked to the man. She'd appreciated being in his class – he'd been a good teacher, one who'd actually _cared_, as well as acknowledged her when she'd done well.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," she found herself saying, once she'd finished her food. "I've really appreciated being in your class these last few years – you were a really good teacher to us."

Iruka blinked at her again, then let a gentle smile cover his features. It really wasn't often he got thanked for doing his job.

"Well, it's easy when you have good students like you, Sakura-chan," he answered. "I love my job... and watching you all grow up and improve makes everything worthwhile."

She knew what he meant...

"Well, I better get back to work," Sakura stretched, and hopped up. "Thanks for the company Iruka-sensei."

"And thank you for the bento, Sakura," he gave her back the empty container. "Feel free to drop by the Academy whenever you want. I'll take you out for lunch sometime to repay you."

"It's a date," she laughed and winked at him. "See you later!"

And with that she disappeared, taking the rooftops back to the library.

Although she was back early, she was surprised at the number of scrolls she saw stacked up for her to copy. Glancing at the numbers on the ends, she grinned in recognition. It looked like he was starting to take her seriously.

Seeing she wasn't going to be doing anything except writing all afternoon, she created a shadow clone to help her. Although she didn't have as much chakra as Naruto, she could maintain at least one for an extended period of time.

'Hopefully we'll be able to stretch that as well,' she thought, determination setting in.

She copied scroll after scroll until she ran out of paper, and sent her clone home for more. After about four hours she'd finally finished, and sat back giving her poor hands a rest.

'Where's Hashimoto-sensei, anyway?' she wondered vaguely. He'd stopped in briefly to check she was there, but disappeared again soon afterwards.

She went about putting the scrolls back in place, and stacked hers in an impressive-looking tower on the table.

Still, the amount of theory she was supposed to know now was a molehill compared to the mountain of knowledge she truly possessed.

'Well, no need to go at Hashimoto's pace,' she thought sneakily. 'All I've gotta do to convince _him_ and therefore everybody else I know it is copy it out, prove I've read it and demonstrate it once. Might as well start picking up the things I want to use.'

She picked out a few scrolls on muscle trauma, strains and massage and copied those out, adding them to her pile. Seeing he still hadn't returned, she went back and did the same with cell structures and working with chakra on a cellular level.

'If I want to help Gekkou-san, I'll need to prove myself with this,' she thought to herself. 'Better pick out some scrolls on related things as well...'

She copied out screeds of notes about muscle deterioration, bone density, nutrient absorption and organ failure... Before long she'd used up every scroll she owned minus the one she was going to use to transport them in, and it had started to grow dark.

The door creaked open as she was putting her final scroll back on the shelf.

"Sakura-chan, you're still here," Hashimoto spoke, a little surprised. "I'm sorry, there was an emergency and I was called into the hospital to help out."

"That's fine sensei, I was just taking the opportunity to transcribe a few extra scrolls to go over during the week," she gestured to the pile that was nearing her own height.

"A few... right..." he repeated, taking in the pile. "Which ones caught your eye?"

She rattled off the things she'd picked up, and he nodded tiredly.

"I'm glad you're so keen, we're always in need of more medics," he said around a yawn. "Come back here next week at 6, and I'll have some more practical things for you to do. In the meantime, try to memorize those, and practice the exercises I showed you. You'll need to build up your chakra stores as much as you can if you want to progress, so make sure you practice every day."

"Of course," she agreed. "Thank you for your time sensei, I'll see you in a week."

Sealing away her scrolls, she made her way home and greeted her mother.

She rushed through dinner before leaving once again to get in some physical training. Doing nothing but writing all day left her feeling a little frustrated, especially as she was wanting to improve on her stamina.

Taking a leaf out of Lee's book, she went to a training field with wooden posts and punched and kicked it a thousand times, before tree walking up a thousand trees. By the time she was finished she was exhausted and it was well into the night.

She lay on the grass to catch her breath, and stared up into the night sky.

Before long she felt a familiar presence approach her.

"Hey Kakashi," she greeted him.

"You know, I've heard that night time is supposed to be for sleeping," he said conversationally.

"Heh, well, apparently not for either of us," she replied evenly. "What are you doing up?"

"Keeping an eye on you," he looked down at her, his visible eye creasing. "How was your first day as a medic nin all over again?"

"A lot faster this time," she said tiredly. "Although I spent all day copying out eighty seven scrolls. I'll need to buy some more before next week."

"Which explains why you were itching for some exercise," he nodded.

"Yeah... I should catch some sleep soon though, I've got a meeting with the Hokage at some point tomorrow."

"Ah..."

"Yeah..." she eyed him. "I need his opinion on it before I bring it up with the boys, but... I'm thinking of moving into a flat with Naruto. And Sasuke, if I can convince him."

Kakashi stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"It's not practical for me to keep dancing around my mother. And it would be good for Naruto... he isn't eating well, he doesn't know a lot of things that would be common sense for anyone else... Sasuke at least got most of that drilled into him when his parents were still around..."

Kakashi remained silent.

"I was going to ask you if you were interested as well," she looked up at him. "But... I know you value your privacy. There's no pressure if you don't want to. I might even ask Iruka-sensei as well..."

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Sakura," he warned her. "Although I can see the benefits, this might be too much for you."

"I... don't want him to leave," she whispered. "And I want to help Naruto. He's my best friend... I want to bring us closer together. I wouldn't do it immediately. We could start out by having meals together or something."

"That might be wiser," Kakashi agreed. "In the mean time you could rent an apartment yourself. Save up and get a bigger place in a year or so... Perhaps after the chuunin exams."

"It might be too late by then," she replied, looking away.

"Go get some sleep," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you can find me after your meeting I might teach you a jutsu."

She grinned at him.

"Change that 'might' to a 'will' and there _might_ just be some lunch in it for you. Or dinner, depending on when I finish."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, there's a reason you're my favourite," he ruffled her hair.

"I was never your favourite," she put her hand on top of his. "But I'm glad to see that might be changing."

AAA

The next morning Sakura once again rose early, and did several hours of training – until, of course, the shops were open.

Taking what she'd earned from her week, she replenished her supplies of scrolls, ink and brushes. Figuring she had time to waste until she was sent for, she started to browse around, and picked up a few extra things and started to build up her medical supplies once again.

She found herself extremely grateful to the Hokage for paying her for her mornings in Interrogation as well as her afternoon D-Ranks.

Walking down the street at a lazy pace, she paused outside a real estate office. Although she couldn't afford to at the moment, it couldn't hurt to _look_, right?

She remembered Kakashi's advice, and her brain started working overtime.

What _if_ she, after a couple of months, put down a deposit and _bought_ an apartment, rather than just rent... Naruto, Sasuke (maybe) and her together... Then after the chuunin exams, they could sell up, get a bigger place, and include some of the other of the Konoha 12. Lee lived on his own (not that she 'knew' him yet)...

'I'm really desperate,' she realized.

'**We don't want to lose them,' **her Inner voice corrected her. **'Not again.'**

'Kakashi was right,' she realised with a start. 'I'm biting off _way_ more than I can chew... Damnit...'

She settled for picking up a brochure full of single apartments.

'It'll be easier on my own for a while... I'll just have the boys around for meals and stuff...'

'**If they'll eat our cooking.'**

'Cha... We'll just practice.'

Caught up in her internal dialogue, she almost bumped into Shikamaru.

"Hey! Shikamaru! What're you up to?"she grinned up at him, ignoring his disturbed expression.

"What're you so happy about?" he asked her, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You'll find women are generally happy when they're shopping," she lifted her bags up in support of her statement.

"Ah... I'm just getting lunch for my Dad and the T&I team," he answered her question. "It's troublesome, but they've been working pretty hard for a week now."

"Yeah, they contracted me in the mornings to play fetch for them. I spose you're their weekend worker then?"

"Not really. Mum couldn't be bothered making Dad any lunch, so she sent me out to buy and deliver," he answered, looking at her stangely. "Why would they assign you? They've got ANBU to work for them."

"I dunno, maybe they were busy," she shrugged. "What're you gonna get?"

He shrugged. "Donburi and miso, probably. Dad likes that."

"I'll come with you," she offered. "We can get lunch ourselves after as well, if you're not busy."

Shikamaru stared at her, horrified.

"Are you... asking me out?"

"Huh? No! Nonono!" she crossed her arms in front of her as if to fend him off. "No... I just wanted to know how your team was going. You've been in active service for a week, so I just wanted to hear about your missions and stuff."

He sighed in relief. "Troublesome woman..."

"You don't have to act so relieved, I'm not _that_ bad," she pouted.

"You would be when your ultimate rivals on my team," he pointed out. "She'd cause me all sorts of trouble if I had lunch with you."

Sakura laughed.

"She'd probably encourage it," she grinned at him. "Try and make us become a couple and do joint team things so she could hang out with Sasuke."

"That'd be worse than nagging," he grimaced, making her giggle.

"Come on, I'll get something for Yamanaka-san and Morino-san too. Was anyone else in today?"

He shrugged and they started to walk together. "Hell if I know."

AAA

Walking down the familiar path to one of the most dreaded buildings in Konoha, she found herself smiling inwardly. It was hilarious to see Shikamaru like this. She was used to him being mature and reliable – and _smoking._ But his twelve year old self was still the lazy, cowardly avoidant type.

"You must be happy to be on Choji's team," Sakura addressed him. "You guys are pretty good friends, right?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "I think our placement was due more to our parents though. We're the second generation of InoShikaCho."

"Ah, right!" she nodded. "Your guys kekkei genkai are a winning combo. I remember hearing about some of your parents adventures."

"Really?" he blinked at her.

"Yeah, well, back in the day Ino and I were pretty close. I used to stay at her place sometimes, and her Dad would tell us," she felt a wave of sadness. She missed those days.

Shikamaru nodded in silence. He didn't really want to know much more. It'd just get troublesome.

Waving a greeting to the ANBU at the door, they headed down to the conference room.

They had to wait a minute after knocking on the door, and when Inoichi opened it, Sakura noticed several closed folders on the desk.

'They're going through the information we gave them,' she confirmed. They were likely still going over strategies.

"Sakura-chan," the blonde man addressed her in surprise. "And Shikamaru-kun. Come in."

"Brought you lunch," Shikamaru told his father, handing over one of the containers. "Sakura insisted on tagging along and treating everyone."

She felt all eyes on her, and noticed that not only was Shikaku, Inoichi and Ibiki present, but also the Hokage.

She was glad she'd gotten extra, and handed over the packages, keeping one for herself.

"I figured you'd be working hard," she said in explanation, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You can go Shikamaru, Sakura you stay. I was going to call you shortly anyway," the Hokage nodded.

The boy nodded, and left immediately, partially relieved he didn't have to spend more time with the pinkette – although it was nothing personal, it just _really _wasn't worth the trouble Ino would give him.

AAA

They opened the folders again once the door was closed, and discussed what they had pieced together as they ate.

"We've been discussing ways of apprehending Orochimaru," Shikaku explained, opening his package. "Beef Yakiniku! Thank you!"

Sakura blushed, taking a bite out of her own dango.

"And what are your options?" she asked.

"We could kill him in the Forest of Death, preventing him from marking the Uchiha, but that would have unforeseeable repercussions on the chunin exams," Ibiki stated bluntly. "Or we could do it during the Sand-Sound invasion. It seems the only reason they succeeded as far as they did was due to the element of surprise. With enough planning, we can take out the key targets, such as Kabuto and the four who create the barrier around the Third and Orochimaru. With the information we have on the attack, we can pre-empt everything they do and make sure we win."

She nodded in agreement.

"Most of the Konoha 11 tapped into their potential for the first time during those exams... And in Gaara and Naruto's fight, Gaara transformed completely. He's been Konoha's strongest ally – We can't risk that outcome changing," she agreed. "You'll have to keep Gakkou-san busy somewhere so he doesn't get killed though. It'd also be best to try to limit the casualties to Sand. Although Gaara, Temari and Kankuro grew close to us the relationship with Sand has always been rocky. It'd be easier if they weren't bitter towards us over something like that."

They nodded in response.

"But I've been thinking about something else," Sakura bit her lip. "That happens _before_ that."

The Hokage raised his eyebrows.

"And what might that be?"

"Momochi Zabuza," she stated, her forehead creasing. "My team will face him a few months from now. He and his subordinate died in my time, only to be raised during the war by Kabuto. Not only that, but his sword – the Decapitating Cleaver – was stolen and wielded by Suigetsu."

She bit her lip again, unsure how her suggestion would be taken.

"Although they are a couple of loose ends that could be tied off in another way – his Sword and DNA I mean... He is a possible ally."

They stared at her in silence, obviously mulling this over.

"What makes you think that we could trust him?" Shikaku asked.

"He's blunt in what he wants, he's not into manipulation or lies. He always wanted to reform Mist. After his failed attempt at the coup, he's been working freelance in order to raise enough funds and wait for an opportunity to try again. Although he is brutal and has a reputation of being a blood thirsty demon, he still has a code of honour. He changed a lot when Haku sacrificed himself and in the moments before his death. It's possible that after the battle, I could heal them both, not only preventing their deaths but recruiting them. I think those two would be trustworthy and stick to any commitments they make – They would be further inclined to help us if we aided him in his attempt to overthrow the Mizukage, although we'd have to keep that under wraps. Mist has always been our enemy, likely due to Madara's influence – which would also be another reason for Zabuza to work with us. But if we could install Zabuza as Mizukage we'd be more likely to form an Alliance with him than anyone else. I might have to let him in on my little secret, but once he knows the outcome of everything – his and Haku's death, their unwilling resurrection and Madara's role in everything – He'll help us."

"Their loyalty would need to be tested," Ibiki voiced. "But that is potentially a very good idea."

"It would not look good to the other nations if we were not only harbouring but helping missing nin from another hidden village," the Hokage added thoughtfully. "But if they took on alternative identities, or we kept our connection secret while they continued to work freelance, it could work."

Sakura made a noise of agreement. "It might be best for them to work with Team 7 for a while. Naruto would be a good influence on them. I agree that they should be watched closely, but I think they would respond better if they felt free. They need to see us as the good guys."

Ibiki nodded. "They could be placed in ANBU. That way I can oversee them directly while they would still feel they have decent positions of respect and earn good pay."

Sakura beamed at him.

"Sounds perfect," she agreed, then paused. "He has at least two more subordinates. The 'Demon Brothers', I think they were called."

Spotting a bingo book on the shelf, she grabbed it and started flipping through it.

"Yamanaka-san, you'll remember them from my memories. They hid in a puddle and ambushed us," she narrated absently while turning pages. "Here. Gozu and Meizu. Twin brothers from Mist."

She handed the book to the Hokage, and the men crowded around it.

"We apprehended them and tied them to a tree, leaving them for the ANBU since we were still close to Konoha," she frowned. "I never heard of them again after that. I can seal them inside a scroll instead. We can discuss with Zabuza how reliable they are – they helped him escape Mist, I think, and have been his subordinates since."

"The kinks will have to be worked out once we know what kind of people they are," Ibiki agreed. "But leave them by the tree. We should have someone follow you and bring them in immediately. Let Zabuza know we have them when you talk to him, and we'll hold them nicely until he gets here."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Just... don't make them hate you." She pleaded with him.

Ibiki raised a brow at her.

"I know you better than you know me Morino-san," she gave him a weak smile. "And I know you can be a complete asshole, or you can be perfectly amiable and likeable while still being your badass self. I'm just asking that you don't make them hate you as their first impression."

Inoichi giggled behind her, and both the Hokage and Shikaku repressed smiles.

"I can be an _asshole_, can I?" Ibiki repeated in a dangerous voice, although he was amused at her guts on the inside.

Sakura smirked a little. "Would you deny it?"

He let out a bark of laughter and ruffled her hair.

"You're a cute kid," he said giving her cheek a hard pinch.

Without making any hand signs she performed a henge into her eighteen year old self, decked out in jonin uniform.

"I'm eighteen," she scowled, his hand still attached to her cheek. "_Asshole._"

He looked her up and down, not having seen her before as anything other than a twelve year old.

"There isn't _that_ much difference," he teased her.

"Channaro!" she yelled outraged, and punched him roughly in the arm. "Bastard!"

"Calm down Sakura-chan," Inoichi put a hand on her shoulder. "He's just pushing your buttons."

She scowled at him for a moment, but her expression softened. "I know."

She sat down, and turned a questioning glance to the Hokage.

"So what's going to happen with Danzou?" she asked. "He should be dealt with as soon as possible."

"We will deal with him at the same time as Orochimaru. If they are in contact it's best to synchronize it."

She nodded in understanding.

"We will work out the kinks in planning for that. You should worry more about your training," Shikaku told her. "You'll need to be ready to heal both Zabuza and Haku, as well as possibly Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. You'll need to build up your chakra stores to be able to deal with that."

"I know. I'm already working on that. As well as building up my medical jutsu," she bit her lip, ideas swirling in her head. "I should be able to heal Gekkou Hayate before I leave. If I can do that, I know I'll be able to succeed with Haku and Zabuza."

"Hayate?" Shikaku questioned.

"He has a wasting disease similar to Huntington's. I can tell it from looking at him, but I need to get a chance to examine him more closely," she explained. "I should be able to cure him, but I need to build up my chakra. It takes cell by cell restoration. I want to do it before I leave, so he has time to recover and build up his strength before the invasion."

She caught the Hokage smiling to himself.

"That's why you wanted me to spend time with him the other day, right?" she prodded him, a shadow of a smile overcoming her as well.

"You catch on fast," the Hokage grinned at her unabashedly. "I'm not surprised. You are one of my most useful ninja."

She blanched at that, her face turning white in shock. She'd never expected to hear that. Not in a thousand years.

"Thank you sir," she whispered. Those words made all of her pain and frustration worthwhile.

Sasuke had thought her useless once. _Annoying_. She felt that wound slowly disappear.

"How has Hashimoto been treating you, anyway?"the Hokage asked, moving the conversation on.

"He's perfect," she grinned excitedly. "In his eyes I'm a natural, and any scroll I transcribe I know. He has me practicing basic techniques that will be easy to expand in a short amount of time. I can go at my own pace, and I'll definitely be ready for Gekkou-san in a couple of months."

The Hokage nodded. "He came to me this morning reporting you were a prodigy."

She blushed, unused to all the praise.

"In my own time I surpassed Tsunade-shishou... but now, without the same stamina," she sighed in frustration, before clenching her jaw in determination. "I'll get there. And I'll do it soon. I won't let you down."

AAA

She had spent several more hours discussing things with them, even asking their opinion on her move to have spars with the other teams. They'd agreed that it would be good for them all to improve – as well as build on Sasuke's connections. It'd make it harder for him to leave after all. She'd agreed to discuss bringing Team Asuma into their competition as well, and get Kakashi to introduce them to Team Gai within a couple of weeks.

After leaving them, she started to check Kakashi's usual haunts. She wanted to learn that jutsu he'd promised her, after all.

She eventually tracked him down at his apartment, knocking on his bedroom window.

Putting down his Icha Icha, he let her in. Taking advantage of his relaxed posture, she leapt and tackled him to his floor.

"Hey sensei," she grinned down at him. "How about that jutsu, huh?"

He glowered at her.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Aaw, did I hurt you?" she wrinkled her nose at him.

"What would you like to learn anyway? What's your elemental affinity?"

She smiled weakly.

"I never actually found out..." she answered him honestly. "All of my attacks and techniques have relied on chakra control."

She formed her chakra claws, an ability which she'd kept hidden from their Team so far.

"All of my techniques rely on this. Chakra scalpels, chakra manipulation for intense strength, healing techniques. My other speciality is poisons. I want to expand this as soon as possible."

Shoving her off him, he started sifting through one of his draws until he retrieved a small slip of paper.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked her.

"I'm guessing it's a chakra type testing paper?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Channel your chakra into that," he instructed.

She did as instructed, and watched in fascination as the paper became damp.

"Guess this means I'm a water type," she blinked.

Kakashi smirked.

"Would you like to learn how to make a water dragon then?"

"YESSS! CHANNARO!"

AAA

Endnote:

So I know someone advised me not to bring Zabuza into it too much, but... I... love... him...

I appreciate opinions, ideas and constructive criticism tho, so please review and let me know what you think of the characters – I may or may not use suggestions, but I appreciate them muchly nevertheless.

Thanks all :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sat on the bridge waiting for her team. She had two slips of paper, one in each hand, and was repeatedly tearing and mending them with chakra. She wanted to practice Hashimoto's exercise and improve on it. If she could repeatedly focus two separate repairs at the same time – it'd help her a lot when the time came to heal Zabuza and Haku. Even if she made a shadow clone to help her there would be multiple wounds to focus on – she needed to improve by leaps and bounds.

Making her exercise a little more difficult, she continued to rip and repair one slip of paper while using her other hand to focus on changing the pigment of the paper at a constant rate.

She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps on the bridge although she didn't stop her exercise.

Rather than any of her team, she found Kurenai staring at her.

"Kurenai-sensei," she greeted her with a smile. "I look forward to sparring with your team this Sunday."

"Yes, Shino said," she returned the smile. "And how are you? Is that a genjutsu you're practicing? It doesn't look like any I know."

"No, it's just a medical exercise," she answered evenly. "I'm just practicing. Trying to build up my ability to concentrate on different things at the same time."

"It was a good idea, sparring with the different teams," Kurenai spoke again, taking a seat next to her, watching the slip of paper change from blue to pink and back again. "I've spoken with Asuma and Kakashi and we're thinking of doing regular tournaments. You may have unwittingly started a new tradition."

"Really?" Sakura laughed. "I hope so. It'll help to prepare us all for the field. Not to mention the chunin exams."

Kurenai held back a giggle, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow at her strange expression.

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

"Oh it's nothing," she grinned. "I guess I can just see why you get along with Shino so well."

Sakura blinked. What?

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"It's nothing bad," Kurenai assured her. "You're both just very focused and serious. It's a good quality for a ninja – you seem very mature."

Serious? Sakura frowned.

"I... suppose I am," Sakura agreed. 'Who wouldn't when they've seen everything I have...'

"Well, I need to go meet my students," Kurenai stated, standing up. "I hope Kakashi doesn't make you wait too long."

And with a wave she was off and Sakura was back to doing her exercises in silence.

By the time Sasuke and Naruto turned up, Sakura had long ago tired of her simple tasks and had moved on to focusing on a single piece of paper, replicating the cells, and making it grow before splitting them again and continuing the process.

Reminiscent of Konan, she filled the paper with chakra and folded them into flowers, using a larger piece of paper to wrap around the stems and create a bouquet.

Although she'd never actually _met_ Konan, she had heard about her from Naruto and had nothing but respect for the older woman. They were similar in a lot of ways – both sacrificing everything for their team and their ideals. Both filled with love and a steel resolve.

At the entrance of her team mates, she handed them each a bouquet, grinning cheerfully at the sight of them. It really was amazing, seeing them together and not trying to rip out eachothers throats.

Naruto claimed his excitedly, shouting "Sakura-chan! You made these for me?"

Sasuke, on the other hand stared at them blanky, before slowly taking his and examining it.

"What is this?" he asked, closely analysing the joins holding the bouquet together.

"I'm practicing my medical jutsu," she explained. "Replicating, manipulating and fusing cells."

"Wow! Sakura-chan! You're amazing!" Naruto beamed at her.

"Well, I may not be as good as Sasuke at taijutsu, or as good at you in making Shadow clones Naruto, but at least I can be good at this," she smiled to herself. "Then whenever you act rash and stupid and get yourself into trouble I can patch you up afterwards."

"You learnt this after one day?" Sasuke pressed her.

Sakura sweat dropped. 'Shit, he's suspicious...'

"It's just exercises," she scratched her head and tried to look cute and embarrassed. "I've been practicing and combining them since I learned how. Originally it was just ripping and mending a scrap of paper, but that got boring."

"What else can you do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Give me those flowers back again and I'll show you," she offered, stretching her hand towards her blonde teammate.

Naruto pouted, and hesitated before handing them over.

"I finally get a gift from you and you take it back," he whined.

"Gezz Naruto, you can have them again afterwards," she laughed as he perked up. "I'll just improve them a little."

Focusing her chakra and letting it bleed into the flowers, she tweaked the pigments, and coloured them yellow, then focused on changing the stems and leaves green, before moving onto the larger piece of paper holding it all together. This she changed into a dark green with a bright orange Uzumaki swirl featured on it.

"There we go," she handed them back to him. "Custom made Uzumaki flowers for Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wow Sakura! You have to teach me that!" Naruto stared at her in amazement. "That's so _cool!_"

She smiled at his brown nosing. She used to find his blatant admiration of her annoying, but now she just saw it as sweet.

"What is its use?" Sasuke asked, still seemingly unsure if he should be impressed or not.

"Well, this is just the basic stuff," she explained. "When I get better at it, and Hashimoto sensei teaches lets me work on people I'll be able to heal wounds, mend broken bones and all that. As strong as a ninja can be, they're no good if they're injured and out of commission. To keep Konoha strong we need medics to keep our forces strong and healthy."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Hn..."

"So... you want me to do you're roses?" she asked, catching him staring at Naruto's bouquet.

"If you want to," he said, handing them over immediately.

She giggled, and accepted them gladly, colouring his flowers carefully black and red, before placing the Uchiha crest on a navy background.

She glowed with pleasure to see him accept them back again. Never before had he treasured anything she'd given him like he did those flowers... Sure, she had received acknowledgement from him on the (very) odd occasion, but this was something new entirely.

Yet even through this, she knew she would never have her happy ending with him. As much as she had loved him in the past, she had too many bad memories of him to ever be able to feel that way again. Even if he didn't turn into that person again, her memories would always overlap this reality. Although hindsight was a blessing in that she could change things... it also proved to be a curse.

Sakura frowned for a moment... _Curse..._

She had to be prepared in case Orochimaru did manage to place his cursed seal on Sasuke. Perhaps she could examine Anko sometime soon...

"Oi, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. "You're frowning all of a sudden."

"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking," she jumped. She _really _needed to control herself better.

"Oh, ok," hecocked his head to the side. "What about."

'Shit...'

"Just... wondering if something would work," she stalled. 'Shit. Now I'm gonna have to back that up.'

"Wondering if what would work?" he prodded, both him and Sasuke wearing equal expressions of interest.

"Um..." she sweat dropped. "I've never tried it before..."

"What? What? What?" Naruto whined. "Don't leave us hanging."

"We're your teammates, you should share your ideas," Sasuke seconded.

'**Just make an exploding tag with your paper jutsu,'** her Inner personality recommended.

Relieved, she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket.

"Ok, stand back," she warned as she expanded it and inked a fairly weak explosion pattern on the sheet. She then crinkled it up into a ball to give it weight and tossed it into the air, where it caused a minor explosion, small enough not to be dangerous.

"What do you know, it worked," she said, staring at the smoke.

"That's... a very useful technique," Sasuke admitted, staring at her in wonder. It seemed he realized he was underestimating her. "You realize that as long as you have a piece of paper on you, you will have an unlimited supply of exploding tags."

She grinned. She hadn't really thought of using her medical technique in this way before.

"You're right," she laughed in delight. "But it takes chakra. I still need to expand my pool."

Kakashi chose that moment to appear.

"You're LATE!" both her and Naruto accused, but Kakashi waved them off.

"Gomen, gomen," he pleaded. "An old lady asked me to help her with her groceries."

"LIAR!"

AAA

The week proceeded in much the same way, with Sakura pushing herself harder every day. Without her mornings being taken up by the Intel Squad, she had hours to spend practicing her jutsu and medical techniques, as well as about three hours spent in gruelling Taijutsu training. Some days Sasuke and Naruto would train with her, but some days she would be on her own. She knew she wasn't much of a challenge for the boys in taijutsu at the moment, so often tried to limit her time with them. She didn't want to hold them back – and they had started to train seriously as well. She figured it was partially due to her dedication to training, partially due to the boys rivalry, and partially due to the looming fight against Team 8.

She was pleased with her progress, although she was exhausted at the end of every day. The first three days were especially painful as she was still getting used to doing such strenuous training, but by the end of Friday she was feeling extremely encouraged.

She could now give Naruto a run for his money in taijutsu, even if she was still behind Sasuke. She could also summon a fairly decent sized water-dragon with a decent amount of force behind it, although it wasn't yet as good as Kakashi's. She had expanded both her physical and chakra stamina by leaps and bounds... Although she knew she had a long way to go.

But with this much success after two weeks – by the time they went to Wave country she knew she'd be prepared.

She'd also encouraged the boys to work on their other senses with her. They spent an hour or so every day fighting blindfolded, or with ear plugs – next week they'd try both.

Sasuke continued to impress them all with his abilities, and although Naruto took a little longer to get the hang of it, he improved as well. Sakura still had trouble keeping up with how much they improved – but she still managed somehow.

So when it came to Saturday, she rose before the sun did, getting ready for her Medical lesson in a brilliant mood.

Her room was filled with bouquets, along with a few other origami animals – as was most of the rest of her house. Her mother adored them, but had started giving them to friends as well due to the sheer number she made.

She was getting _fast_, too, as she became more familiar with the technique.

She had also continued to make explosion tags, to get faster at inking them, in case she had to do it in the field sometime.

She had also realized, with a wicked grin, that she'd never have to buy scrolls again – she could produce her own for free and with limited effort.

She ate a hearty breakfast and packed three bentos – she'd gotten used to making extra, in case she found someone to eat with, or if she was just hungry. Not to mention, it gave her an excuse to practice and improve her limited cooking skills.

She sealed those, along with all of her supplies – two hundred blank scrolls along with a ridiculous amount of ink and several brushes – into a single scroll which she attached to her waist.

She tied her hair into a bun, leaving a few longer tendrils to frame her face, but kept most of it out of the way for practical reasons. She was still unused to her long hair, and while she kind-of loved it, it would get in the way if she was going to move on to healing fish today.

She stuck a couple of senbon in her bun, and left feeling that she liked the effect. Still, she couldn't wait to get her short hair back during the exams.

She did about an hour of katas, stretching her muscles and getting a little exercise before heading over to meet Hashimoto. She was a little early, but it seemed he was as well. Apparently, now that he had a _prodigy_ as his student he was more excited. She let out a quiet laugh, before greeting him.

"Hashimoto-sensei," she waved.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" he grinned. "I hope you're ready to work hard today."

"Always," she mirrored his expression.

"But first, I want to see how good you've become at the paper exercise," he tore a piece of paper into several scraps and handed them to her. "You better have been practicing."

She smirked. She could see what he was doing here.

Laying them out on the table she quickly matched up the pieces and fused them into one sheet within thirty seconds.

She held it up to see and he beamed at her.

"That's brilliant, Sakura. I can see you're going to become my pride."

"I want to show you something else," she said, tearing the paper again. "I've been combining some of the basic techniques I read about in those scrolls."

"By all means," he leaned forwards, keenly watching her.

She quickly manipulated the pieces of paper, tearing, expanding, folding, fusing and colouring until she had a colourful bouquet for him.

She handed it over as he stared at her, stunned.

"This is amazing," he said, analysing it both with his eyes and his chakra. "You haven't missed a single cell."

"I've been practicing," she grinned. "My house is filled with those now. It used to take a while, but I'm pretty quick now."

"Right," he agreed. "Well, today we're going to take you a step up. "I'm going to have you examine a fish with your chakra. You'll focus your chakra on it, and sink through the layers, detecting every layer of skin, bone, organ, blood cell. Once you've got that down, you're going to heal it and start it's heart. After that, if you catch on quick, I'll take you down to the morgue so you can analyse a human and see how we do autopsies. You'll have to do that before you move on to living humans. Hell, I might even have you working on minor injuries before the days out."

She grinned up at him, extremely excited. He really _was_ pushing her fast.

The morning passed quickly, and Sakura had successfully reanimated twenty fish that Hashimoto had given various disorders before handing them to her. They had even had a little battle where Hashimoto had been making cells decay just as quickly as she was healing them. He was thrilled with her progress, and they stopped for an early lunch together.

While Sakura rested her chakra to let it replenish, she transcribed several more scrolls to add to her collection, and before long they headed down to the morgue together.

It was obvious that Hashimoto was a little apprehensive of how the young girl would take dealing with dead bodies, but she impressed him with her resolve as she always had done. Even in her own time her resolve had put her far ahead of Ino, who detested corpses and could barely handle looking at them, much less touching them.

"It's unpleasant," Sakura explained her attitude to her sensei. "But necessary. From what I learn here I can heal others. Turn one's death into another's life."

He had beamed at her when she said that, buzzing with excitement. They spent several hours looking at the selection of three bodies, explaining what had killed each of them, and the ways they might have been saved if situations were different. He even allowed Sakura to heal one of their wounds, ready for burial.

After that, he'd taken her up to the hospital and introduced her to the systems (as if she didn't know – she was in _charge_ of the place back in her time). It amused but also embarrassed her about how he shamelessly bragged about her to the other doctors when he introduced her. Still, she was taught practically several things she had only 'learned' in theory – how to heal gashes and cuts, how to clean out infections, how to set bones, and heal them with chakra. It was nothing overly difficult, but she knew that her accomplishing this after two lessons would set a record – although she'd learned quickly the first time it had taken her two months even then.

With most of the afternoon spent in the hospital, they retreated back to the library where Hashimoto gave her several more scrolls to transcribe, and suggested for her to pick out even more that struck her fancy.

She made two shadow clones, and started going hard. She copied out notes on damage to arteries and blood vessels, several scrolls on more advanced anatomy, muscular disorders and diseases, and several other topics. All the while Hashimoto stood over her, watching her with pride.

She also hunted down a few scrolls on studies that had been done on chakra – types, affinities, kekkei genkais and even basic channelling. She desperately wanted to know if she could unlock the secret to Naruto's sage mode – but she'd never managed to ask about it during her time.

Eventually, as she finished another scroll, and was about to go hunt down another – she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done enough for today Sakura," Hashimoto said. "I'll put that away. Seal everything in your scroll and I'll take you out to dinner. You've worked hard today – I'm very proud of you."

She beamed at him. Of everyone, he was the most encouraging of all her senseis. She figured Iruka might be like this if he had a single student rather than a whole class load.

"Thank you sensei," she said, before rolling up her scroll and reattaching it to her hip.

AAA

The next morning her team (minus Kakashi) met on the bridge two hours before their spar with Team 8 and were discussing tactics.

She couldn't help but feel excited, even Sasuke was pumped for this – and Naruto, Naruto was ready for an all out war.

They headed out to the training field where they'd be fighting, and started to prepare traps for an ambush – harmless ones, albeit.

Naruto had rigged up some cream pie traps while Sasuke dug a pit and covered it over seamlessly. Sakura, on the other hand, started rigging up wires and explosion notes (just small ones), casting various genjutsu over them to keep them hidden.

They had finished within an hour, and cleared the area of all traces of them. Except scent, of course, but they couldn't do much about that.

They knew Akamaru at least would pick up on it, but some of their traps still might work.

When their opponents finally arrived, right at the agreed time, Sakura waved at them jovially, while Sasuke smirked and Naruto wore his usual cheeky grin that advertised he was up to no good.

She was slightly jealous to see Kurenai backing up her team, but knew not to expect much else of her own sensei.

She walked up to meet them, and greeted them warmly.

"I can sense a genjutsu," Kurenai eyed the pinkette suspiciously. "You've set up an ambush."

"Yeah, I can smell you all over the place," Kiba seconded and Akamaru whined in agreement.

"Well, we got here first," she grinned cheekily and winked. "We knew you'd probably find them, since you're a team of sensors. But we'll see if you get all of them. We wanna see how much you've progressed since graduation."

"Well, let's get this party started then!" Kiba grinned, ready for action as always.

"Sh-Shouldn't we wait for your sensei?" Hinata asked shyly, turning red when Naruto looked at her.

"Na, it's his own problem if he's late. He might not turn up 'til tomorrow anyway, that lazy teme."

Sakura smacked him at that.

"He's annoying, Naruto, but he's still your sensei," she frowned at him. "Show him some respect at least."

"But Sakura-chaaan," he whined.

"I agree with Kiba. Let's begin," Sasuke said, getting in position.

"Ok, one rule though: No serious injuries, and we stop if anyone gets hurt," Sakura stated. "Otherwise anything goes."

They all nodded in agreement, and Kurenai counted them down.

"Three... Two... One... Go!"

There was a flurry of kunai and shuriken, and they each spread out across the training field.

Naruto made several shadow clones and charged Kiba and Akamaru who performed their famous beast clone jutsu.

Meanwhile, Sasuke engaged Shino, in long ranged combat throwing projectiles and fireballs.

That left Sakura and Hinata (who had a major disadvantage due to being distracted by Naruto).

Sakura regained her attention, however, by tripping her up with a spin kick to the knees.

"Let's show the boys how dangerous kunoichi can be," Sakura winked at her friend, who nodded, determination covering her features.

Sakura had a hard time keeping up with Hinata's gentle fist technique, and avoiding shots that would inhibit her chakra, but overall she was slightly better than the shy girl.

She went a little easy on her, however, as she wanted to let the girl impress Naruto.

She had activated her byakugan, and was constantly warning her teammates when they got too close to one of their traps.

Sakura didn't want _all_ their sneaky works to go to waste, however, so upped her game. She formed two shadow clones and started to perform some taijutsu combos on the girl.

Before long, they heard a yelp. Everyone paused to see Shino hanging upside down by a wire with a cream pie in his face.

Letting out a snigger, she kept up her offensive with Hinata, backing her up to where Sasuke's pit was. Apparently, she was only checking above ground, as she fell into it with a yelp of her own.

As Sasuke and Sakura both ran to aid Naruto, who was cornered by Kiba and Akamaru.

"You take the one on the left, I've got the one on the right," Sasuke told her with a smirk.

"Gotcha," she replied with a grin.

She sent her Shadow clone in for an attack, and when he showed an opening she grabbed him by the arm and threw him into her wire network of explosions at the same time as Sasuke.

Team seven stood victoriously, enjoying the moment for a minute while Kurenai laughed.

"Naruto, go help Hinata-chan out of the pit. Sasuke, help Kiba and Akamaru. I've got Shino-san," she instructed, and went to aid her still-upside-down friend.

"You've improved," Shino told her as she untied him, and they jumped down together.

"I wasn't even fighting you," she laughed at him, pulling a cloth out of her skirt-pouch to wipe the cream off his face. "We should have a one on one spar after this."

"I don't know about that, you might still have more traps set up," he smirked and she laughed.

"OI!" Kiba approached them, pointing an accusing finger at the bug boy. "Did you just tell a _joke?_"

Shino just stared at him emotionlessly while Sakura laughed at Kiba's disturbed expression.

"Are you hurt at all Kiba?" she teased him. "I didn't really expect you to get caught out in my explosion trap."

"You were the one that threw me in there," he pouted.

"You've done really well," Kurenai commended Team 7. "You've pointed out a weakness in our team – we need to work on our team work and communication. You won't have so much luck next time you face them."

She grinned, and went over to the dog boy, healing his scrapes over.

"They're shallow, they'll heal on their own," he whined, still embarrassed. "They barely even hurt."

"Yeah, but I need the experience, so bite me," she stuck her tongue out at him.

He gulped and blushed, looking anywhere but at her, but she didn't notice as she was more focused on her task.

"Sakura-chaaan, I've got a cut too," Naruto pouted, walking up to her and showing her his arm.

She laughed at him.

"You know if this was a real fight and your enemy had a poisoned blade you'd be dead by now right?" she teased him, but healed him nevertheless.

"By the time we find an enemy like that you'll be a good enough medic to fix it though, ne Sakura-chan," he grinned back at her.

"I'd still rather you didn't get hurt in the first place," she retorted, giving his ear a tweak. "There, all done."

"Do you guys want another go?" Naruto asked, still keen.

"There's no point," Sasuke cut in. "They're a waste of time until they improve."

With that he turned away, leaving several bewildered looking faces.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, jerk?" Kiba challenged, taking a step towards him.

Sakura put a restraining hand on his arm and stepped in front of him.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't talk to your friends that way," she challenged him.

"Since when were they my friends?" he scowled at her.

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" she hesitated.

"I wasn't talking about you," Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah, but they're _my_ friends. And our allies. Part of our village," she approached him.

"Unless they can help me get stronger I have no need for them. I need to focus on my goals," he replied, frown intensifying.

Sakura held back tears. She felt like she was losing him all over again.

"There's a reason why ninjas band together, Sasuke," she sighed, before looking into his eyes. "We need strong, skilled people like you to fight enemies. We need medical ninjas to look after everyone. We need sensors and trackers like team eight. Whoever it is you're trying to kill, Sasuke... your friends can help you if you'd let them. Even if you want to do the fight on your own, we can be there for you. Otherwise, when everything is finished, and you have peace... you'll find yourself empty... without anyone to share it with."

Sasuke looked away.

"I'm done here today," he repeated. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay Sasuke," she took a step back. "See you tomorrow."

She watched him disappear, and returned back to their friends.

"I'm sorry about him," she apologised.

"His actions are not your responsibility," Shino assured her.

"The asshole," Kiba growled.

"What's his problem anyway," Naruto seconded. "He always gets like that, the teme."

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed. This was getting unnecessarily melodramatic. "You know he's an orphan like you, right?"

Naruto paused. "Yeah..."

"Only, he got to know his family. He loved them," she sat down, staring at her feet. "They were massacred. I don't know the details and you shouldn't ask him about it, 'coz its a sore spot for him... but if that happened to you, wouldn't you want to get strong so you could avenge them?"

Naruto looked at his feet and Kiba was struck silent along with the rest of them.

"He's bitter. The only thing we can do for him is to love him and give him time," Sakura sighed again, and looked to Kiba. "I know you don't like him but please be patient with him. He's still a Konoha ninja. He's still one of us."

"I'll try," Kiba huffed grumpily.

They were silent for a moment before Naruto broke the tension.

"Hey, let's go to Ichiraku! We can come back after and train some more!" he prodded.

"Ramen again, Naruto?" Sakura laughed. "Can't we go some place else?"

"But ramen is so goooood," he grinned up at her and she laughed again.

"Okay, okay, but you're paying for mine," she gave in. "You guys'll come, right?" she asked. "Kurenai-sensei, you too."

They nodded in agreement, and headed off.

Sakura was amazed how Naruto had somehow completely changed the atmosphere from depressing to fun. Thus was the extreme difference between her teammates.

He and Kiba ended up having an eating competition, much to Sakura's disgust (although Hinata was still watching him with dreamy eyes... somehow), leaving her, Shino and Kurenai to a discussion.

Sakura asked her a few questions on how to improve her genjutsu, and ended up discussing with Shino various insects abilities to re-grow parts.

"Like, worms... if you slice them in half each of the halves becomes a new worm, right? I just wanna know _how_," Sakura urged. "What kind of chemicals or DNA would tell you, if your arm was cut off to grow another one."

"You really want to talk about worms while eating ramen?" Kurenai complained, feeling sick.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, embarrassed. She forgot some people got queasy easily.

"I'm not sure about the exact details," Shino admitted. "But I know that only certain species are able while others aren't, and that it depends on how much damage there is to see a successful regeneration. My family may have some information in our library. You can come and see it if you like."

"Really?" she beamed at him. "That'd be amazing! It'd help me so much with my research!"

"You can come this afternoon if you like," he confirmed, feeling pleased with himself. "It's not often we find people outside our clan who show such an interest."

"Just be careful how much access you let me have or you'll never get me out of there," she grinned at him.

"What exactly are you researching?" Kurenai asked curiously. Sakura was the most openly ambitious genin she'd met.

"Cell regeneration and duplication, it's for my medical studies," she explained. "Like those paper exercises you saw me doing."

"Ah, right. And how is that going for you?"

"Really really well," she replied. "Here, I'll show you."

She tore a corner off her serviette and channelled her chakra into it, creating her a bouquet.

"Wow! Sakura-san! Those are so beautiful!" Ayame exclaimed from across the counter, hearts in her eyes.

She Tore another slip off and created a set of red roses for the young girl, handing them over with a grin. She'd always liked her.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was inspecting her bouquet carefully.

"This is really something," Kurenai said, staring at the pinkette in appreciation. "And you're trying to use this technique to re-grow limbs?"

"Or organs or whatever. It'd keep ninjas from dying of dumb things like heart failure, hopefully... and be able to patch people up if they get into trouble. But it's harder on a living thing than it is with something inanimate like paper."

Kurenai hummed in thought. "That is potentially a very dangerous technique, Sakura. I would be careful in displaying it. You might get unwanted attention."

She blanched. How could she be so stupid? Kabuto was still wandering around somewhere... Orochimaru might end up coming for her. Still, they had plans. It'd be alright – she wouldn't improve to a level where he would want her until it was time to kill him.

"I know," Sakura answered her quietly. "I've already spoken with the Hokage. Don't worry about me, I know the risks involved."

Kurenai eyed her curiously. "You have Kakashi, after all. I'm sure you'll be okay."

AAA

They spent the afternoon training, and Kakashi turned up for the last two hours.

Sakura and Naruto laughed as Kurenai yelled at him about taking his duties seriously.

Sakura had tackled him in a hug while he was distracted and begged him for a new jutsu, refusing to let go until he agreed to teach her. Naruto had chased him, trying to do the same, but Kakashi was evading him, even with Sakura clamped onto his side.

Team Eight watched the show in amusement, Kurenai in hysterics at Kakashi's expense.

"Okay, okay," Kakashi agreed. "Sakura-chan, let's see if you can learn an earth type technique. I'll teach you the Whack-A-Mole jutsu."

"What about me?" Naruto whined.

"Hmmm..." Kakashi tapped his chin. "I'll teach you a whirlwind technique."

With that, he created a shadow clone and took Naruto to the other end of the field to give him instructions. With Sakura, he pulled her underground and away from Team Eight so they couldn't hear what he said.

"So much for our sparring," Kiba whined.

"We can still improve our own techniques while they're improving theirs," Shino pointed out.

"You just don't wanna leave your _girlfriend_ behind," Kiba teased him.

Shino reacted badly, grabbing him by the jacket and thrusting him into a tree.

"She isn't my girlfriend," he stated, before letting him drop.

"Geez, _someone's_ defensive," Kiba muttered.

Shino turned back to him, but stopped when Hinata grabbed his sleeve.

"Shino... don't," she asked, her voice weak but her grip firm.

He nodded, and turned away again.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was showing Sakura how to change the dirt into a fine sand. All she had to do was send out a wave of chakra to vibrate and loosen the dirt, and use that as her network. From there, she could sense the others walking above her through the dull sound and vibrations.

Then he taught her how to disrupt the earth to move through it, so she could pop out of the ground , then back underneath letting the earth close back in around them.

"Go on, give it a go, that one sounds like Kiba," Kakashi whispered pointing her to one set of footsteps.

She sprang out of the ground next to him, and pulled him down into the ground, leaving only his head exposed and solidifying the earth around him, in effect reversing the original technique. Within seconds she sprang up through another hole, Kakashi following her closely.

"Good job," he congratulated her, giving her a high five.

"What the hell," Kiba growled at them. "Akamaru! Get them!"

Seeing the dog bound towards them, they both disappeared into the ground once again with a "Meep!"

They could hear Akamaru frantically digging Kiba out, and they prepared themselves for a Gatsuuga. It seemed like Hinata had run over to help him while Shino and Kurenai had jumped into a tree or something – they weren't on the ground anymore anyway.

"Now's where it gets tricky," Kakashi whispered. "But listen carefully."

She strained her ears. They were about halfway done with Kiba.

"What's that rushing noise?" she whispered.

"Underwater river," Kakashi replied, pleased she'd picked up on it.

"I can make a water dragon..." she whispered. "Hang on, I'll try get to it."

"Just make sure you don't flood us out," he replied.

"Right."

Creeping closer, she felt around the dirt and sent out chakra to loosen the dirt near the body of water. She listened carefully.

"Gatsuuga!" she heard Kiba's frustrated cry.

'Heh, he's way off,' she thought smugly. 'Still, he'll keep digging my dirt up 'til he finds me.'

Listening closer, and stretching out her chakra net she felt vibrations coming from where one of the trees were. She felt around where the roots were, and loosened the dirt until it would be easy to cause a water tunnel with a little pressure, then she reached for the water and performed the hand signs.

Kurenai and Shino were making preparations in their tree, and called Hinata over as well. They let Kiba and Akamaru dig up the Earth as they looked for signs of either of their foes, weapons ready.

Hinata was desperately searching with her byakugan, but Kakashi was moving fast, and Sakura was... there.

But before she opened her mouth to speak, the earth burst open and they were all knocked out of their tree by a massive water dragon.

She heard them thud on the ground and laughed to herself, while moving quickly away from the spot where she was.

This was seriously a _cool_ technique.

Then she felt something crawling on her. Hold that, _several_ things.

"CHAAA!" she yelped in surprise, then moved quickly again so she wasn't hit by Kiba's Gatsuuga.

'What do I do now?' she wondered. 'I can't drown them, they're Shino's... The jig's up I guess, he'll find me before long.'

Popping out of the ground near Shino, she saluted him.

"I believe I have some of your friends," she addressed him, and he summoned them back to him.

"You should've felt them Sakura-chan," Kakashi chided from above her, seated lazily in a tree. "You need to stay on your toes."

"If they weren't Shino's bugs I would've just flooded and drained the place," she pouted. "I had a backup plan, just not for a friendly fight."

All of a sudden she was knocked to the ground by Akamaru, followed shortly by Kiba.

"Ambush me, will ya," he growled, pinning her to the ground. "Akamaru! Show her _our_ special technique! Death By Licking!"

She shrieked and screamed with laughter as Akamaru licked her face and stuck his wet nose in her eye.

"I give up! I give up!" she laughed, taking a breath of relief when they stopped.

"Oi! What's going on over there! What're you doing to Sakura-chan?" Naruto called, running back over to them.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura called still from underneath Kiba. "How's your wind technique coming along."

"Umm," he scratched his head. "Alright."

He demonstrated, doing the seals and sending a large puff of wind away from them.

"I can't get the hang of making it a whirlwind though," he scratched his head.

"Just practice Naruto," Kakashi advised him.

Sakura stretched until her shoulders popped, making Kiba flinch in disgust.

"You know, that's not very ladylike," he accused.

Sakura raised a brow at him, before swiftly boxing him around the ears.

"Keep talking like that and I'll show you just how _unladylike_ I can be," she scowled.

"That wasn't necessary," he pouted, rubbing his ears.

"Neither was your comment," Shino stated darkly.

"Oi Kakashi, how are you so clean?" she asked, looking at his spotless clothes. "We were both down there but I'm filthy."

"That's just the difference between a genin and a jonin," he smirked. "I think I've taught you enough tricks for a day."

After messing around for another ten minutes or so they decided to split up, as most of them were either covered in dirt or soaking wet.

Sakura agreed with Shino to go clean up and meet him back at his house to start looking through their library.

She washed out her clothes thoroughly and dug every scrap of dirt out from under her nails. When she was finally happy with her state of hygiene, she made her way down to the Aburame complex.

When she knocked on the door it was answered almost immediately by Shino, who was missing his jacket, but was still clad in long sleeved and loose fitting black clothes.

Still, she'd never realized how skinny he was...

"Shino-san," she greeted him. "I hope I didn't make you wait for too long."

"It's fine," he gave her a tight smile. "I had to dry out my clothes as well."

She blushed.

"Heh, sorry about that."

"It's fine," he repeated. "You challenged me today. I appreciate it."

She blushed and gave a small smile in response. She'd never be this good without the time travel. She kind of dreaded her friends reactions when they'd find out.

She hoped they wouldn't hate her for lying to them.

"This is our library," he ushered her through the door.

At the sight of all the scrolls she grinned.

Turning back to her companion, she threw her arms around him, and despite feeling him stiffen in shock she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Shino, for letting me come in here," she spoke sincerely. "You're a good friend."

He hesitantly lifted his arms up and patted her on the back awkwardly before letting his arms fall back to his side. She let him go immediately, and started looking around at the scrolls stacked against the walls.

"Where should we start? How do you file them?"

He moved near her and pulled out three scrolls.

"They are organized by bug type. These are on worms," he handed them to her. "Although I am unsure if they will be helpful. While you read those I will find you some information on other types of bugs with regenerative qualities."

"Thank you Shino," she beamed at him, and took the three scrolls to a table on the far wall.

As she pored over them she took notes onto a blank scroll she had with her.

They spent nearly three hours in companionable near-silence, only really talking when it was necessary.

Sakura, however, gleaned a lot of information, and Shino enjoyed himself sifting through his clans records on his favourite topic.

At long last they were interrupted by the entrance of Shino's dad.

"Sakura-chan," Shibi greeted her. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

A look of surprise came over her features.

"Is it that time already?" she wondered aloud, but was interrupted by her stomach growling followed by a blush. "Thank you, Shibi-san. Only if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all," he nodded to them. "Come up when you're ready. You can get back to this after you've eaten."

AAA

"So," Shibi addressed the two younger shinobi from across the table. "How has your day been?"

"Good." Shino answered, pronouncing the full stop.

Sakura giggled at him.

"And Sakura-chan?" Shibi pressed.

"Good," she agreed. "I'm very grateful to both you and Shino-san for allowing me in your library."

"It's good to see someone interested in it," he repeated Shino's sentiments. "Of course, none of our clan secrets reside there so you can have free reign. What, may I ask, are you looking for anyway?"

"Ideas for my medical jutsu," she replied honestly. 'Sounds like he half expected me to be a spy.'

"Sakura-san has been researching cell regeneration. Why? In order to improve Konoha's medical force," Shino stated, seemingly glaring at his father. "That is all that you need to know."

Sakura hesitated. Father and son were having a stare-off and she was unsure if she should interrupt.

"Shibi-san, I can show you what I've been researching if you want to know," she offered. "It's not a secret or anything."

"You don't have to," Shino answered on his father's behalf, giving her a much softer look.

"I don't mind," she repeated. "I wouldn't blame him for wanting to know what was being done with his information. He might even have insight for me."

Shino nodded and returned to his meal silently.

"So," Shibi folded his arms in front of him. "Do enlighten me."

She noticed Shino's eyebrow twitching – a tic that always occurred when he was annoyed – and vowed to make it up to him later.

"As you've gathered it is my intention to become a medic-nin," she explained. "I have a natural talent for chakra control that opens up possibilities that most others could never attain. I've taken an interest in cell restoration and regeneration. For example, if a ninja loses an arm or a leg they may very well be out of commission for the rest of their lives. Many commit suicide due to the loss of their livelihood. If I could develop a jutsu that can successfully clone cells to the extent of regenerating lost limbs such as is seen in some insects, and also lizards tails, it would be very useful to Konoha. I've also taken an interest in the case of Gekkou Hayate. He was kind to me recently, and I would like to find a way to cure his wasting disease. I believe I know how, I just need to build up my chakra pool and test a few theories."

Shibi sat back, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I see," he replied. "You're very ambitious for a shinobi your age."

"I am the first ninja in my clan," she explained, blushing a little. "The Haruno's have been merchants for generations. I have no kekkei genkai or clan techniques. All I can rely on is my resolve. I'm determined to prove myself and be a credit to Konoha."

"I see," Shibi's smile widened. "And would you be the prodigy that Hasimoto-san has been bragging about?"

She flushed.

"Has he?" she asked, a little annoyed. "He shouldn't be so blatant about it. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Not as such," he corrected. "He is more of an acquaintance, but I happened to be at the Hokage Tower at the same time as him."

She noticed Shino's eyebrow twitching like hell out of the corner of her eye. 'Was he checking up on my background or something.'

"I see," she smirked at him. "What fortunate timing for you. Did you happen to say anything else to you?"

"Not so much," his grin could split his face. "Why do you ask?"

'**Two can play at this game, sucker,' **her Inner voice challenged him. **'Channaro!'**

"A student is always curious about what their teacher says about them," she replied neutrally. "Weren't you the same way?"

"Of course," he agreed. "But Hashimoto isn't your only sensei, is he?"

"No," she replied. "Hatake Kakashi is my teacher. But I pick bits and pieces up of all sorts of people and through scrolls. I'm good at putting things together by myself."

"Is that right?" Shibi leaned forward keenly. "And have you managed to invent any new jutsu of your own?"

"Rather than answering, how about I show you?" she smirked.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and tore a corner off. Focusing her chakra into it she expanded the sheet, caused it to fold itself into the shape of an origami beetle and inked a weak smoke bomb seal onto it. It crawled towards him and disintegrated into a puff of smoke.

"Of course that can be edited for any kind of explosion or seal as well as take any form," she smiled, taking another scrap of paper and forming one of her bouquets. "I stumbled across it while practicing some basic techniques for Hashimoto-sensei. It runs off the same basic idea of regenerating cells that I am researching now."

"Impressive," Shibi agreed, staring at her bouquet.

"So, Sakura-chan..." he started again, staring at her intently. "What else do you do with your time? You must not have much time to spare between two teachers."

She nodded in agreement. "I've been very busy with training. Both of my teammates are stronger than me, so I have to work hard to keep up. I don't want to slack off and be left behind."

"That must explain it then," Shibi nodded to himself. "I had wondered why it had taken you so long to come by again."

"Dad, that's enough," Shino all but growled at his father. "Sakura-san, you don't have to proceed with this conversation if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Don't be that way Shino," Shibi replied. "I just want to know about your friend."

Shino's brow twitched again.

"I'm honoured Shibi-san, but it is getting late," Sakura spoke neutrally. "Although I find no discomfort in this conversation, I believe Shino does. And as _he_ is my friend I am inclined to end it here. There are still things I wish to discuss with him before I go. Thank you for the meal and your hospitality Shibi-san, please keep these flowers as a token of my appreciation."

"Thank you Sakura-chan," he bowed his head to her politely. "You are very welcome here any time. I look forward to seeing you again."

She bowed in response, and retreated with Shino back to the library.

"Gomen," Shino apologised again to her, his face tinged pink and his eyes downcast.

"Shino, it's fine," she took a step closer and wrapped him in another hug. "I don't mind your father. I think he's funny, in a way. Don't let it bother you."

He once again lifted his arms around her, but this time kept them there.

She felt his heart beating fast, and her own responding in the same way.

"Sakura-san," he addressed her quietly. "There's a festival in a month on the new moon. Will you go with me?"

"Shino..." she sighed, and moved so she could examine his features. "I..."

"You don't have to," he responded, dropping his arms from around her and taking a quick step back to a more respectable distance.

"That's not it. Shino..." she took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have a secret, Shino."

"And you can't tell me?" he confirmed. "Is it bad?"

"No. Not as such. I just can't tell you yet," she squeezed his hand. "After a year I can tell you. I already organized it with the Hokage. All of us that graduated together from the Academy. You'll all know after the chunin exams. If you're still interested then, ...ask me again."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this on your own," he answered her, pulling her back to him. "In the mean time I will do my best to be a good friend to you. Supporting one another even when we don't fully understand – that is part of what friendship is."

He held her closely, and she wondered vaguely how she got herself in this situation.

Not that she minded.

Since she had overcome her feelings for Sasuke, it seemed she was able to _see_ others. And she was glad she saw Shino.

"Thank you Shino," she sighed into him. "But do me a favour and don't speak to anyone of this. I don't like hiding things from others, but it's necessary. You'll understand when the time comes."

He nodded silently.

"And... don't be offended if you don't see me often. I'm busy making preparations," she explained. "I need to train. But I still want to spar with you whenever I can. You push me beyond my limits... And I really need to work on my taijutsu."

"I want to train with you too," he agreed.

"I should go," she said, and he let her go. She packed up her things efficiently, and turned to him again.

Pulling a scrap of paper out of her pocket she created a to scale model of a kikai – a female with wings. She'd seen them often enough in her own time to remember the details.

"For you," she gave it to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Train hard, Shino. You don't wanna be caught out next time."

He smirked at her and escorted her to the door, where he paused. "It's dark, I'll walk you home."

She laughed at his chivalry and linked arms with him.

"I'd be insane to decline," she grinned at him as they walked down the street.

They chatted amiably about their teams, their jutsu and various other neutral topics.

When they arrived at Sakura's house she invited him in under the pretence of seeing her other scrolls that she was working on. He accepted gladly, and was introduced briefly to her parents before he was whisked into her room.

He was blown away by the sheer number of scrolls she had stacked up in her shelves.

"How many are there?" he asked curiously.

"About a hundred and fifty," she laughed at his expression. "A lot of them are really basic things like anatomy."

She pulled out a scroll and unwound it, showing an exact diagram of a human heart.

"This one contains all the human organs. I don't really need it now since I've committed it to memory and even examined a real one several times in the morgue. I've got a near photographic memory, so I don't have to back track very often. But still, it's good to hold onto them for reference, or if I want to pass on the knowledge at a later date. This shelf here has the ones that I'm using at the moment," she explained as she added the freshly transcribed scrolls to her collection. "If I end up with too many I can always seal them away in another scroll."

"How long did it take you to get all of these?"

"Two weeks," she smirked as she saw his eyebrow twitch and giggled.

"Two weeks?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It's from my two sessions with Hashimoto-sensei. He likes to give me a little homework during the week since I only see him once a week."

He stared at her in silence and let his eyebrow twitch again.

"I create a shadow clone or two to help me transcribe," she admitted. "I got the idea off Naruto. You absorb any intel a shadow clone has when it's dismissed so it's a perfect way to get a lot of information in a short amount of time. Although I can't create as many clones as Naruto I can still maintain two for several hours at a time so it's like compressing three days of research into one – I'm hoping I'll be able to increase the number with practice though."

"You only have a limited source of chakra," Shino reminded her, apparently a little concerned. "Be sure you don't drain yourself completely."

"Of course," she agreed. "I know my limits. I'm just trying to find ways to improve."

They shared a moment of silence, neither one quite wanting to say goodbye.

"Thank you again Shino," she crept closer to him, and he lifted a hand to touch her hair shyly.

"You don't need to thank me," he stated evenly. "A friend helps their friends out whenever possible. This, too is part of friendship."

"A good friend also acknowledges when their friends help them," Sakura replied in kind, a soft smile on her features. "I'm glad I got the chance to know you, Shino. And I'm glad you took the time to know me."

He leant over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"One year, Sakura-chan," he reminded her. "I should go now. I will see you soon."

With that, she showed him out, and returned to her bed to think on what he had said.

'The Hokage might be upset with me,' she pouted. 'Morino-san definitely would be.'

'**Screw it, we deserve a little respite as well,' **her Inner voice defended. **'Besides, it's not like he ends up with someone else. We're not meddling **_**that**_** much.'**

Mostly justified, but still feeling a little concerned she drifted off to sleep.

AAA


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passed as quickly as the others.

Sakura continued to diligently train, practicing her new jutsu until she felt familiar and comfortable with them. With a little badgering and bribery she managed to convince Kakashi to teach her how to perform her underground jutsu without getting dirty – it made a lot of sense once he explained it to her: she simply had to send out chakra vibrations to move and clear out the earth near her. This way, she could also move around easier as she didn't have to wriggle around and face the resistance of the dirt, thus also minimising the energy used in the technique.

Naruto, likewise, had practiced his whirlwind jutsu to perfection and was now using it as often as he could find an excuse. Sasuke, bitter that he'd missed out, had finally convinced Kakashi to teach him a jutsu of his own – Sakura had warned him never to teach him the Chidori, so he had settled for a fire bullet technique instead.

Sakura had also continued to work on her medical jutsu, even resorting to bugging Hashimoto to allow her access to the fish pond and the medical library during the week. She'd improved quickly and had added nearly another fifty scrolls to her collection as she worked on her various research topics. It wasn't long, however, until she hit a wall with each of them.

With her cell replication and transformation technique she had proceeded as far as she could without resorting to extreme measures: she would need Hashimoto to allow her to practice on a living creature, and for that she would need his assistance and supervision. She figured it would take another couple of weeks and she'd perfect the theory to heal Hayate – all she'd need to do after that was build up a sufficient pool of chakra to perform it.

On her chakra project, however, she was much slower moving. She had already known that humans weren't the only ones to have chakra – animals too could tap into their own chakra networks, and there were several places she'd come across in her travels (in her 'previous' life, anyway) that contained immense amounts of chakra – waterfalls, for example, and dense forests such as the Forest of Death seemed to teem with it, making it possible for plants and animals – the whole ecological system – to grow to enormous sizes. What _she_ wanted to know is just how far this went. She'd need a Hyuuga with extremely developed eyes to help her – to analyse patches of ground, water, even the very air to test it for chakra with their byakugan. From her knowledge of the Hyuuga clan, the only one who could possibly be able to help her was Hiashi, the clan leader himself. In her own time she would have been able to recruit him with minimal trouble, but _now_... she was a nobody. He might see her after she healed Hayate and had a name for herself, but even that was uncertain. Shino or Shibi might be able to help her, since their bugs were trained to hunt down and eat chakra, but she was uncertain if they would be sensitive – still, it was worth a shot, once she found the time...

She had met with the Hokage again as well, to update him on the changes that had occurred since her arrival.

Telling him about Shino had been one of the most embarrassing things in her life, but he had taken it fairly well. He had warned her about getting distracted, but had approved her putting off any relationships until after they knew the truth.

Still, he had said, becoming attached to people couldn't be helped. It wasn't the worst that could happen, after all.

She had discussed her jutsu with him, and picked his brains about how to proceed. He had been surprisingly helpful, and had even allowed her access to some of the notes confiscated from Orochimaru's lab. They had discussed them at length, and he had warned her gravely to limit her experiments – to never follow the path his ex-student had taken.

Sakura had shaken her head vigorously at that.

"I would never do something like that," Sakura assured him. "Orochimaru used others for his own gain, taking innocent people and experimenting on them, fusing them into chimeras. I would never do such a thing. I believe in strength through co-operation of various people with complimentary techniques, not fusing them together into an ultimate being. Power blinds and corrupts without love."

He had just smiled at her at that.

"Sarutobi-sama," she addressed him quietly.

She had his complete attention, as this was the first time she had called him by his name.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I know you are attached to Orochimaru. And Danzo. You have had history with them both, and you love them... I can understand that," as she looked into his eyes he seemed very human, she saw him as an equal and not as an infallible pillar of strength for the first time. "So I don't want you to go through this alone. It must hurt you to have to kill them. To be planning their deaths... It's the same pain I felt, and I saw in Kakashi when we realized we had to kill Sasuke."

She paused for a breath, giving their shared pain a moment of respectful silence.

"And because I know that pain... I don't want to leave it to you alone," she bit her lip. "I'm training hard. I want to be able to help you fight Orochimaru. I want you to know it's not a burden you have to bear on your own. I inherited Tsunade's pain, after all."

The Hokage didn't speak for a long time. He just observed her in silence, appreciating her personality.

"You have a pure heart, Sakura," he said after a while. "Perhaps one day, you will be Hokage and lead Konoha into an age of true peace."

Her eyes widened in shock. "I... don't know what to say."

"The title Hokage is equally an honour and a burden," he said, looking out the window and into the distance. "As is the role of a shinobi. Everyone's lives, hopes and dreams rest in your hands. You love you people as your family, and some of them return it while others will break your heart."

They both shared a moment of understanding.

"I will teach you some techniques in secret," Sarutobi spoke again. "But you must not use them in public until at least after the chunin exams. Once Orochimaru, Danzo and any of their allies and subordinates have been tied off Akatsuki and Madara need to be addressed. I may have to send you into some very difficult situations."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You want me to infiltrate Akatsuki?" she questioned, her blood freezing in terror.

"Not if it can be helped. But Itachi must be contacted. And if possible Pein and Konan should be talked to. This Pein is a very big threat. If we can avoid engaging him by exposing Madara and convincing him of the realization he came to in your time... We might be able to disband Akatsuki before we lose anyone to them and they gain control of the tailed beasts. We will need Itachi first, however. Either way, I've revised the situation and have been encouraging Hashimoto to brag about you. It could prove useful for contacting powerful people if you have a reputation for yourself. With any luck we might also be able to flush Kabuto out early – we need more information on Orochimaru's forces if we want to be fully prepared for the attack, and he seems to be the one with the most information barring Orochimaru himself. Just be warned that this may endanger anyone perceived to be close to you."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"The other nations will also need to be informed eventually. We will have to organize this, however, after Gaara's appointment as Kazekage," he gave her a soft look. "You may not come out of this alive."

"So long as Konoha does, I don't mind," she smiled faintly. "I want to protect them... and I will sacrifice anything and everything to do that."

"You could save the young Aburame a lot of pain if you be careful of your involvement with him," he reminded her.

"I know..." she sighed. "When he knows, then we'll discuss it. But it's his decision in the end. He just... deserves fair warning."

He nodded in understanding.

"Now, I will teach you my telescope technique. This is what I use to keep an eye on the village at a distance," he introduced the topic, pulling out his crystal ball. "Jiraiya knows this as well, although he uses it for far more nefarious purposes."

Sakura made a face but focused as he taught her one of his secret techniques.

From that moment onwards, Sakura's life became even busier.

Between three teachers, practicing and developing her own techniques, building up her stamina _and _her own research, she found barely any time for her own team except during missions, twice a week for training and dinner which they had started to eat together at Sakura's house.

Through this, however, something was bothering her... She wanted, she _needed_ to be there for the Hokage when he fought Orochimaru – she _couldn't_ let him die. But she also needed to be there for Naruto and Gaara's fight that occurred at the same time...

She needed a way to be in two places at once – and time travel was out of the question: Not only did she no longer have the means to perform the jutsu, but she'd return to the same body even if she found a way around it.

And although she could make shadow clones, they wouldn't last beyond one solid hit. She just wish she knew of a way to create a _real_ clone... That bastard Zetsu had managed it – on a massive scale, as well... Although they weren't nearly as strong as the original and didn't posses his original mind.

Then again, hadn't he managed to split himself into two? Black and White... Since she, too was schizophrenic, perhaps she'd be able to do something similar...

Seeing the examples of her enemies was really a massive benefit – she'd likely never have thought about it if she hadn't actually seen it – it just seemed too weird to be possible.

'**Looks like our lives are going to become even busier,'** Inner Sakura commented dryly.

AAA

Before she knew it Saturday had come around again and she was sitting across from Hashimoto as they poured over folder after folder of case studies. It had taken only a vague prompt before her eager sensei allowed her access to Hayate's folder.

As she analysed the notes she could see a couple of gaping holes in their research – largely due to the fact that the treatment needed for him hadn't been invented yet. Although they were giving his muscles, organs and bones therapy, it wasn't as focused as it needed to be. They had to transform and clone each cell, removing the rotting one and replacing it with a new one using his DNA. Tsunade had used a similar approach when she had healed Lee, but even that wasn't this advanced. Where Lee's body had broken down and needed Tsunade to 'fill in the gaps', in a manner of speaking – Hayate would need an entirely new body grown for him, _in _him, piece by piece as the old pieces were simultaneously removed. The issue, however, would be if Hayate's DNA itself was corrupted due to his disease – then the codes would need to be repaired, not just replicated, otherwise they would simply replace decaying cells with more decaying cells.

She shared her theory with Hashimoto, who was amazed at the theory but claimed it would be too difficult – it would simply take too much chakra.

"Not if we had several people working in shifts on him, 'Team A' replenishing their chakra while 'Team B' continued and so on until we have enough people," she argued. "It's worth a try. If this technique works it could be developed to help all sorts of diseases in the future – even if it puts a strain on the manpower of the hospital in the mean time."

Hashimoto frowned in thought.

"That is true," he said aloud. "I'll take it up with the boss – you stay here and keep looking through these. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Left on her own, Sakura hastily made a copy of Hayate's profile, sealing it out of sight in her scroll once again before he returned.

She was then taken into the hospital where the head medic and her sensei accompanied her to a room where Hayate had been called in specifically so she could examine him.

"Sakura-san," he blinked in surprise, not expecting to see her in scrubs so soon.

"I see you've met our young prodigy," Hashimoto nodded to their patient.

"Stop introducing me like that," she pouted at him.

"It's true," he grinned back at her before once again addressing their patient. "Gekkou-san, Sakura-chan has a few theories as to your disease that we need to look into. We may be nearing a breakthrough."

Hayate laughed.

"You've stuck to your word, Sakura-san," he smiled fondly at her. "If you can heal me I'll be in your debt forever."

She shook her head, allowing a smile of her own to appear.

"It is I who is in your debt for allowing me to work on you, and for giving me a challenge," she responded. "I only have theories at the moment, however. They will have to be tested before we will know if they'll work."

With that they got to work, all three of them triple checking their tests as they analysed him again and again through their chakra. They also took a small patch of skin as well as a couple of tubes of blood to test.

After they let Hayate leave, the three of them spent the afternoon in the lab analysing their test samples and experimenting with them, trying to crack into his DNA and figure out what was wrong.

After several hours, they were satisfied that they knew what was _wrong_, but were still unsure as to if Sakura's theory would truly _fix_ it.

"We need to test it," Sakura scowled.

"And how do we do that?" the head medic retorted grumpily, tired after their hours of research. "Except _on_ Gekkou-san – which we can't do. It's not like we can replicate the disease itself."

"No, we could..." Hashimoto proposed. "On a fish. That should be enough to test the theory. If it works, we can form a team of capable people – who should each pass the fish test first, and form teams to work on Gekkou."

With that, they all moved back to the pond-room, where Hashimoto carefully broke down the cells of a trout until it had the equivalent of Hayate's disease.

After several _more_ hours, they had finally perfected the technique, and all of them were exhausted.

Hashimoto would be, for the following week training up three others to perform the technique as back-ups in case he or Sakura ran out of chakra mid-surgery, and they were scheduled in to perform it in two weeks.

_Much_ sooner than Sakura had expected, but then again she had thought she might be doing the surgery on her own.

'Getting a bit arrogant, aren't we,' she laughed at herself mentally.

Calling it a night, she crashed as soon as she got home, not even bothering to get changed.

AAA

On Sunday she slept in until 8am – not much of a sleep in for a normal person, but Sakura was hardly normal.

Getting her things in order, she was finally ready and headed out towards the Nara household at around nine.

She found Shikamaru outside, lying on his back and watching the clouds.

"Shikamaru," she greeted him. "How are you?"

"Alright," he replied, cocking a brow at her. "What brings you here?"

"Actually, I wanted to see if your Dad was home," she scratched her head. "I've got a couple questions for him."

Standing up slowly, he brushed the grass off his clothes and stretched lazily.

"He's in his study," he yawned. "He's been in there a lot lately, when he's not out on missions or working with the Intel squad. I'll take you there but don't bug him too much."

She agreed readily and thanked him as he led her through his house.

"Sakura-san," Shikaku greeted her in surprise. "What brings you here?"

She let her mouth twitch in amusement – he and his son really were familiar.

"I had a few questions to ask about soldier pills – I know your clan is involved in their design and production," she gave him a winning smile. "I can come back later if there's a better time, but my research would benefit from it in the next week if I can get my answers."

"Why the time frame?" the older man asked.

"I have Gekkou-san's surgery booked in for Saturday in two weeks," she explained. "There are a few details about nutrition and chakra absorption and production I'd like to clear up beforehand."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"He's booked in so soon?" Shikaku repeated. "I thought you'd need another month."

"Wait, you're doing surgery?" Shikamaru yelped from behind her in shock.

"When you're determined enough to learn something you'd be surprised what you can accomplish in a short time span," she stuck her tongue out at her friend cheekily. "I've been using shadow clones for most of my research as well – you can do things three times as fast with two of them."

He stared at her blankly and Shikaku laughed at his son.

"You're getting left behind Shikamaru," his father ribbed him. "Better get training."

"It's not a competition," he pouted, looking annoyed.

"Have you forgotten we've got a match next week?" Sakura smirked at him. "We won't go easy on you – and we've already beaten Team 8."

"Only because you set up traps beforehand," Shikamaru pointed out. "I hear Shino got the better of you in the second round."

"Still got him with a water dragon though," she smirked. "And that wasn't really a match, it was more just messing around."

Shikamaru scowled. "It all sounds troublesome and unnecessary. Can't we just stick to D-Ranks for a while?"

"And what if you came across a rogue ninja on accident?" Sakura challenged him. "You don't want to let your teammates get killed because you're too lazy to train."

"I really doubt we'll come across a missing nin while picking trash out of the river," Shikamaru retorted with a frown.

"You should be prepared anyway," Sakura scolded him. "You can't avoid trouble your whole life – and if you're not prepared on Sunday I'm going to personally beat the crap out of you."

"Fine, geez, troublesome woman," he complained, leaving the room moodily.

Sakura turned back to the older Nara who was still laughing in mirth.

"I might come and watch this match myself," he grinned maliciously. "I'll teach him a few tricks as well, don't you worry."

"I'm counting on it," she winked at him.

"So, what did you want to know?"

AAA

While Sakura was in deep discussion with Shikaku, the younger Nara went in search of his teammates.

"Ino!" he greeted her seriously. "We have to beat Sakura's team on Sunday."

"Hell yeah!" Ino clenched her fist.

After dragging Chouji with them as well, Asuma was shocked to find his slacker students demanding lessons.

"After going home early every day, now you're hunting me down on my day off?" he asked them, bemused. "Go get the details of the fight off Team 8, I'll train you tomorrow."

AAA

Sakura spent about an hour with Shikaku, mainly discussing the topics she requested, but he also informed her that Jiraiya had been contacted and was due back in a month. She would have a short period where she could speak to him before he would be off again.

She'd also discussed her chakra theory with him, and asked if he had any insight for her.

He was silent in thought for a long while pondering the topic, and eventually led her back to the age old Leaf-meditation practice. For any further information he advised going to Akimichi Chouza, Aburame Shibi and Maito Guy.

Sakura blinked.

"Of course..." she whispered with a grin. "The Akimichi clan was next on my list, but the Aburame's have a deep understanding of chakra due to their relationship with their bugs and Gai knows all about the Eight Gates... Shikaku, you're amazing. Thank you so much."

"No problem Sakura-chan," he replied fondly. "I'm glad to help you whenever I can. You've done a lot for Konoha – more than most will ever know."

She flushed in embarrassment – she'd never get used to these kind words of acknowledgement.

AAA

Sakura had gone to the Akimichi household next, and had spent at least two hours in deep discussion with Chouza – she found she really liked him. He was jovial and as kind hearted as Chouji, if more self confident.

They'd discussed nutrition in depth, and the different effects that different kinds of food had on the body. They also talked about the Akimichi technique of changing calories into chakra, and the possibilities of converting other substances and forms of energy.

Sakura managed to glean quite a bit of wisdom off the older man, as well as a couple of fairly low-level recipes off his wife, but eventually left for the Aburame household.

She was surprised to meet the Ino-Shika-Cho trio there, but laughed when she realised what they were doing.

Apparently they'd been to the Hyuuga complex first, but Hinata had steadfastly refused to put Naruto at a disadvantage by giving up information, and they'd tried to find Kiba without any luck, Shino being their last resort.

She could see Shino's brow twitching and knew his feelings were probably hurt by being their last choice – a possible explanation for why he was also refusing to part with any information.

She'd sat down and joined them, Shino getting her a cup of tea. She was also pleased to see her origami flowers on display in a vase in the centre of the table.

"How was your talk with my Dad?" Shikamaru asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Really good, actually," she grinned back at him. "He helped me a lot and pointed me towards a couple other people. I just finished talking with Chouza-san, actually."

Chouji looked up in surprise and blinked at her.

"You were talking to my Dad?"

"Yeah, he's really wise. He helped me a lot. Your parents are really nice, you're so lucky," she smiled at him. "Your Mum even gave me a couple recipes to try out."

"Figures," snorted Ino, causing her teammates as well as Shino to glare at her.

"What recipes?"Chouji asked her, after a moment.

She pulled out her scroll and showed him.

"Since you know what they're meant to taste like do you wanna be my taste tester?" she asked him with a wink.

He blinked at her in surprise again – he was unused to her being so nice to him. But soon, a large grin covered his face – he wasn't one to say no to an offer like that, anyway.

"Sure," he agreed happily.

"No way!" Ino yelled. "I see what you're trying to do here! He's going to be training with us all week! You can't have him!"

Shikamaru sent her a disturbed sideways look, always uncomfortable with the temperamental blonde's outbursts.

"Is that why?" Chouji frowned at her.

"Huh?" she blinked.

'Oh... He thinks I've got ulterior motives...'

"No," she shook her head and gave him a gentle pat on the head. "I'll find you next week, sometime after our fight. That way you'll know for sure I'm not trying to distract you."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "You making your way around everyone's parents?"

She giggled, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sort of," she agreed, turning to Shino. "I'm actually here for either you or Shibi-san, if he's around. I don't want to impose, though if you're busy."

"I'm not, I don't have anything to say to these three," Shino announced, making Sakura giggle again.

"Come on Shino, they _need_ the help," she teased them, making a cheeky face at the bug user. "Besides, I want a challenge. It'll put more pressure on me to learn a new technique by then if they know all my current ones."

Shino smirked. "If you insist."

"Thanks Shino," she grinned at him, giving his arm a loose hug. "Is your Dad here? I can talk to him while you're busy."

"I'll go get him, wait here," Shino instructed before leaving the room.

"Did you just... _hug_ bug boy, Forehead?" Ino whispered, her eyes wide in shock.

"Don't call him that," she pouted. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up Ino," Shikamaru frowned at her. "You shouldn't speak badly of someone in their own house."

"Or at all," Sakura agreed. "Especially about such stupid things."

"You're one to talk, Billboard Brow," Ino glared at her.

Rather than responding, Sakura took a sip out of her tea, feeling a wicked pleasure at how this seemed to frustrate her even more.

"What were you talking to my Dad about anyway?" Chouji asked her curiously.

"Nutrition," she explained, and started talking to him about what she had learned about the Akimichi brand pills that their clan made and the differences between them and the generic soldier pills.

"Your clans amazing, Chouji," Sakura explained in excitement. "It's genius, turning calories into chakra – it allows the user to have a ready source to immediately expand your chakra pool. It wouldn't work for someone like me – my techniques need me to be nimble and fast, but for a specialist it's great."

Chouji blinked at her.

"My clan's cool?" he repeated, disbelieving, but she nodded emphatically.

"I still remember the stories Ino's Dad used to tell us, about the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combinations," she grinned wistfully, causing a look of disbelief to come across the blonde's face.

"Seriously?" Ino snorted. "I didn't think you had much respect for my clan these days."

"I still have a lot of respect for your clan, Ino-chan. Particularly your father," she replied seriously. "I was an idiot when we were younger, but I'll give you a piece of advice to make up for it."

"You think I want your advice?" she scowled.

"I'll give it to you anyway," she insisted. "Sasuke is attracted to strength and finesse. If you fight well on Sunday, you might catch his eye." She winked at her, leaving her shocked.

"I thought you liked Sasuke," Shikamaru voiced what the others were thinking. "Why should we trust anything you say?"

Sakura tapped her chin in thought then smiled brightly at them.

"There's absolutely no reason you should trust me at all," she agreed with them. "That's just a decision you'll have to come to on your own."

Before they could respond, Shino and his Dad re-entered.

"Sakura-chan," Shibi greeted her. "It's good to see you again."

"Just how many times have you been here?" Ino asked, disturbed at how out-of-character her rival was being.

"This will be the third time now, wont it?" Shibi answered for her wrapping an arm around the pinkette in a familiar side-hug. "The third out of many."

Sakura giggled and Shino glared at his father.

"Dad, don't embarrass her," he pleaded.

"It's okay Shino," she smiled at him, ducking out of the awkward embrace. "I'll see you later. Shibi-san, do you mind?"

The duo left the other four genin feeling rather disturbed.

Shino cleared his throat to take the attention off the door Sakura and his father had just exited through, and began to give them a breakdown of Team 7's skills and strategies.

Meanwhile, Sakura continued with her research, asking Shibi about how exactly his kikai could eat and process chakra, and if they could find any other natural sources. Shibi proved to be very insightful, and also very interested in Sakura's research, pouring over the notes she had taken at the Nara and Akimichi households as well as the two scrolls she had copied from the medical library.

Shibi agreed to perform some of the tests she required over the next week and get back to her with his report – in exchange, of course, for being kept updated on her progress.

AAA

When Sakura rejoined her friends Team Ten stared at her from the moment she entered.

"What?" she blinked after an awkward moment of silence. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Shino tells us you've learned several jutsu in the last couple of weeks," Shikamaru stated. "A few more than we believe possible."

She giggled, and reclaimed her seat, pouring another cup of tea for herself.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei is a ninjutsu specialist," Sakura bragged. "It's said he knows more than a thousand jutsu. He's a bit slack, and always turns up hours late, but he teaches us well. Even Naruto's gotten pretty good at his new Whirlwind jutsu."

"And I suppose you _do_ have two senseis, so you must have to study twice as hard," Chouji added.

"Shino also said you made these flowers," Ino pointed to the centrepiece. "Where did you learn that?"

"Actually, I stumbled across it, it's just a mix of basic medical exercises," she explained, giving Ino a winning smile. It was good to get along with her. "Here, I'll show you."

She tore a corner off a flower before immediately fixing it, and worked her magic on the scrap in her hand, narrating the technique as she did it.

Ino grabbed them, delighted, and examined them carefully.

"Can you teach me how to do this?" she begged. "They'd sell really well at my families flower shop."

She paused for a moment – she'd never thought of selling them. But why not teach her? If she started her own medic training early, why not encourage Ino to do it as well?

"Sure," she agreed. "But next week. You have to train this week, remember? I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Cha, as if you'd have to," Ino smirked at her. "We'll see whose improved more on Sunday."

"Sakura-san," Chouji addressed her shyly, and she turned to look at her pudgy friend. "Would you mind making some of those flowers for me? My Mum would really like them."

"Sure," she beamed at him, and created a bunch on the spot. As an afterthought she made a blue patterned origami butterfly which attached itself daintily to the flowers. 'Cho' was a variant of butterfly, after all – and she remembered how Chouji's chakra would take on the shape of butterfly wings when he'd go all out.

She handed the bouquet over happily, feeling warm fuzzies fill her at his carefree and happy expression.

"Tell your Mum thanks again for the recipes," she told him. "I'll be sure to practice them through the week – hopefully they'll turn out edible or the boys won't be too happy," she added with a laugh.

"Boys?" Ino echoed.

"Naruto and Sasuke have started having dinner with my family since they're kind of on their own. Kakashi turns up when he feels like it as well," she explained. "Besides, all Naruto would eat otherwise is instant ramen – he's so unhealthy. And it's a bit of a waste of time for Sasuke to cook for just himself so he prefers to join us."

Ino stared down at the wooden table.

"I never thought about that," she admitted, depressed all of a sudden.

"Don't worry about him too much," she smiled gently at her friend. "We're doing our best to look after each other."

As they all made their way out, Shino grabbed Sakura's hand at the last minute.

"I'll walk you home," he offered, provoking curious looks from Team Ten.

Sakura blushed, but shook her head. "You don't have to Shino," she brushed her thumb over his hand, hidden from the others under his sleeve. "I live near Ino, so I can just walk with her."

"I will walk you both," he insisted, and she smiled at him.

She shook her head again and turned to her blonde friend.

"Would you mind waiting a minute for me?" she asked, before taking Shino back into the entrance way, closing the door behind her.

Unbeknown to her, their three friends all pressed their ears up against the door.

"Shino," she squeezed his hand. "You shouldn't get too close to me. It could become dangerous for you."

"How dangerous?" Shino asked seriously, concerned for the young girl.

"Potentially: extremely," she sighed. "If you appear to be just another friend, you'll be fine, but if you draw attention to yourself by walking me home all the time – someone might target you to get to me."

"How did you get yourself into this situation?" he frowned.

"It's complicated," she looked away uneasily. "You'll find out when everyone else does. Until then, train hard and ...don't bring too much attention to yourself."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice?" he suggested.

"For my situation, I can't do that," she bit her lip. "Shino... Please just trust me on this."

He nodded in agreement, even though he was obviously unhappy about it.

"Promise me to be careful, and not take any unnecessary risks," he demanded.

"I promise," she agreed, and he let her go. "You should come watch the match on Sunday, if you get time."

"I'll try," he agreed. "Be safe, Sakura-chan."

When she exited once again she noticed Team Ten standing around looking a little _too _casual.

Once she bid Shino a final farewell, she turned on them with narrowed eyes.

They all wilted, guilty expressions painted across their faces.

"For your own good I hope you three know how to keep your traps shut," she said darkly.

They gulped and nodded, and Sakura let her scowl drop.

"Train hard this week," she repeated to them, and reached out to brush a crumb off Chouji's cheek. "I hope your Mum likes the flowers. See you two round."

She grabbed Ino's empty hand and dragged her in the other direction.

"Ino-chan, if you want to learn how to do those flowers, come to my house first and I'll give you a couple of scrolls."

She dragged the blonde girl down the street and straight to her room. Ino got the hint and waited until she was inside before she finally crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Alright Forehead, spill the beans. What's going on with you all of a sudden," she demanded.

Sakura let out a puff of breath and took a seat on her bed, indicating for Ino to do the same.

"I'm not allowed to say," she answered, looking at her feet. "But Ino – I want to admit to something... and apologize for ending our friendship."

Ino's eyes widened substantially.

"I'm listening," the blonde answered.

"I... I wouldn't be who I am today without you, Ino. You helped me realize my potential," she began, feeling embarrassed and awkward. "But I always felt like I'd be in your shadow – that I would always be second best. When I fell for Sasuke I was terrified I'd lose to you and I'd just be left behind. I ended our friendship because I felt that was the only way I'd ever be able to become my own person. But I know now that that was stupid and immature. And I'm sorry."

Ino stared at her for a while, before looking down at her own feet.

"You have no idea how shocked I was that day, Sakura... You were my best friend," she sniffed, letting a few tears pour out. "You hurt me deeply."

"I know... and I'm so sorry," Sakura sniffed as well, although no tears managed to find their way out. In a way she wished they would – she hadn't been able to cry since she came back, no matter how badly she hurt. "I really hope we can be friends again."

"Is this because you're over Sasuke?" Ino asked her suddenly. "Because you're with Shino now?"

"I'm not... _with_ Shino," Sakura corrected awkwardly. "And please don't imply to anyone that I am. It'll only cause him trouble."

Ino nodded hesitantly, confusion clouding her features.

"But I'm not after Sasuke anymore," she admitted. "Although I care for him deeply. And I worry about him. I want him to have friends, to feel supported. I don't want to be a barrier between you two if you can give him that... Because as much as I hate to admit it, I can't support him on my own."

Ino nodded again. "So... you'll help me?"

Sakura smiled weakly.

"He doesn't like it when you crowd him," she told her friend. "He likes onigiri and tomatoes, he hates natto and sweet things. His only hobbies are training and taking walks. He doesn't like to waste time. Never tell him you understand him, it'll just make him feel patronised and angry. Never mention his family, and never complain to him about your own. Train hard and become strong and he might come to respect you."

Sakura, for the first time since she'd come back, felt tears pouring down her face without end, pain etched into her eyes.

"Sakura..." Ino whispered, thoroughly shocked. "Why..."

"Be careful about falling in love with him, Ino," Sakura begged her seriously. "You may be able to recover from a crush, but if you fall in love with him and he doesn't return it... I don't want to see your heart break. There's no way to change his mind once it's been made up."

"What did he say to you Sakura?" Ino asked her. "Did he turn you down or something?"

She shook her head.

"I'll tell you another time Ino. But please never talk about this," without waiting for a response, she dried her tears and pulled out a few scrolls. "You can borrow these – copy them out and give me back the originals."

"What _are_ all of these?" Ino asked, suddenly taking in the sheer number of them. "Is this for your medical studies? Seriously?"

"Yeah, and a couple side projects," she agreed. "You should take those home now. Go ask your parents if you can have dinner here tonight. Naruto and Sasuke will be here in half an hour."

Ino beamed and hurriedly agreed, running off to do just that.

AAA

The evening, Sakura thought, had been pretty successful. Naruto had pouted when he learned Ino would be eating with them, not liking the blonde girl much, and Sasuke had been as stoic as ever.

They'd talked amiably, sticking mainly to discussing missions and training.

Shortly after dinner Sakura convinced both boys to take a walk with Ino as she had somewhere to be. Ino obviously wasn't overly enthusiastic about taking Naruto with her, but agreed easily enough since Sasuke would be there as well.

With her friends otherwise engaged, Sakura headed off to the training grounds that Maito Gai usually dwelled in this time of night. Knowing people's habits was coming in handy, she'd realized as she found him on her first time. She wasn't surprised to see Lee hard at work next to him.

Making no attempt to hide her presence, she approached them, and waited, watching them from behind as they counted up to a thousand punches each.

Finally, they seemed to notice her and spun around simultaneously.

Lee's face turned a bright red and he seemed to choke.

Gai on the other hand, struck one of his famous nice-guy poses.

"Fair maiden!" the older man greeted her. "What are you doing out so late and on your own? How may I assist you?"

She formed a weak smile.

"I was looking for you," she scratched her head. "Maito Gai, correct?"

"Ah! I see my reputation has proceeded me!" he exclaimed in delight. "And what might be your name?"

"I am Haruno Sakura," she introduced herself. "I'm doing some research and Shikaku-san suggested you might be able to help me."

"Sa-Sakura-san!" Lee seemed to find his voice. "My name is Rock Lee! Please go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!"

She giggled, remembering the first time she'd heard that line.

"As flattered as I am, Lee-san, I have to focus on my training and research," she apologized. "But I'd love to be your friend."

Despite the fact she'd just turned him down, he seemed filled with delight.

"What a remarkable demonstration of youth!" he exclaimed. "Turning down recreation and pleasure in favour of dedication and work! You are so aglow with beauty and determination - everyone who sets eyes on you must share in your inspiration!"

She let her mouth twitch in amusement. She's missed Lee more than she'd realized.

"So how can I help you?" Gai asked her after a moment. "I will do my best to help such a delicate flower, blooming with youth."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a few questions about the Eight Gates," she introduced and watched as his expression tuned suddenly serious.

"If you are looking to learn the technique I must warn you against it. It is a forbidden technique wrought with risk," he announced.

"No, no, I don't want to learn it," she began. "I'm a medic nin in training. I want to learn more about _how_ the Eight Gates work. I know that they unblock the limits in your body, both giving you an extra burst of strength while also allowing the body to break down. I have Gekkou Hayate booked in for surgery in a couple weeks, and the disease he has is a little similar. I want to research more into it in order to expand the medical technique. Any information you give me could be used to save lives and keep ninja in the field."

At that he readily agreed to tell her everything she could possibly want to know.

After about an hour she'd bid them farewell. She'd also easily managed to convince Lee to train with her the next day for a few hours and help her with her Taijutsu – who better to go to, she figured.

AAA

Team 7 trained hard that week. Encouraged by their last success they wanted to cane Team Ten.

Sasuke and Naruto had agreed (for once) that their goal would be to defeat them without letting them get even one hit. They'd strategized, keeping in consideration each of their friends family jutsu.

Knowing them to be the ultimate team of cowards, Sasuke had worked on one of his fire jutsu's in order to keep them contained and not let them escape. Sakura had convinced Kakashi to teach her another Earth style jutsu, similar to her Whack-A-Mole technique, specifically to combat Chouji's Meat Tank. She, Sasuke and Naruto had also devised a plan using a combination of her paper jutsu, Naruto's Whirlwind and again Sakura's Whack-A-Mole technique (which was soon becoming her favourite).

To pull it off, Naruto and Sasuke both had to learn how to manoeuvre under the earth, although neither could manage to perform the jutsu itself to create the correct conditions of the ground. Sasuke had accepted this easily, claiming it wasn't his elemental affinity so he would stick to his fire techniques.

Sakura didn't dare tell him it wasn't her affinity either.

She guessed it was only due to her perfect chakra control she could manage it: Once she learned how to emit chakra as vibrations (which was very similar to the process she'd learned to achieve Tsunade's super strength – not that she was going to show _that_ off any time soon) – it was easy.

She'd also kept up her taijutsu training, diligently practicing the tricks Lee had taught her.

On the side, she'd continued with her medical training (including working on her chakra strings to improve her control) and made several attempts at the recipes Mrs. Akimichi had given her. The first few attempts at the dishes had flopped completely, despite the clear instructions, but by the end of the week she was happy that they were edible and tasty enough.

Saturday saw her working side by side with Hashimoto in the hospital for several hours, followed by hours of healing fish after fish practicing the technique they'd be performing in a week... followed by hours _more_ of tedious scribing.

By Sunday everyone was pumped. Both Teams arrived ten minutes early, and they'd attracted a fair sized audience. Asuma, Shikaku, Inoichi, both Chouji's parents, Hashimoto, Shibi, Team Kurenai, Team Gai and Iruka all turned up to watch – and Kakashi was only a shocking ten minutes late.

Knowing about Sakura's water dragon, Shikamaru had demanded a training ground with no water, above or below ground, knowing that the match would give them a serious disadvantage otherwise. Team 7 had agreed easily, knowing they had enough other tricks up their sleeve.

They took their positions, approximately twenty meters apart in a clearing surrounded by trees.

Sasuke made the first move, creating a ring of blazing fire around them all, preventing escape.

Chouji had made the next move, performing the predicted Meat Tank, still having plenty of room without running into the flames.

Sakura made her hand seals quickly and thrust her hands to the ground, raising a ramp of hard dirt, causing Chouji to spin into the air and hit the ground hard.

While Shikamaru was attempting to get into range to use his Shadow Bind, Sakura and Sasuke threw a few stacks of smoke bomb papers in the air, Naruto using his Whirlwind to spread and ignite them off through the area.

Immediately, Sakura used her Whack-A-Mole technique and the three members of Team 7 dove underground, moving to find their marks.

Just as the smoke was starting to clear, there were three yelps and Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were all pulled underground leaving nothing but their heads showing.

Victoriously, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto jumped out of the ground in front of their victims: Sasuke in front of Ino, Sakura facing Shikamaru, and Naruto staring Choji in the eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be training for us," Sakura teased the young boy who was pouting up at her. "You didn't even land a hit."

"Shut up."

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!" a cry came, and they turned to see a red faced Choji straining to get himself out of the earth.

"Excuse me," she said to Shikamaru with a scowl, and ran over to punch Naruto in the back of the head.

"Oi, what was that for?" he whined, and she hit him again.

"Don't call him that, you should know by now he hates it," she scolded him, before turning back to her red faced friend – his colour slowly becoming more normal.

"Here Choji, I'll get you out of there," She loosened the earth and punched her arms into the ground to lift him out. "Naruto, get Shikamaru."

Once they were all back on solid ground, Naruto used his wind technique to put out Sasuke's barrier of fire and they joined their spectators (of which Lee and Gai were cheering emphatically).

"You took a pretty big hit when you hit the ground," Sakura addressed Choji. "Did you hurt yourself?"

He lifted his shirt to reveal a large bruise forming on his side. She healed it quickly, and he lowered his shirt again, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sakura-san! You were brilliant!" Lee ran up to her, grabbing her hands and kneeling dramatically before her. "What a show of skill! And what sportsmanship! What a gentle heart, that thinks of her opponents injuries! Sakura-san, you inspire me daily!"

"Umm... thanks..." she replied awkwardly, trying to inconspicuously regain her hands, aware Shino was staring at them.

"Lee, you're creeping her out," TenTen kicked him off her. "Hi Sakura-san, I'm TenTen. I'm on Lee's team. Nice work with the smoke bombs!"

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you," she smiled happily. "I'll introduce you to my team, if you like."

After a few moments of chatting, Sakura challenged them again.

"You've caught your breath – let's go!"

"Again?" Shikamaru whined.

"That's the spirit!" she teased him. "Listen, if you manage to stick to the trees we can't beat you in the same way."

"That's what we'd originally planned on," Shikamaru admitted. "But we didn't expect a frickin' barrier of fire."

"Well, we couldn't have you getting scared and running off," she smirked, giving him a wink.

As they got into position for the second round, Sakura sunk into the ground immediately, preparing her and Sasuke's combination attack, while keeping an ear out for what was happening above ground.

She could feel the gentle _thuds_ that told her which trees Team Ten had landed in, and the smaller _chinks_ that revealed where various kunai, shuriken and most likely ground spikes landed to prevent movement.

She focused on digging her tunnels, noticing after a while that Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be fighting. Ino's technique had probably caught hold.

Moving closer to her teammates silently, she focused to see who was advancing. Timing it perfectly, she thrust her hand through the surface and grabbed Naruto's ankle, pumping a burst of chakra into him to release the technique.

Immediately afterwards, she leapt out of the ground leaving a hole attached to her series of tunnels below her. As she and Naruto cleared out of the way, Sasuke performed his Flamethrower into the hole, creating several pillars of fire around the arena, one of them catching Shikamaru's leg as he retreated with Ino's body.

Taking to the trees herself, she attached some chakra strings to Choji, using him as a puppet as Chiyo had done to her years ago.

Controlling him, she made him grasp his kunai and take chase after Shikamaru – who had limited places to go. While he was busy on dodging his teammate _and_ the bursts of flame that Sasuke continued with whenever he was within range, Naruto had plenty of time to get Ino and once again seal her in the earth (safely away from the flames) before she managed to regain function of her body.

Sakura made a shadow clone on the sly while Shikamaru had to start worrying about Choji, Sasuke's fire _and_ Naruto, and they herded him into a corner until...

"SHIT!"

He found himself attached to Sakura's clones chakra strings.

"Fine! I yield!" he cried out once he realized he couldn't break free.

Once they were once again freed, they retreated back to their audience for another break.

After Sakura had inspected everyone for injuries, she revealed several picnic baskets filled with Onigiri that she had sealed away in a scroll.

That brightened Chouji's mood, who was depressed at his teams double-loss, and they all sat down to eat together.

Kakashi had to interrupt Hashimoto, who was bragging about his genius student, and remind him that Sakura was technically _his_ first.

Shino had taken a seat close to Sakura, possibly due to feeling challenged by Lee, as the enthusiastic youth sat on her other side, but was soon distracted by Sasuke – who he also wanted to congratulate – and ended up having a taijutsu spar while the others ate. They were soon joined, however, by Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata, once they had retrieved their lunch.

"Where'd you pick up the guys in spandex?" Kiba asked, voicing Shino's thoughts.

"I met Gai-sensei not long ago, I was needed him for my research. It turns out he and Kaka-sensei are actually friends... kind of."

They watched as Gai ranted and wept at Kakashi who was attempting to ignore him.

"You've developed some good combinations," Shino complimented her and she flushed.

"Yeah, especially the fire-pillar one – that was freaking awesome!" Kiba agreed in excitement. "I couldn't believe it when I saw it."

"Sasuke had to work hard to build up enough force behind his Flamethrower for it to work," she agreed, looking towards her teammates. "And it took a while to design the tunnel system."

"Na-Naruto-kun has im-p-proved too," Hinata flushed red.

"Mm, he's spent days on his wind technique," she smiled at the shy girl. "We've all been working hard. You better be prepared the next time you face us."

Hinata looked bewildered for a moment, and Sakura felt sorry for her. She remembered how low her self esteem was before she came into herself.

"Once you perfect your clans gentle fist technique we'll have a hard time getting anywhere near you," she said aloud, as if thinking. "And my underground techniques will be useless against your Byakugan. We'll have to keep working hard to be a challenge for you."

Hinata blinked and nodded, a grin on her face and a determined look settling into her eyes.

Her two male teammates sent the pinkette an appreciative look – they both cared for Hinata, but always seemed to lack the right words to encourage her.

Before long, Hashimoto and Iruka came along to join them.

It seemed her medical teachers bragging had caught her academy teacher's interest and he wanted a demonstration.

Happy to oblige, she made a cut in her leg before immediately healing it without a trace, followed by an example of her chakra scalpels/claws, which she made ten deep gashes on the tree behind her as an example of their strength, before finally creating him a paper bouquet.

"I thought he was exaggerating, but I see you've improved by leaps and bounds, Sakura-chan," Iruka acknowledged her. "Though I'm not that surprised. I've said it before and I'll say it again – you were always my best student in terms of chakra control."

"Stop inflating her ego," Kakashi added his two cents from behind them. "It's already big enough as it is."

This resulted in her chasing her sensei, and making several failed attempts to tackle him, caught out several times by his replacement jutsu.

"Gai-san! Help me!" she begged the older man, who immediately joined her to defend the 'young maiden's honour'.

After a while she gave up, letting Gai continue the chase for her, and returned to the picnic baskets. She took a seat next to Shikamaru, who was silent and seemed to be in a bad mood.

"So, you figured out a way to beat me yet?" she asked him, and he shook his head, taking another bite out of the onigiri.

"If it makes you feel any better, we designed some of those techniques specifically to battle you," Sakura informed him. "We knew we needed to do have something to negate Choji's Meat Tank or we'd be wiped out, and we had to be careful of any tunnels we made because you could theoretically use it to extend your shadow – which is needed for Ino's Body Swap technique. That's the idea where the flame pillars, and even the flame barrier came in, to shorten the depth of field for your shadows and make them unstable. As well as being a scary distraction so we could corner and trap you."

He stared at her for a moment.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"The planning took about a few hours. When we decided what we wanted to do, we had to figure out _how_ to actually do the jutsu. This whole fight was custom built for you, but you helped us to develop some new techniques," she grinned at him. "So thank you for agreeing to spar with us."

"How did you get so good?" he sulked.

"I've been working hard," she answered. "No days off, no recreation time. I won't rest until I'm strong enough to take down the strongest ninja."

"Why do you even want to?" he asked. "It sounds like a lot of unnecessary trouble."

"I need to protect my boys," she gestured to Naruto, who was currently getting thrashed by Lee. "And my village. When I'm convinced I'm strong enough to do that, I might take a day off."

Shikamaru frowned but didn't respond, keeping to his onigiri.

Sakura pulled her scroll out again, opening it to the correct seal and released her bingo book.

"I want to show you something Shikamaru," she spoke, aware his father was also listening in from nearby. "Who do you see on this page?"

"That's Asuma-sensei," he deadpanned. "What're you getting at?"

"And what's underneath his name?"

"35 million ryo. He's got a bounty on him, everyone knows that," he looked away, seemingly bored. "He brags about it enough."

"You told me the other day you doubted you'd come across any S-class ninjas doing D-Ranks," she reminded him. "And although there's not many people who would come after _you_, as such... You need to be ready in case anybody comes after him."

"Asuma can look after himself," Shikamaru scowled. "He's a jonin, I'm a genin."

"But what if they tried to kidnap you to lure him out?" she pressed. "What if they tried to kidnap Choji? Or Ino? Would you be ready?"

He froze, putting his unfinished riceball down. It seemed he'd lost his appetite.

"Kakashi had us do a test before he accepted us as his students," she told him, placing her own riceball down as well. "During it, he took Sasuke and held a kunai to his neck. He threw me a kunai as well, and told me to kill Naruto or Sasuke would die." She paused for effect. "I didn't know what to do... and of course _he_ didn't do anything, but that's something a lot of ninja _would_ go through with... I was the weakest person on my team when we formed Team 7. Kakashi has enemies – he's famous from the last ninja war. And Sasuke is the last Uchiha – people would want him for his bloodline limit. And Naruto's just a trouble magnet. I didn't want to be a damsel in distress, but even more than that I want to protect them."

Shikamaru remained silent.

"I know you guys can be a winning team, Shikamaru, just like your fathers," she looked away. "I don't want you guys to feel discouraged because we beat you today. If anything, I hope you'll be motivated. We took great pains to out-manoeuvre you today – it'll be a while before we face each other again, and I hope that when we do that you'll take us as seriously as we're taking you."

"Heh," Shikamaru let out a tired laugh, and lay back, onigiri back in hand. "Looks like we'll have to keep busy to keep up with you then."

She allowed a smirk to play on her lips and sent a sneaky wink to Shikaku, who nodded in response.

Sealing her bingo book back within her scroll, she retreated once again the tree that Team Eight were still sitting under, with another arm load of riceballs.

It wasn't long before Kiba and Akamaru ran off to join the boys fighting, and Shibi turned up to replace them. After congratulating her on her teams match, the older Aburame handed her a scroll containing the research he'd done for her.

She studied it eagerly and discussed her progress and ideas with him, letting both Shino and Hinata's eyes glaze over in confusion due to the technical jargon the two were spouting. It didn't take them long before they, too disappeared.

Meanwhile, Naruto had rejoined the main picnic site and proceeded to stuff his face. Searching for Sakura, she was surprised to see her talking animatedly with someone he didn't know.

"Oi, Ino-chan," he asked the blonde across from him. "What's Sakura-chan doing talking to that weird guy? Doesn't she know she's not supposed to talk with strangers?"

"Idiot," she pouted. "That's Shino's Dad. She went to visit him the other day too, so they're not strangers."

"What does she want with an old man?" he frowned, making his thinking face. Suddenly his expression turned distraught. "Hey, you don't think she likes old men, do you?"

Next to them, Inoichi choked on his food.

"Don't be such a retard, Naruto," Choji frowned at him. "He's helping her with research or something. She's been interviewing a lot of people for it. Besides, she likes-"

Here Ino clamped her hand over Choji's mouth, halting him mid speech.

"Sakura likes studying," Ino improvised. "Why wouldn't she ask some of the older generation for advice? She's always been a swot."

"Ino, why'd you-" Choji began, but was interrupted by Inoichi.

"Choji-kun, have another riceball, you're looking peaky," he practically stuffed one in his mouth.

"So the hooded guys Shino's Dad," Naruto confirmed. "But who's that kid with the glasses and ponytail?"

Inoichi froze, looking over towards the pinkette who was now exchanging greetings with none other than Kabuto. He withdrew immediately to Shikaku's side, and whispered something in his ear.

They watched as the two shook hands, and Kabuto seemingly collapsed into her arms. She hefted him onto her back and carried him over, Shibi in tow.

"Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san, this is Kabuto-san," she flicked her eyes towards his head, which flopped over her shoulder. "He fainted. Please help me escourt him home."

"I can give him a quick check over," Hashimoto offered, standing up.

"There's no need," Sakura shook her head. "He's fine."

The two older men joined her, Shikaku making to take him off her.

"No, I've got him," she assured him. "Sorry Naruto, I'll see you at dinner. Clean up here when everyone's finished eating."

With that, the odd group left.

"I've got him paralysed but he's still conscious," Sakura explained, once they were out of earshot. "The Hokage wanted him taken in for questioning if he approached me. I've got to keep his systems in check with chakra to make sure he doesn't pull anything sneaky."

They continued the rest of the way in stealth and silence, Inoichi going ahead to warn Ibiki and the Hokage.

AAA

The interrogation lasted a long time, but left them all frowning.

"Kabuto is key. If the invasion is t go ahead as planned, we need him there," Ibiki scowled. "Although now we know all of the contributing factors it will be easier to track down and negate each group... Still, once they find Kabuto missing, everything could change."

"_If_ they find him missing," Sakura corrected.

"What do you mean _if_?" Shikaku echoed every ones thoughts.

"He has two days until he has to check in next."

"And?" Ibiki prompted.

"I can clone him," Sakura explained. "Make an exact copy with his chakra signature and everything. Only, his mind won't be in there. He'll be an empty vessel to fill."

"And I could take control of his body," Inoichi concluded. "But I'm not sure if I could keep the technique up for as long as needed. My own body would be a vegetable, and we'd need Kabuto to play his part for almost a year. I could take a few breaks from it, but I don't know if it would work. I'd considered taking control of his original body, but after a while the resistance of his own will would wear me down and the jutsu would break. I could hold it longer with an empty body, but still not for long enough."

They stared at the unconscious body of Kabuto and frowned in thought.

"Inoichi-san, is there a way you could transfer his memories to me?" Sakura asked, thinking back to the secret technique she had yet to perfect.

"It's possible, but why?" the blonde asked her seriously.

"You can't impersonate him, we need you elsewhere," the Hokage cut in.

She shook her head.

"I have an advantage that Inoichi-san doesn't," she stated dramatically. "I have a split personality. Schiztophrenia... I can put one of me in the clone while still inhabiting my own body. So far I've worked the technique out on a theory level, but I've never had the chance to put it into practice."

The men raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"That's how you beat my daughter in the chunin exams," Inoichi voiced. "I thought you must just have a strong will."

She shook her head.

"It's almost unnoticeable, since we've grown to be so alike," Sakura admitted. "She's a little indulgent and has a shorter temper than me, but other than that we're pretty much the same person. I'd say we're about as reliable as each other."

"What is the risk if this technique doesn't work?" Shikaku asked gravely.

'**I'll die,'** Inner Sakura answered in her head.

'I could be the one to transfer,' Sakura offered.

"Sakura-chan?" Inoichi prompted at her lack of response.

"Hold on, we're discussing it," she answered, and crossed her arms, frowning.

'**No... I wouldn't want to take your place...' **Inner Sakura replied deep in thought. **'We don't have much of a choice. You look after Naruto and Sasuke, I'll keep Orochimaru in line.'**

'You know you'll have to grease up to him right?' Sakura prompted.

'**What, you think I can't handle this? I want my revenge on that asshole for what he did to Sasuke-kun. For what all of them did,' **she growled back. **'And if that requires me to lick his fricken butt and call him Orochimaru-sama then that's what I'll have to do. I love our friends just as much as you do.'**

'Alright,' Sakura agreed, unfolding her arms. 'I'll miss you.'

"The consequences if this doesn't work is my alternate personality will die, but I will be fine," she answered the men gravely. "She knows the risks and is adamant it's still the right thing to do. The only other effect on me will be that I lose my natural defence to techniques like the Yamanaka mind swap and the Sharingan for as long as she's gone."

She was answered with silence until Ibiki finally broke it.

"We don't have much choice," he stated lowly. "We're counting on you."

"Right," she nodded. "I can make the clone here, just help me undress him and put him on a table. Inoichi-san, you can transfer the memories over after I've performed the swap."

AAA

The men stood back and watched as she lay the naked body of Kabuto out on one table, and cut into him, extracting a large sample of blood. From this, she used the simpler version of the technique she'd later have to perform on Hayate, and used most of her chakra to create a perfect replica of the body of the young silver haired man.

Once they were completed, Sakura collapsed onto the gurney, panting with effort.

"Sakura-chan!" Inoichi caught her before she hit the ground.

"It's okay, I just need to rest a little," she breathed. "I used up a lot of chakra this morning too... Could you get me some food?"

"I'll go," Shikaku announced, disappearing from the room.

"I should be able to make the transfer in an hour," Sakura informed them tiredly. "You should kill Kabuto now, we don't need him anymore."

While Ibiki did the honours, Inoichi and Sarutobi helped her over to Ibiki's desk, where she curled up and fell asleep.

"She's got a hard road ahead of her," Inoichi whispered sadly.

"As do we all," the Hokage agreed gravely. "But things will be easier thanks to her sacrifice."

AAA

Authors note:

Sheesh that's long...

So, I'm planning to do bigger timeskips before long, as I don't wanna document everyone's life week by week, so hopefully we'll get Zabuza in within another two or three chapters followed by Gaara and co shortly after that. (Also, as a hint I'm really really not wanting to turn this into a Sakura-goes-Akatsuki fic, so get that outta yer heads! Good boy/girl... *pat pat*)

SO: Let me know what you think:

Should Sasuke still try to leave? Should he live/die? I'm still deciding, but we'll see...

Thanks for all the positive reviews, I appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Sakura had regained enough energy and chakra, she returned to Kabuto's doppelganger and stared down into the face that had once given her nightmares.

In her mind, Kabuto – what he had become – was more terrifying than Orochimaru. The only one that terrified her more was possibly Madara himself.

'**Well, if I'm in his body I won't be so afraid of Orochimaru...'** Inner Sakura spoke up. **'As much as I'll hate wearing his skin.'**

'At least you'll know he's gone,' Sakura responded gravely. 'And before long, Orochimaru will fear us as well. So will the Akatsuki. Their terror will overshadow anything we ever felt, for daring to mess with our friends.'

Making the hand seals, she lowered her face to his, and held his mouth open. Leaving an inch between them, she allowed Inner Sakura to thrust herself out of her and into his body. Within seconds, Inner Sakura opened her eyes and sat up.

"Looks like it worked, Sakura," she smirked from the foreign body.

"Good job, Sakura," the pinkette responded in kind and they bumped fists.

"Did we have to make his vision so shit?"

"Gotta focus on the detail with this kinda thing," she replied, handing over Kabuto's glasses. "Get dressed, we gotta keep working."

"You never cease to amaze me, Sakura-chan," Shikaku commented from behind them, shaking his head.

"Thanks," they both responded, sticking their tongues out cheekily.

"I can tell this is going to get confusing," Ibiki groaned.

"Call me Kabuto," Inner Sakura recommended, pulling the previous Kabuto's pants on. "I'm going to have to get used to it."

As soon as she'd finished getting dressed, the newly dubbed 'Kabuto' sat opposite Inoichi as he prepared to transfer the memories.

"Get ready, this will probably make you really dizzy," Inoichi warned, before performing the hand seals.

Kabuto felt a rush as he saw visions of a battlefield filled with bodies, him standing in the middle as a child, several scenes with a medic nin from Konoha – his foster father, Sasori, going to Orochimaru – having his memories addled with, no... fixed... Orochimaru's plan, the experiments... collecting data, working with the other agents within Konoha...

Images flew by, one after the other until they finally faded and she was left staring into Inoichi's eyes once again.

"I... need to lie down..." she heard herself speak in his voice. "Let things settle a bit."

Sakura was at her side, keeping her vitals in check as the memories started connecting and became more coherent.

"Fuuuuck," she whispered. "These guys are twisted..."

"You feeling alright Sakura-chan?" the pinkette asked her other self.

"Yeah," she replied tiredly. "Fuckin' tired though."

"You know I offered to go. We can still swap if you want to back out," she informed herself. "And I don't want to hear anything like that again. Not only do _I_ not like that language, but the real Kabuto was too polite to ever say anything like that. He hated rudeness and crude behaviour."

The silver haired man's expression changed to a familiar smile.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-chan," he apologized, the perfect example of etiquette. "I didn't mean to offend you. I hope I've regained your confidence."

She nodded, pleased with herself.

"You sound just like that smarmy git," she grinned. "Now, try a jutsu. You'll need to be able to use everything he can."

She formed some chakra scalpels and flung them at the far wall.

"I can feel his chakra. And mine," she said, forming another set at her fingertips. "It's lucky we're both medic nin, otherwise this'd be a hell of a lot harder."

"Manners," Sakura reminded herself.

"Give me a break, they all know who I am," she gestured to their audience who were staring unashamedly at them.

"Yeah, but if you start the act now it'll be easier to slip into it," Sakura frowned. "I don't want to lose you Sakura-chan. But if you slip up even once..."

"Yeah," she replied, staring at the floor. "I understand."

"Right," Sakura sorted through Kabuto's things and brought out his information cards. "Activate these."

Obediently, she put her finger on it, spinning it how she'd seen him do years ago – and again in her newer memories – and channelled his chakra into it. Victoriously, she held up a card holding Temari no Sabaku's information.

They turned to the men and gave identical smirks.

"Looks like we're ready."

AAA

While Sakura went one way, 'Kabuto' went the other. Luckily for Inner Sakura, Kabuto had moved out of home long ago and rented an apartment in one of the main buildings, so she didn't have to worry about his foster father.

She slipped seamlessly into his life, doing D-Rank missions, training with his genin team, and fulfilling Orochimaru's requirements during the rest of his time.

To her disgust, some of her tasks included grave-robbing, collecting DNA from fallen Konoha ninja, as well as collecting information and getting status updates from other moles. This she passed on to a go-between outside the village, and had yet to actually _see_ Orochimaru.

He, of course, was still either in Sound or travelling, making preparations for the upcoming invasion.

One of her newer missions, much to her delight, was to investigate the so-called prodigy, Haruno Sakura. This gave her ample opportunities to report to herself, who would then pass on the information to the Hokage and Intel Squad.

She spent hours on Kabuto's jutsu until she could not only perform every one of his techniques, but improved them. Kabuto, Sakura decided, was a genius. His techniques were flawless and full of potential. He's always been a better medic than her back in her own time, but _now_... Now with her head start, she had easily surpassed him.

With her insight, she'd also managed to put quite a bit of data into their (her and Sakura's) projects.

The main thing bothering her, though, was how they would manage to kill Orochimaru... She wasn't sure how Sasuke had managed it – he seemed practically invincible, except for when his body would start to reject him and he would be forced to find another. But if they wanted to kill him during the invasion – which they'd have to do if they wanted to save the Third... they'd have to stumble across a miracle.

Hell, even beheading him wouldn't work – due to his experiments, his body was now made up of tiny snakes, and could reform if injured... much like Suigetsu's ability to melt on command.

AAA

Meanwhile, the _original_ Sakura was also working her butt off preparing for Hayate's surgery as well as all her other commitments.

She was also working hard learning jutsu off the Hokage, as he wanted her prepared for anything. She had a horrible suspicion that he wasn't just training her for the war, but was preparing her to succeed him: passing on all of his techniques before his up and coming death. Meaning he still expected he'd have to use his soul sealing technique at the expense of his own life.

With the information gleaned from Kabuto's memory, there seemed to be little other option.

But Sakura was determined to find another way. Sasuke had managed it, somehow... Even if she didn't know _how_, it meant it was still possible...

She'd even resorted to consulting Ibiki about suicide techniques that she might be able to externalize and force on him.

Still, the week passed quickly and before she knew it she was standing above an unconscious Gekkou Hayate along with her medical team, performing the technique she'd invented to cure him. Yugao was sitting outside in the waiting room nervously, despite the fact she knew the surgery would take hours.

Sakura found the surgery draining, but managed to see it through to the end without respite, largely due to the fact that she had several other medics helping her – she only had half of her chakra, after all, since the split with her alternate personality.

She scanned every inch of him upon completion, making sure nobody had missed a single cell that could potentially corrupt all their hard work.

Satisfied, she brought him back into consciousness.

"Gekkou-san," she addressed him, as he opened his eyes.

"Sakura-san," he rasped in reply. "It was successful?"

"Yes," Hashimoto answered for her. "How do you feel?"

"Raw," he answered.

"That's to be expected," the doctor nodded. "All of your cells have been replaced, you've effectively been grown an entirely new body."

"I really don't want to know the details," Hayate laughed. "My lungs feel clear. There's not even an itch. So I'm really cured?"

Sakura nodded again.

"I want you to take it easy for a few days though," she told him seriously. "And to come in for a scan tomorrow, and every day for a week. As your body produces new cells we have to make sure they're all perfectly healthy. Since this is a new technique we want to monitor you and see how you go. You can start training again by Tuesday, but you won't be taking missions for at least a month."

He nodded, relieved. "A month isn't too long. I owe you guys. Seriously."

Sakura beamed at him.

"It's worth it to see you healthy. Yugao-chan is outside. You should get dressed and you can go say hello."

She watched their happy reunion, and almost fell over with the impact when Yugao clamped onto her, hugging the life out of her. She just smiled in response as tears filled the older woman's eyes.

She looked like she'd just been given her life back.

Hayate stayed in the hospital that night for observation, and Sakura returned the next day to check him over and help Hashimoto take him through his exercises.

All of his scans came up perfectly clear, much to everyone's delight, and Hayate began throwing himself into his rehabilitation with a brilliant enthusiasm.

He and Yugao had offered her, in an effort to thank her for her efforts, to tutor her in swordsmanship and whatever else they could teach her. Sakura had agreed readily, despite her already heavy workload, eager to improve herself further. She had learned how to wield her tanto – the short blade that she had obtained upon becoming a chunin during her previous life – but was keen to expand on this.

On his release from the hospital, he'd given her a practise sword – one of his first – in order to teach her the absolute basics. She caught on quickly, and added her sword-katas to her daily exercises.

By the end of the next week, her new favourite couple had gotten together and bought her a sword of her own – a beautifully crafted steel katana forged with chakra – much like Asuma's knuckle dusters – which allowed the user to channel wind based chakra through the blade and cut beyond the actual swords reach. Although it wasn't her natural affinity and she would never be able to use it to its full potential, she still managed to perform it well due to her natural ability for chakra control. It had a black handle and sheath inlaid with pink sakura petals with a matching pink tassel on the end. It was obvious they'd had it custom made for her, and it would've cost them _a lot_ of money.

When they first gave it to her she was floored. She'd never seen anything so beautiful, and so... _her._

"I... I don't know what to say," she stumbled over the words, looking from the sword in her hands back up to them.

"Generally the words 'thank you' come after receiving a present," Yugao teased her, obviously proud that she was so affected by the gift.

"Somehow 'thank you' seems insufficient," she retorted with a weak smile. "But thank you."

"Think of it as a small token of our gratitude for healing me," Hayate responded in kind.

She hugged each of them, then begged for another spar so she could test it out. This would come in _very_ handy against TenTen in their match the next day.

AAA

The match between Team Kakashi and Team Gai brought an even bigger crowd than the last match.

She'd missed the match between Teams Eight and Ten last week due to her follow up with Hayate, but even that had brought a few spectators. It seemed this new tradition was soon becoming a new form of free entertainment for anyone who knew about it – and word spread fast.

_This_ match, however, had taken many people's interest due to Gai and Kakashi's unorthodox 'eternal rivalry'. Everyone seemed to be expecting a show of some sort.

Several of the medics she'd met at the hospital (as well as a few of her patients) had also told her they'd turn up to support her, eager to see what the healer could do on the battlefield.

Knowing there'd be an intense number of people, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen and even Kurenai had all gathered at the Akimichi household to work with the Masters of Food to make a mass picnic lunch for everyone.

Still, when she turned up she was shocked at the sheer number of people.

She saw the familiar faces from the hospital, the entirety of teams Eight and Ten, along with their parents – even her own parents had taken the day off to come and watch her. Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma stood to the side alongside the others of their generation. The Hokage took a seat, with Raido standing guard nest to him. Hayate and Yugao greeted her cheerfully, wishing her luck. She spotted Kabuto – her other half – standing with his genin team, and Team Konohamaru waxing lyrical over Naruto who was lapping up the attention. There were even a crowd of civilians who had brought deck chairs and picnic baskets of their own, to enjoy the fight alongside their children. Iruka stood to the side, speaking with Kakashi who surprised Sakura by even being there. She'd expected him to be 'fashionably late', as ever. There was even a large selection of Hyuuga, obviously present to see how Neji's fight went.

Fetching Naruto and Sasuke, they once again went over their plan, Team Gai doing the same on the other end of the grounds. They'd let Team Gai choose the grounds a week beforehand – with such a crowd, they'd had to. However, knowing where they'd fight had been a perfect opportunity for Team Kakashi – although there were no sources of water nearby, Kakashi and Sakura had created an underwater cavern and filled it with water from a nearby river during the week. With their secret trump card, they were certain they'd be able to win.

"Alright," Kakashi stood to the side, gathering everyone's attention. "The match will begin as soon as this kunai hits the ground."

They all took their stances as Kakashi threw his kunai in the air. Immediately on its impact, the two teams jumped into action.

Sakura performed an earth jutsu, compacting and lowering the ground level from just in front of the spectators, creating a plateau for the fight. She loosened some of the earth in preparation for a water technique.

TenTen launched a collection of kunai and shuriken in her direction, but Naruto blasted it out of the way with a powerful gust of wind.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were dodging attacks from Neji and Lee while scattering spikes all over the ground to impair movement until almost every inch of the ground was covered.

Taking the opportunity, Sakura used a water technique to flood the ground.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and TenTen all jumped on top of the water to avoid the spikes, using their chakra to allow them to move on top of the new shallow man-made pond, while Lee looked distraught.

"Lee," TenTen looked at him with sympathy – he couldn't manipulate chakra like they could, and therefore couldn't avoid the spikes – it was a custom made trap just for him.

"I'll just have to persevere," he said, clenching his fists in determination. But taking his first step he yelled out in pain.

"Just stay where you are, Lee," Neji instructed him. "We'll handle this."

"You can try," Sasuke smirked, before charging him.

Neji managed to fend Sasuke off, but the Uchiha dodged out of the way before the Hyuuga could seal any of his chakra points.

Meanwhile, Naruto made several shadow clones, which TenTen managed to disburse with another barrage of projectiles. Sakura created a water clone to go and fetch Lee.

"Sorry Lee, but I've got to get you out of here, our next combo could seriously hurt you," she informed him, performing a paralysis technique on him before carrying him to the edge of the arena and handing him over to Gai.

"Sasuke, now!" she yelled.

With that, Sasuke performed a flamethrower into the water, making it bubble and steam until there was a thick mist.

Practicing using their sense of hearing had proved worthwhile, as they managed to take out both TenTen and Neji in an instant with hits to the back of the neck. Throwing their unconscious bodies over their shoulders before they could fall into the boiling water, they leapt out of the steam and back onto dry ground, their audience cheering loudly at their reappearance.

Sakura quickly woke up both their opponents, and healed Lee's cut feet and paralyses.

"You cheated," TenTen pouted, and Neji scowled in agreement.

"We prepared," Sakura corrected. "Next time you should have the foresight to either prepare yourself or guard your spot from being tampered with."

"I didn't even get to fight," Lee wept.

"Once the water cools down, we'll change the landscape back and have a rematch," Naruto offered happily. "Best two out of three."

"YOSH!" the green clad youth accepted with enthusiasm.

AAA

After a short break, the landscape was returned back to normal and the spikes were collected off the ground, round two began.

Neji had mocked Naruto and lured him into a fight before quickly defeating him with his gentle fist and blocking his chakra points.

With Naruto taken out, it became three to one for the other team.

Sakura had unsheathed her sword, using it to deflect TenTen's projectiles, and send slices of wind towards her while performing one-handed seals with her spare hand to create clones and attempt to get them using her Whack-A-Mole technique.

With Neji's byakugan, however, and plenty of warning, they managed to dodge easily, despite Sasuke's attempts to distract him.

Luckily, however, they'd discussed this probability, and Sakura used her technique to herd them into one area.

Having the clone closest to them perform a few hand seals, she sent out chakra vibrations into the earth – another adaptation of the technique – and turned the ground beneath them into quicksand.

Neji attempted to break out by spinning quickly, but failed miserably. Lee dropped his weights and managed to sprint out of the area dragging TenTen behind him.

TenTen, once regaining her balance released several exploding tags, before glancing behind at Neji who was sinking further into the ground.

"Neji!" she called out to him, but Sakura's clone was already there, performing a jutsu to once again harden the earth and trap him up to his shoulders in the ground.

Lee, however, was charging Sasuke, and landing several hits due to his increased speed.

"Sakura!" he called out, unable to get away. "Use _that_ technique!"

"Right," she agreed, keeping an eye on TenTen.

Using her paper jutsu she formed several poison smoke bombs, and threw them around the arena.

As the thin purple haze rose, TenTen and Lee began to lose their balance.

"Wh-what?" Lee gasped aloud, as his body slowed, Sasuke now able to dodge his punch.

"Sakura, I'm going to use my technique," Sasuke warned.

"Wait a minute, you'll hurt Neji. I'll make an earth wall around him."

Doing just that, she performed the same jutsu she'd used against Choji, creating a ramp near Neji to shield him for the upcoming attack. Then she nabbed Naruto and moved him safely out of the way.

Swirling about the arena with her sword, she used her wind jutsu to clear the mist.

"Get ready to run," she warned her friends, taking a place safely behind Sasuke. "Do it now, my clones are on standby if they aren't fast enough."

Sasuke nodded, performing a large flamethrower that engulfed most of the arena. Lee and TenTen barely managed to escape in time, the flames rolling up the ramp and missing Neji's head by about a foot. Still, the heat radiating from it caused him to sweat.

Keeping the flames steady, Sasuke released several flame bullets which shot through his fireball and out the other side, making Lee and TenTen have to dodge like crazy.

"Lee, give me a boost," she begged, and he threw her into the sky.

Although Sasuke and Sakura couldn't see her from beyond the mass of flames, their audience watched as TenTen spun around, releasing projectiles from twin scrolls.

As they erupted through the other side, they caught alight and hit their marks, causing Sasuke to lose control of his jutsu and fall to the ground injured. Sakura, likewise, fell to the ground, her clones disappearing simultaneously.

As Lee and TenTen approached carefully, still feeling the effects of the poison, Sakura stealthily made a couple of earth clones rise out of the ground behind them.

"Lee! TenTen! Behind you!" Neji shouted, still watching the fight with his byakugan.

But they were too late, the clones pouncing and performing a quick paralysis jutsu before disappearing, Sakura lacking the chakra to maintain them.

"Looks like this one's a draw," Kakashi commented as he and Gai collected their students.

Getting up slowly, Sakura managed to pull the antidotes out of her medical pouch and handed them to Hashimoto, who was fussing over her.

"Give these to Neji, Lee and TenTen. My team's immune to that poison, so Sasuke and Naruto won't need any," she explained, and he obeyed immediately.

After they'd all been tended to, they cracked out the picnic baskets, both teams stomachs growling with hunger.

They had crowds of people congratulating all six of them on fighting brilliantly – Naruto and Lee loving the attention, while the others sat back and ate ravenously.

She enjoyed her afternoon, chatting with her friends while recovering her chakra – she'd really used up a lot, particularly when she was only running on half a tank.

She'd introduced Hayate and Yugao to the Konoha... well, they were the Konoha _Twelve_, now. They, in turn, introduced Raido, Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo, who had all taken a special interest in the group of genin – particularly Sakura.

"So you're the prodigy who cured Hayate," Genma drawled, taking a seat next to the young pinkette.

"I don't know about being a prodigy," Sakura answered. "I'm just driven enough to study and work hard."

He laughed.

"No need for modesty, Sakura-chan," he grinned. "Although I shouldn't expect any less from Kakashi's students. You know he was a prodigy in his own rights too."

"I'd heard," she agreed. "What about you, Shiranui-san?"

The senbon wielder continued to grin at her.

"Modest, and with manners!" he exclaimed. "Well, I don't know if I could beat Kakashi or not, but I became a chunin at 13. You probably will, too, if you take part in next year's chunin exams."

"I'm planning on it," she grinned back at him cheerfully. "What rank are you, Shiranui-san?"

"Tokubetsu-jonin, same as Hayate here," he yawned, stretching and putting his hands behind his head.

"Wow," Ino leaned forwards from next to them, excited by being able to socialise with someone so high up. "That's about as high as you can go without joining ANBU."

"Quit showing off," Raido prodded him in the ribs with his toe. "These girls are a bit young for you, aren't they?"

"Hey," Genma looked scandalized. "I'm just getting to know the next generation of genin. Looks like they'll be joining us in a couple of years."

Sakura and Ino giggled, watching them squabble.

"Shiranui-san, Namiashi-san, it was a pleasure to meet you," she gave them a courteous nod. "But I'm still starving."

Excusing herself, she left to gather more food and say hello to a few other friends.

AAA

Weeks turned into months as each of them steadily improved.

Teams Eight and Ten, scared shitless by the intensity of the spar between Teams Gai and Kakashi, found new motivation to work their butts off. Ino followed in Sakura's footsteps, picking up some medical ninjutsu, and even Hinata decided to delve into it, the two also pleading with Hashimoto for lessons.

Hinata had even managed to create a technique of her own: combining chakra scalpels with her Hyuuga perfect defence, she could simultaneously defend while shooting out scalpels like a porcupine. Although not a traditional Hyuuga technique, she'd earned a word of acknowledgement from her father, who had originally opposed her taking up medical studies.

Each of the teams built on their teamwork, encouraged by the displays of successful combinations. Pride filled both Sakura and the Hokage when they discussed it. This new system of tournaments was brining unity to the genin of Konoha, especially as they brought in more and more teams to participate.

Every now and again, a promising team of genin would even be allowed a match with a team of chunin – an event that always brought a large crowd.

Sakura had also managed to build up a large collection of jutsu – although many of them still had to be kept secret. Still, it wouldn't be much longer before she would have to put them to the test.

She'd managed to master many of the Hokage's techniques – manipulating nearby objects into projectiles had come in handy. She remembered the report of him using this in his battle with Orochimaru, using roof tiles as shuriken – she'd managed to do the same with leaves off trees, even blades of grass – easier, however, was using drops of rain, likely due to her affinity with water. She'd also managed to combine it with her paper jutsu, making it far more effective and far more efficient on chakra usage.

His telescope technique had come in handy as well – she'd been using it a lot to check up on her friends – and her other self, as well as using a variant of it to contact the Hokage for long distance meetings. She didn't, after all, want to cause suspicion by constantly visiting him – they saw each other frequently enough as it was.

He'd also taught her his earth and fire dragon techniques – she managed to master the earth dragon, but she always had a little more difficulty with fire techniques, preferring to leave those to Sasuke. Still, she could manage it, even if it wasn't overly efficient with her chakra.

He'd taught her just about every technique he could, barring the self sacrificial technique used to seal souls.

When she'd asked him why, he simply responded that it was because she would probably use it.

"But what if I need it to defeat Madara?" she'd practically begged him.

"There will be another way," he assured her. "You just have to find it."

She'd sulked a little at that, before throwing herself immediately back into her studies.

Thanks to Hayate and Yugao, along with the good impressions she'd managed to make on the older generation, she'd managed to get lessons from many of the chunin and jonin that would have otherwise not bothered with her.

It was amazing what one could accomplish when they possessed the right motivation, Sakura had realized – with the same body she'd had, being one of the most useless of her year, she'd managed to become one of the strongest.

During training with Izumo and Kotetsu, she'd managed to convince them to impart several techniques to her. She'd learned Izumo's 'Syrup Capture Field' jutsu, which came easily to her due to her water nature, as well as gleaning several genjutsu tips off Kotetsu.

She enjoyed their company more than she thought she would. She'd worked with them a few times back when she was Tsunade's apprentice, but she was usually too busy to socialise with them.

She also found that they were easy to bribe – She could get Kotetsu easily enough with sweet treats, and anywhere Kotetsu went, Izumo was sure to follow. She made a mental note to be sure to include them when the truth came out after the chunin exams. They'd become precious and trusted friends to her over the last few months.

She'd also worked with Raido a little, who Hayate had convinced to spar with her so she could get used to different styles of swordsmanship. And alongside Raido's involvement, Genma had decided to help her as well, improving her senbon techniques. Between them, they'd also drawn in another tokubetsu jonin, Yamashiro Aoba. She'd met Aoba briefly in the hospital in her old life, as she'd come to think of it, but had only really gotten to know him during the war where he served in the Intel division.

She was excited to get the chance to know him, and benefitted greatly from his tutoring. He taught her more genjutsu, and how to combine it with ninjutsu. He was skilled in both as well as taijutsu, which he also helped her improve on. He even managed to teach her his stone needle technique and swarming crows technique. He'd acknowledged her as a hard worker and a dedicated ninja and offered her his respect.

He'd also recommended her to Ibiki for training, which she greatly appreciated, not that she'd needed it – Ibiki had already been teaching her on the sly. The so called sadist had been hard on her, but had taught her a lot. He'd also deemed it necessary to teach her how to endure torture in case of capture. She recognized the need and agreed readily – by the time she was finished, she had a mind of steel.

So on the morning that she would be assigned the mission to Wave country, she felt confident and ready.

AAA

Sakura went through the motions, as she often did when they were on missions. Replaying memories got boring after a while.

They stood in front of the Hokage's desk as he issued their mission, waiting for Tazuna to make his entry.

Naruto insulted their client, to which Sakura pounded him in the head until he shut his trap.

While packing for this mission, Sakura was sure to include a heck of a lot more food than usual. She remembered the economic strain the country was in and was determined not to let her team be a burden.

Sealing her possessions away in a scroll had seriously been one of _the_ most useful techniques she'd learned. She could even seal away fruit and vegetables in a way that would leave them in a form of stasis: ie: they wouldn't rot.

Kabuto had done the same thing with corpses, meaning he always had a fresh supply to use as decoys whenever he wanted.

Not that she _really_ wanted to compare her food to corpses.

They set out on their mission, Sakura and Kakashi noting the expected puddle, but the boys continuing on oblivious. Although they _had_ improved, they still needed to work on paying attention to details.

Gozu and Meizu, the demon brothers made their attack, destroying Kakashi's clone. Sakura drew her sword and took her position next to Tazuna while Naruto froze in shock. Sasuke and Kakashi saved the day once again, and they tied the Demon Brothers to a tree, confident that the ANBU would pick them up before long.

Naruto swore on the pain in his hand before Kakashi warned him not to die of blood loss.

Sakura laughed heartily at the panicked fit he threw and bandaged him up, refusing to heal it completely.

"What kind of an oath would that be, swearing on a pain you knew would disappear within seconds?" she teased him. "Besides, this might be your first battle scar. If I heal it now you'll have nothing to brag about later."

Naruto agreed happily.

"Not that you'd have much to brag about anyway, since Sasuke and Kakashi ended up saving you."

His expression dropped.

"Cheer up, you dope," she slung her arm around his shoulders. "You wanted an exciting mission. Now you're bound to get one. There'll likely be more powerful ninja for us to fight. And since I'm stuck like glue to Tazuna-san, you and Sasuke are gonna have to practice some of your combos."

The mood once again alleviated, they continued on their way.

AAA

Sakura and Kakashi let the encounters with Zabuza play out as expected, the jonin even allowing himself to be trapped once again in the mist-nin's water prison, confident they'd come out of it alive.

They couldn't risk these events changing – they'd caused Naruto to become the person he was, and they also needed Zabuza to have his change of heart upon Haku's 'death'.

Sakura took a back seat role, careful not to use too much chakra, saving it for when she needed it.

Again, as expected, Naruto and Sasuke fought well on the bridge, Sasuke awakening his sharingan and Naruto tapping into the fox's power for the first time. They had improved a lot through their training sessions, but only a true fight like this – a desperate last resort – could awaken their true powers.

She watched calmly as her friends collapsed, keeping an eye on their condition – the exact places where Haku's senbon were lodged into their bodies. He really _wasn't_ trying to kill them – just disable.

She felt a new appreciation for the young Houton-user.

She then watched as Kakashi used his ninken dogs to catch Zabuza, and Haku used the last of his strength to intercept the Chidori.

As previously planned, Kakashi managed to deviate its path marginally, still piercing the boy, but missing his vitals.

As Zabuza prepared to slice through them, Naruto called out, making his ever-emotional speech.

Zabuza paused in his strike, tears in his eyes.

"Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade..."

His words struck her heart again. She respected the mist duo. She always had.

They were interrupted by Gatou, who disowned Zabuza and insulted Haku.

She watched, again mesmerised as Zabuza, despite having no feeling in either arms, killed Gatou and his goons using only a kunai in his mouth.

Yes... she really respected these two.

As Kakashi lay him down next to his protégé, who was barely conscious, tears poured down Zabuza's face.

"I wish I could go where you're going," Zabuza rasped.

Sakura immediately created a clone, and knelt next to Zabuza, her twin image kneeling next to Haku.

"What... what are you doing?" Zabuza asked her, as her hands glowed green.

"Giving you a second chance," she answered, stabilizing his vitals, while her clone did the same to Haku, knitting the hole back together again.

"Shouldn't you be tending to your own teammates?" he asked, a confused expression on his face.

"I was watching. Haku-kun only aimed to disable, not kill," she explained briefly. "He never misses, does he."

"Never," Zabuza agreed with a smile.

"They'll be safe," she assured him. "Kakashi, get off your ass and go make sure of it."

"Right," her teacher blinked and obeyed immediately. He'd gotten distracted by the show, comfortable in the knowledge that his students would live through this."

With Tazuna safely talking to the villagers, and her teammates out of earshot, she spoke quietly with Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san, I need to discuss something with you," she said seriously. She knew she had his complete attention. "The truth is, I knew this would happen. I know of your goals in overthrowing Mist. I also know that they were foiled the first time, most likely by Hoshigaki Kisame. I'm here to offer you my help in exchange for yours."

"I'm listening," he prompted. "If you heal Haku, I'll help you with almost anything."

She nodded.

"I'll tell you everything later, when we're less likely to be overheard," she continued. "But I warn you in advance it's pretty unbelievable."

He made a noise of understanding, and lay still, waiting for her to finish.

AAA

They were back at Tazuna's house, waiting for everyone to recover.

Sasuke and Naruto were on futons on one side of the room, Zabuza and Haku on the other, with Sakura tending them all. Kakashi had recovered to a state where he could walk about, and help Sakura when necessary.

After several days, Zabuza, Sasuke and Naruto were also able to move around, and although Haku was fully healed, he was still on forced bed rest.

Zabuza never left his side, determined to protect him, not that there was any need.

Naruto was equally determined to be the young boys new best friend, and didn't have a spiteful bone in his body. Even Sasuke was respectful of him, and occasionally brought him soup when Sakura was busy.

By the end of the week they were all at comfortably healthy levels, and Sakura took Zabuza aside, leaving Kakashi to watch the boys.

They found a secluded area of the woods, setting up barriers to make sure no one would manage to come near enough to overhear them.

"So," Zabuza addressed her seriously. "What is it you wished to tell me?"

She smirked.

"You're going to have trouble believing this, but if you agree to come to Konoha there's someone with the ability to transfer memories there. He can give you mine and you can be sure," she spoke, taking a breath.

Performing a henge, she transformed once again into her eighteen year old self, as she'd been during the war.

"I performed an illegal technique," she admitted. "I'm actually from six years in the future."

She gave him a moment to absorb that information.

"I came back because my village was destroyed... Hell, most of the world was destroyed by Uchiha Madara," she let out a breath. "He disappeared years ago at the Valley of the End, and everyone thought him dead. In reality, he's been sneaking around putting plans into action for ultimate revenge and world domination. He was behind the Fourth Mizukage, who you tried to assassinate, pulling all the strings, brainwashing people with his Sharingan eyes. He was behind the purging of bloodline limits, to make sure he would be unstoppable."

Zabuza clenched his fists, hate seeping into his eyes.

"After he left Hidden Mist, he created an organization, Akatsuki," she continued. "Of which Hoshigaki Kisame is a part under the belief that Akatsuki's goals is to put an end to the 'world of lies' and create peace by destroying all ninja villages. In reality, it's for Madara's ultimate plan, to use the moon to reflect his Sharingan and tie the entire world to him."

"And you saw this," Zabuza grated.

"Madara's plan was never fully realized when I left. But I saw Akatsuki tear the world apart. I... I know he's your enemy. I've discussed it with the Hokage, and we're willing to make a deal with you," she told him seriously. "But first, I want to tell you what happened to you and Haku."

Zabuza nodded, taking a seat on a rock.

She sat opposite him and delved into her story.

"You died that day," she looked away. "Both of you. I was useless and without any skills at the time. We buried you on a cliff, looking over the bridge. We left your sword at the head of your grave along with two crosses that Naruto made, engraved with your names. Word spread, and some pathetic excuse for a bandit stole your sword. A missing nin named Suigetsu-" here Zabuza let out a growl "-hunted him down and killed him, claiming your sword as his own, although he never mastered it. He ended up breaking it, too, the idiot."

Zabuza hissed and cracked his knuckles, upset at the fate of his weapon.

"Meanwhile," she continued. "At some point a man named Kabuto robbed your graves and stole some of your DNA-"

Zabuza's expression turned even darker.

"Much later, during the Fourth Ninja War against Madara and the remnants of Akatsuki, who Kabuto teamed up with, Kabuto used a forbidden jutsu, the 'Impure World Summoning Technique'. This technique basically raises the dead – it requires DNA, thus the grave robbing, and summons souls from the pure world to the impure world. The only ones it can't reach are those whose spirits have moved on from the pure world. Thus we found ourselves fighting you again, although you had no control over yourself."

"_Fucking bastard_," Zabuza swore. "So he sunk so low to use the dead as his pawns."

She nodded.

"You still had cognitive function, and you said something similar then as well," she looked away. "Haku begged us to defeat you both once again. But... it wasn't so simple. Since you were already dead we couldn't kill you. Every time that any of the risen were struck down they would just regenerate. It was the most terrifying thing I'd seen in my life. Even when we killed Kabuto they didn't stop. Some managed to let go of whatever was attaching them to this world, and move on... Others had to keep fighting, against their own wills. We were forced to fight family and friends... People whose loss had hurt us greatly. It's the single most disgraceful technique I've ever seen."

"I'll help you," Zabuza swore. "You just better be telling me the truth."

She nodded.

"This is an S-Class secret, for obvious reasons. It can't be known that time travel is possible," she informed him, and he nodded with understanding. "Kakashi knows, but Naruto and Sasuke don't. In my time... Sasuke betrayed our village and joined Madara. He had his brain addled with by a cursed seal. They're both too young to be able to understand."

Zabuza nodded in agreement.

"There's also a lot of details I've had to omit, for time's sake, but you will be informed of everything when you arrive at Konoha."

"So, I'm going to Konoha," he smirked. "You better tell me about this deal with your Hokage."

"Right, well, it was really my idea to recruit you," she scratched her head with embarrassment. "So I kind of have a lot of sway over the details. But they need to be sure you can be trusted. You have a few options."

"Being?"

"Well, preferably, you move to Konoha temporarily. As I say, they need to be sure of your character and loyalties. You'll work with Team Kakashi for the first short while so I can keep an eye on you. Then, you'll be offered a place in ANBU, both you and Haku. I figured this'll give you a good opportunity to get funds together and still work closely with us. After a year or so, all of our planning should be done as we start to make a move on Akatsuki and Madara. You'll have the option to work directly with us or independently, so long as you keep in contact. Once the Akatsuki is dealt with, we'll help you get the position of Mizukage, but we'll expect an alliance in return. We want to see peace in Mist, and between our countries. Otherwise, if your plans change, there will always be a place for you and Haku in Konoha. We'll work out the politics."

Zabuza was silent for a long time.

"You're putting a lot of trust in me," he stated, looking at her curiously. "And at great risk to yourself. Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I like you," she responded with a hint of a smile. "Back in my original time line... You affected both Naruto and me. It was due to you and Haku that we became the ninja we were. We respected you a lot. And... seeing you come to the sorry end that you did, I always thought it wasn't fitting. I always wished it could be different for you. Even in death, you died as a human, but you didn't find peace enough to move on. Haku was tied to you, and you were tied to Haku, both believing you'd be separated. I didn't want that for you. I don't want that for you."

"So you saved us," he ran a hand through his hair. "A second chance, huh?"

"What you choose to make of it is up to you," she agreed. "But I hope to fight side by side with the both of you in honour."

All of a sudden he broke out in laughter.

"What?" she cocked her head at him, but he just continued.

"You leaf nin," he shook his head, still smiling wickedly in mirth.

"We're a strange bunch, I know," she smirked. "But you'll get used to us... Well, maybe not Gai."

"Gai?"

"You'll see," she sniggered. "He's Kisame's all time most hated enemy. _I_ like him though, in a twisted kind of way."

"What am I getting myself into," he ran his hands through his hair again.

"Oh, we also have your subordinates, Gozu and Meizu," she informed him, getting his attention again. "They're safe in Konoha with the interrogation team waiting for you. I even told the guys not to be too mean, I'm just that nice."

"You were going to use them as leverage?" the older man asked, cocking a brow.

"No, I knew you'd agree when you knew the truth," she replied evenly. "You were just that pissed off at being resurrected."

He laughed again.

"So this Kabuto-asshole," Zabuza prompted.

"Already dealt with. You'll... understand when you're debriefed."

"Do you have any advice for us, settling into Konoha?" he asked her seriously. "Any customs I should be aware of?"

"Be yourself, don't kill anyone unless you're supposed to," she shrugged. "I'll look after you both as you settle in. You'll be fine."

He placed a hand on her head, and she looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected such a familiar gesture.

"I won't forget what you've done for us," he told her. "You'd make a good subordinate."

She smirked. "Get that outta your head, I'm a Konoha ninja for life."

He ruffled her hair.

"So long as you're my ally, kid – I don't care," giving her a pat on the back, they made their way back.

AAA

As soon as they entered the room, they felt all eyes on them.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Kakashi wouldn't let us go find you," Sasuke added.

"That's because we were having a private discussion," Sakura answered with a sarcastic lilt.

"About?" Naruto pushed.

"We've come to a decision," Zabuza interrupted, his voice stilling everyone. "Haku and I will be returning to Konoha with you and applying for residency."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and Naruto let out a whoop of joy.

"Really?" Haku asked, completely shocked, but also overjoyed.

"You deserve a more peaceful life," Zabuza told his charge. "Although peace can't be guaranteed, you'll have Naruto-kun, and others your own age. And we'll have a home to return to every day."

"What about your dream?" Haku grasped his hand desperately. "I don't mind, I just want to see your dream through."

"I have a new dream," he responded simply, and patted him on the head, uneasy with any other form of emotional acknowledgement, especially with an audience.

"This is so _cool!_" Naruto shouted, and bounded over to Haku's side. "I'll take you to Ichiraku when we get back! They do the best ramen-"

Sakura smiled, watching her boys – which had just increased in number by two.

AAA


	6. Chapter 6

Their odd group made slow progress back to Konoha, careful not to strain anyone's injuries – particularly Haku's. Believe it or not, but it took a while to recover from impalement, and his muscles were still raw.

They made a short detour to one of Zabuza's hide-outs where they had stored most of their belongings.

Sakura had leant them a scroll each and taught them the storage seals she used so often. Zabuza and Haku picked it up easily, not that she was surprised – they _were_ S-Class, after all.

Naruto and Sasuke, however, both lacked the focus and accuracy to get very far with the technique.

Naruto stuck to Haku like glue, regaling him with stories about Konoha and excitedly describing about all their friends – which pretty much consisted of the Konoha Twelve and Iruka. Although Sakura had been socialising and training with the older generation, her teammates hadn't followed her example, preferring to stick to their own age group.

Sasuke, however, was content with keeping to himself, and occasionally correcting Naruto's stories when he exaggerated too much or excluded certain details to make it sound like Uzumaki Naruto saved the day.

Zabuza, Kakashi and Sakura discussed things a little more seriously, Sakura keen to hear the things Zabuza had seen on his travels. She found she really liked the older man, despite his sometimes vicious attitude.

He was a complete bear at times, growling and tossing threats whenever he was annoyed or challenged, but she slowly began to learn more about his personality... When he was sure of his freedom, he was fine – he'd even act in stifled affection, particularly towards Haku, whenever nice things were done for him. He expected everyone to use their common sense, act with initiative and be constantly alert – Naruto's complete ignorance and lack of concern irritated him, but he still respected the boy for maintaining his humanity despite some of the things he'd been through.

A 'crude form of strength in his character', he'd described it as.

He became annoyed, which quickly turned to angry, if he felt he was being analysed or questioned. Sakura recognised it as a form of defence mechanism. He preferred to keep people at arms length unless he took a particular liking to them – Haku was obviously the closest person he had in his life, he kept a respectful distance from Kakashi, and in turn Sasuke and Naruto as Kakashi's pupils. Sakura, however, he had showed an intrigue with – likely because he knew her secret – and kept her close to him at all times.

She felt like she was under observation, a little, but decided the safest thing to do was turn the tables and act the same towards him. It seemed to amuse him, in some way, and they soon became awkward kind of friends sharing a mutual respect.

She also became very fond of Haku, and was glad he'd gained Naruto's friendship. He was fairly shy with his opinions, and had a sort or 'muted' aura about him. When he was with Zabuza, however, he lit up with life – and the more time he spent with Naruto, the happier and more light hearted he seemed to become.

As he became accustomed to them, he began to relax more and more.

One night at their campsite, he'd even fallen asleep as Sakura was using massage therapy on his back. She did this every night to exercise the newly grown muscles where his wound once was. Never before, however, had he allowed himself to give in to drowsiness and fall asleep in her arms.

Zabuza had noticed it and smiled, covering him with a blanket and taking a seat behind her so they could lean back to back and catch some sleep themselves.

They'd all woken up the next morning to Naruto's screech when he'd exited his tent. Haku's eyes had shot open and he was shocked to find himself in the pinkette's embrace, head rested in the crook of her neck.

He'd stammered out an apology, but she'd brushed it off, saying she enjoyed mothering 'her boys'. He'd been struck speechless at that, and had helped her make breakfast, feeling clingy for a while afterwards. But not, however, before Sakura had pounded Naruto in the head.

"That's no way to wake people up," she'd growled, pinching his cheek painfully. "If you've got so much extra energy start packing up your tent."

AAA

Kotetsu and Izumo, who were stuck on gate duty once again, were surprised when they saw Team Kakashi approaching in the distance with two strangers.

They were even more surprised when they came closer and noticed two Mist forehead protectors with blatant gashes through them.

"Kakashi," Izumo greeted him on edge. "Who are your... friends?"

"Ma... They followed me home," Kakashi answered in his carefree manner. "But don't worry, I'll feed them every day."

Naruto started to snigger, and Zabuza glared at the silver haired jonin, Haku smiling cheerfully at the joke.

"Your excuses get lamer every time, Kakashi," Kotetsu whined. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"We can't let them through unless-" Izumo began, but stopped when Sakura pushed a scroll into his hands.

"They're applying for residency," she stated. "That's their papers, the Hokage's seal is on it."

As Izumo inspected the papers, Sasuke stared at his teammate incredulously.

"When did you get that?" he demanded.

She cocked a brow at his tone.

"Not that it's any of your business, but the Hokage gave it to me before I left," she improvised. "He'd heard rumours of Zabuza's presence in Wave and gave me that in case we came across him. The Hokage was the one to offer him a place here anyway."

"Why'd he give it to you?" he pressed, still unhappy with the secrecy.

"Kakashi and I both knew about it – Naruto's an idiot and you're too much of an arrogant ass to be a diplomat," she glared at him. "If _you'd_ asked him to stay, he probably would've sliced your head off."

He narrowed his eyes, and took a step towards her, but Zabuza intercepted him, bringing their faces close together.

"She's right you know," he drawled. "In fact, I'm still tempted to."

Sasuke clenched his fists, but retreated, glaring off into the distance.

"Honestly, do you not think I'm capable of getting a mission on my own," Sakura pouted at her once crush, who spun back to her.

"It's not that you're not capable, it's that _we_ weren't involved," Sasuke huffed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because the Hokage told me not to," she glowered back.

"Why couldn't Kakashi do it?"

"Who'd want to talk to him when they could talk to a pretty girl?" Sakura retorted, getting seriously annoyed.

"If you _were_ a pretty girl, maybe that would be true, but-"

-CRACK-

Sakura punched him in the face, breaking his nose and sending him back about ten meters.

Kotestsu let out a low whistle. _That_ had looked painful.

"He deserved that," Izumo winked at her, handing back the papers. "These seem to be in order, go report to the Hokage immediately."

Kakashi instructed Naruto to escourt Sasuke to the hospital, which he agreed to with much delight – it wasn't often Sakura struck out at the teme, and he wanted to see it through to the end.

Sakura and Kakashi led their visitor to the Hokage Tower, pointing out various points of interest on the way.

Zabuza was a little unnerved at how volatile the pinkette's mood swings could be, but knew better than to say anything, choosing instead to walk alongside her quietly.

AAA

Once Kakashi had handed over his mission report he was dismissed, leaving the two ex-Mist nin alone with Sakura and the Hokage.

He'd restated the offer Sakura had briefed and they had agreed easily, being issued their paperwork and Konoha headbands, and finally escorted by Sakura to the T & I department where Ibiki, Inoichi and Shikaku were waiting for them.

"First of all we'll transfer some of Sakura's memories over to you," Ibiki explained calmly. "She insisted that you see them, rather than just hear about them, particularly some of the fights so you can pick up on some of our opponents fighting styles, in case you come across them."

Zabuza made a noise of acknowledgement.

"Once those have settled, we would appreciate it if you shared your experiences with the Fourth Mizukage, in case we can pick up any hints on Madara's movements and abilities, as well as any other knowledge pertaining to our other enemies," he continued in a tone that implied he didn't have a choice. "After that we'll discuss your subordinates that Sakura-san has no doubt informed you we have in holding."

He issued another grunt. "Let's get started then."

"Sakura-san, I will see you in another room while Inoichi and Zabuza are busy," Ibiki stood, expecting her to follow.

She glanced to Zabuza, who was glaring at her – an expression that clearly said _'Don't you DARE leave me here with these people.'_

"Ano, I think I better stay with Zabuza-kun for moral support," she apologized, standing by the missing nin's shoulder. "Could this wait?"

Ibiki glowered.

"I'm a busy man, Sakura," he grated. "You'll want to know this."

She formed a seal and created a shadow clone.

"I'll go," she clone approached Ibiki, grinning happily. "We share knowledge, so there should be no problem, right Ibiki-san? Besides, I'd rather not be rude to our newest residents."

Shrugging, Ibiki left with the clone, accepting the offer silently.

Remaining in the room, however, Zabuza let his muscles relax marginally. So long as Sakura was there, he was confident there would be no foul play.

AAA

Ibiki sat in his office staring at Sakura's clone, trying to make her squirm.

She refused to break for him – he'd trained her, after all, so what else should he expect.

"So," Sakura prompted him after a moment.

"Why did you do that?" Ibiki asked, his lips quirking in amusement.

"I want him to be comfortable," she answered honestly. "He's already become close to me – I've gotten to know his character. He doesn't like to be cornered. He's pretty much exactly as I expected him to be."

"Hmm," Ibiki nodded, pleased.

"How are his subordinates?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied evenly. "We've kept them fed and watered in a containment unit down the hall. Very few people know of their existence at the moment."

She nodded in understanding. "So what's this you wanted to tell me?"

"Your other half, 'Kabuto', reported that Orochimaru is now planning on taking both you _and_ Sasuke during the exams," he informed her. "He's only planning to plant the cursed seal on Sasuke, but he still wants to nab you during the confusion caused by the infiltration."

"I'd be extra leverage to get Sasuke to leave, as well," she frowned, nodding. "Do you know the details just yet?"

"That's the hilarious part," he smirked. "Kabuto's in charge of nabbing you."

"Ha!" she barked. "So I'm supposed to kidnap myself, huh?"

She shook her head, grinning wickedly.

"This is just too perfect."

"You'll be able to discuss it with him soon enough," Ibiki stated. "He's due to report soon."

"_He_, huh?" Sakura sniggered.

AAA

Zabuza was reeling from the images – he found a new found appreciation for his pink haired ally as he saw her fight her way through her ridiculously melodramatic life – particularly her fight with Sasori. Now _that_ was impressive.

He appreciated beyond what words could convey that she'd insisted he see this – once he saw them fighting, he could figure out their weak points. If he ever came across them, he'd be ready.

Well, perhaps not Madara... Madara, Kabuto and Orochimaru had all scared the living shit out of him. And after seeing the threat for himself... he agreed immediately for Inoichi to examine his memories of the Mizukage – so long, of course, as he left his other memories untouched.

The blond had agreed, and asked him to simply think of the memories he wanted to share – that way he could just skim the thoughts at the forefront of his mind.

Once he'd climbed hesitantly into the contraption that left him trapped except for his head, Sakura had sniggered and nudged Haku next to her.

"Now that he's stuck, let's give him a haircut," she suggested wickedly, making the young boy giggle at Zabuza's incredulous expression.

Just as Inoichi finished his technique, the door opened and Zabuza began screaming bloody murder, straining to break out of the contraption he was stuck in.

Glancing behind her, Sakura felt realization sink in.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE! YOU SAID HE WAS DEALT WITH! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL YOU FU-"

"Calm down Zabuza," she approached him, but he snapped at her fingers with his teeth.

"HAKU, GET HIM! THAT'S KABUTO! GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Haku moved like lightning, and held 'Kabuto' in a death grip.

"Haku, stop – that's not Kabuto," she told him calmly, the young boy froze in confusion. Sakura turned back to Zabuza and leaned as close as she dared. "Zabuza-kun, that's not Kabuto. That's-"

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS THING!" he roared over her.

"Inoichi, let him out," Sakura instructed.

"I don't know if-"

"Let him out of I'll break it," she threatened, and he skipped to it.

The missing nin leapt to his feet as soon as he was able, grabbing his sword and getting into a battle stance.

"If he's not Kabuto, then who the fuck is he?" he growled, a little calmer now that he could move, but still unnerved.

"That's our mole," she explained, placing a hand on his arm. "Gomen, I didn't expect her to turn up before we explained."

"Her?" Zabuza repeated, now a lot calmer, although he didn't lower his sword.

"Yeah," sit down and I'll explain. "We can even stick her in there if it makes you more comfortable," she continued, gesturing to the machine Zabuza just escaped from.

He nodded, and Sakura fetched her other self, healing the bruises Haku had inflicted on her neck, and sealed her away.

"Good to see you again too, Sakura-chan," her other self pouted from her new prison.

"Don't sweat the small stuff," she informed herself sagely. "It won't be for long."

"Explain," Zabuza demanded.

"Okay, okay, calm down," she sat down next to him. "We captured the real Kabuto months ago. Inoichi stole his memories. I used my medical ninjutsu to clone his body, and here's the awesome part: I'm a schizophrenic – that's my other personality in there with a copy of Kabuto's memories. That's actually me. Well, kind of."

Zabuza stared at her, his mouth slowly dropping.

"You can really do that?" Haku asked, floored.

"Yeah," she scratched her head. "Took me a while to figure it out, but it worked."

Zabuza approached Inner Sakura, and stared at her for a while.

"We knew you'd come," she informed him. "Once we told you the truth. It's good to see you two again, despite the fact you wanted to kill me a few seconds ago."

He grunted and returned to the original Sakura.

"How can I believe you?" he demanded. "How can I know for sure that this isn't just an elaborate plot?"

She thought for a second.

"You're a pro at sensing chakra, right?" Sakura confirmed, and continued at his nod. "Feel mine. My other self has two sources – one with Kabuto's signature, and if she taps into the other one it'll be identical to mine."

"Do it," he demanded.

Once released, Kabuto swapped sources and emitted her own chakra signature.

Satisfied, Zabuza let out a low laugh, and slung his arm around Sakura – the original one, that is – Kabuto's form still creeped him out.

"You're full of surprises Sakura-chan," he growled. "I'm going to have to keep you close."

"Just the way I want it," she grinned up at him cheekily. "I've gotta keep an eye on my new nuke-nin buddies, now don't I?"

"Right, now that that's settled," Shikaku coughed to get their attention. "We need to update you on the situation."

They talked for nearly two hours more before they finally got around to checking on Zabuza's subordinates.

He'd warned them not to trust them too far. They'd decided not to tell them much, but that Zabuza was going to be staying in Konoha until further notice, and they were to go on a mission scouting out Orochimaru's hide outs and confirming details – but not to engage under any circumstances.

They needed to be sure nothing had changed on that end either.

Following that, Sakura had taken them out to hunt for apartments – she still needed to find one for herself as well, after all.

AAA

She gave them a quick tour around Konoha, and they ended up picking apartments next to each other in the same building as Hayate.

After that, she took them to the markets and they each stocked up their cupboards, before Sakura took them to meet some of her friends.

They came across Raido, Genma and Aoba first, which Sakura was grateful for – they were all around Zabuza's age, and as Raido was a sword specialist and Genma was a senbon maniac, they clicked immediately with the mist nin.

Aoba was a little edgy, knowing Zabuza's reputation, but accepted that if they had become Konoha nin they mustn't be _that_ bad.

Next they stumbled across Hayate, who Sakura greeted excitedly, informing him they had moved in down the hall.

Zabuza gained a keen glint in his eye when Sakura told him Hayate had given her her sword and taught her how to use it.

Eventually, they moved on and got waylaid by Naruto, who had apparently been looking for them for hours.

"They had to fill out a lot of paperwork, Naruto," Sakura explained. "It's a long process, moving into a hidden village."

"But it's all sorted now?" he prompted keenly, and at her nod he beamed with delight.

"Hey, Haku, you should come meet some of the guys. Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba are meeting me at Ichiraku, I'll even buy you a bowl!"

Haku looked to Zabuza, who just nodded to him. "Go."

"Sakura-chan, are you coming?" Naruto asked. "Oh, and No-Brows?"

Sakura laughed at Naruto's ridiculous nickname for Zabuza. "No, you go have your boys time. I've gotta move my stuff into my new apartment."

"You've moved?" Naruto blinked.

"Next door to these guys," she gestured with her thumb to the swordsman. "I'll invite you around for dinner tomorrow or something. Now get moving, you haven't traumatised Haku-kun with your terrible table manners yet."

"I've seen him eat," Haku offered, but Sakura shook her head.

"Not noodles in soup, you haven't," she stuck her tongue out as Naruto pouted.

They watched the two leave, Zabuza with a sad smile on his face.

"They're good for each other," Sakura spoke softly, and her friend nodded silently in response.

"Want help moving?" he offered, after a moment, and she agreed readily.

"You're in for a treat," Sakura laughed. "This means you get to meet my Mum."

"Great," he replied sarcastically.

AAA

Sakura's mother was shocked, to say the least.

She hadn't really expected her daughter to come back after a month absent and announce she'd rented an apartment and was moving out immediately.

Still, there wasn't much she could say – Sakura _had_ brought it up a while ago, but was just waiting for the ideal place.

Zabuza had remained fairly tight-lipped around Mrs. Haruno, being unused to civilians. Especially ones that called him _'dear'_ of all things. It also didn't help that Sakura was sniggering at his discomfort, and not even making an effort to hide it.

They only spent about ten minutes at her old house, packing up her _ridiculous_ amount of scrolls.

"I have to have all the basics – I need the evidence that I learned what I can do," Sakura explained quietly. "Most of these are pretty much props, which I lend out occasionally when I'm trying to teach someone."

"Can you teach Haku?" Zabuza requested suddenly.

"Of course," she agreed readily. "I'm sure he'll be good at it."

Before long they were back at Sakura's apartment, unloading her things on the other end.

Once finished, they both found themselves a little tired, and collapsed together on the couch. Before long, they'd fallen asleep, leaning awkwardly on each other but too tired to care.

AAA

Meanwhile, the boys were gathered at Ichiraku.

Kiba had dragged Shino along as well, and Choji had brought Shikamaru, making it a ramen-party by all rights.

The dog boy had flushed a brilliant red at seeing Haku, and was stumbling over his words trying to appear cool.

After sniggering at some of his more flirtatious comments, Naruto informed them Haku was a boy – much to Kiba's horror.

"I always knew there was something weird about you," Shikamaru ribbed him. "Now it all makes sense."

"Shut it!" Kiba growled. "I'm not gay!"

AAA

Back in the apartment block, Yugao was on her way to visit Sakura, excited that her young friend was back in town.

She knocked twice, waking Zabuza, who stiffened in horror – not only was the door being opened by some unknown, but Sakura was still sound asleep, resting where she'd fallen on his chest.

Grabbing his sword, which he never let out of arms reach, he pointed it lazily at the door, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist, ready to move her if necessary.

As such, it was understandable that Yugao froze upon seeing them, mistaking their positions as something far more intimate than it was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zabuza growled, the rumbling of his voice waking Sakura as well.

"I'm one of Sakura-chan's _friends_," Yugao drew her own sword. "Who the hell are _you?_"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked, pushing herself away slightly from Zabuza. "Yugao-chan?"

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "_Who is this?_"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Sakura sat up fully, pushing Zabuza's sword arm down towards a less threatening direction. "This is Momochi Zabuza, this is Yugao-chan... and ...um... this is not what it looks like."

"You're _twelve_ Sakura," Yugao stared at her, still not comprehending the situation.

"He was just helping me move in – we both got back from Wave today. We were tired, that's all," Sakura spluttered.

"So... you're not..."

"NO!"

"Oh thank God!" Yugao breathed, re-sheathing her sword and coming in, closing the door behind her. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Heheheh," she laughed nervously relaxing back next to the older man again. "Sorry?"

"Frickin' aye," the purple haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, Momochi Zabuza, huh? You the new guy Hayate was talking about? Where's the other one?"

"Haku is with Naruto," Zabuza stated uncomfortably.

Yugao looked Zabuza up and down again, before turning her attention back to Sakura.

"Were you seriously just curled up on a couch with an S-Rank criminal missing nin from one of the Seven freakin' Swordsman of Hidden Mist?"

Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, pretty straight edge," she laughed, grinning up at the infamous criminal. "See, I sound _badass. You, _however, get the lameness of spooning with some unknown twelve year old genin chick with pink hair."

Zabuza frowned at her.

"Anyone who described you like that wouldn't know you," he shrugged, putting his feet up on the table. "In which case their opinions would be void."

"Don't you love him?" Sakura grinned cheekily at her friend, who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mooooving on," Yugao changed the subject. "I heard you just moved in. I wanted to come say hello."

"Take a seat," she gestured. "Want some tea?"

AAA

In another part of the village, the clone Sakura had left with Ibiki was having a deep and meaningful with Inner Sakura who was having an emotional melt down being stuck as Kabuto for so long without the respite of being in contact with her other half for so long.

The wicked deeds, the pressure of being a double agent, the pressure of looking _him_ in the eyes, while...

She vomited

The nightmares... the memories that swamped her every night... the loneliness...

She didn't have _anyone_ while Sakura had been away – all her friends had no idea who she was – it was like she'd lost _everyone_ all over again.

The only person she talked to who knew the truth was Ibiki, and he was about as comforting as a kunai through the foot.

"Oh Saku-chan," the clone whispered, petting her other half's silver hair.

"I don't... I don't know if I can do this," she croaked in Kabuto's voice.

"You have to Saku, it's only three months longer," the pinkette crooned, feeling terrible for her other half.

"But-but, he's closer now. He wants to _see_ me more and more... I...I..."

"Do you need to swap?" she asked seriously.

"N-no, I c-can't make y-you do it," she stuttered.

"When we merge I'll get all your memories anyway," she reminded herself. "We are one, Saku-chan. You're not alone – and if you can't handle this, we _have_ to swap."

The silver haired boy stood, wiping his tears away, and using medical ninjutsu to heal the puffiness under his eyes.

"No, Sakura-chan," he said confidently, although neither of them believed it – this was more about saving face than anything else. "I won't fail. You can count on me."

The pinkette leaned forwards and hugged him close.

"I just missed you is all," he whispered.

"It's okay," she whispered back. "You know we don't have any long missions until we'll be together again. Just hang in there, and tell me immediately if you change your mind."

The boy nodded, determined.

"You can go now. I have to get back to it."

With that, the clone disappeared and Inner Sakura was once again left very much alone.

AAA

Back at Sakura's house, Yugao was giving Sakura hints for the upcoming chuunin exams, still throwing Zabuza suspicious glances, as he had made himself extremely comfortable next to her; feet on table, sword in one hand resting against his shoulder, the other arm on the back of the couch, reaching behind the young kunoichi's shoulders.

Yugao _really _didn't want to leave sweet, trusting, lovely Sakura-chan alone with this creep – she was _way_ too relaxed around him.

Suddenly, Sakura tensed, a flood of information seeping into her brain.

Zabuza gave her a shake.

"You alright kiddo?" he asked.

"Sakura-chan?" Yugao pressed, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing... I just realized I haven't got my application forms yet," she shrugged, sinking back into her couch, a little closer to Zabuza once again. "But Kaka-sensei was gonna get them anyway. It doesn't matter, I'll sort it tomorrow."

Yugao nodded, taking the bait. "Make sure you remember."

Zabuza remained silent, making a note to ask after the 'intruder' was gone.

But rather than a guest leaving, several more turned up.

Naruto opened the door without knocking, and she heard Shino scolding him along with Haku's shy laughter.

"BILLBOARD-BROW!" Ino burst in, shoving Naruto out of the way. "What's this I hear about you punching Sasu- _who's that?"_

She crossed her arms and scowled at her long-time friend.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto approached her and crouched down giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Sorry for barging in – I wanted to see your place so I made Haku take us... You're not mad are you?"

Sighing, she reached over and pinched his cheek, pulling him closer, and she could tell that he was preparing himself for a beating – but instead she pulled him into a hug.

"Na, I'm not mad Naruto, I should've known you wouldn't be able to wait until tomorrow," she squeezed him. "Just knock next time."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and made a peace sign at Shino, obviously gloating that he'd 'won'.

"Hey Shino-kun, Ino-chan," she greeted her friends, ignoring the blonde's question. "How did you find Ichiraku, Haku-kun?"

"It was very good," the young boy smiled happily. "I met several of your friends."

"I suppose they're your friends too, now Haku-kun," she smiled at him as his expression doubled its delight. "Maybe next time I'll come too. We could give Choji's favourite barbeque place a go."

"I'd like that," the boy agreed immediately.

"Sa-ku-ra," Ino advanced on her. "I asked you a question!"

"And she ignored it," Zabuza growled. "I don't like being referred to as a '_that_', girl."

"Zabuza-kun, this is Ino-chan," she patted his leg to calm him down. "But I give you permission to call her Ino-pig. That handsome young lad is Aburame Shino. Shino-kun, Ino-chan, _this_ is Momochi Zabuza. We met him and Haku in Wave country and they decided to move here."

Shino nodded stiffly. He'd already met Haku, and heard about Zabuza. And he was extremely disturbed.

"Sakura-san," Shino addressed her formally. "May I speak with you in private?"

Shoving Naruto onto the couch, she stood and led him into her spare room.

As soon as the door was closed, he rounded on her.

"What are you doing with S-Rank criminals?" Shino asked her, keeping his voice low.

"Shino..."

"What are you _thinking_ getting that close to him?"

"Shino..."

"Let me guess, you can't tell me?" he glowered.

"You already know that," she sighed. "Not for another month or two."

He clenched his fists, his eyebrow twitching like mad.

"You _promised_ me you wouldn't take unnecessary risks."

"Believe it or not Shino I know what I'm doing," she frowned back at him. "And yeah it's dangerous, yeah it's _risky_, but it _is_ necessary."

"Is sitting so close to that guy also necessary?" he retorted, freaking out slightly - she'd only ever seen him this upset when he lost a large quantity of bugs during battle.

'Does he think he's losing me?' she thought, watching him hyperventilate. 'He's... jealous?'

"Shino-kun... Zabuza isn't that bad when you get to know him," she grabbed his arm. "Look, I can see you're upset with how close I am to him, but he's like Kakashi to me, ok? Him and Haku are my two newest boys. Don't be concerned, and don't be jealous."

Shaking, he pulled her to him.

Making shushing noises, she stroked his hair, and walked him over to the bed, sitting him down.

"Shino-kun," she whispered into his oversized collar. "It's okay. It's okay, I promise. It may look crazy, but every things under control."

His breathing evened out, but he kept her close.

"I was hoping you'd be at Ichiraku... instead I had to hear from Naruto about your mission," he told her, gripping her hands in his. "About being attacked by S-Class criminals... then bringing them _home_... and then..."

"I know Shino, I'm sorry," she kissed him gently on the cheek.

He remained quiet for a while and Sakura sighed.

"If you're freaking out at this you might drop dead when you've found out what else I've been doing," she commented dryly, but regretted it as his head shot up in alarm. "Remember, Shino, all under control."

"_How?_" he demanded.

"You know I can't say," she brushed a thumb across his cheek. "I need you to do something for me Shino."

"What?" he sounded terrified.

"I need you to focus on the chunin exams," she kissed him again. "You're going to come across more difficult opponents than you're used to. And promise me you'll be on your guard even when the matches aren't on."

"What's going to happen?" he asked, still terrified.

"Nothing we won't live through," she hooked her finger over his collar and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Shino," she sighed against her cheek. "I promised myself I wouldn't kiss you, not until you found out... I just hate to see you so scared."

"You're scaring me more," he admitted. "I have a horrible feeling you're saying goodbye."

She shook her head.

"No," she assured him. "I'm the one scared that _you'll_ say goodbye."

"Why would I?" he asked seriously, gripping her face. "What could you possibly do that would make me do that?"

She looked away.

"There's a lot I've had to sacrifice to protect Konoha," she spoke quietly. "I desperately want to tell you, but I'm equally desperate for you never to know."

"But you _will _tell me," he stated... no, demanded.

"As soon as possible," she nodded. "Shino, you look shattered."

"I've been worried about you," he insisted.

"You haven't been sleeping," Sakura deduced.

Is silence confirmed it.

"Shino-kun," she gently removed his glasses, and placed them on the side table. "Stay here, get some rest."

"I-"

She cut him off with a gentle kiss, and began unlatching his coat. She removed that as well and threw it over a chair, moving on to his shoes.

"Sakura-chan..."

Placing his shoes neatly next to the bed, she pulled the covers back, and forced him to lie down.

"Shino," she stroked her hand through his hair and kissed him one last time. "Sleep well."

Taking a breath, she composed herself before returning to the lounge.

"Gomen," she apologised to her guests. "He's not feeling well, he's taking a nap."

"In your room?" Ino blanched.

"In my _guest_ room," Sakura corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just send him home?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm a bossy medic," she retorted, pouring herself another cup of tea – she sure as hell needed it.

"I think you need rest yourself," Zabuza commented, before giving the remaining guests a pointed stare.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow then," Naruto, surprisingly, was the first to pick up on it, and dragged both Ino and Yugao outside.

"What happened?" Zabuza demanded. "You freaked out before your friends got here, and I refuse to think it's anything as ridiculous as unfiled paperwork."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, taking another sip of tea.

"Sakura-chan?" Haku knelt next to her.

"Remember that clone I left with Ibiki?" she asked quietly, continuing at his nod. "Well, it dispelled at that moment. All the knowledge that came with it was a bit of a shock."

"And?"

"Orochimaru's after me as well this time," she breathed. "But I'm in charge of my own kidnapping."

"So there's not any danger of success."

"The other me is having a rough time," she bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "She has to _be_ Kabuto..."

Zabuza frowned.

"She's in danger."

"Yes."

"Will she manage?"

"...She has to, so she will."

"But?"

"She'll be damaged when I get her back," she frowned. "I won't be the same again afterwards."

They were all silent for a moment.

"What about that boy in there?" Haku prompted. "Shino-kun?"

Sakura gave a tired smile.

"I adore him," she admitted. "And he loves me, I think... he knows something is going on, but that I can't tell him for a couple months. But if he's freaking out about me and you two... what'll he say when he finds out the other me had to do _that_ with _him_."

Zabuza flinched.

"She had to..."

"Yeah."

"Shit," he put a hand on her head. "You are pretty badass, Sakura-chan."

"Shut up," she sniffed.

"Zabuza-kun," Haku spoke hesitantly. "I think we should leave Sakura-chan and Shino-kun alone for a while now."

The older man agreed, and they left to go settle in their own apartment.

Sakura was left sitting on her couch in silence, staring down the hallway where Shino was. After ten minutes, and against her better judgement, she locked her door, placing a seal over it and all of her windows to prevent anyone from entering, no matter what rank... And went to join Shino.

AAA

Shino, who had been staring at the wall blankly, unable to even _think_ of sleeping, was marginally surprised when Sakura once again entered the room.

"Sakura," he spoke, letting her know he was awake.

She didn't respond, but lay on the bed on top of the sheets next to him.

"What are you doing?"

She found his hand with hers.

"Everyone's gone home," she kissed his palm. "I came to keep you company."

He stared at her, his expression hopelessly lost. He seemed very young, suddenly, and Sakura felt filled with shame. He was twelve. No, thirteen now – not that it made much difference. And although she _appeared_ the same age, she was still six years his senior in anything other than body. But she couldn't tell him any of that.

"I missed your birthday," she said instead.

"You were in another country," Shino responded. "I forgive you."

"I'm really sorry Shino," she whispered. "I didn't mean for you to fall for me. I never wanted to hurt you... And I've been incredibly selfish."

"...How so?"

"I should've stayed away from you," she stroked his hand with her own. "I should've turned you down outright... But I couldn't help but indulge myself... you brought me so much comfort when I really needed it."

He stayed quiet.

"I feel like I've taken advantage of you," she continued, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

He reached around her and pulled her close. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she could hear the dull buzzing of his destruction bugs.

"I'm sorry too," he said, stroking her hair. "I was arrogant in thinking I understood... I see now I really don't. Can't... Not yet... And there's a possibility I never will."

She sniffed, cuddling him closer.

"I underestimated you," he said seriously. "How much trouble you could get into."

She let out a dry laugh, but said no more.

She'd already said far more than she ever should.

"Is this it then?" he asked her after a while.

"It should be," she agreed. "It would be easier for you."

"And you?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Neither of them could think of anything to say after that, and simply lay in silence until sleep finally claimed them.

AAA


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Also, some of the lines/scenes in this chapter are taken directly out of the manga.

Sakura woke up first, used to early starts.

She stared unashamedly at Shino's restful features, committing them to memory. No matter what happened, no matter what she'd have to do – at least she'd have this memory.

She watched as his eyes moved beneath his lids, and he finally stirred.

He seemed to be doing the same thing to her.

"I should go," he spoke quietly, wishing the opposite was true. "My Dad will be worried. And I have to meet my team."

Sakura sat up.

"I understand," she looked away. "Look after yourself Shino-kun. And Kiba and Hinata. They'll need you."

He nodded, straightening out his clothes, and putting on his jacket.

"Do you have anyone looking out for you, Sakura-chan?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," she replied simply, giving him a sad smile. "I do."

"Good."

She escorted him to the door and peeled off the security seal, but before she could open the door, he pulled her into another hug from behind.

She'd never expected Shino to be like this, before she got to know him – he had always seemed so aloof. But she had come to realize his emotions ran deep, and he had a few rejection complexes.

She turned around slowly until their noses were brushing.

Wordlessly, he planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"Shino..."

"This may be the last time I get the chance to kiss you Sakura-chan," he spoke softly. "Take care."

With a final kiss, he disappeared, leaving her staring stupidly at the door.

With a sigh, she collected a new set of clothes and headed towards the shower.

'If only I could have foreseen _this_...'

AAA

Her second day back was extremely busy – she completed her application forms for the chunin exams along with her team and handed them in at the agreed time.

She even giggled, seeing Izumo and Kotetsu in their genin forms. Not that watching them hassling Lee was all that hilarious, but she knew he wouldn't come to any real harm.

"Please let us pass," TenTen asked, but Kotetsu punched her in the face with lightning speed, making her fall to the ground.

"Horrible..." somebody muttered.

"What'd you say?" Kotestu leered at them. "Listen to me: this is our kindness. The chunin exam isn't easy. Even we have failed it three times. There are those who fail and end up quitting as shinobi – there are those who die: we've seen it all. And chunins often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade... That's all the captain's responsibility. And you kids... you think you can pass?"

Tenten frowned, picking herself up off the ground, but Kotetsu glared at her, making her shy back a little.

"All we're doing is thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" he said haughtily.

"I agree, but..." Sasuke spoke from beside her. "You will let me pass though... And also remove the genjutsu on the surroundings. I'm going to the third floor."

The crowd began to mutter in confusion.

"Ah," Kotestu grinned.

"So you noticed," Izumo completed, with a smirk of his own.

"Sakura, you must have noticed it first, right?" Sasuke turned to her.

"Of course," she winked back at him – obviously, he'd gotten over the grudge of her breaking his nose. "This is the second floor."

She approached the two chunin in disguise.

"You know, you guys remind me of some people I know," she tapped her chin thoughtfully, before leaning in to examine Kotetsu's face. "Yeah, he looks just like you, only a little older. Only, he wears a bandage across his nose."

"So this guys pretty good looking, huh?" her target smirked back at her, but she just laughed.

"Nah, he's a complete brat," she teased, making him pout. "His friends pretty hot though. You'd like him – he seems like your type."

"What?" he yelped, and made a grab for her, but she danced away.

"See you later!" she called out behind her as her and her team continued up the stairs, team Gai close behind.

"HEY! I'm not gay!" his voice followed them, along with Izumo's laughter.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto said from beside her. "Did you know them?"

"They're friends of mine," she answered him, still grinning wickedly from the reaction she'd got. "But they're using a henge to appear younger. They're actually chunins."

"How are you friends with chunins?" Sasuke asked unhappily.

"I approached them to help me with my research," she informed him. "And ended up scabbing some training as well. They're easy to bribe, when it's something harmless like that. Besides, they're actually nice guys."

"He didn't seem very nice," TenTen offered her opinion.

"You could've easily defended yourself," Naruto frowned at her and Lee. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"We don't want to reveal our fighting styles," TenTen told him. "And so the others will underestimate us – then we can use it to our advantage later on in the exams."

"That's a good plan," Sakura agreed. "Naruto, you should try not to attract too much attention as well. No outbursts."

"What do you think I am, Sakura-chan?" he pouted, and she pinched him on the cheek.

"Easily excitable."

As soon as they entered room 301, they were accosted by Teams Eight and Ten who were talking excitedly.

"Geez, is everyone here?" Shikamaru complained.

Sakura glanced at Shino, who was staring determinedly at Naruto, and not in any way at her.

Respecting the motion, she instead struck up conversation with Ino.

Kabuto made his way over and introduced himself, telling them to quiet down a little.

And with that the chaos of the chunin exams began.

AAA

She smirked at Ibiki's macho act, scaring the living piss out of everyone in the room, and kept to herself, calmly filling in the answers, knowing that her two teammates would get through one way or another.

On completion, she removed her forehead protector and used it to cover her answers, before sitting back and watching the others, picking up hints to the skills of those she didn't face the last time around.

As such, she noticed Hinata trying to help Naruto. She frowned in thought... She wished she could do _something_ for the girl... but then again, that wasn't exactly her main priority at the moment. Naruto was going to be targeted by Akatsuki as well... it was the same as with her and Shino: they were safer if they were apart.

Suddenly, she was hit with Ino's mind swap jutsu – which she didn't even try to negate. She wanted team ten to succeed after all.

Once recovered, she continued to wait until the final question was asked, and watched everyone sweat with nervousness. Man, Ibiki really _was_ cruel...

A few teams left before Naruto made his little outburst, and filled everyone with resolve.

It was moments like these she was really proud of Naruto... Perhaps later she'd even hug him for it.

As Ibiki announced the rest of them had passed, grinning broadly, Sakura burned the image into her skull – it wasn't often he made an expression like that. He must've enjoyed putting the test together – the sadist.

Well, she knew he wasn't _really_ a sadist... just... very strict and serious. He didn't want people going out into the field who weren't prepared.

AAA

Before long, they were led to the Forest of Death for the second part of the exam. They filled in their forms and retrieved their scroll, heading off to the gates with their supervisor.

Sakura was on edge – this was the moment of truth... Here she would be tested not on if she was fit to be a chunin, but on whether or not she would let Sasuke down... As much as he annoyed her these days, and as much as he'd hurt her in her own time... She still loved him, and wanted to protect him.

He was still one of her boys.

_This_ test would _not_ go the same way.

She even allowed Naruto to pee in front of her, just looking the other way.

Knowing the genin from amegakure would be nearby, she opened up her senses to find him.

_There._

Performing one of her latest sneaky tricks, she sent out chakra vibrations through her feet, preparing it to receive a clone. Using one hand –_thank you Haku! – _she made her shadow clone, who snuck around towards the lone genin. Reaching towards the river nearby, she created a tunnel, channelling the water to where she wanted it and releasing a water dragon.

The young ame nin washed up near her feet and she paralysed him with a touch.

"You're alone," she frowned at him.

"Un...lucky," he muttered, looking terrified while straining to move his muscles.

"Good job Sakura," Sasuke smirked, looking down at the boy.

"Wow, how'd you know he was there?" Naruto asked.

"Don't let your guard down," she glowered at her blonde team mate.

"You won't have the scroll," she looked back to her prisoner. "You were most likely sent here alone for stealth reasons. We'll hold you until we find your teammates... but it's going to get dangerous, so I'll seal you away until then. I won't harm you unless necessary, so be good."

Whipping out a scroll, she sealed him away wordlessly.

"Good move," Sasuke commented. "We might be able to do a swap, him for his teams scroll."

"My thoughts exactly," Sakura agreed. "Let's get moving though, we don't want to get ambushed. Stay close."

Stealthily making a clone and disguising it as a shuriken, she slipped it into Naruto's jacket pocket.

Before long, Orochimaru, disguised as a grass nin attacked and separated them, returning in Naruto's form.

She flung a kunai at his head immediately.

"Geez, Sakura-chan! What's your problem?" he yelled, dodging the projectile.

"You can henge into anyone," she spat at the intruder. "But you can't copy a chakra signature so easily."

"Kukukuku," their opponent laughed wickedly. "You're even brighter than I'd expected. Well... you want this 'earth' scroll don't you? Since your scroll is 'heaven'."

They watched as he swallowed it, giving them a crazed look.

"Let's battle for them with our lives."

AAA

Meanwhile, Naruto got swallowed by Orochimaru's giant snake, while Sakura's clone remained silent – Naruto could get out of this, but the back up was her trump card.

AAA

Sasuke freaked out when he experienced Orochimaru's killing intent, while Sakura let it wash over her. She'd been caught out by this once already – never again!

They dodged and kept out of their enemies distance until Naruto turned up behind him.

Sasuke panicked and told him to run, throwing the scroll towards their enemy, but Naruto leapt to catch the scroll. With Naruto's loud entrance and melodramatic actions, nobody noticed a shuriken fall from his pocket.

Using the distraction of Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura's clone transformed and swiftly drew her blade, cutting the legs out from beneath Orochimaru.

Shocked, but ever quick, he made to summon his giant snake, using the tattoo on his arm – but Sakura knew that trick as well. And being caught out by that once was bad enough...

She sliced the arm off, followed by the other until he was completely limbless. But apparently not defenceless.

He shot his tongue out, piercing and dismissing the clone – but Sakura had not been standing idly by – she had made another clone which sliced his head off as well.

'If only this was his real body.'

Slitting his stomach, she retrieved the Earth scroll and turned back to her teammates who were staring at her in horror.

"He was the one who challenged us to the death," she answered simply. "Keep moving, his teammates might still be around."

She attached a chakra string to each of them, keeping it invisible by suppressing it. She wasn't going to risk losing them.

They ran until they reached a spot sheltered by some overgrown roots.

"Naruto, make some clones to keep an eye on the area. And be stealthy," she gave him a look. "Create a few that look like me and Sasuke as well – we may have four ninja of unknown strength after us."

"Right," he agreed, and did just that.

"We better interrogate our prisoner," she said, pulling out the scroll he was sealed in and releasing him.

"Sakura... why did you do that back there?" Naruto asked cautiously. "I mean, I know he was our enemy, but-"

"He was stronger than a genin," Sakura bit out. "And he would have killed you. Sometimes you have to kill in order to protect."

She reached down and removed the ame nin's mask, and returned mobility to everything he needed to speak.

"Your name is Oboro, correct?" Sakura asked him, propping him up against a tree.

He frowned at her.

"Yes," he growled moodily.

"How did you know that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Kabuto's cards," she replied quickly. "Well, Oboro-kun, what scroll does your team have?"

He scowled.

"What did you do to me?"

"It's a medical ninjutsu," she explained. "I paralysed you. Don't worry though, it's easily reversed by a medic. I can heal you whenever I want. Now, answer my question, Oboro-kun."

"Earth."

"Hmm," she nodded. "Then we don't need your team. We also have Earth."

"What is your name?" he asked, after a moment.

"Haruno Sakura," she replied evenly. "I'm assuming, if you live up to your name you're a genjutsu specialist? 'Oboro' means 'haze', doesn't it, Oboro-kun?"

"Yes it does," he agreed, obviously embarrassed. "If you don't need me then why don't you let me go?"

"It doesn't pay to have loose ends flying around," she smirked. "Besides, we have other teams from Konoha in this exam. I don't really want to sic you on them."

He remained silent.

"We should find a better spot to camp out for the night," Sasuke prompted. "And hunt down some food."

Naruto's stomach growled in agreement.

"I've got it sorted," she said, and performed her Whack-A-Mole technique once again. She tucked Oboro's mask into her skirt, and grabbed her prisoner. "Follow me."

She sunk deep into the earth, and moved far enough away from their original site before creating an underground cavern, stiffening the sides until it was almost as dense as rock. Pulling out a flashlight so she could see what she was doing, she used her paper jutsu, which she thickened as well, creating a sturdy card, and pierced the ceiling in several points, all the way to the surface to create air holes. Content with that, she created some paper seals to ensure that no noise, light or any other traces would escape their cocoon.

"We're safe now," she informed her teammates. "We'll go the rest of the way underground as well, I think."

"No one will see our air holes, will they?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"They bend and divide – they go a long way away from where we are, so we'll be okay. They also don't go above the surface, and I coloured them to match the ground," she informed her teammate. "We're also quite far down, so we shouldn't have to worry about any other earth users."

"Can we eat now?" Naruto whined, his stomach growling again. "What'd you bring for us, Sakura-chan?"

She laughed, and took out her storage scroll.

"No ramen," she teased. "We can't cook anything underground because it'll use up our air supply. I've got plenty of bento boxes though."

She released four of them.

"You're feeding him?" Sasuke asked, a little shocked.

"You should be nice to your prisoners whenever possible," she scolded her teammate. "You never know when the tables will be turned."

She turned to glance at said prisoner. "But that doesn't mean I'll be letting my guard down. Your info card said you are earth and water type. I'll feed you, but I won't give you your mobility back yet."

"Thanks, I guess..." Oboro replied, uncertain.

She ate her own food first, as they sat around and joked, before Sakura fed her prisoner, and Naruto looked on in jealousy.

"What's Amegakure like, Oboro-kun?" Sakura asked, curiously. She'd never actually been there herself, but she knew the story well by now.

"Why?" he asked, still untrusting.

"I just want to know," she shrugged. "I know a bit of the history, I just want to know what it's like from someone who lives there."

"Why don't you tell me what you know already?" he retorted.

"Ame is in a fairly small country, compared to Fire and Wind. As it's in between three nations it's often been used as a battleground between nations, resulting in a large demographic of orphans and refugees. It was also home to Hanzo, an extremely strong shinobi who was our enemy in the Second Great War," she recited. "That's about it. Due to the history of unrest, Rain is seen as a suspicious nation and not much news leaks out."

"Then you can understand why I don't want to talk much about it," he stared back at her.

"I'm not asking for any massive secrets, geez..."

"Do they have ramen there?" Naruto asked, getting into it.

"Of course we have ramen," he looked insulted. "What kind of a backwater place do you think I live in?"

"Ramen is Naruto-kun's favourite food. And obsession," she told their prisoner. "We've got a good ramen bar here, Ichiraku. You should go there and try it for yourself before you leave Konoha."

Sasuke was staring at her incredulously.

"What are you doing?" he glared at her. "You're not supposed to make _nice_ with the enemy."

"Well, Za-" Naruto started, but Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth.

"That's top secret, Naruto-kun," she warned him seriously, her features looking particularly evil in the torchlight. "Weren't you told?"

"B-But he already met all our friends – everyone knows about them."

"Secret from outside the village," she amended, her expression snapping back to a smile. "So, do you like ramen, Oboro-kun?"

"I-It's alright," he sweated.

"Maybe we should go together, both of our teams, once the exams over," she offered. "Besides, I owe you a meal or something for disqualifying you so soon."

"Um... maybe..." he answered, feeling trapped.

"How old are you, Oboro-kun?"

"Fourteen."

"Sakura," Sasuke repeated. "Answer me."

"I'm being diplomatic," she answered him with a frown. "We want peace between our villages, not war – that's the entire point of having joint chunin exams. As well as, you know, gauging each countries aptitudes. And the first step to peace is being friendly and not hostile."

Sasuke snorted. "Suit yourself. I'm going to sleep. Give me a blanket."

"What, not even going to say 'please'," she teased him, releasing one from her scroll and tossing it to him. "You'd fail as a diplomat, Sasuke-kun."

"That's a useful technique," Oboro noted aloud.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites," she said with a smile. "We had close ties to a village that was destroyed in the last Great War – they were seal experts, and we gained a lot of what we know through our alliance with them."

"But they're gone now, despite the alliance," Oboro pointed out bitterly.

"Yeah. Sand crushed them. We lost a lot of ninja during that fight as well, I can remember reading about it," she sighed. "The world is still in a state of unrest, and nobody trusts anyone. Everyone's obsessed with getting everyone else before they get you. It's a sad way to live."

"What other option is there?"

"Setting the standard for everyone else, rather than following the grain," she proposed. "I could have killed you, after all. I out skill you – I could use you as bait to lure in your team. I could do any number of things with you. But I'm choosing to let you live. Hopefully, you'll do the same to someone else in a similar situation and we can set a new trend."

"The blonde guy said you killed someone else today."

"He challenged us to the death. He didn't hold back and would've killed my teammates if he had the chance," she justified herself. "Besides, I really didn't like him. It was that guy with the long tongue from hidden grass."

"Ah, that creep," Oboro grimaced. "He was unlucky."

"I think it was more to do with arrogance than luck," Sakura pointed out. "He let his guard down so I went for it."

"Hmm..."

Sakura noticed Naruto nodding off and threw a blanket at him. "Get some sleep Naruto. I need you to pay attention tomorrow."

"Mmm, okay Sakura-chan," he agreed and crashed.

"Are you cold too, Oboro-kun?" she asked. "It gets a little chilly this far down in the earth."

"A little," he admitted, and she covered him with a blanket of his own.

Sakura took her sword out and started cleaning it, making sure it was in perfect condition.

"How old are you, Sakura-san?" he asked, after a while.

"Almost thirteen," she shot him a smile. "You're a nice guy, Oboro-san."

He seemed a little shocked that she addressed him so politely.

"Thanks..." he blinked in confusion. "You seem very nice as well."

"Would you consider yourself lucky to meet me then?" she asked teasingly.

"Not really," he answered awkwardly. "It's because of you my team will be disqualified, after all."

"True enough," she spared him a smirk.

"But I'm lucky to be captured by you, and not someone ruthless," he admitted, embarrassed.

"You need to work on masking your chakra," she told him. "And being more light-footed. You're better than most, but when you're underground you can still sense it."

"I thought I'd gotten pretty good," he frowned. "Though I guess not good enough."

"Next time we meet you'll be more of a challenge," she assured him. "I just ask that, if at all possible, you spare us our lives."

He let out a quiet laugh.

"I look forward to our next match then," he smirked. "But be warned, you'll be fighting my teammates as well."

"I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto can keep them busy," she put her sword away and ruffled his hair. "You're gonna be _mine_."

He laughed again.

"You leaf nin are strange."

"I've been told," she didn't deny it. "What's with the jumpsuits, anyway? I noticed your teammates wearing them too."

"They are practical, and insulate heat to a certain degree," he told her. "And if we want to dive underwater they double as fast drying wetsuits."

"Clever," she moved closer to inspect the material. "Although they look a bit dorky, I gotta say."

He pouted at her and she giggled.

"Sakura, shut up," Sasuke's irritated growl reached her ears.

She stuck her tongue out childishly, resulting in an amused snort from her prisoner.

She pulled out a blanket of her own and wrapped it around her, settling next to her prisoner, and thinking deeply about their next move.

Oboro's team didn't make it past this round anyway, so that shouldn't make any changes. She should perhaps track down his team mates, though.

And the sound nin needed to be crippled. Shino would fight him later, and she didn't want to set him up to fail. If she killed them, however, it would mean that the rounds would change later, which could make things unpredictable.

Hmmm...

"Do me a favour, Oboro-kun?" she turned to the boy next to her.

He looked at her, a little shocked. "What?"

"When the boys wake up, tell them I'll be back in an hour or two."

"You're leaving?" he asked, panicked. "Do they know how to get us out of here?"

She shook her head.

"They're both useless with Earth ninjutsu," she smirked. "But I won't take any risks."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To tie off some loose ends."

"A-Alright."

AAA

Sakura moved silently, knowing instinctively which way her other half was. She'd need her help if she wanted to pull this off.

Before long, she was beneath their campsite. She let her chakra signature leak through faintly, and felt 'Kabuto' respond in kind.

Within moments, her other half joined her in her tiny cave under the earth.

She updated her and they put their plan into action.

Although the sound trio knew nothing of Kabuto, Kabuto knew all about the sound trio, thus Inner Sakura would take care of them.

Sakura would hunt down the missing Ame nin and capture them, taking them back to her campsite.

Within seconds, they were on the move. Sakura knew not to underestimate Oboro's companions, as they would have themselves well hidden – but luckily for her, she wasn't searching by sight, but by feel.

She passed by several groups of three, until she finally found a lone duo. She observed them for a while, before sending a clone to the surface.

But they were Orochimaru's duo. She sunk back into the ground, unseen to continue her search.

It took her a while, but she finally got them. One of them was asleep in a tree, the other was next to him keeping watch.

She created two clones and cloaked them completely, sending them to the surface a short distance away. The one on watch was Kagari, who wore a blindfold. She knew she'd have to be extremely careful here.

With anyone else she would've gassed them, but their masks would make that useless.

She preferred to do things quietly, but she didn't have much of a choice right now.

Using her paper jutsu, her two clones created a mass number of explosion notes, disguised as black beetles. Her clones sank into the earth alongside her as the beetles did their magic, crawling up into the trees.

Simultaneously, a third of them exploded, followed by two successive bangs.

They leapt down from the trees and crouched on the ground, scanning for enemies.

Immediately, Sakura and one of her clones thrust their arms through the ground and gripped their legs, sending a paralysing shock through them and bringing them into the earth with her.

She made her way immediately back to her campsite, and placed the other two on the ground next to their teammate.

"Oboro!"

"Mubi! Kagari!"

"You went and got them?" Oboro directed at Sakura in shock. "Why?"

"I had something else to do that was more important," Sakura corrected. "But because your team lost you, they are disqualified anyway. It's pointless to put them in further danger while they search for you."

"You did it to protect us?" Mubi repeated, doubtful.

She shrugged. "You two are at a disadvantage without your teammate. There are opponents stronger than me out there. If I could catch you all off guard that easily, you really shouldn't be here just yet."

"You-"

"Leave it," Oboro cut over his teammate, who shot him a frustrated look but shut up nevertheless.

"Have you two eaten?" she asked them. "I have plenty of extra food."

"Why would you give us food?" the blind one grated.

"Because I'm just that nice," she grinned back at them happily.

"If you're hungry, take it," Oboro ordered. "It's not poisoned."

They ate after that, and even managed to sleep for a few hours before Sakura woke them all up.

"When did you get them?" Sasuke asked, looking at their new additions.

"Last night," she shrugged. "I didn't want to leave them looking for their friend."

He stared at her, before letting out a huff of amusement, and folding up his blanket.

"Sakura-chan, you're so nice," Naruto crooned, and she just ruffled his hair.

After their things were packed away, she spread out one of her blank scrolls.

"I'm going to seal you guys in here for transport," Sakura informed them. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe, and I'll let you out on the other side."

"Shouldn't we take their scroll first?" Naruto asked hesitantly, but she just shrugged.

"We don't need it, we already have both," she answered. "And we won't encounter anyone else before we get to the tower due to my technique, so there's really no point."

"Why don't we just let them go then?" Naruto asked. "I mean, I know they tried to ambush us first, but if we don't need them..."

Sakura pursed her lips.

"Everyone should be heading towards the tower in the centre," she said. "I'll drop you off near there. If you wait around, you can probably set up an ambush for them."

"You'd do that?" Oboro asked, equally shocked and delighted.

"Sure, but just a little advice..." she bit her lip. "Do not, under ANY circumstances, fight Gaara of the Desert. He's a short sand shinobi with red hair and a giant gourd on his back. If you see him, get the hell out of there: he'll kill you."

"O-Okay."

"Second: if you fight any leaf shinobi, please don't kill or seriously maim them in any way."

"I think we can do that," Oboro agreed happily, his teammates making noises of affirmation.

With that, she sealed them away. She didn't _really_ want to change the events of the chunin exams, but it might be worth it to have a contact inside Hidden Rain. She needed to contact Pein and Konan eventually, after all.

She led Naruto and Sasuke to the base of the tower and left them there before making a quick detour for the Ame boys.

Double checking nobody was near, she made a small cave near the surface of the earth, and released them from the scroll.

"You're two kilometres north east of the tower," she informed them. "I'm going to do a delayed paralyses release on you, meaning rather than getting mobility back immediately, it'll take you two minutes by which time me and my team will already be in the tower. I've already checked the area and the closest group is about five hours away. They're some mediocre waterfall nin, so they shouldn't give you too much trouble. The roof here is about ten centimetres thick and I've loosened it up, so you can punch through it."

She pulled Oboro's mask out of her skirt pouch, and looked at it one last time.

"These are made really well," she said, before putting it back on him. "I'm gonna have to try make one myself."

She performed her justu, before giving the group one last look.

"Good luck," she said, sinking into the wall.

Once they were sure she was gone, Mubi spoke up.

"She's cute."

"Shut up."

"I think she likes you," Kagari pitched in.

"Shut up," Oboro repeated.

"You shouldn't be so grumpy," Mubi ribbed him. "You're lucky."

"Yeah," he agreed after a moment. "Lucky."

AAA

Authors note:

I figured theres a good place to stop...

Seriously guys, thanks so much for yor reviews.

And for those of you asking about my other fic "Balancing Affections"... um... yeah... I know it's been a while - I kinda wrote myself into a corner there by rushing things. I'm hoping when I've done a bit more on this one I'll be able to go back and redo it. I really like the fic, but I don't wanna do it half-assed, you know?

But yeah, it means a lot to me that theres so many people interested in it, so thanks again for reading it, and the kind messages of support :)

Also, if you guys want to see Oboro kun, look here .com/wiki/Oboro

I use this site to help me with my random characters and facts. Someone please please write me a SakuXOboro... pleeease :3


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura frowned inwardly, even though they'd passed the second test.

There were a lot of things that could go wrong from this point on...

Who else would pass?

Team Oboro?

Team Ino-Shika-Cho?

'Well, there's no going back...' she thought, her resolve strengthening once again. 'If my other half has been working hard, then I have to as well.'

She clenched her fists.

'Hopefully the Hokage will rig the matches anyway, so we won't have to worry about who fights who. I can beat anyone here anyway, except for Gaara, and perhaps Shino-kun.'

As they were summoned to the meeting room, Sakura remained quiet, bringing up the rear of her team. Naruto was bubbling with excitement, and even Sasuke was smiling – he was keen for the next round, looking forward to meeting some challenging opponents.

Upon seeing the group, her eyes were immediately drawn to 'Kabuto'. He was standing casually amongst his teammates, and gave them a lazy wave.

'_She's safe.'_

She hadn't expected much less – they were far more skilled than ever before – but it was good to see her other half was safe nevertheless.

Her eyes flicked to Shino and Team Eight. They seemed a little scruffy, but not worse for wear. Team Ten looked downright exhausted.

The Sound trio, the Sand siblings and team Oboro were also present.

'That's an extra whole team...' Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. 'I wonder how _this_ will change things.'

She nodded to the Amen in, before joining the group taking a position in between TenTen and Shino, lined up behind her teammates.

She stared resolutely ahead, and waited for the Hokage's speech.

Of course, Naruto cut in, confused.

"These exams are a replacement for war?" he repeated. "Why the hell do we have to do that? Isn't this for deciding who's a chunin?"

She reached forwards and pinched his cheeks.

"Be more respectful in front of the Hokage," she scolded. "It's obvious this exam has a _dual_ purpose. Listen for once!"

Hayate made his entrance and announced the preliminaries, but this time, 'Kabuto' remained.

"Since we have twenty four participants," Hayate announced. "We will have twelve matches. Who will compete will be decided by an electronic scoreboard which will choose the names randomly. We will begin immediately."

The first match was between Sasuke and Yoroi...

'_They must've rigged the matches!'_ Sakura thought, letting out a breath of relief.

In much better condition this time around, and with the use of his Sharingan, Sasuke made quick work of Yoroi. He had barely used up any chakra in the last test, as well, due to Sakura's intervention.

And although Sakura had used a substantial amount of chakra to make up for her teammates, she wasn't anywhere near running out herself – she'd been prepared for this, after all. This was what her years worth of stamina training was for.

And she _had_ to protect them...

Next, she watched Shino and Zaku's match, which repeated itself down to the words spoken. Shino came out victorious, Zaku had his arms blown off.

Next, Kankuro took out Kabuto's remaining partner, which meant it was time for _her_ match.

She wanted to finish this early, without wasting too much chakra. That, and she didn't want to give away any of her techniques. She immediately used the body flicker jutsu to transport herself behind Ino, and paralysed her with a touch to the neck.

Hayate pronounced her winner immediately.

She stood off to the side and watched as the rounds continued.

She edged over to Shikamaru during Temari and TenTen's round, and greeted him quietly.

"What're you doing, sneaking up behind me," he glowered at her.

"I need you to do something for me Shikamaru," she whispered so low that only he could hear her.

He looked at her, and she could see the analysing glint in her eye.

"If the next round is between you and Kin, that sound girl," she said seriously. "I need you to kill her."

He froze.

"Wha-What're you asking me to do?" he gulped.

"You will find out the reason later," she glanced at him, turning her attention back to the fight. "If you don't kill her during your match, something terrible might happen."

"And just how do you know this?" he demanded, keeping his voice as quiet as hers.

"It's a secret," she answered. "But if it will make you have more confidence in me, your Dad's in on it too."

"Ri-Right," he answered back nervously. "If I face her, I'll see what I can do."

Within seconds, his matched was announced, and he gave her the most piss-scared face she'd ever seen him wear. But it was necessary. Kin would later be sacrificed to raise one of the first two Hokage's. She kind of wished she'd thought to tell Shino to kill Zaku as well... but what was done was done.

"Good luck, Shikamaru," she patted him on the back, giving a trademark smirk. "I have faith in you."

He got caught out, once again by Kin's bell and string trick, and once again used his Shadow jutsu to trap her, but this time snapped her neck with a shadow bind.

Naruto caught Kiba out once again with his crude victory, and she watched as Neji thrashed Hinata.

Despite the fact that they had spent so much time sparring together before this, they still hadn't overcome their differences.

'They need this,' Sakura thought, and refused to interfere.

The flinched, watching Gaara and Lee's match.

She saw team Oboro turn to look at her several times during that match – obviously thinking back to the advice she'd given them earlier.

At the end of his match she was at Lee's side in an instant. She had held back last time, but there was no way she'd stand by now – not when she was a fully trained and talented medic.

She started checking and stabilizing him immediately, before handing him over to the other medics.

"Take care of him," she begged, and they nodded in recognition.

"We will Sakura-chan. Save your energy for the exams."

Gai left alongside his stretcher-bound student, obviously escorting them to the hospital.

Next she saw Dosu defeat Choji – leaving four opponents.

The next match was between two members of the same team – Mubi and Oboro.

But before the match could even start, Mubi raised his hand.

"I surrender."

"Mubi..."

"Only one of us will continue," his one-eyed friend addressed him. "It's not worth revealing our techniques over."

Oboro gripped his friend's shoulder.

"Now you can impress that girl of yours," Mubi ribbed him, but flinched as Oboro's grip intensified.

"This is no time for that," their team leader turned to their third. "It's your turn Kagari. Good luck."

Kagari immediately constructed a clone genjutsu, similar to what she'd seen his team do years before, but Kabuto – having had the same experience, after all – closed his eyes and reached out through his other senses.

Surprisingly, the silver haired teen fell easily.

'She let herself lose,' Sakura noted. 'I guess she must have stayed to even out the numbers. But Kabuto's role is not yet finished.'

She watched her other self make her exit as the winners remained behind to hear about the next match.

"One month?" Naruto whined. "Is that really necessary?"

"It will give you something to look forward to," Kakashi ruffled his hair, making the youth pout with indignation.

"It just gives us time to plan, and come up with some new jutsu," Sasuke smirked. "We need to be ready, after all."

"Yeah, what if you end up against that Gaara guy?" Sakura shot at them. "You saw what he did to Lee."

Naruto looked to the red head, suddenly becoming serious.

"You're right," he nodded, crossing his arms. "I'll just have to invent a new super-jutsu to defeat that bastard and get him back for Bushy Brows."

AAA

As they all filed out of the room, Oboro and his friends approached her.

"Congratulations," she patted Kagari on the shoulder, smirking at the ame nins. "It looks like you three are better than I thought.

"Mm," Oboro took his mouth piece out and smirked back at her. "We may have our match sooner than anticipated."

"I'll be looking forward to it," she grinned. "It's a shame Mubi-kun doesn't get a chance though. But I respect you for sacrificing your chance for your teammate."

"Oboro is stronger than me anyway," the one eyed man shrugged. "Especially when he's fighting to impress someone."

Oboro swiftly punched his teammate in the shoulder. Hard.

"Please ignore him, Sakura-san," he apologised. "Although... I was wondering if I could take you out. To that ramen place."

She smiled at him.

"Sure," she agreed. "I want to go home and get a shower first, but I'll get my team to meet you and your teammates there in an hour."

"Actually, I was wanted to take you alone," he grinned at her, but his smile faded when she shook her head. "You know, to thank you for looking after us back there. And giving us a second chance."

"It was because of Naruto that I gave you a second chance," she reminded him. "Besides, Ichiraku is Naruto's favourite place, not mine. If you want to take _me_ out, find somewhere that does good dango."

"Lucky!" his grin reappeared. "I'll meet your team in an hour. We can have our date another time."

"Sure," she winked at them, before leaving in a swirl of leaves and sakura petals.

AAA

At her apartment, she wasn't surprised to receive a visit from Shino. She'd seen him standing nearby while she set up her 'date'.

If he _hadn't_ hunted her down, she would've visited him later than night anyway.

"What's going on?" he asked, as soon as they were safely inside.

"Wait a moment," she answered, placing silence and security seals all around the room.

Then she made a cup of tea, motioning for him to sit down.

"We can't spend long, Shino-kun," Sakura started. "But we can finish this later. You know I have to be somewhere in an hour."

"On a date with a foreign ninja," he frowned.

"Yep," she nodded, unashamed. "He's from Hidden Rain. I will have business there in the future – it will be useful for me to have a contact on the inside."

Shino frowned.

"Shino-kun... Oboro-san is a good kid. I like him. A lot. But he's not you," she reflected his frown. "You'll understand my reasons soon enough. But that wasn't the only thing you came here for, was it?"

"You knew about some of the contenders," Shino stated. "You knew people like Gaara were going to be here. That is why you had us train so hard. That is why you gave me warning."

She nodded again.

"How far is this going to go?"

"Things have changed, and not everything can be foreseen," Sakura smiled grimly. "But Konoha is prepared for the worst. And so am I. I have a trump card too you know. And it's a deadly one."

She looked out the window.

"You should go, Shino," her expression turned even more grim. "And start preparing for your next test. I'll have a present for you by then... I'll find you before the month is out. Don't let my actions with the Rain guys bug you. I need them to like me. It could be the difference between life and death in a few years time."

"I understand," he nodded. "Then do not let concern for me hold you back."

"Shino..." she whispered, looking at him in shock.

"It is apparent you have a dangerous path," he explained his reasoning. "If you care about me even a little, you will do what is necessary to stay alive."

"I will," she agreed. "Look after yourself, Shino-kun."

AAA

Naruto, unsurprisingly, was the first one at Ichiraku. He was on his fifth bowl before the others turned up.

Sakura and Sasuke joined them, Sasuke ordering immediately, but Sakura deciding to wait for Team Oboro before ordering.

She only had about a minute to wait anyway, before they took their seats next to them.

"Sorry if we're a little late," Oboro apologized. "We got a little lost finding the place."

She turned to greet them, and smiled brilliantly. They had changed out of their ninja jumpsuits and were wearing semi-traditional casual wear, similar to what she'd seen them in on the mission to guard Idate.

"That's perfectly fine," she replied. "I hope I haven't given you a complex by calling your ninja outfits dorky that time."

Oboro scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Ano... it's not that, we just figured this was a more social event, so we got changed," he stumbled over his words. "Besides, they needed a wash anyway."

Sakura sniggered a little.

"Well, you guys brush up nicely," she winked at him. "Blue is your colour, I think."

"So, what's good to order?" Kagari cut in, keen to end his friend's embarrassment.

AAA

They chatted amiably, Naruto and Sasuke pitching in to discuss the other contenders as well.

But before long, Sakura found herself addressing a topic she'd always wondered about.

"Mubi-kun?" she got his attention. "May I ask you about your eye?"

The man was wearing his glasses, rather than bandages, with one lens blacked out.

"What did you want to know about it?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I know that you either lost it, or you're one of those ninja that uses it as a trump card – I know there are those who purposefully don't use their eyes in order to strain them..."

"And you want to know which it is?" Mubi asked rhetorically, before removing his glasses.

She was greeted with an empty socket with some scarring around the edges.

"I lost it when I was a kid, before I even had any ninja training," he answered her, bitterness edging into his voice. "My village was raided, my parents killed and my eye gouged out. I was taken in by a ninja from Hidden Rain and raised as a ninja from then on. Is your curiosity satisfied?"

She reached out her hand to touch his face, but he flinched a little. She paused to allow him time to calm down, then touched the side of his face, next to his eye. Letting her chakra flow into his skin, she examined the damage.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he asked nervously, his teammates also on edge.

"Checking the damage," she answered, before removing her hand. "As you know, Mubi-kun, I'm a medic nin. And more to the point, I've developed a handy jutsu that might be of interest to you."

"What is it?" he asked in confusion.

Before answering, she fished out a piece of beef from her ramen, and lifted it in front of his face.

"See this," she said, and replicated it using her jutsu. "Try them both."

He took them off her, and ate them one after the other.

"They're exactly the same," he said, after swallowing. "So you can clone things? You could... clone me an eye?"

"All I'd need is a piece of your genetic coding, a sample of DNA," she agreed. "I can do the surgery before you go home. It's safe – I've done it before, and on a much larger scale. Your wound is fairly clean, so there shouldn't be any complications."

He stared at her, before blinking repeatedly, and turning back to his ramen. He was near tears.

"I would appreciate that very much, Sakura-san," he said, unable to look at her.

"Kagari-kun?" she turned to the other man in shades. "Are you the same, or can you actually see?"

He raised his glasses a little to reveal two dark brown eyes and winked at her.

"I'm fine, but I appreciate the concern," Kagari smiled at her. "We will owe you big time, if you can help out Mubi."

"I'd be grateful for the task," she gave Mubi's back a gentle smile. "This is the kind of thing I developed the jutsu for. I'd feel wrong _not_ using it."

"Sakura-san..." Oboro murmured from beside her, a dopey smile finding its way onto his face.

He didn't even notice the twin glares directed at him from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura-san," he repeated more confidently. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Training with her team," Sasuke answered for her.

"_Actually,_" she shot him an annoyed look. "I was going to go visit Lee-san in the hospital. His injuries were very serious, so I want to go make sure he's feeling alright. Why do you ask?"

"Ano, it's alright. I understand, you want to go look after your friend," he looked embarrassed. "I was going to ask if you'd show me around the village a little more, but perhaps another time?"

Sakura smiled to herself. 'Too easy.'

"I have to go pick up some flowers before I see him – you can walk with me, if you like," she offered.

"Done!" he agreed hastily, thanking his luck.

"You should be training with us, not socializing, Sakura," Sasuke scolded her, but she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Have you thought what'll happen if you face me in the final rounds, _Sasuke-kun_?" she teased him. "I know all your tricks, but you don't know mine. Who do you think will win?"

He stared at her.

"Sakura-chan! I hadn't even thought about fighting _you_!" Naruto exclaimed. "Ne... You know our styles, you'd beat us. I'll have to train extra hard in case I face you."

"Good, because I'm not going to go easy on you guys just because you're my teammates," she winked at him. "In fact, I might even go all out just for you."

"I'm counting on it."

AAA

She picked up a daffodil from the Yamanaka flower store, and led the ame boys towards the hospital.

Mubi and Kagari had attempted to make excuses to slip away, but Sakura insisted on Mubi coming with her. With any luck, she might even be able to replace his eye today, depending on how busy they were.

They accompanied her to Lee's room, but hung back after entering, whereas Sakura walked over and sat on his bed.

"Sa-Sakura-san," he greeted her in surprise.

"Hey Lee-san," she spared him a smile. "I brought you a flower. And some friends of mine."

He looked over to Team Oboro, who felt suddenly out of place.

"Uh... Lee-san," Oboro waved at him awkwardly. "We're your fans."

His teammates stared at him.

"Yeah," Mubi agreed, after a moment. "We were watching your fight with Gaara – you were really great."

"You have amazing taijutsu," Kagari agreed.

But if anything, this just made him look sadder.

"Hey, this isn't the Lee I know," Sakura crooned, brushing his fringe out of his face. "Why so sad?"

"They say the damage is too extensive," he told her gravely, misery overcoming his countenance. "They say I'll never be a ninja again."

She continued to stroke his hair.

"And when has something like that ever stopped you before?" she asked him. "I scanned you before anyone else even got there. I know the damage is extensive, and it's almost impossible to repair."

"Then you see the problem... they can't fix it."

"I said _almost_, Lee," she grinned down at him. "Although you'll have a long and difficult road of rehabilitation, I don't see why you won't be able to recover completely. I've never seen someone as dedicated as you."

"You can fix it?" he gasped, sitting up quickly, before crying out in pain.

"Mmm," she agreed, pushing him back down into a horizontal position. "But you'll need patience, Lee. You shouldn't be moving. The more you move, the worse you'll make it. Your bones have been fragmented and your muscles torn almost everywhere possible."

"O-Okay..." he looked to her, his eyes once again holding hope.

"Do you know what a daffodil stands for, in the language of flowers, Lee-san?" she asked, placing it in a vase next to his bed.

"No. What does it stand for?" he asked.

"New beginnings," she answered cheerfully. "But this is a special daffodil."

"Why is that?"

"It has a wish in it," she returned to his side once more. "A wish that you'll not only fully recover, but become even stronger than before."

"Sa-Sakura-san."

"Lie still, Lee-san," she instructed. "I'm going to check how your vitals are going."

She placed her hands over his chest and checked his heart, doing some basic repairs, before moving towards his lungs and other areas.

"Mubi-kun, this is the same technique I'll be using on you," she told the foreign nin, and the three of them moved closer to observe.

They heard footsteps rushing down the hallway and the door burst open, but Sakura did not cease her therapy.

"Hashimoto-sensei," she greeted him, not even bothering to look at him.

"Sakura-chan," he replied, a little out of breath. "I was looking for you, I wanted to get your opinion on Lee-kun, but then I heard you'd beat me to it."

"Why did you tell him he wouldn't recover?" she asked grumpily.

"It seems like the most likely case," he answered evenly. "Have you found otherwise?"

"It'll be harder that Hayate-san, but it's doable," she shot him a glare. "You should have talked to me before saying _anything_ to Lee. You really scared him."

"R-Right," he sweated. "Gomen, Lee-kun."

"Go tell Hokage-sama it's time to bring Tsunade-hime home," Sakura announced. "Also, I'm going to be re-growing someone's eye in a few minutes. Send me a nurse with some fresh bandages."

"Y-Yes, Sakura-chan," he agreed, before running off again.

It was funny really – she'd surpassed him (along with every other medic in Konoha) and could boss him around easily enough, but they still kept to their original honorifics.

He seemed stressed today, however – the hospital must be pretty busy with the chunin exams going on.

She gave Lee a final scan, before easing up.

"You'll have to wait until after the chunin exams before you're fully healed," she told him. "Until then, absolutely no training. If you disobey, I swear I'll strap you down to the bed."

He nodded emphatically.

"Lee-san, I hope you don't mind if I perform a small surgery in your room? The hospital's pretty busy at the moment," she told him, but he agreed immediately.

"Ask me for anything, Sakura-san, and consider it done," he swore to her.

"Thank you Lee," she petted him again. "You're a good friend."

Turning around, she addressed Mubi.

"Sit down, Mubi-kun, and let me take another look at your eye."

He obeyed immediately and she began to examine him.

The repeated sound of footsteps heralded the nurse brining her supplies.

"Thank you," she said, taking them off her and placing them on a table. "You can go now."

Disinfecting her hands, and his eye socket, she got straight to work.

"Okay, Mubi-kun, tip your head back please."

He obeyed.

"I'm going to shut off the sight in your other eye while I take some cells," she warned him, before doing just that. Making an extremely thin scalpel out of chakra, she made a small incision, stealing a minute amount of DNA. She used a hybrid technique somewhere between a scalpel and a chakra string to remove the DNA and keep it suspended within a ball of chakra.

Using her other hand, she immediately repaired his eye before returning his sight. Then she turned her complete focus to cell replication, as she formed his eye in midair.

Once it was mostly complete, she turned to his eye socket, numbing the area and preparing it for receipt.

The entire procedure took less than five minutes.

Upon completion, she bandaged up his eye firmly and gently, until she was happy that no light would get through.

"All done, Mubi-kun," she smiled, patting his cheek. "Just wear that bandage for two days. I'll come find you when you can take it off, just to check everything's okay."

He stood a little shakily, and touched his hand to his bandaged eye. His remaining eye snapped back to her.

"I will never forget you did this for me, Sakura-san," he swore. "One day, I hope to be able to repay you."

"We never know what the future holds, Mubi-kun," she said sagely, even knowing it wasn't exactly true in her case. "Perhaps one day my life will be in your hands."

AAA

She had eventually left Lee, and in turn both Mubi and Kagari had scarpered, leaving Sakura and Oboro alone. They went to the top of the Hokage monument, and looked out at the city together.

"That was an amazing thing you did for Mubi, Sakura-san," Oboro told her. "You healed more than just his eye."

"How is that?" she asked him, curious.

"He has always had trouble trusting others – it's a common trait in Rain ninja," he stared resolutely out at the village. "And in me as well."

She gave him an uncertain glance.

"How did I help with that?"

"Seeing you with your friend... And in helping us, both during the exam and with Mubi's eye," he turned his attention back to her. "There's not many people who would do that, Sakura-san. You're the first I've ever come across."

She remained silent.

"And you're so strong as well," Oboro sighed. "Perhaps that's it – you're so strong that you can help whoever you want because they aren't a threat to you. You don't have to worry because no one can touch you."

"That couldn't be further from the truth," she replied to him, clenching her fists together and staring at them. "There are people out there a lot stronger than me. And they terrify me. As to healing... I often heal people I don't know in the hospital. And you're from an allied nation – and I know that a lot of the time that doesn't mean very much, but... there's something I realised, Oboro-kun..."

"What's that?" he asked, and she looked straight into his eyes.

"I'd rather have friends than enemies..." she told him honestly, and found she was speaking the truth. "And despite what may happen between our villages in our lifetimes – I want us to be friends. Even if I never see you again, even if a war breaks out, and we're by some cruel fate forced to kill each other, I want us to be friends. Then we can at least meet again in the afterlife."

He smiled weakly, and held up his pinky.

"It's the promise of a lifetime," he agreed. "Friends beyond death."

And linking pinky fingers, they sealed the deal.

Authors Note:

Yeah, this chapters a bit shorter, but... I was busy. Deal with it.

I was tossing up between updating what I've got or saving it til tomorrow til it was longer, but here we go: just for you guys

I forgot that ffnet hates links, so I'll re do it:

http : / / naruto . wikia . com / wiki / Oboro

Yeah, let's see if that works...

By the way, if you're wondering why I'm spending so much time on this random character... I wanna bring him into it later. Maybe.

I got a half formed idea I might use.

But yeah, again, can someone please write a SakuraxOboro? I would actually love you forever :3

Thanks again peeps, I'm loving all the personal messages and reviews and such. Thankyou!


	9. Chapter 9

The month of preparation passed ridiculously fast – she divided her time between leeching training from Zabuza and Haku (since she'd been around almost everyone else she knew), training with her team, continuing her research, giving Lee short bursts of healing and muscle therapy, continuing to build her friendship with the ame trio, spying on the other contenders, and sneakily meeting up with both her other self and the Intel squad. She'd managed a quick meeting with Jiraiya as well, although the Hokage took charge of debriefing him.

Zabuza and Haku were shocked when they realized just how large her work load was – almost every day there were at least three of her running around, four if you included 'Kabuto' – and it was unknown if her other half was doing the same thing.

"You could make up half the village," Haku had said in bewilderment.

"What, you never thought of making clones to get things done faster?" she'd retorted.

The ex-mist nin looked at each other.

"It seemed like a waste of chakra," Zabuza replied.

"The more you do it the easier it becomes," she shrugged.

She'd also remembered to hunt down Mubi, and unwrap his eyes. She had him read a few eye charts, and he was delighted to discover his new eye was in perfect order – and with slightly better vision than his other eye.

She'd also allowed Oboro to take her out for dango for lunch twice, and found she really enjoyed the short break.

His team was equally shocked when they discovered how busy she was, between all of her commitments.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the Chunin exams?" Kagari had asked her. "I mean, I know you're good, but you'll still need to train – what if you're matched up with that Gaara guy?"

"I'm up before the sun every day," she told them, wearing a faint smile. "Every day I spend hours training to increase my physical, mental and chakra stamina. I've been working hard for almost a year in preparation for these exams – and with two clones every day that works out at three years. I do twice as much as most ninja do in each day as well, since I rise so early and go to bed so late – it would take most other people six years to accomplish what I've done in one."

"Isn't it unhealthy to do that?" Mubi had protested. "I mean, you need sleep."

"Luckily for _me_, I'm a medic," she reminded him with a smirk. "And if I can release tension in my brain, encourage the right chemicals to produce – I can do all of this _in_ my sleep. So what would take _you_ eight hours only takes _me_ four. And since I usually sleep for _six_ hours, I'm pretty well rested."

They had stared at her in absolute shock and idol worship.

"C-Could you teach us?" Oboro begged.

"It takes a precise chakra control that few have – the smallest inaccuracy and you could kill yourself or your patient," she warned them. "Until you can prove you have that, I won't even give you a hint."

AAA

Sakura's super-sleuthing cam to great results as well – not only had she managed to assassinate Zaku, but she had successfully snuck in and stolen a sample of Kankuro's poison from _right_ under his nose.

With this, she made an antidote on the sly, and delivered it to Shino before the month was up.

"I don't need it," he frowned. "My destruction bugs will process any poison – I'm immune."

She shook her head.

"It'll come in handy, I promise," she pressed it into his hand and closed his fingers around it. "Just carry it with you."

He gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure you have everything under control, Sakura-chan?" he asked hesitantly – he didn't want to make her angry.

"I do, I promise," she gripped his hand. "Just trust me... When the moment comes, you'll know why I gave you this."

His eyebrow twitched.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'm looking forward to hearing you explain everything."

She reached up and brushed his cheek with her thumb, letting out an amused puff of breath.

"I may make you eat those words yet, Shino-kun," she told him with a smile, before disappearing without a trace.

Several days afterwards, the programs were printed out, and Shino found that he was indeed matched up with Kankuro. And he found himself wondering just how deep Sakura had gotten herself into it.

AAA

At long last, the finals came around. The first battle, once again was Neji versus Naruto. Because they had sparred before it was far more intense – but, unlike the other spars they'd had – Naruto had a score to settle.

He wasn't just fighting for himself – he was fighting for Lee and for Hinata.

With that determination she admired so much in him, Naruto managed to defeat Neji, thus shaking up his ideals once and for all.

Next was the match between Kankuro and Shino – which, much to the bug user's dismay, the puppeteer opted out, making Shino the winner by default. Luckily for Shino, they had an uneven number of matches, so he would get his fight later on.

The battle between Shikamaru and Temari repeated itself down to the tiniest detail, with Temari getting an embarrassing victory due to Shikamaru's lack of ambition.

Next was Sakura and Kagari – meaning the match afterwards would be Shino vs Oboro. She hoped her foreign friend wouldn't get beaten up too badly... Shino was notorious for holding grudges after all, and could be ruthless if he didn't like someone. And seeing as to how much time she'd spent with the other boy – she hoped Shino wasn't feeling too bitter. Hopefully her last conversation with him would prevent him from killing his opponent, anyway...

Hopping down into the arena, she stood across from Kagari. This would be an interesting fight... They shared strengths in both water and earth techniques, as well as genjutsu.

But Sakura was more experienced.

As soon as the match started, Kagari started to perform a genjutsu, while Sakura pulled out a scroll. She held the edges with two fingers, disguising a hand seal to create a clone while simultaneously sending out vibrations through her feet to prepare the earth for her.

Smirking, she opened it and let out a flood of water. She knew she was challenging him on equal terms as she stood on the surface opposite him.

Slowly, she let herself sink into the water, performing some hand signs behind her. Seamlessly, she used a replacement jutsu to switch her and her clone, who had already modified the tunnel left behind from Naruto's fight into a safe bunker.

This tunnel was becoming central – created by Naruto in the first match, used by Shikamaru in the second, and now by her in the third.

Kagari, similarly created several water clones and disguised himself among them. While they mobbed her clone, Sakura performed a jutsu she'd learnt off Zabuza, the one he'd used to trap Kakashi in the river before creating a water prison.

Now he and his clones were immobile.

Using a water-bullet technique next, she dismissed his clones one by one until he was the only one remaining. Finally, she created another clone to trap him in a water prison and raise him above water level, creating a perfect orb with him at the centre.

She observed him for a moment before rising to the surface herself. She approached, watching him try to break out of the water prison but to no avail.

"We are at an impasse," Kagari said, looking at her warily. "I can breathe indefinitely, with my mask – how long can you hold this prison?"

"Days," she smirked. "But you're assuming I don't have other tricks up my sleeve."

Placing her hands on the surface of the water, she shot her chakra through it, paralysing him one again.

Releasing the prison, she caught him deftly, not wanting him to fall back into the water.

"The winner is Haruno Sakura!" Hayate announced, and Sakura flashed him a grin.

"You going to clean this up?" he asked, quieter.

She sent her remaining clone to perform the jutsu to once again seal the water away, and leapt up out of the stands with Kagari, returning him to his friends.

Touching his cheek, she sent a shock through him to reanimate him immediately.

"Those medical techniques are underhanded," he whined, but Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ninja are underhanded," she pointed out. "You're just jealous."

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto bounded over to her, giving her a massive hug. "You were amazing!"

Sasuke just smirked at her from the background.

"Better get ready for the next match," Sakura grinned. "It's Obori-kun's turn now. And he'll have a hard time beating Shino-kun."

"Why do you say that?" Mubi asked, smirking to himself. "You haven't seen Obori fight yet – and he's the strongest of us three."

"You haven't seen all Shino's tricks yet either," Sakura replied smugly. "He was always one of the strongest in our year at the Academy."

Oboro and Shino took their places across from one another.

Oboro looked up to Sakura and gave her a thumbs up, causing Shino to glare at his opponent.

"You should keep your attention on your enemy, not on pretty girls," Shino informed him, insulted.

Oboro turned back to him and started performing his genjutsu, letting his body sink into the earth.

Shino immediately released his bugs, and fended off the clones while his insects got into position. He caught him out in the same way he had Sakura when she had just learned the Whack-A-Mole technique. Only this time he didn't call them off until Oboro had most of the life drained out of him.

They could hear the muffled screaming coming from under the earth, until he burst through the ground, and collapsed.

"No way!" Mubi and Kagari exclaimed together, while Sakura nodded sagely.

"He caught me out with that one too," she said with a smile, looking over the ledge. "He didn't drain him completely – Oboro-kun will recover, don't worry."

AAA

Finally, Gaara and Sasuke took their places.

Sasuke started off, attacking with lightning fast taijutsu. They kept each other at bay, but without the chidori Sasuke couldn't penetrate his Ultimate Defense.

But before the fight was complete... war broke out.

Sakura, unaffected by the genjutsu, took her team to once again go and face Gaara.

Meanwhile, Shino followed Kankuro, determined to get his match.

Inner Sakura, however, was currently hidden, disguised –as her other half had been a month ago – as a shuriken on the Hokage's person.

'Getting caught out by the same trick twice, Orochimaru,' she thought spitefully. 'Shame on you.'

All over Konoha, Sand and Sound nin were having their plans foiled. As soon as they started to move, they were surrounded by a mixture of ANBU and jounin. As such, the structural damage was minimal.

Meanwhile, back with Orochimaru and the Hokage (as well as Inner Sakura, not that Orochimaru knew that just yet) the barrier was being put in place.

Orochimaru's pawns, Kin and Zaku were dead, and as such, he couldn't raise the first two Hokage's.

Still, he was a fearsome opponent with his large array of jutsu... And every time they managed to slice him, or land what should have been a killing shot – he regenerated, his body having been converted into a series of small snakes.

It wasn't long before Sakura had to reveal herself, blocking a killing strike from Orochimaru's sword with her own.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru growled.

"No," she smirked wickedly. "Kabuto is dead."

Lightning quick, she managed to immobilize him, using his distraction to her advantage. She slapped a paper seal on him preventing any chakra flow, and another to prevent movement of any kind.

"Good job," the Hokage told her, being careful not to say her name – on the odd chance that Orochimaru got away, he did not want him knowing who she was.

The Hokage whipped out a scroll and sealed him away before igniting the scroll, turning it to ash.

It was surprisingly anti-climatic.

Looking over to the Hokage, he was sagging in a mixture of relief and sadness.

She swiftly walked up to him and hugged him tightly, giving him a celebratory kiss on the cheek.

"We did it," she whispered. "Stage One: Complete."

"But we're not finished yet," he answered gravely, patting her on the back. "The barrier's coming down. Let's get moving."

AAA

The invasion was short lived.

As soon as the Sand nin realized Orochimaru had killed and impersonated the Kazekage, they cut all ties to Sound and surrendered.

Gaara was once again defeated by Naruto, who exhausted himself completely, and they had their moment that would bind them together from that moment onwards.

Shino was extremely confused as to how Sakura would know that he would need to resort to other means to negate the poison in his blood stream – and Shibi, upon finding his son, was equally confused as to why he would even possess such a thing as an antidote.

Hinata was kidnapped and safely returned, all without garnering any attention.

AAA

It took about a week for most of the people to be cleared out of the hospital.

Sakura took three days to recover – she'd received quite a bit of internal damage from being pinned to a tree with sand.

But as soon as she was better, she went to visit Gaara, who was still bed ridden.

"Hey, Gaara," she greeted him, approaching his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, genuinely puzzled.

"I wanted to make peace between us," she said, taking a seat by his knees.

He stared at her in shock.

"Peace?"

"Well," she said, giving him a gentle smile. "You're a friend of Naruto's now. And Naruto's friends are my friends."

"We're friends?" he repeated.

"Mmm," she agreed. "So I wanted to tell you that I forgive you."

He looked at her, unsure of what to do with the situation.

"Gaara," she frowned. "I don't know what you've been through, but if you're anything like Naruto – it'll get a lot better for you. When I was a kid, I didn't really know Naruto. People used to tease me about my large forehead, so I used to shy away from people. I was all on my own, Naruto was on his own, and now I see that in Suna you were alone as well. It's really sad that we couldn't keep each other company earlier."

Gaara continued to stare at her.

"Does it get any easier?" he asked, after a while.

"Yes and no," she shrugged. "It's difficult to make friends sometimes. Most of the time you have to be willing to trust someone first – and putting your faith and friendship in other people is extremely risky. Because they can let you down, and it'll hurt like hell. But you come across some people, like Naruto, who will love you no matter what. It's people like him that give me hope. I want to be like him too, in a lot of ways."

"Me too," the young boy admitted. "I want to be like him too."

She reached forward and brushed his hair back, out of his forehead. He froze completely, barely daring to breath.

Nobody touched him. _Nobody._

"Gaara-kun, the Shukaku prevents you from sleeping, doesn't it?" she asked, and he narrowed his eyes a little. "I only ask because I'm a medic nin. If you have a headache or anything I can help you out. Here..."  
She moved closer again, and brought both hands up to his head, fingers running across his scalp in a therapeutic massage. She sent faint ebbs of chakra into his brain, releasing some of the tension.

"That's nice," he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

She giggled, and continued her ministrations.

Once finished, he seemed a lot calmer.

"Gaara-kun, I have a present for you," she said, reaching into her pocket and bringing out a small red ribbon. "Since we live in different cities, it will be difficult for us to build our friendship up, but I want you to have this so you'll think of me. And when you see it, you'll know I'm thinking of you."

She picked up his water canister, and tied it securely through one of the loops.

"This way, if you feel lonely in Suna, you'll know that you have at least someone thinking about you."

He felt a strange sensation come over his face then. It took him a moment to realise what it was.

He was smiling.

AAA

And finally, finally, when all the chaos had died down, and the foreign ninja had left the village (Sakura didn't even have the chance to bid team Oboro farewell – her body was unconscious at the time after all), the Hokage summoned a large selection of trusted shinobi into a room, which he covered with silence seals.

Sakura and Inner Sakura (still in Kabuto's body) stood side by side amongst the crowd.

The Hokage, Ibiki, Kakashi, Inoichi, Shikaku and Jiraiya all stood facing them.

Sakura did a head count, making sure everybody was present: Teams Kurenai, Asuma and Gai, along with Naruto... and Sasuke – she was a little concerned as to how he would take this. Hayate and Yugao, Kotetsu and Izumo, Genma and Raido, Yamato – no... Tenzou, Iruka, Zabuza and Haku, Shibi, Chouza, Hiashi and Anko.

She and her Inner self glanced at each other, sharing the same thought: 'Get ready to be put on the spot.'

"You have all been called here because for various reasons you are particularly trusted," the Hokage addressed them all, his voice as steady as steel. "What is about to be told to you is beyond an S Class secret. As such, you have a choice to make."

He surveyed them all, giving them a moment for the gravity of the situation to sink in.

"If you choose to stay, you will be trusted with information that you must be willing to sacrifice your life for," he continued. "Those of you who do not know a suicide technique will be taught one by Morino Ibiki. This is your only chance to hear this information, as it must not under any costs be repeated hereafter."

There was a gentle murmur as the crowd shifted a little.

"Anyone who does not wish to be a part of this, leave now."

He waited a minute, but nobody moved.

"Very well," he smiled a little. "Sakura, come forward. Both of you."

Sakura and 'Kabuto' stepped forward and face the crowd, standing one to each side of the Hokage.

"Introduce yourself, Sakura," the Hokage instructed – a routine they had planned a long time ago.

The pinkette took a step forwards.

"Hello, I am Haruno Sakura. I was born twelve years, ten months and seventeen days ago today,' she performed a hand sign and henge'd once again into her older form. "And I am almost nineteen years old."

'Kabuto' stood forward as well.

"Hello, I am also Haruno Sakura, the same as to my left," she said, although she did not transform. "We travelled back six years in time to prevent the destruction of Konoha. We entered into our old body almost one year ago – on the last day we were an Academy student in Iruka-sensei's class."

"WHAAAT?" Naruto shouted, voicing everyone's confusion.

"How is that even possible?" Sasuke asked, turning paler than ever before.

Similar questions echoed around the room.

"SILENCE!" Ibiki roared above them all.

She chanced a look at Shino, who was standing stiff, his eyebrow twitching like mad.

She gave him a wry smile, before turning her attention back to the Hokage.

"Where should we start from?" she asked him. "Perhaps the very beginning, Since Sasuke-kun is here?"

The Hokage thought for a second. "No. Start from your beginning, before explaining the very beginning; then we'll back track to this beginning."

"What does that meeean?" Naruto whined, confused at how there could be more than one beginning.

"Naruto, quiet down," she told her teammate. "You're going to see the events of my time, that caused me to come back... Ah... Sasuke-kun, you may want to sit down."

His eyes snapped towards her and he turned even paler at the concern in her eyes.

"Inoichi-san, if you please," she gave the stage up to the older blonde man.

"These are a copy of Sakura-chan's memories, which I copied when she arrived here one year ago," he explained. "I'm going to show you the condensed version, for time... and privacy's sake."

It started with their mission to wave, shots of Naruto releasing the fox's chakra, Sasuke developing the Sharingan.

"I remember this," Naruto said to Sasuke. "I thought it was supposed to be different."

"Shut up, dobe," the Uchiha glared back at him.

They watched as Zabuza and Haku died (although their emotional moment was cut out) and buried.

Numerous eyes flicked towards their live counterparts, who were shifting uncomfortably.

Then it turned to the chunin exams – Sasuke getting the cursed mark from Orochimaru, him and Naruto falling unconscious. The attack of the sound trio – Lee coming to save the day, before being defeated as well. Sakura's last attempt to protect her friends, angry eyes blazing, slicing off her own hair. The entrance of Ino, Shikamaru and Choji followed by Neji and TenTen. Sasuke waking up and flipping out, activating the cursed seal for the first time...

Inoichi showed the true extent of damage that the Invasion of Konoha _could_ have inflicted, starting with Hayate's death and continuing until Sarutobi's funeral.

They chose to show several scenes of Sasuke fighting with Naruto, especially the fight on the hospital roof, chidori vs rasengan...

And then Sasuke's betrayal. Knocking Sakura out with a final "thank you", and leaving the village for good.

Pictures showed the chase they gave, determined to bring him back, followed by the injuries received, several of their close friends put in critical conditions.

Sakura refused to watch, knowing what she would see and not really in a hurry to re-live it. _Hearing_ it was enough.

Instead, she kept glancing around her friends faces.

Sasuke looked sick. Most of them did.

Hayate and Yugao had to sit down, upon seeing Hayate's corpse.

Ino was crying.

All of them looked completely and utterly traumatised.

Tsunade made her entrance, and healed Lee of the condition he was currently in. His expression brightened considerably, although it still contained grim undertones.

The pictures skipped again, and showed Sakura training under Tsunade, learning all of her techniques.

They watched as Akatsuki reared their ugly head. As Gaara, who had become Kazekage (to Shino, Hinata and Kiba's horror – they were still traumatised from seeing him in the Forest of Death) was kidnapped and had the Ichibi extracted. They watched her heal Kankuro, create an antidote and run off to fight Sasori alongside Chiyo-baasama.

Kurenai let out a cry of horror at the news of Asuma's death – and almost fainted seeing her pregnant self. There was another time skip until revenge was extracted on both Kakuzu and Hidan.

The confrontations with Sasuke left the young Sasuke shaking, and falling to his knees, vomiting all over the floor every now and again.

Finally, it came to the destruction of Konoha at Pein's hands – shortly followed by its resurrection and rebuild. The Five Kage Summit. Sasuke again. News of Itachi's death – and true nature.

At this point, Sasuke had collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his face, but nobody moved to comfort him. Everyone was too shocked.

Then, Madara's entrance – alongside Kabuto.

They saw Kabuto's horrific jutsu, seeing their friends raised from the dead. Haku and Zabuza. Asuma.

Kurenai was bawling at this stage.

The war continued and countless people were lost from the allied countries.

She watched all her friends die:

Ino. Lee. Shikamaru. Choji. Shino. Gaara. Yamato. Sai... every last one of them, and there wasn't anything to do to help them.

Until finally... Sasuke came to destroy Konoha.

He killed Kakashi, spilling out words of hate and anger and vengeance.

Naruto unleashed his ultimate power and they both died. She was left in the rubble, staring at her dead team.

Slowly, she cleared an area of earth. Then she lay Naruto and Kakashi on the ground, lying down in between them and linking their cold dead fingers with hers.

After a long time, Shikaku approached her, holding a scroll.

"Sakura-sama," he breathed heavily. He was wounded.

She didn't answer, staring up into heaven.

"What are you doing?" he pressed.

...

...

"Waiting to die."

...

...

Shikaku sat down heavily next to her.

"I won't pretend to know what you feel, Sakura-sama," he said, running his hand over his face. "But... I think we're the only two from Konoha left. I'd rather not be alive, at this stage..."

...

"The remnants of the Alliance, along with any small pockets of civilization – they don't have long left," he continued. "Not with the tailed beasts loose and on the rampage..."

...

"What do you want Shukaku?"

"There may be a way to go back and change things," he said quietly. "You could stop everything from happening. You could go back, stop Sasuke. Madara. The Akatsuki..."

"Go back?" she sat up slowly.

"I found this in the wreckage. It's a theory on time travel," he threw it to her.

She flipped it open and analysed it.

"You need the Sharingan," she murmured, looking over to Sasuke's untouched corpse. "And a human sacrifice."

"Use me," Shikaku shrugged, cracking a shoulder. "I'm half dead anyway... Besides, there's no point without my wife and son."

"It may not even work..." she frowned. "But why the hell not. At least I'll get the chance to see Naruto again."

She walked over to Sasuke's corpse and opened his lids.

Lifting her fingers to her own eyes she gouged them out, transplanting the Sharingan immediately.

And with the last of her will, she was thrown back into her twelve year old body.

...

She stared out the window, holding back her tears.

Suddenly she felt so _old._

Inoichi stumbled to the side, Shikaku helping him into a chair.

The Hokage then started to give them the breakdown.

Orochimaru, Kabuto and Danzo had all been tracked down and killed.

Sakura glanced up. Danzo?

"It happened during the invasion," her other self whispered to her. "Ibiki's team were on it."

She nodded dully.

The Akatsuki, with the extra information that Sakura had provided, was being tracked.

Sakura tuned out, already knowing the story, and dared to look at Shino, who was staring at her, his eyebrows slanting up towards the middle and his mouth looking tight. She looked back down to her feet.

Once they had been brought mostly up to speed, Hayate stepped forwards.

"Umm... this still doesn't explain why there are _two_ of Sakura."

They both looked up, and gestured to the Hokage to leave this one to her.

"We are schitzophrenic," Sakura answered him.

"We came here together in one body," Inner Sakura continued.

"And using my medical jutsu – a variation of what I used to heal you – I made a clone of Kabuto."

"And I transferred myself into it – this way, we could be two places at once."

"Inner Sakura – my Inner Voice has been playing Kabuto, and being Konoha's mole in Orochimaru's plan. It's largely due to her that we had such success fighting off the invasion."

"So... you'll be merging back into the same body again.

"Of course." "That's undecided."

They looked at each other, 'Kabuto' nervous and Sakura furious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNDECIDED?" the pinkette roared, punching her other self in the head. "YOU'RE ME AND I'M TAKING YOU BACK!"

"Sakura," her masculine form frowned. "You don't know what you're asking. You don't want my memories."

"Of course I do! I'm not leaving you alone with them!"

"You don't understand-"

"I ALREADY _KNOW_ WHAT YOU HAD TO DO TO KEEP YOUR COVER!" she shouted, seemingly sparking with anger.

"_Knowing_ and _seeing_ are different," her Inner self backed up.

"We will handle it together," her expression spelled death.

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Inner Sakura yelled back.

"Protect me?" she spat. "And how am I supposed to face Madara if I don't have you? _You're_ my defence against the Sharingan!"

"We'll find another way!"

Leaping forward, Sakura swiped at herself, but her other half danced out of the way, sending a volley of scalpels back at her.

"Shikaku, help me!" she growled at the older man, who immediately got to work trying to trap her alternate personality.

Between the two of them, they managed to corner her, and Shikamaru jumped in to immobilise her.

Slamming her hand against her alternate's neck, she paralysed her before performing her hand seals.

Gripping her throat, she forced her spirit back into her. Once complete, she grapped her head, where Inner Sakura was throwing a tantrum, before stumbling back and falling into Ibiki.

The grizzly older man crouched down and gave her an uncharacteristic hug, rubbing her back until she calmed down.

She had sacrificed a lot – more than anyone else... he wasn't about to just stand by and watch her suffer for the sake of his image.

Zabuza also went to her side, shooing Ibiki away. Picking her up, he found a chair and sat with her in his lap, shielding her face from the others and glaring at those who looked at them. Haku, too, stood guard beside them.

Sakura leaned into the older man, trying to stop retching.

"She was right in a way," she whispered. "Knowing and seeing _are_ different. But I can't live without her."

"Sa-Sakura-chan," Naruto approached, his expression advertising freely that he was scared shitless. "What – What did you have to do?"

Zabuza stared at him. "You do _not_ want to know."

"You do?" he questioned, but the mist nin just looked back to the young girl in his arms.

"I slept with him," she answered him quietly.

"What? Who? _Zabuza?_"

She glared at her blonde teammate so harshly he fell backwards, but when she spoke again her eyes went past him. And landed on Shino.

"I had to live Kabuto's life. I had to live his lies," she said darkly. "I had to rob graves. I had to assassinate. I had to have sex with Orochimaru."

The young Aburame fainted.

She buried her head into Zabuza's chest.

"And now he knows, he'll never talk to me again," she whispered miserably.

"You don't know that yet," he rumbled back quietly.

The room was silent for a long time. Every one (who was conscious) was staring at her, wide eyed.

Once her shaking subsided, she stood slowly and returned to the Hokage's side, where he put an arm around her.

Shibi held his son, patting his face until he woke up again, and the Hokage waited until he was once again fully alert.

"The reason you are all being informed of this is so we will be ready," the Hokage continued. "Sakura will be taking on a large roll, and risking her life by going to Rain to speak with Nagato and Konan. Depending on if she returns or not, she or a replacement from this group will take on the responsibility of informing the other Nations of the threat. This will be an extremely dangerous role as most of our political relations are tense at best. We will wait, however, and prepare for two years until Gaara has settled into the role of Kazekage."

He paused for a long moment.

"I need all of you to train harder than you have ever trained in your lives. I need each of you to be prepared to take on Akatsuki, Madara, and even a tailed beast."

Everyone's faces drained white.

"Perhaps we should take this up again tomorrow," Sakura suggested. "I think they need a chance to absorb it... And I need a chance to rest."

The Hokage nodded.

"You will all return here tomorrow at ten am," he announced. "Kakashi, stay behind."

She knew what that was about... Sasuke would be under watch to see how he reacted to the news.

She strode towards the exit, but paused when she was next to Shino.

"Shino-kun... I will be ready if you feel ready to talk to me," she told him, keeping her eyes ahead. "But take your time. Only come when you're ready and not before."

With that she disappeared, Zabuza and Haku close behind her – the rest walking like zombies, trying their hardest to figure out the situation.

AAA

Zabuza and Haku had stayed at her apartment for a while – they had become very protective of the young girl that had saved their lives. But she had eventually sent them home. She spent several hours, for the first time since she came back in time, sifting through memories, drinking tea, and just _being_ with herself.

After a while, she decided to cut her hair. It didn't happen during the chunin exams, after all, and she felt more comfortable with it short.

Once she was happy with her image, she sat down again to her tea and bad memories.

There was eventually a knock on her door, and Sakura wondered – half with hope, half with dread – if it might be Shino.

To her relief and despair, it was one very disturbed looking Umino Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei," she greeted him, and ushered him in.

"Sa-Sakura- I don't know what to call you anymore," he admitted sheepishly. "You're not my student. It turns out you're only four years younger than me... You seem to be a sannin level shinobi..."

"Wait just a minute, Iruka-sensei," she pushed him into a chair and went to put a one way silence seal on her door – the rest were still in place from last time.

"Have some tea," she poured him a cup and sat across from him.

He took it thankfully, letting it calm his nerves.

"How are you, Iruka-sensei?" she spared him a tired smile.

"I can't believe you aged six years in two seconds," he let his head flop back against the headrest. "I'm used to seeing you as my cute little student... seeing you fight Team Gai that time... and during the chunin exams... then _this_... it's all a bit crazy."

She smiled dryly.

"I know... and things only seem to get more complicated as I go along..."

"Gomen, Sakura-... I came here to check up on you, I didn't mean to be a burden to you," he said, embarrassed.

"Iruka-sensei, you're never a burden," she looked him in the eye.

"Ano... so what should I be calling you?" he asked, a little unsettled. "Future-Shikaku was calling you Sakura-sama..."

Her lips twitched in amusement.

"Call me what you wish," she gave him a gentle smile. "I've been called 'sama', 'hime', 'chan', 'san'... or just plain 'Sakura'... You're welcome to use any of them."

"Sakura-hime," he smiled. "That suits you. You don't have to call me sensei anymore either then... It's been... seven years for you..."

"But only one for you," she moved to his couch, and leaned on him a little.

"You didn't come here to check on me, Iruka-kun," she stated. "Or I should say, you didn't come here with that as your primary reason. It was just an excuse."

"Wh-What?"

"You're freaking out too much. And it's already dark," she stated. "You tried going to sleep, but you're having nightmares, or visions... memories... of the fox. Perhaps the other beasts as well..."

"How did you know?" he asked, after a while.

"I've had six extra years to get to know you," she gave him a dry smile. "We were never _that_ close, but I fought beside you. And we shared Naruto. I always cared about you, Iruka."

He sighed unhappily.

"Do you still get lonely on your own?" she asked him seriously. "Depressed, I mean?"

He looked away.

"It's not as bad as when I was a kid."

She put her drink on the table and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's not a 'no'," she pointed out, but he didn't answer. His only response was to lean into her.

She untied his forehead protector, placing it on the table, and did the same with his hair tie.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking up at her with a confused expression.

She smiled, and loosened his hair up, dragging her fingers through it, letting it finally flop around his face.

"Months ago I was thinking of getting an apartment with me and Naruto," she told him. "And perhaps Sasuke. I wanted to ask if you were interested in moving in as well... But I scrapped the idea because it would've been too hard to sneak around without you and the others asking questions."

He stared at her, shocked.

"But then again, you guys know now," she stroked her hand through his hair. "I don't like the thought of you living on your own."

"I... I don't know what to say," he stumbled over his sentence.

"Don't make any permanent decision yet," she advised. "But I have a spare room you're welcome to until you settle down a bit more. You don't have to go through this alone."

"I couldn't do that," he sat up.

"Yeah you could," she said, covering his hand with hers. "We may not have spent a lot of time together, but you're still part of my family. Besides... you're not the only one that gets depressed."

"You've grown up a lot, Sakura-chan," Iruka smiled tiredly. "It's so strange to see you as a twelve year old."

"I'll let you in on a secret," she smirked. "Since I'm _also_ sick of looking like a kid – I'm gonna excelerate my growth. It'll look normal, but I'll be aging five times as fast until I hit the age I want."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Iruka blinked. "It won't have any side effects?"

She blinked.

"No, no, of course not," she waved the idea away. "With my medical technique, as soon as I reach the age I want I can stay that way forever, if I like."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised."

They were interrupted by another knock to the door.

She answered it immediately – but to her surprise there were two people waiting for her.

Naruto glomped her, squeezing her tight and bawling his eyes out.

Shino, on the other hand, entered silently, closing the door and replacing the seal. As Sakura held Naruto, giving him cuddles and comfort, Shino made himself at home, finding a cup from her cupboard and refilling her teapot.

"Naruto," she crooned, stroking his hair. "It's ok, it's gonna be ok..."

"It's _not_ okay," he wept miserably. "You had to go do all that gross stuff by yourself and I wasn't there for you. And, and, and soon you'll go away again and you might _diiieee..._"

"Naruto, that's not true. You _were_ there for me. You _are_ there for me," she told him, holding him close. "Every time I see your stupid lovable grin, every mission we go on, every meal we eat together, every time I think of you, you give me strength. I wouldn't be able to do anything without you Naruto... And that's why I'm willing to do everything I am. For you. For our friends. For Konoha. I love you Naruto, you're my little brother."

He sniffed, and cuddled into her midriff. She petted him, much like she'd done with Iruka not long ago.

"Shino," she greeted her other friend awkwardly.

"Sakura," he replied, his voice rather raspy.

Since he apparently had nothing else to say for the moment, she continued to cuddle Naruto, tears filling her eyes a little.

They sat in silence for around half an hour before Naruto calmed down a bit.

"Naruto-kun," she said, halting her hands.

"Yeah?" he sniffed, looking up at her.

"I want you to go with Iruka-sensei," she told him. "Go to both your houses and gather your things. You're going to be staying with me for a bit."

"Really?" he shot up.

"Yep," she reinforced. "But take your time. Me and Shino need to talk."

Iruka tied his hair back up, and led Naruto out, getting the hint.

AAA

They remained silent for a while longer, before Sakura finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Shino."

"For what?" he replied mildly.

"Everything. Hurting you."

He took a while to answer.

"I took a long time to come here," he said finally. "Because I spent a long time thinking. And also talking to people. My Dad, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai... because they all knew I liked you."

"Have to come to any conclusions?" she asked.

"No. Only more questions. And I don't know how to ask them," he stated unhappily. "Or if I should be asking you, or myself."

"Perhaps we could try and figure them out together," she proposed. "I have a lot of questions myself."

"What are your questions?" he asked, turning more fully towards her.

Her lips twitched.

"Do you hate me? Are you angry with me? Do you still even want me? Even if you do, is it worth the risk? Would they come after you to get to me? What could happen to you? What if I die? What if _you_ die? What if you wait for me and I fail you completely. What if I end up having to, to do _that_ again? What would I regret more – what about you? Does it even bother you that I'm actually six years older? 'Coz I kinda feel like a pedophile at times..."

She stared at her fists. "I think it all boils down to what do we do?"

He shifted closer to her, and placed his hand over her clenched fists. Taking the offered support, she wound her fingers with his.

"I don't hate you," he told her. "I was a little frustrated with you, and a little angry, before I knew the truth. But now, I can't find it in myself to be angry with you. You couldn't tell me, and I would have had a hard time believing it anyway. I can see why you were getting close to those Rain ninja – in the hopes that it might mean keeping your life when the time comes. I still want you, but I don't know if I should. I don't know if it _is _worth the risk. I would be a weakness to you. I don't want to think about what might happen – seeing your memories was horrific enough. If you died... I don't know... If I died... I hope it would be in order that you might live and Konoha might be saved. I don't know the answers to the rest."

She reached up, and stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you Shino."

He removed his glasses and put them on the table in front of him.

"Sakura... you're the only one I've ever loved," he looked back to her, pain in his eyes. "You loved Sasuke first. Then me. Is it at all possible that you'll move on from me to someone else."

"Shino... Sasuke broke me," she told him. "He stripped away everything from me. In the end, I didn't even have a will to live. I only knew that overshadowing pain. With you... I don't even know how it happened. I shouldn't be able to feel this way at all... You make me feel _warm_ again. It's as if just knowing you glued me back together again... But whenever I feel like you might be hurting, it just like I'm breaking all over again."

She dropped her hand to his once more.

"If I feel as though you're happy, if you're content, then I will be able to move on. I don't know if I'll ever love anyone else or not, but I'll be able to let you go at least... If I know you'll be alright," she gave a pained smile. "But if not, my heart will always be attached to you, until the day you die."

"I think it would be best if we ended this," Shino said, after a long while. "I know we talked about this before, but we never finished it. It will hurt, but it will make us both free in the long run."

"And you're not just saying that."

"I think it will be better this way."

She nodded, and pulled him in for a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Shino."

"I'll see you later Sakura."


	10. Chapter 10

Iruka and Naruto became a somewhat permanent fixture in Sakura's home. She'd even ended up buying Naruto a bed of his own so he wouldn't have to keep sleeping on her spare futon.

As she was the earliest to rise, she added to her daily duties cooking a healthy traditional breakfast for her boys, and making Iruka a bento lunch to take to school. They formed a strange, but somewhat happy family.

It wasn't long, however, before Jiraiya stole the blonde away and she and Iruka were left on their own.

Sasuke, Zabuza and Haku turned up every evening to share dinner with them – occasionally joined by Kakashi and even Tenzou, who had decided he wanted to get to know the team he was supposedly a part of in another reality.

She was worried about Sasuke... it had taken him a couple of weeks to talk to her again, and even then his first words were demanding to know everything she knew about Itachi and Madara. He wasn't pleased when she answered that he'd seen it all already.

From then on he became more withdrawn, although he still took an active part in their team. He seemed to feel genuinely guilty about what he hadn't-yet-done.

"Sasuke," she'd sighed after another one of his depressed spells. "The you that you saw in my memories – that isn't who you are, you know that?"

He'd glared at her and asked her what she meant.

"The Sasuke I once loved, the Sasuke you still are – he died when Orochimaru placed the cursed seal on him," she explained. "That seal, it corrupted you. It tempted your dark side out and killed every good thing about you. It stripped your humanity away and left nothing but hate and bitterness."

"I still hate," he had stated.

"So do I," was her reply. "The important thing is to make sure you can still love. Even Itachi still loved you."

He had clammed up immediately at that, and become a hermit for several days... but after that he seemed a little lighter, and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't exactly want to scare him away all over again.

Another repercussion of the truth coming out was that the older generation became more familiar and respectful of her – while the younger generation became more distant.

Team Gai was always busy training, determined to be ready for anything.

Team Kurenai was especially distant – It was apparent that Hinata and Kiba didn't _hate_ her... they just didn't quite know what to make of her. Kiba even became uncharacteristically silent whenever she was around, throwing awkward sideways glances at her when he thought she wouldn't notice.

Ino had stopped borrowing scrolls from her, choosing to frequent the library instead – she'd become more withdrawn herself, especially so around the pinkette. They'd attempted to keep their friendship, but since Ino's favourite subject was boys – which had become taboo around Sakura – they found they had very little to say to each other. They couldn't even keep up their farce of a rivalry – as Sakura had more experience, she won in pretty much every regard. As she discretely aged herself, she even beat Ino (for the first time in her life) at being more womanly. If they'd had spare time, they most likely would have been able to enjoy each other's company over dango and tea – but everyone knew Sakura never had spare time. And since Tsunade's arrival (Sarutobi had blackmailed her into succeeding him, although he remained a steadfast advisor), Ino too had much of her time taken up with an apprenticeship that (if she didn't know it all already) would have been Sakura's.

Both girls felt a shared dread that they were subconsciously training up Ino to replace Sakura... And each felt a distinct uncomfortable feeling when they were together. As if Sakura was 'The-One-That-Was-Going-To-Die' and Ino was 'The Replacement'.

Choji, who Sakura had been getting along with prior to the chunin exams, became suddenly awkward around her as well, although he would always endeavour to be nice to her. She preferred it to Kiba's silent treatment.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was one of the few that became a little closer to her. They were the only two to pass the chunin exams, although they both knew Sakura was a bit of a fraud – she _was_ already at sannin level, after all. Still, they often shared duties, and spent several shifts as sentry watching the gate together.

Shikamaru respected her. And she respected him – she had since the chunin exam in her own time as well. They even got lunch together several times, which seemed to upset Ino a little.

"She's jealous of you," Shikamaru had explained when she'd breached the topic. "And not 'coz you're out with me. Just because guys like you."

Sakura frowned. "They're just friends."

"You've still slept with a man before she's even had a boyfriend," he raised a brow at her.

"What!" she huffed. "It's not like it wanted to do it! And it wasn't even _good._ It was just... uncomfortable."

"Don't want to know. And it doesn't matter, in her mind," he yawned. "You're more popular than her these days and she probably feels like she can't fit your shoes."

"I'm hoping she won't have to," she frowned. "It's not like I _want_ to die. I wanna see this thing through."

"And if anyone can it'll be you," Shikamaru shot her a sidelong look. "You better, you know – I don't wanna be dumped with this if you die."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she laughed.

"So," he said after a while. "You're not sleeping with Iruka-sensei?"

"WHAT?" she fell off her chair. "Who said that?"

"A lot of people think it," he put his feet up on the desk. "You guys live alone together after all."

"Naruto was there at first too," she pouted.

"And you make his lunch every morning," Shikamaru gave her another sidelong glance.

"I just – wait, how do you know that?" she narrowed her eyes at him, and he held his hands up in innocence.

"I was helping out at the Academy last month, remember?" he crossed his arms again. "Geez, your jumpy. Anyway, the other teachers give him a lot of rib about his 'cute young wife', and Konohamaru is always accusing him of stealing Naruto's girlfriend."

"I had no idea," she frowned. "What... what does Iruka say?"

"He gets all red in the face and starts stammering," he shrugged, sparing her a smirk. "But he never exactly denies it. He usually tries to change the subject."

Sakura frowned again, slipping deep into thought.

What _did_ he think of her?

Moreover, what did everybody _else_ think of this... Iruka was an Academy teacher, and those who weren't in the loop – the majority of Konoha, in fact – thought she was fourteen...

"What about the parents? Has anybody else said anything?" Sakura questioned her friend, deeply unsettled. "I can't imagine they'd be happy if their children came home spouting this."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I kept my nose out of it."

Sakura grimaced again. "I'll have to sort this out... Thanks for telling me, Shika."

As soon as Kotetsu and Izumo came to relieve them, Sakura left Shikamaru to take the report to the Hokage, making a beeline for her apartment.

Iruka should be getting home soon, and she wanted to talk to him before the others came over expecting food.

AAA

She decided not to attack him as soon as he entered their apartment. Instead, she let him have a shower and wind down a little.

While he was in the shower, she made a pot of tea and got out two cups. Sipping it slowly, she calmed her nerves a little.

'What do I even want him to say?'

'**A "Yes, Sakura, I'm in love with you" would be scary as hell,' **her Inner personality remarked. **'But a 'No, what the hell are you talking about?' would be completely embarrassing...'**

'He's a nice guy... He's a really _good_ guy... And he's talented. He can defend himself. He's understanding.'

'**He also taught you as a kid. Which was less than two years ago for him.'**

Iruka's entrance cut her internal dialogue short.

"Taking a break Sakura? This is odd for you. But good," he noted with a smile, sitting next to her and picking up the mug she'd put out for him. "I was just craving tea."

"Iruka-kun... Do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly, and he turned his attention to her nervously.

"What about?" he asked cautiously.

"I was talking to Shikamaru today," she frowned. "He said you get teased about me a lot. That people think we're sleeping together."

He choked, and went red.

"I'm gonna kill him," he coughed, placing his tea back on the table where it wouldn't spill. "Don't let it bother you."

She bit her lip.

"The thing that confuses me though... is that Shika said you never correct them," she pouted at him.

He looked like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"W-Well, it... I..." he stuttered.

"You don't have to get defensive," she assured him, turning a little pink herself. This was _awkward_. "I just... I just want to know what you think of me. So I know where we stand."

The blood drained out of his face, and he looked terrified.

"I... I... I..." he choked and started shaking.

"Hey, hey," she reached over and touched his arm to calm him, if a little hesitantly.

"I... I don't know," he answered her, completely embarrassed.

"Has there been any complaints, or enquiries from parents?" she asked neutrally.

"A few have approached me, but I've told _them_ there's nothing going on – that we live here with Naruto, but he's currently out of town," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just harder with my colleagues, because they never believe anything I say about it anyway, so I just try not to react. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Iruka," Sakura sighed. "Maybe you should make your own lunches from now on. I should have thought about how it would look."

He buried his face in his hands. "I understand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... It's just so embarrassing..."

"It's okay, I'm just glad I know now so we can address it," she frowned, and surveyed him silently. "This is the kind of thing you should feel comfortable talking to me about. I'm not going to lynch you, you know."

"I know."

"And I'm sorry to push this, but I really feel like I need to know how you feel about me Iruka..."

"I'd rather not explore that," he said firmly.

"But-"

"No, Sakura. I can't have you either way, so I don't want to go opening up issues that are best left alone. I just want to go on as we have been. _Please._"

Silence surrounded them for several minutes.

"I asked you to come and live here to make your life easier, Iruka-kun... I never imagined something like this would come up..." Sakura took a deep breath. "But if you think it would be wiser, one of us could leave – there's another room opened up a floor down that-"

Iruka's fingers pressed hard against the scar on his nose, almost as if he was trying to pinch a hole through his face.

"_Please_ Sakura. Drop this. Nothing's wrong between us. Nothing has to change. I want to stay here with you. I'll make my own lunches from now on, but nothing else should change. It's just useless rumours. Please just drop it."

Sakura hesitated, but agreed, as she heard Zabuza and Haku approaching for dinner.

AAA

The next few months seemed to fly by for Sakura, without much change – she was busy as ever.

**'No rest for the wicked,' **Inner Sakura liked to comment.

Since Sarutobi had retired from his role as Hokage for the second time, he spent a lot more time openly training with Sakura. He also continued to coach her in history and politics. She was openly acknowledged as the most likely to succeed Tsunade, as soon as she was ready.

All she needed to do was live long enough to take up the position.

Her research had come a long way as well... With the hints she'd picked up from Jiraiya when he was still around, Sarutobi, Tsunade and Hiashi's help, she finally was able to unlock the key to chakra channelling. It wasn't quite the same as Naruto and Jiraiya's "sage mode", but it was just as effective. Hiashi, as she'd thought all along, had been the key.

With his keen byakugan, he'd been able to tell her exactly how natural chakra worked – that is, the chakra that flowed through the earth, water and air. She'd asked him for more details that he'd ever thought of himself, and she was finally able to tap into the external sources around her without using up her own supply.

She, however, was the only one who had the control to tap into it. Tsunade could also manage it for short periods of time, but not indefinitely – and she didn't have the time to devote to practicing it, as Sakura did.

She'd updated Shibi on her progress, as she'd promised, and he was grateful – if a little awkward. He knew that _something_ had gone on between her and his son, although Shino wasn't the kind to give details.

Although he'd encouraged them before the chunin exams, once he knew the truth... well, _that_ had been interesting...

He'd encouraged his son to drop the relationship and focus on his training. He, too, was terrified of the upcoming events – and watching their untimely deaths in Sakura's memory had been... he didn't want to think about it.

Still, he respected the girl – but tried to keep their interactions to a minimum, not wanting to increase his son's misery.

Sakura, likewise, didn't approach any of the Aburame's unless she had a particular purpose. She wasn't _avoiding_ them as such... it was just... _uncomfortable_. She tried not to think how Shino would be feeling.

AAA

She'd kept in contact with Gaara as well, sending each other letters occasionally. She always made a note to say hello to Kankuro, Temari and even Baki each time.

They'd seen each other about three times since the chunin exams, once on a joint mission between Konoha and Sand, and twice when Sakura travelled to Suna as a diplomatic representative.

Although their contact was sparse, as they were both very busy, they exchanged presents at Christmas as well.

Gaara had needed Temari's help to pick something out, never having bought anything for a girl before. When he'd asked her, she'd been ecstatic, an evil grin covering her features. She'd dragged him all over Suna giving him ideas, but in the end – much to her chagrin – he didn't go with any of them.

Instead, he commissioned his puppeteer brother to construct a beautifully carved box for her – it had, due to Kankuro's love of making things complicated – three secret latches that you had to move before being able to open it. Thankfully, he'd also included a diagram of how to open it, otherwise she would have been puzzling over it for hours.

Kankuro had also determined that since he made it, it should count as a combined present from the both of them. Meaning he didn't have to waste his time thinking of something else.

Temari, on the other hand, had picked up some spices and herbs grown in Suna and sent them over.

Sakura had just as much of a hard time finding things for them.

Inspiration struck her easily for Gaara – she had found two panda soft toys: One black and white, the other pink and white. She told him she had been tempted to keep one and give him the other, but she liked the thought of them staying together as a set.

For Kankuro, she'd been sorely tempted to get him a doll, but decided against it. If he gave her something awesome, and she bought him a joke present, she'd feel terrible.

Instead, she made up a poison/antidote kit for the puppet master, using things only grown in Fire Country – and almost impossible to obtain in the desert.

For Temari she had a much harder time. She wasn't exactly a girly girl, but she wasn't exactly the complete tomboy that TenTen was either... In the end, she played it safe and used her skills to make a few concoctions for her. A healing salve imbued with chakra, a moisturiser and a few massage oils.

Iruka had been harder to shop for. In the end, she'd commissioned a 'mission' for both of them, which was secretly just a weekend vacation at a spa resort.

And really, Sakura had needed it too. It was the first break she'd allowed herself since returning to the past, and she spent almost the entire first day in the onsen, neither seeing nor hearing from Iruka at all.

When her skin well and truly resembled a prune, she got out of the water and began to walk slowly back to her room, feeling drowsy and relaxed. Until for some reason she started to think of Tsunade-shishou... But what did her old sensei have to do with anything? And why was she here instead of at her door?

The smell of warm sake surrounded her, and she realized she'd followed the scent to another onsen – one filled with sake, a giant bottle rigged up as a novelty waterfall.

**'We're living Tsunade-shishou's dream...' **Inner Sakura mused.

Letting out an amused breath, she dropped her towel by the side of the pool, grabbed a cup off the provided table, and entered the second onsen of the day – well, evening, now.

She drank a little, reclined a little, and let the fumes consume her, just glad she had this pool to herself.

In a way, he began to understand her old shishou.

There, on her own, tears started pouring down her face.

Why were things so _hard?_

And why did she have to do so much on her _own?_

She selfishly felt bitter at her role of saviour, ignoring for once all the effort her peers had contributed – continued to contribute.

In the end, despite their shared problems, the bulk of the task lay on her. And her fate would be revealed before long.

Would she die in Rain? Or live to beat Madara? Or die killing him?

A grimness settled on her.

Wasn't this the reason she had kept herself so busy? So she wouldn't have to think about all of this? So she wouldn't have to _deal_ with it all?

The last time she had not cared about time passing, not had a though in her head, she was lying in between her deceased team mates, fingers linked with theirs, feeling them become more cold and stiff with each passing minute.

Despite being surrounded by steam, she felt the warmth rush out of her.

She felt dead.

Empty.

And she had a headache.

Moving robotically, she lifted herself out of the water, and started the walk back to her room.

Half way there, she bumped into something – or more _someone_, as she turned the corner.

"Saku – _Whoa_, Sakura!" Iruka tripped in shock. "Are you alright? What happened to your towel?"

She blinked. "Must've forgot it..."

Shaking his head, and attempting to avert his eyes, he steered her into his room, and sat her down on his bed.

"Just, uh... wait there..." he said awkwardly, and staggered into the bathroom to fetch a towel.

Rummaging around, he realized he was wearing the only dry one left. He swore, and pulled on some boxers, before taking the towel out to the young woman who was in a slight trance.

Trying to focus his fuzzy mind – truth be told, he was a little tipsy too – he wrapped the towel around her, and tried to snap her back to reality.

"Saku~ Sakura~" he cooed. "Wake up~~"

"Shut up, I'm so tiiiired Iru-kun," she mumbled, letting her head droop on him.

"You should get dry. It's not good," he muttered. "Being wet, I mean. You'll get sick."

Sakura glared at him. "Pssssht. Sick."

"Sick," Iruka repeated.

When Sakura later looked back on that moment, she decided it was _the_ worst, most unromantic, stupid beginning to a relationship that anybody could possibly have.

"Sick," Iruka had said, and for some reason unknown to either of them, Sakura had interpreted that as an invitation to kiss him.

And Iruka, startled, drunk, and equally as desperate from months of repression and unresolved feelings threw caution to the wind and kissed her back.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

AAA

"What- What'd we _do_?" Iruka yelped, leaping away from the young woman upon awakening. "Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Shit!"

Sakura groaned and threw a pillow at him, using the other one to cover her head. "Shut... up..."

Iruka paused from swearing, his fingers still gripping his hair, and stared at his companion like she was an alien.

"Sakura-chan," he breathed, his voice taking on an unhealthy squeak. "What did I do to you... I'm so sorry..."

Sakura, getting annoyed at his fretting, lifted the pillow off her face and _glared_ at him.

"Shut _up_, Iruka, I've got a frickin' headache," she growled. "Just calm the hell down."

Looking away from her shamefully, he rubbed his eyes with his fists. _He_ had a headache too, but to him there were more pressing matters. Still, the least he could do after – the least he could do was allow her some time to recover, so he focused on calming his breathing and tried to be as still and silent as he could.

He felt like he wanted to vomit, and it had nothing to do with the hangover.

After a few moments, Sakura sat up. Now fully awake, she massaged her forehead and released the tension.

"Oi, you ok there?" the pinkette asked her friend.

He just looked at her incredulously.

"Look, Iruka, we were drunk, I only even remember half of it, just chill out for a minute."

He shook his head in distress.

"I know you don't look like it anymore, but everyone thinks you're like... fourteen!"

"But you know I'm twenty," she pointed out. "And that's all that matters. It's not like anyone else has to know, anyway. This is between you and me."

"You -You're ok with this?" he stammered, shocked at her.

"Not really, but we can't exactly undo it," she shrugged. "People have done stupider things. I'm not trying to convince you it was a good idea, but what's done is done. Let's not make this worse than it is."

"...What do you want me to do?" he asked at a loss.

She flicked back the sheets. "Just come back. I'm tired, and now you've made me cold. We'll talk about it later."

Iruka hesitated, but obeyed. Lying his head down on the pillow and staring at his closest friend, he knew he was in love with her.

AAA

They never really did talk about it later.

Sakura shrugged it off as something stupid they did under the influence, and shouldn't worry about. It wasn't as bad as what she'd done when impersonating Kabuto, after all – and _that_ she'd done sober.

Iruka wasn't exactly comfortable with this dismissal, for obvious reasons, but didn't want to push it in case he faced worse ramifications... like losing his friend and having to move out of their apartment.

So he let it lie, and before long it was time to leave the resort.

AAA

On their way home, much to their shock, they were approached by one Uchiha Itachi.

Iruka froze next to her, his hand near his kunai pouch.

"Itachi-san," she greeted him.

"Haruno Sakura," he replied in kind. "I bring a warning."

"I'm listening."

"You've gained Akatsuki's attention," he eyed her. "Do you know what this means?"

"That depends on what they want from me," she said evenly. "Itachi-san... I was going to find you eventually."

He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Why might that be?"

"Use your mangekyo on me," she challenged. "And you will see."

"Hn."

As Itachi dragged her into his world, Inner Sakura reared up and negated the effects. They were both in a black void – connected in the mental realm.

"I know the truth about you," she told him gravely. "And Madara. And Akatsuki."

"How?" he demanded.

"I came from the future. Sasuke destroyed Konoha. The world was torn apart. The tailed beasts were on the rampage... I came back to change that. And I need your help."

They spoke for hours, although in real time it equalled to about ten seconds.

When they had finally finished, and the genjutsu was broken, Itachi nodded and left.

Sakura took Iruka's shaking hand in hers.

"It's okay," she told him.

He nodded.

They continued on their way.

AAA

Upon arriving back at Konoha, both Sakura and Iruka were very busy.

Sakura had to debrief the Hokage and the Intel squad, and spend days in planning with them.

Iruka had a pile of marking, and lessons to organize, and equally spent his time trying to avoid his roommate, and put himself in situations where she might accidentally interrupt him – only it never happened.

It so happened that they barely saw each other for days, until a week was almost up.

By the Thursday night, Iruka was pacing in his room, upset at his inner turmoil.

_'She doesn't care, why should I?' _he cursed himself.

He paused as he heard the door unlock, and Sakura's weary footsteps pad across the floor to her room. She was having long days at the moment, and Iruka hated it. He felt as though he was losing his friend.

Clenching his fists, he started to pace again, more slowly this time, letting his thoughts batter against his conscience as he had done every night.

Tonight, however, he bit his lip and reached for the door handle.

He'd had enough. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do _something._

His heart felt ready to break inside him as he exited his room, and went to enter Sakura's. As he opened the door, he knew she was awake.

He didn't say anything, but went and sat on her bed next to her.

"What's up?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm lonely," he answered quietly. Did he mean to say that? "And I miss you."

"I need to sleep," she said, and yawned for emphasis.

"Can I join you?" he ventured nervously.

She rolled over in response, and he moved into the empty space, putting his arms around her and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank you," she responded in kind, squeezing his hand before drifting off to sleep as well.

AAA

Shortly afterwards, Iruka practically moved into Sakura's room. His things were left in his room, because as far as anyone else knew, things were just as they had ever been.

Still, even as they became more intimate, they defined their relationship as "an extremely close friendship".

Neither of them knew if this was wise or not, but it brought them both comfort – so why not?

AAA

They only had another three months, however, until Naruto arrived back in town.

The Hokage had decided it would be best for them to have some time together as a team again to get back in sync before their mission to defend Idate.

Though as much as Sakura and Iruka were happy to see their blonde friend again – they were gutted in that Iruka would be back to sharing a room with _him_ instead of _her_.

Sakura, despite her original hardness of heart, had found just as much comfort in their companionship as Iruka did.

They didn't know how Naruto would take the news, and they were unsure if he'd manage to keep it a secret. Thus... they were back to 'good friends'.

Still, Iruka was glad to have his ramen buddy back again. Every time he'd suggest to Sakura they should go, she'd just stare at him like he grew an extra head.

Sakura began training with Naruto and Sasuke every moment she could get.

It took Naruto a while to realize that Sakura had been promoted twice in his absence – she was now a tokubetsu jonin. He had freaked out, yelling loudly in his usual manner and Sakura had laughed heartily at him.

"She was already a jonin before she came back," Sasuke had pointed out. "And she's been trained by the Third and the Fifth – you shouldn't be so surprised."

"He's just bummed that I outrank him," Sakura teased, ruffling his hair. "By _three_ ranks. Better get to work, Naruto."

AAA

It had taken a week before Konohamaru had finally managed to catch up with Naruto – and as such, told him the rumour about Sakura and Iruka.

He had characteristically completely overreacted and blown his top, and gone on a hunt to confront Iruka.

Iruka, on the other hand, had heard his cry of rage and decided to let Sakura deal with it, spending the rest of the day in hiding.

Naruto had run all over the village looking for the scar-faced man, but ended up crossing paths with Sakura first.

She was sitting on a rooftop eating dango with Kotetsu and Izumo when Naruto stormed up to them.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled, landing in front of the trio. "What's this I hear about you sleeping with Iruka-sensei?"

She turned red with embarrassment as Kotetsu and Izumo cracked up laughing.

"Shut up you idiot!" she hissed. "I don't think they heard you in Suna!"

"Tell me it's not true," he whined, tears in his eyes.

"Geez, Naruto, who even told you that?"

"Konohamaru," he sniffed.

"So the rumour caught up to you, huh?" Izumo grinned.

Sakura punched him in the arm.

"Naruto, it's just a rumour. Ignore it," she glowered.

"So you're not... you know?" he looked hopeful.

"What would it matter if I _was_?" she pouted. "Either way, what I do is none of your business."

Kotetsu did a double take.

"It's true?" he yelped.

She stared at him blankly.

"Did I say that?" she asked, annoyed, before turning back to Naruto. "Look, that rumour only started up because he moved in with me – which _you_ also did. It's not exactly the basis for accurate information."

"So... it's not true," Naruto sighed.

"I'll tell you now to clear up the point forever: I am not Iruka's girlfriend," she stated confidently, knowing it to be technically true.

Once Naruto left she smirked.

"We're just close friends. _Extremely_ close friends."

Her two companions choked again.

"Are you serious?" Izumo asked in a harsh whisper. "You're really... Really?"

She just laughed and bit off another ball of dango.

"I just like stirring up rumours," she sniggered. "It's funny."

"You know," Kotestu began nonchalantly. "We could start up a rumour about you and me, right here."

She smiled and leaned in close to him. He gulped as her lips hovered a centimetre away from his own.

"Would this rumour involve me beating you until you're nearly dead?" she asked, her voice low. "And then burying you alive in an unmarked grave?"

Izumo laughed hysterically at his friends expression.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the rumour that's already going around," Kotetsu offered, attempting to brave it out.

"What, and have people think I'm easy?" she pressed. "You'd want to start such a thing? How cruel of you, Kotetsu!"

"But it could be fun, right?" he asked, charming smile back in place.

"Hmmm..." she sat back, thinking deeply. "I think I can think of something slightly better than that rumour."

"Being?" Kotetsu pressed. "You want the rumour to have a basis, right?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think so. And we've even got a witness."

"So, how is this rumour better?" Kotetsu leaned forward.

"How about I show you?" she smirked, and leaned forwards again.

Kotetsu's eyes widened.

But as she got closer she whipped a hand out and grabbed Izumo, pulling him in front of her and planting a noisy kiss on him.

Izumo froze in shock, and Kotetsu pouted.

"You're so meeean, Sakura-chan!" he whined. "I thought I almost had you."

She giggled.

"I think I killed him," she grinned, tapping his cheek a couple of times.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan?" he stuttered in shock.

"While you recover from shock," she told the man half sprawled out on the roof. "I'm stealing your dango!"

"Oi!" he seemed to recover immediately and tackled the young woman.

"Too late!" she said smugly, her cheeks bulging.

Within seconds, Iruka appeared on the roof.

"Sakura-chan, has Naruto come by here yet?"

"Hey Iru-kun," she smiled. "Yeah, I told him we're not dating."

"She kissed me," Izumo grinned happily, and Iruka looked at her shocked.

"Just a little one," she pouted cutely.

"I... I see," he said.

She grabbed his leg before he disappeared.

He just looked down at her, hurt in his eyes.

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a look.

"It was just a joke," Izumo offered. "She was just teasing Kotetsu."

He glanced at him, and then back at Sakura.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he blurted out.

She blinked.

"I thought..."

"I don't care," he gripped her shoulders. "I don't want you doing that with other people."

"...So you two _are_..." Kotestu voiced.

"Iru-kun," she pulled him down to sit next to them. "You _know _that's not a good idea."

"I don't want you with other people," he insisted.

"Okay, okay, calm down," she took his hands in hers. "I wish you'd said that earlier. I didn't think you cared."

"I care."

"Sorry," she squeezed his hands. "I'm sorry."

He looked away.

"We should talk about this later..."

He nodded, and turned to leave. Pausing, he turned back to glare at Izumo.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you."

"Iru-" Sakura started, but he was gone.

"I'm in trouble," Sakura sighed, resting her head on her knees.

"So how long..." Kotetsu began, feeling a little bewildered.

"About three months," she answered. "It was a long time coming, but we decided to just be friends."

"Good friends," Izumo repeated.

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell anyone yet," she begged them. "He's just mad. He hasn't thought it through."

"Thought through what?" Kotetsu prodded. "Why not just come out about it?"

She flopped back to lie down on the tiles.

"I'm twenty... but everyone thinks I'm fourteen," she stated. "It's... He teaches kids. In everyone else's eyes I'm only two years out of his class."

They frowned.

"_And_ if word gets out, someone might get him to get to me," she frowned. "Things are just too damn complicated. Being friends was simple. Simpl_er, _anyway."

AAA

Unable to concentrate on her training, she went home early. She found Iruka sulking in his room with a book.

"Iru-kun," she spoke when he didn't acknowledge her. "Iru-kun, we need to talk."

He closed his book and put it to the side, patting the spot next to him. She took it immediately, picking his hand up in hers.

"Iruka... you know we shouldn't go public," she voiced. "It'd cause you a lot of problems."

"I know," he looked at her sadly. "I suppose... I've been distant since Naruto got back."

She stroked his hand with her thumb.

"So have I," she admitted. "And I'm sorry. I was being an idiot today. Please know that it doesn't mean anything."

He nodded.

"I can't have you getting jealous all the time though," she looked at him. "You know what I'm planning to do to get into Hidden Rain."

He nodded again.

"And you'll be able to live with that," she tested warily.

"Just... come back safely to me," he looked at her, seeming very tired. "And never tell me about it."

"Okay," she leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

She was struck once again by the difference between him and Shino. She supposed it was the age difference.

...

And then they heard the front door opened.

Sakura moved away from him, but hesitated.

"Do you want to tell Naruto?"

He paused for a moment.

"Perhaps we should... We should tell your whole team."

"Really?"

"I don't want them getting eyes for you," he touched her cheek briefly.

She shook her head.

They both entered the kitchen, where they could hear Naruto sing 'the ramen song' as he made his afternoon snack.

"Iruka-sensei! Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted them. "Do you want some ramen?"

"No thanks Naruto," Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, we kind of wanted to talk to you about something," Iruka began. "I know you've heard about the rumours about us..."

"Yeah I did, but Sakura-chan corrected me," he grinned. "I was dumb to believe it. Sakura-chan would never go out with you, you're so old!"

Sakura snorted, while Iruka bristled.

"I am not old! I'm barely twenty five – and Sakura's almost twenty one! That's only four years!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto shrugged. "As long as you're not going out it's ok."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at her lover, who just frowned in response.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura addressed him, leaning across the bench. "Would it be such a bad thing I did get together with him?"

"What?" he yelped. "You're not thinking about it! No! No way!"

"Why not?" she asked.

"He's... and you're... It's just gross!"

"Who else would you see me with?" she asked curiously.

"Nobody!" he cried.

"You know that's not fair, right?" she pouted at him. "Iruka is a good man."

"Yeah, and he should get a girlfriend," Naruto agreed. "But not _you_!"

"And you're adamant about that?" she checked. "There's absolutely no way to change your mind?"

"YES!"

"Okay," she sighed. "At least I know where you stand."

She turned back to Iruka and shook her head.

He grimaced.

AAA

Two months passed.

Team 7 went on several missions.

Iruka was often left back at the apartment on his own.

He was really, really not looking forward to their lengthy trip to Tea country.

Zabuza and Haku were also fairly busy, having been given positions in ANBU long ago. Occasionally he got visits from Tenzou, Hayate, or Kotetsu and Izumo.

Other than that, his life became fairly bleak with Sakura away.

He tried to busy himself with work and training, but he found himself missing her increasingly as each day went past.

And even when she was home, he couldn't do anything since Naruto was around. That and Sakura was getting a little grumpy these days. She wasn't made for secret relationships.

A few days before their long awaited trip to Tea, she resorted to hunting down Shikamaru. She dragged him into a secluded area, and he gave her a wary look.

"What's this about, Sakura?" he asked moodily.

"I want you to invite Naruto over for the night," she begged. "Have a boys night or something. Please."

He raised his eyebrows.

"May I ask _why_?"

She sighed heavily.

"I just... I need some time alone with Iruka before we leave on our mission."

"I thought you weren't together..." he frowned at her.

"We weren't _then_," she stressed. "Naruto can't know. We tried to tell him once, but he freaked out. We're gonna give it a while before we go public coz of the whole age thing."

"Riiight," Shikamaru shook his head. "You're really troublesome, you know that?"

"Can you do it?" she begged. "Please?"

"Tch. Fine," he sighed. "But you owe me."

"Big time," she gave him a hug. "Thank you."

AAA

Naruto bounded in to the room later on that day.

"Sakura-chan! Iruka-sensei!" he greeted them. "Guess what? Me, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and Lee and Neji are all going camping for three days! Isn't that _cool_?"

Sakura grinned. She _really_ owed him.

"That's awesome Naruto!" she answered happily. "Have fun!"

"Will do! I'll be back in time for our mission!"

He bustled about in his room filling his bag, and left in a whirlwind.

"He's gone?" Iruka blinked. "For three days?"

She slapped a security seal on the door.

"He can't come back even if he wants to now," she said, turning back to him. "We owe Shikamaru, by the way. I asked him to give us a little respite."

"Clever kunoichi," he murmured, kissing her deeply.

AAA


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura enjoyed the trip to Tea Country.

Naruto was as excitable as ever, and Sasuke was in a good mood – the blonde seemed to lighten up their lives in a way that no one else could.

Even during Naruto's absence, Sasuke had continued to train with her, and eat dinner at her apartment – but she knew she was no replacement for Naruto. When the two boys were together, although they would squabble... things just seemed _right_.

They stopped by the same tea house that Sakura remembered from her old memories, and she noticed Idate in the corner.

She smiled to herself, but ignored him, knowing he would approach them soon enough.

She giggled when he came over and told her to quit being a ninja and become his wife – and laughed even harder as Naruto blew his top and yelled at him.

She even let Idate make a run for it and let him get away, knowing they'd catch up with him later.

The boys, however, grumbled as they had no idea. This entire mission had been left out of the memories that had been played back to them, after all, as it was a little off topic from their main issues – Madara and Akatsuki.

Naruto wanted to try hunt the thief down, but Sakura pulled rank on him.

"It's a waste of time to settle a score," she said blandly. "We've got a mission to focus on."

As they continued to walk, Naruto now in moody silence and Sasuke deep in thought – it gave Sakura a good deal of time to think.

She wondered a little about Oboro, Mubi and Kagari... How they'd take to seeing her. Although her teammates were fourteen, with her aging jutsu she now appeared as she had when she was about seventeen. She could remember how they had looked the last time she'd done the 'Idate Mission'... but how would things change this time?

She'd gone over what she'd wanted to say to them several times in her head... but she was still a little concerned it wouldn't work out.

But it had to.

She needed an excuse to get into Rain.

She wondered how Iruka was doing as well.

If he missed her.

Well... of course he'd miss her. He was pretty much the perfect man.

He was mild tempered, but he still had standards and pride. He was reliable and stable. Empathetic, patient, loving. He was perfect.

'What the hell does he see in me?' she wondered.

She seriously couldn't understand it.

Where he was mild tempered, she had a short fuse. Patience would never be a word applied to her. She was a workaholic. She was pushy. She was empathetic, perhaps, but only to a certain degree.

She was spoiled.

She really didn't deserve him...

He had a little trouble understanding just how much her time as Kabuto had affected her. Sometimes she even still thought like him. She had to keep a tight leash on her personality – sharing memories, stealing someone's _life_ like that... it was _hard_.

Sometimes she would wonder if she'd even been acting half the time.

Things she once found morally disturbing, like assassination, she'd managed to do easily – without even the slightest hindrance from her conscious. She'd snuck in and killed Zaku that time without even hesitating. She still didn't think it was necessarily _wrong_... and that in itself disturbed her a little.

Then again, even before she came back in time she had had massive character flaws.

She had ended her and Ino's friendship selfishly, when she was a child. She _knew_ she hurt the blonde who had once helped her so much, but she didn't even care. It had taken Ino coming to her rescue during the Forest of Death that time for them to even start talking again. In a lot of ways, Ino was a far better person than she.

Even her crush on Sasuke had been for selfish reasons. She had wanted to use him, to win him to prove herself, to one-up Ino. It wasn't until they'd been put on Team 7 together that she'd truly begun to care for him.

And then after he left, she'd bound Naruto to an impossible promise. She'd held the Rookie Nine back when _everyone_ except her knew he had to be killed.

She had put Konoha... the entire _world_ on the line.

And lost it.

And even more recently, she'd used Shino... A secret fling that she knew had hurt him, just to feel comforted. To feel loved... wanted.

Was she doing that to Iruka?

At first, when they were "just good friends", she'd been happy. She'd thought he was using her as well... They loved each other, sure, but there was no _future_ in it. Just... companionship. Comfort.

But... was it right?

How could it be when he was so perfect, and she was so... _her._

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sight of the town.

"Guess we're here," she voiced to her teammates.

"Finally!"

"Hn."

AAA

She laughed at Idate and Naruto's confrontation when they recognized each other. Their expressions were priceless.

They made their arrangements, did a quick survey of the area, and finally went to bed, knowing they had to rise early.

But Sakura did not get much sleep.

She had shunted her concerns about her relationship with Iruka to the back of her mind – she could _not_ let him become a distraction with everything at stake... That was the very reason she had broken up with Shino... Besides, Iruka didn't mind what she had to do.

Instead, she thought about Oboro...

How far should she go?

She needed to convince him to rendezvous with her inside Rain. To give her a reason to be there. And despite her vow of friendship with him, she was about to manipulate him.

She felt very Kabuto-ish right now.

And it made her feel sick.

AAA

She had reigned in her emotions by the next morning, where she led her team alongside the Wasabi clan head.

She spotted Oboro immediately, giving him a smirk and a wink before turning to face the ocean coolly.

_She_ wasn't going to play the desperate one here. She was going to be perfectly blasé.

Her smirk intensified when she saw all three of them, Oboro, Mubi and Kagari staring slackjawed at her.

But before they could manage any interaction, the race started and they sprinted in opposite directions.

AAA

They followed Idate on his detour, Naruto saving him from falling off a cliff and losing his ninja gear along the way.

And before they knew it they were ambushed in the middle of the water pass by Team Oboro.

"You've grown," Sakura said with a smirk, once they'd boarded the ship and set it on fire.

"_I've _grown! Look at _you!_" he replied with a grin. "Guess our match is finally here."

"Sorry, but I've got a client I can't allow to be waylaid."

She looked over to Idate, who was freaking out at the flames.

Oboro created his army of clones.

"Sorry, but I don't want to see you go just yet," he said, cornering them in.

She grabbed the mast of the ship, heaving it until it snapped, and swung it around, temporarily destroying them. Using the opening, she flung Idate over her shoulder and jumped overboard, followed by her teammates.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you take care of them. I'll get Idate to shore," she instructed, taking off.

Being team leader was _awesome._

AAA

Her teammates caught up with them soon enough, and Naruto gleefully informed her how he'd used his rasengan to suck them into an underwater trench.

'They better be alright,' Sakura thought, wondering if she should have made a clone to check on them.

'**They've got their masks, they'll be fine,' **Inner Sakura pitched in. **'We have that green haired bastard to worry about.'**

'Right.'

They continued on their way, senses keen. Sakura could sense Aoi trailing them, waiting to make his move.

Without warning, a spray of senbon rained down on them.

Sakura leapt to the ready, drawing her sword and channelling her chakra into it. With a swipe, the dangerous needles were blown away.

In a flash, he was in front of them, blocking the way.

"Naruto, Sasuke, take Idate," she ordered. "This one's a jounin."

The boys hesitated a moment before vanishing alongside Idate. They knew Sakura could handle herself.

And she didn't want them to see what she was going to do to this guy.

He had tortured Morino Ibiki, and tricked Idate much like Mizuki had done to Naruto.

She was _not_ going to go easy on him.

She knew better than to draw her sword against his own – this was the Second Hokage's thunder blade, after all.

Still, it wouldn't protect him from _her _techniques.

He activated the sword, causing the blade to erupt out of the hilt in a bright yellow blaze. The very air around them crackled with electricity.

"You won't win," Aoi boasted. "It's said that he who holds this blade is invincible."

"Yeah, well 'holding' a sword and 'wielding' a sword are two different things," she shot back, performing some hand seals – within seconds, they were surrounded by a thick mist.

Using her paper jutsu, she made several barrier seals, and thrust them around the area. _This_ bastard was _not_ getting away.

Loosening up the earth, she sunk into it. And just in time, a brilliant flash of lightning followed by a spray of senbon hit the ground where she was, and the area around it.

Whipping out his umbrella with his spare hand, he sent senbon in every direction.

That would make it _extremely_ difficult to walk up there...

Deciding to stay under the ground a while longer, she created several paper explosion bugs, and sent them into their positions.

At the exact moment of detonation, she grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the earth, shooting out an immobilizing shock as well.

Rising from the earth, she glared at the green haired ninja.

Grabbing him by the hair, she lifted him up harshly, watching him flinch from the pain. Apparently, being forcefully torn from the ground by your hair _hurt_. Who would've known?

Smirking at him, she drew her own sword, and with a swift movement sliced off his arm.

Unable to defend himself, of even move, he screamed out in pain.

"_Bitch!_" he swore.

"What was that?" she sliced off his other arm.

He bit back another swear word and glared at her hatefully.

"Maybe I should take your legs, too," she pondered aloud. "Seems you've been leading youthful genin astray."

His glare intensified.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," she nodded, taking both legs above the knee in one swipe.

"Can't have you bleeding out, though," she continued, pumping healing chakra to seal off his wounds. "You can't die until Morino Ibiki gets to have a little chat to you."

Terror leaked into his eyes then.

"Yeah, you'll see how Konoha takes to trash that corrupt our precious genin. Trash that betrays our village," she glowered at him.

Perhaps she was a little bitter, but the parallels between him and Orochimaru made her hate him with a passion.

Whipping out a human-storage scroll she'd prepared for the occasion, she sealed him away and reattached the scroll to her hip.

Jumping over the patch of senbon, she peeled off her barrier labels and disappeared, keen to catch up with her team.

AAA

Once she was certain of the success of the mission, she excused herself from the celebrations.

She left Naruto and Sasuke back with the Wasabi Clan, while she backtracked to where her team had defeated Team Oboro.

'Now to actually find them,' she thought, looking out over the water.

She created a small underground cave next to a tree, and changed into her bikini, also retrieving a pink mask she'd had commissioned. She'd modified the design, but picked up all the components by examining Oboro's mask back in the Forest of Death.

Leaving her belongings hidden underground, she dove into the water.

If they _were_ really down there, they'd have a hard time getting out. Pressure increased that far down, and not only did they run the risk of blacking out, but the currents could prevent them from swimming out.

The only reason she believed they would still be alive were their masks. Without them, they'd run out of breath before they'd reach the surface.

Pushing chakra into her feet, she swam swiftly towards the trench, sending out a chakra net to sense if they were near.

She came across a couple of schools of fish before she found them. All three of them, hovering at a particular point at the very base of the trench.

She made a beeline for them.

Dread gripped her.

Two of them were struggling to lift several large rocks off their third. Who had a thick shock of dark brown hair.

At their side in an instant, she used her enhanced strength to lift them, throwing them behind her.

Kneeling down to Oboro's side, she performed her medical jutsu, scanning his injuries.

Several broken bones. Some internal damage to his organs, but it would be easily fixed. And a concussion.

Her shoulders sagged in relief, and she gave the other two a thumbs up to let them know all would be fine.

She _really_ wished she could talk right now...

Gesturing to them, she motioned for them to hold on to her, taking Oboro in her arms and holding him tight. As the other two gripped her from either side, and she performed her hand seals, focusing chakra into her feet.

By sending a powerful water dragon directly below, the pressure thrust them upwards with unimaginable speed. They burst through the surface of the water, and landed a little clumsily, taking a moment to balance.

They let her go, and she took out her mouth piece with one hand, still carefully holding her unconscious friend.

"I left my things on that shore, come on," she instructed.

Putting one arm under Oboro's knees, she held him close and bounded away, his teammates on her tail.

AAA

Once back on shore, she got to work immediately.

Kagari and Mubi stood back and watched in silence as she stabilised their teammate. They didn't talk until she sat back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why'd you come back for us?" Kagari asked hesitantly.

She looked up at him, a tired expression.

"I like you guys," she smiled. "Besides, missions over now: we're not enemies anymore."

Mubi sat down next to her, and looked towards his friend.

"How long until he wakes up?"

"Should be any minute now," she answered. "How's your eye?"

"Good," he replied, removing his mask. "Really good."

"Do you mind?" she asked, lifting her hand towards his face.

"Go ahead," he let her touch him next to his eye, scanning it with chakra.

"Perfect," she smiled, retrieving her hand.

"How have you guys been, anyway?"

"Good," Kagari answered, finally choosing to join them. "Training hard. But we're still genin. What rank are you now? I'm assuming you're chunin at least."

"Tokubetsu jounin," she gave a roguish grin as they balked.

"Already?" Mubi blinked.

"So... Aoi..." Kagari voiced hesitantly.

"Not your problem anymore," she shrugged. "He was a missing nin from Konoha before he joined Rain. He's now limbless and sealed away until we transport him back. He won't live beyond a month."

The two of them looked sick.

"He tricked a genin into smuggling out that sword of his," she glowered. "He made a kid a fugitive so he could get a frigging _sword_. I have no mercy for bastards like that. You're supposed to look after the young generations. Not use them as pawns."

They remained silent until Oboro stirred.

"Oboro!" Mubi and Kagari leaned over him immediately.

"Guh..."

"Give him some space, guys," she shood them back, and placed a hand on the injured man's head. "You still got a headache? Stay still for a second, I can fix that."

He blinked, his vision clearing. And his first sight was _her._

Pink hair.

Delicate features.

Blue bikini.

Bikini.

He blinked again.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" he voiced, before letting a faint grin onto his features. "...Lucky."

"Yeah, you are," she flicked his hair fondly. "I totally just saved your butt."

"What kind of jutsu was that?" he asked, still feeling disoriented.

"Naruto's 'Rasengan', I guess," she answered. "It's his favourite technique. He tends to overdo it a bit though."

He shook his head, as if trying to shake the fuzziness out of it.

"You never said goodbye, you know," she told him with a cheeky smirk.

He blinked.

"Well... there was an Invasion," he shot back. "Besides, I saw them taking your body into the hospital on a stretcher. They said that Sand guy got you."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'm alive though."

She reached behind Oboro's head to untie his headband and eye-mask, whipping it off him.

"You've really grown up," she told him with a smile.

"So have you," he replied in kind. "You proved me wrong, you know."

"Oh?" she asked, a curious grin appearing at his cheeky tone. "About what?"

"I didn't think you could get any prettier."

She laughed at his shamelessness, her eyes dancing.

"You, sir," she leaned in a little. "Are a flirt."

He smirked back at her.

"Kagari, Mubi," he addressed his teammates. "Can you give us some privacy?"

Sakura's grin grew, as she glanced back to the other shocked boys.

Within moments, they were gone, taking a walk down the beach.

"You're pretty daring, you know that?" she moved closer again. "A genin flirting with a jounin."

"Really?" he hummed. "I'm not surprised."

"I'm expected at the dock in three hours," she said, her smile fading a bit. "I can't really stay long."

His expression mirrored her disappointment.

"So..." he began hesitantly. "I'm booked in to sit the chunin exams again in three months."

She smiled again and reached forwards, brushing his hair again.

"Really?" she smirked.

"Chunin and Jounin ain't bad."

"Well, it's tokubetsu jounin, really," she corrected, shifting closer again.

"So... what would a tokubetsu jounin want with a genin?" he asked, a little deflated but still hopeful.

"Depends if the genin's cute or not, I suppose," she voiced, touching her forehead to his. "And I've got a thing for hair like yours."

"Is that so?" he smirked back, cockiness filtering back into his voice.

"Mmm," she agreed. "I've always wondered how you've been doing."

"Vice versa," he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "I never forgot you."

"I want you to do something for me, Oboro-kun," she whispered against him, bringing her lips to his ear.

"What's that?"

"I want you to save up your vacation time."

"For?"

"I'm going to give you my address," she gave his jaw a small kiss. "Write me in six months. I want you to be my foreign ninja fling."

"Lucky..." he rumbled. "Why six months?"

"You'll be a chunin at least by then," she laughed. "As you say, chunin and jounin isn't a bad mix."

He reached one hand around her back, tracing her spine.

She shivered against him, and grazed her teeth across his neck.

His breath hitched and he breathed her name heavily.

"Oboro-kun," she whispered back, before kissing him.

Oboro felt his brain explode and melt at the same time. Too soon, she pulled back, and looked him in the eyes.

"You can tell Mubi and Kagari if you like," she told him. "But you should keep quiet about me. It could get dangerous for you."

"Alright," he agreed.

"So... where do you want to go in six months?" he asked.

"Show me somewhere in Rain," she requested. "I wanna see where you come from."

"I... probably can't take you home. Not to Hidden Rain."

"Not Hidden Rain," she shook her head. "I know they don't like outsiders. Somewhere in Rain-the-Country. You've got six months to pick out a village somewhere."

He seemed a little happier with that.

"A place with a good dango shop, right?" he grinned.

"Maaaaybe," she reflected his expression. "Wherever you want to go, I'll go."

"I'm so lucky!" he pulled her closer and kissed her again, before Sakura announced she should go meet up with her team.

She pulled her clothes on over her bikini, Oboro unable to look away.

"Sorry to pash and dash," she said, pressing a piece of paper into his hands. "But I'll see you in six months. Look after yourself."

With a final kiss, she disappeared, a vague disgust at how Kabuto-ish she was feeling right now.

AAA

They met Ibiki at the docks, the stoic man greeting his younger brother discreetly.

Once they left the dock, Sakura sat on the railing next to Ibiki, who was leaning against it casually, eying Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting on the opposite end of the boat. They were obviously intimidated by the large gruff man.

"I've got Aoi sealed away in a scroll," she told him. "I thought you might want to catch up on old times."

"Is that right?" his eyes glinted wickedly. "How thoughtful of you."

She just smiled grimly in response.

"You set up the rendezvous?" he asked quietly.

"Yep. He'll write me in six months," she confirmed. "I should get all the information I need."

"Good."

"I feel like a bitch, though."

He surveyed her.

"I'd be more concerned if you didn't," he answered her dryly.

"Yeah..."

She looked down at the water, seeing dolphins swimming next to their boat.

"You any good at relationship advice?" she asked after a while.

He let out a short bark of laughter.

"Does it look like it?" he shot back in amusement.

She shrugged.

"You know people. You know psychology."

"I thought you broke up with that Shino kid ages ago," he gave her a sidelong glance.

She shook her head.

"Iruka."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is it normal to love someone and feel trapped at the same time?"

He stared at her for a moment before looking out towards the ocean.

"I wouldn't know," he spoke again. "Is this about that ame kid?"

She grimaced.

"I'm confused... I... don't like the idea of cheating," her lips tightened into a thin line. "Iruka said he doesn't mind in this case, since it's for a mission. He said I should just do what's necessary to come back safe. I know it still bothers him though."

"We need that information," Ibiki frowned at her. "It's too late to back out now."

She glowered at him.

"I know that. I'm not backing out... It's not even about that."

"It's about whether or not you go back to Iruka," Ibiki completed, turning his gaze back to the waves.

"I... I'd be crazy not to. He's perfect."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not."

He hummed in thought.

"My professional opinion," he offered, glancing at her. "Is that you're an idiot. You should be talking to him, not me."

"I know," she sighed. "I really am an idiot."

AAA

At her return, once Sakura handed over her mission report, stolen artefact and missing nin, she headed home.

Before she managed to get there, however, she was intercepted by Ino.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in a while," she greeted her warmly. "How was your mission?"

She shrugged.

"Easy enough," she replied. "How has your training been going?"

"Well, I'm no Tsunade," Ino said, and Sakura was glad she hadn't been used as the milestone instead. "But I feel like I'm getting somewhere."

"Hey... do you want to go get some lunch?" Sakura asked hesitantly, and her blonde friend looked utterly shocked.

"Y-Yeah, sure," she agreed. "We haven't really done this in a long time, have we?"

"No," Sakura agreed.

AAA

They ended up chatting for a good two hours, and Sakura found she'd really missed this. And she said so.

"Well, you're always so busy," Ino scolded. "I mean, I know things are pretty serious, but you've gotta _live_ you know."

Sakura smiled bleakly.

"I guess I just want you guys to live," she sighed. "I still feel responsible for... you know. Everything."

Ino stared at her.

"It was Sasuke. And, and _them_. Not _you_," Ino said, careful of her words in such a public place. "Everyone knows that."

"I delayed things until they got too far."

"And now your fixing it," Ino insisted. "Sakura – the world isn't your problem alone. It's all of ours. You need to work _with_ us, not on _behalf_ of us."

Sakura stared at the drink in her hands.

"If I knew _that_ was why you were being such a hermit I would've come talked to you sooner!"

She shook her head.

"Can... Can we go somewhere?" she begged her oldest friend. "I need some advice... I don't know if you'll have it, but... It's worth a shot..."

"Sure," Ino blinked, a little bewildered at seeing her so vulnerable. If anything, Sakura had become indestructible in her eyes – a milestone too far off for her to even conceive.

It was kind of a relief to know she was still human.

They headed to Ino's house, Sakura not quite wanting to go home yet. She greeted Ino's mum on the way in, and they retreated to the blonde girl's room.

Sakura pasted her silence seals everywhere, paranoid as ever, before finally taking a seat on the bed across from her friend.

"So," Ino said. "Spill."

"First of all..." she began hesitantly. "Do you know what the Rookie Nine think of me? Honestly?"

She shrugged.

"Shika likes you, but I spose that's because you were chunin together for a while. Choji likes you, but I thinks he finds the whole situation a bit over his head. I think the others are all the same," she gave her a look. "It's a bit of a shock, you know, thinking you know someone for so long, then BAM! All of a sudden war breaks out, they're WAY older than you because they somehow travelled back in time after watching you all die. Seriously, how were we supposed to take that?"

Sakura stared at her feet.

"Not to mention that even before that you talked to our _Dads_ more than us! And then after the truth comes out you basically disappear off the face of the planet!"

"I... I was trying to give everyone time to absorb it," she defended. "I wasn't trying to snob you guys or anything. I'm just... absolutely terrified."

Ino sighed.

"We all are. I know it must be harder for you, having to live through all that once already, but it's pretty scary for us too you know. We went from pretty much carefree kids one minute to thrown into a war the next."

"I don't know how to beat him," Sakura said. "I don't know if I can..."

"Madara?"

"How the hell do you fight a trans-dimensional being?" she cried out, terror overwhelming her, and not for the first time. "I've been trying to figure out how to do it myself – The closest I've got is my version of a 'sage mode', and the concept of the dissolving suicide technique. But it doesn't work... I can't figure out a way for it to work."

She ran a hand through her hair in annoyance.

"Even with all the brightest minds of Konoha, I can't make it work..."

"Sakura... You don't have to fight him alone," Ino said carefully.

"I'm the only one with a natural defence," Sakura's eyes were haunted.

"Which means you'll probably be pretty central, but not alone."

"I wish I could do it on my own," Sakura sighed. "Do the soul sealing technique or something. But I don't know if it would work."

"The Third taught you that?" Ino gasped, shocked. "Sakura, please only use that as an absolute last resort – you'll die!"

"It took him ages to come around. He didn't want me knowing it," she smiled ruefully. "But we have to get Madara at all costs. I'm also a little scared I won't live to even face him. Then it'll be your problem."

"You've got a couple years though, right?" Ino said, hope in her voice. "And you're already the strongest one in Konoha. You might be ready by then."

"I'm going to Rain in six months for an information gathering trip," she told her, unsure if she should even be divulging this. "Promise me... If I don't come back... You'll look after Iruka."

Ino stared at her, floored once again.

"So you two are actually together?"

"It's been a few months," Sakura frowned. "I'll let him down though. I already have."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked after a moment.

Sakura sighed.

"You remember that time you eavesdropped on me back at Shino's house?" she asked, continuing at her nod. "We were close, me and him. We didn't, you know, go very far... But we loved each other a lot... In the end though, I think I'd just forgotten how young he was. He acts so mature I'd forgotten he was just a boy. A relationship was too dangerous, so we called it off before we really got anywhere."

Ino nodded – this she could understand. Trans-dimensional enemies and time travel not so much, but boys – yes.

"When I got my memories back from the time I was Kabuto... Something died in me... Having those memories of Orochimaru... It tainted me, I think. And having all Kabuto's memories... It gets confusing. Then Iruka moved in... and he was just so perfect and sweet and _there..._"

"So you guys got together," Ino nodded again.

"It took us ages... We were close friends. Then I heard that stupid rumour, and we talked about it. It just confused the shit out of us both..." she frowned. "I ended up seducing him, I think... Not that he resisted very much."

"Whoa... _you_ seduced Iruka-sensei?" Ino repeated, eyes wide.

"Kind of, I can't actually remember. We were both drunk," she shrugged. "He was equally to blame."

"So you've been dating secretly?"

She shook her head.

"We've been having sex secretly," she corrected, making the other girl choke and turn red. "We decided to be like... friends with benefits."

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah, and I was fine with that," Sakura frowned. "Because of my past with Orochimaru and the old Sasuke... I didn't think I could really love again, you know? I found that I could with Shino, but that didn't work out. And now I... I don't know if I can _actually love_ love Iruka. I thought we were just like... comfort buddies. But he got all jealous when I kissed Izumo –"

Ino spluttered.

"As a joke!" she insisted. "Anyway, he said he wants to get serious, and now I'm confused..."

The blonde clamped both hands over her mouth and squealed.

"I always thought I wanted that, you know? But... I might not even live to see it. And he's so kind hearted, and I'm... a complete bitch."

"Sakura... no you're not," Ino tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, yeah I am," she looked away. "To get more information about Rain, I manipulated someone, I made him fall for me, and now I'm going to go have a hot week with him in six months while Iru-kun sits at home wondering if I got caught and murdered, or if I'm actually coming home. I'm a complete and utter bitch. I should've stayed away from Shino and I should've stayed away from Iruka. They just make things unnecessarily complicated."

Ino was very quiet after that.

"Does... does Iruka know about this Rain guy?" she asked, hesitating slightly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He's not exactly thrilled, but he said I've gotta do whatever it takes to come home safe. And he never wants to hear about it... It'll be as if it never happened for him."

"But not for you."

"He puts up with so much from me," she sniffed. "And all I do is bring him pain."

"...Did he say that?"

"What? No! No... But I know it's true," she defended him. "He's always really supportive and everything, but I know he's hurting."

"Have you asked him what he likes about you? You know, what he sees in you?" Ino asked after a while.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Sakura blinked.

"You can be pretty oblivious sometimes, you know," the blonde said. "Like just before – you thought us Rookies hated you or something. But mostly, we're just confused as to why you don't want to hang out with us anymore."

The pinkette picked at one of her nails.

"Thanks Ino... I think I know what I want to say to him now... kind of."

"Any time," she smiled. "I've missed you, Forehead. You're no fun when you're swamping yourself with work."

"I... I'd like to go out with everyone sometime. You know, the Rookies. And Team Gai," she hesitated. "I'll shout you all dinner someplace."

"You sure you can afford that?" Ino raised her eyebrows. "You haven't forgotten how Choji eats, have you?"

"No," she laughed. "But remember I'm at least a couple ranks above you guys. That comes with a hefty pay increase as well, you know."

"It's a deal then. Tomorrow night?"

"Deal. I can trust you to get the word around, right?" she asked.

"Always."

AAA

Finally she went home and got a shower. She was on her own for a couple of hours until Iruka arrived – she had no idea where Naruto was.

"Sakura!" his expression lit up, and he embraced her. "You just got back?"

"A few hours ago," she nodded against his collarbone. "I caught up with Ino-chan before coming home."

"That's good."

She leaned against him, inhaling his scent for a moment. Finding his hand with hers, she led him to the couch.

"Iru-kun... We need to talk about something," he said, once they were seated.

His eyes widened in alarm.

"What about?" he asked cautiously.

"I... I need to know what you see in me," she said, turning sideways on the couch so she could look him in the eyes.

"What brought this on?" he asked, concerned at his tone.

"I just... I think I might let you down," her eyes dropped to their hands. "I don't know if I can give you what you want."

He pulled her into a hug and shushed her.

"You're having a freak out, Sakura-chan," he kissed her on the cheek. "You're probably just tired. Calm down a little, okay?"

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away lightly.

"I... I just... I need to talk to you," she clenched her fists. "I've been thinking about it since I left. I... I need to talk to you about Orochimaru... And, and Kabuto. We've never really talked about it yet."

Understanding dawned on Iruka's face.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Well-"

They were interrupted by Naruto bursting through the door.

"Hey guys! Wait, what're you doing so close together?" he narrowed his eyes. "Didn't I tell you you couldn't date?"

Sakura blanched, whereas Iruka leapt up and forcefully shoved him out the door.

"As good as it is to see you, Naruto," Iruka ran a hand down his face. "I need to talk to Sakura alone. Go make yourself busy somewhere."

"Hey, I live here too," the boy pouted.

"Iru-kun," Sakura wrapped her arms around him from behind. "It's okay. We'll just take this into my room."

Naruto blanched.

"Wh-What are you gonna do in there?"

She bopped him over the head.

"Have a private discussion."

Letting the blonde back in, she led Iruka into her room.

She was surprised to see the bed a little dishevelled. She slapped a silence seal on the door, and began to smooth out the sheets.

"You've been sleeping in here?" she asked him.

"I missed you," he explained sheepishly.

They sat down together and Sakura took a breath.

"I... This is really hard for me," she gazed into his concerned eyes. "I think I'm afraid to let myself love you completely."

He frowned.

"What brought this on?"

"It's just..." she started, completely embarrassed. "I've just... love doesn't work out for me. But you're perfect. You... you can't be meant for me. You deserve someone better. Someone who isn't likely to get killed, someone who doesn't have to mess around with other guys on missions, someone who hasn't got such a tainted history. You deserve someone who is better suited to you."

He looked like she'd slapped him in the face with a fish.

"Sakura," he replied softly. "I'm not perfect. And neither are you. But I want you anyway."

She shook her head.

"I... there are times when I don't even know who I am," she sniffed. "Sometimes I still feel like Kabuto. Like all I'm doing is using you. I don't even feel human. It terrifies me."

He pulled her close holding her head to his chest.

"We'll talk to Inoichi. He might be able to suppress it," he spoke, his voice gravelly. "Sakura-chan, I had no idea you were going through that... But I have faith in you. And I love you. I want you to confide in me."

He stroked her hair and she sniffed.

"Perhaps I was rushing you," he continued regretfully. "Most of all, I don't want to lose you, Sakura... You're my closest friend. We can cool it down a bit if you like. There's no rush. I just want to be with you."

She snuggled into him.

"I want to be with you too," she whispered. "I just feel incredibly selfish."

"So do I, at times," he admitted.

"By the way, Ino knows about us now," she told him. "And Ibiki."

"Ibiki?" he blanched. "Seriously?"

"He's my friend," Sakura pouted.

"He threatened me when he first heard that damn rumour," Iruka told her, embarrassed.

She shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah... He said you had too much to worry about and I shouldn't distract you."

She snickered.

"If he bugs you again tell him it was my idea," she kissed his forehead. "Don't worry Iru-kun, I'll protect you from the big bad giant."

He shook his head.

"Does he know you call him that?"

She nodded, a grin on her face.

"I've called him that a few times. And worse," she lay back against his side. "But he told me I was a complete idiot when I asked him about relationship advice."

Iruka laughed softly.

"You know," he proposed. "I'd kinda like it if you asked _me_ about our relationship first. Just an idea."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm sorry... I was just being an idiot."

"Maybe just a little," he agreed, caressing her cheek with his hand. "But you've got a lot on your mind. I worry about you, you know."

"Maybe we need another vacation," she sighed, snuggling into him.

"Or just more relaxation time normally," he offered. "It's not good for you to work so much every day. You get far too stressed."

"I just... I don't have _time_," she whined. "I need to be ready... I've got to go to Rain in six months. I have to live through another two years so I can kill Sasori and save Gaara. I have to be ready to face Pein and the Akatsuki, in case I can't get through to them. I have to be ready for Madara."

He rubbed her back.

"You've got friends to help you," he reminded her. "And not just for you to steal their jutsu. Kakashi's rubbed off on you too much."

She smiled.

"Ino said the same thing," she agreed. "I'm going out to dinner with the young generation tomorrow night."

"I'm glad," he squeezed her. "Though I suppose this means another dinner on my own."

"Just one," she pecked him on the lips. "Iruka... I'm so lucky to have you."

He kissed her back.

"I'm the lucky one," he rubbed her nose with his. "Other than the Third, you've been the only one able to see straight through me. To know me."

She smirked. "What stopped you from dating Sarutobi?"

He rolled over on her pinning her down.

"Cheeky kunoichi," he growled, making her heart race.

AAA

Outside, Naruto was eating his instant ramen wondering what could be taking them so long.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note:

OH MY GOSH...

PLEASE go into my reviews and read the inspired little piece by Kivlov.

I'm actually amazed, and now a little afraid I can't do any better O.o

Apologies, but I may steal a few of your lines...

PLEASE go publish that and email me the link, I'll fav it immediately.

Kivlov... I love you...

AAA

Sakura headed towards the restaurant they'd agreed to meet at, one arm slung around Haku and the other around Naruto.

She had not felt this excited and genuinely happy in a long time.

They were the first to get there, and made themselves comfortable in their private room.

Haku and Naruto were wearing identical grins – and she felt... so was she. This was the first time they'd all be together since before the chunin exams. That would be... just under a year and a half ago.

And for Sakura, it would be the first time catching up with most of them. Barring her team, Shikamaru, and more recently Ino – she'd barely even seen the others.

She'd heard news of them, of course. Team Kurenai had improved so much that even ANBU were talking about them.

All three of them had taken the next exam six months after their first and passed with flying colours. They were now a team of chunin, fighting their way towards jounin.

She had worried about Shino at first – but he had thrown himself into training and truly improved. If what she'd heard through the grapevine was true, they had all surpassed their future selves.

Team Asuma had improved as well. Shikamaru was ahead of his team, but was lagging behind as usual, waiting for his teammates so they could pass the jounin exams together. Ino was struggling through her apprenticeship and was now a decent medic. She could also create considerable damage with her fists, but she still couldn't hold a candle to Sakura. Choji, too, had improved significantly and had been learning many of his clan techniques from his father.

Team Gai was also as enthusiastic as ever. Neji and TenTen were inspired by the upcoming danger and had thrown themselves into their training as well. And Lee, upon recovering, had become determined to outshine them all.

Speaking of the green clad ninja, he was the next to enter, followed by his team.

As they took their seats the others arrived as well.

When Sakura and Shino's eyes met, they both froze up for a moment.

"It's been a while," she said, and he relaxed a little, taking the seat across from her.

"It has," he agreed.

Somehow, she managed to be wedged between Lee and Hinata.

"How have you been?" she continued, addressing the bug user once again.

"Well. We have been training hard," he replied evenly. "And you?"

"The same," she gave a tired smile. "According to most I've been training _too_ hard."

"I... My team is due to sit the jounin exams in six months," he offered hesitantly.

"I'm not surprised," Sakura gave him a wry smile. "Your names have reached respect even among ANBU."

Hinata meeped from beside her.

"It's true," she smiled at the shy girl beside her. She'd really grown into herself.

The Hyuuga smiled at that, and shot a look towards Naruto.

"I hope you can come and watch us," Shino continued after a moment. Although he seemed as stoic as ever, Sakura could recognize his nervousness easily. He hid it well, but not to those who knew him.

"I'm... due out of the country around that time," she looked away guiltily. "But if I'm in town I'll definitely come."

"You're booked that far ahead?" Kiba blinked from next to his teammate.

"It's been in the works for a long time," Sakura shrugged. "I'm going to meet a... contact... in Rain."

"Already?" Shino asked, shocked.

"It's mostly an information gathering trip. I'm not likely to meet... anyone just yet. We're keeping the trip quiet so it won't attract attention."

"Isn't that where _they_ are?" he demanded quietly.

"Now you see why I haven't had much time for you guys any earlier," she smiled sheepishly. "I've gotta be ready."

They all frowned.

"Enough of this," Sakura broke the mood with a grin. "Let's order. Anything you want: it's on me."

And with that, chaos broke out.

They were a rowdy bunch, and a scuffle between Naruto and Kiba ended up with several broken objects.

Although once she might have been upset at their destructive nature, she couldn't help but laugh. They were just so... _them._

She could appreciate Zabuza's words from long ago... they had a crude sort of strength, just being able to maintain their characters.

Sakura had no idea what her character was anymore.

Whenever she tried to think about it, all she came up with were roles or accomplishments. What she _did_. But not _who_ she _was._

She figured she must be a pretty empty kind of person.

Her admiration for the dog boy ceased, however, when he leaned over her to steal some of her chips – and froze.

Hand hovering over her food, he sniffed twice. And again.

Leaping back from her he shrieked.

"You-You!"

Realization dawning on her expression it quickly turned to horror.

"You slept with IRUKA-SENSEI?"

The entire room was shocked into silence.

Sakura's features were covered in darkness, her clenched fists shaking with rage and mortification.

"That was supposed to be a _secret_ you _idiot_!" she growled, and before he knew it her fist met his face.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Naruto's voice caught her, hurt in his tone.

"We tried to tell you," she glared at the floor boards.

"But... that time... you said you weren't together..."

"I said I wasn't his _girlfriend_," she corrected, her face heating up. "We were just... yeah... I suppose we are though, now..."

Lee started weeping aloud, and next to him Neji and TenTen were staring wide eyed. She'd never seen the stoic Hyuuga so shocked.

She shot a regretful glance at Shino, who was frozen stiff, eyebrow twitching. He was shocked. Angry.

'_Dammit.'_

"How long?" Sasuke asked, his features spelling death.

"I... A few months," she sat down again, slamming her head on the table. "Ten months after he moved in.

"Why?" he continued in a growl.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" she yelled, her head snapping up to glare at him. "If I have to have sex with fucking people I _hate_ like Orochimaru to keep people like _you_ SAFE then why can't I do it with someone I _trust_ on my own time? You arrogant _fucking_ ass!"

He looked taken aback.

"But why _Iruka-sensei?_" Kiba found his voice once more. "We – We were all in class together two and a half years ago!"

"It's closer to nine years for me," she corrected him dully. "And I don't care. He's a good man."

The room sank into silence, and she once again began to glare at the table.

"Please... don't spread this around. It would only cause him trouble," she grated. "I'm twenty one now... but not many people know that. So please don't say anything."

"Geez, this is troublesome," Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, and Ino moved to the pinkettes side to put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, no one's going to say anything. If they do, I'll put them in traction," she assured her friend, glaring at Kiba.

"He's going to be _pissed_," Sakura groaned, letting her head thunk repeatedly against the table.

"Sakura-san?" Shino's voice reached her. It sounded quiet and strained.

"Shino-kun," she looked up at him, her eyes moist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"May I have a word with you?"

She nodded.

"I... guess I'll see you guys later," she stood, and took her exit, Shino following close behind.

They walked together in silence for a while, until they reached a secluded spot.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked, after a while.

"Eventually," she sniffed. "I would have told you before we went public. But... that's not going to be for another couple of years at least. Perhaps longer."

"You have a habit of keeping secrets from me," he spoke slowly, his words dripping with disappointment and sadness. "Why Iruka? We decided it would not work because I was a weakness to you. But we are both chunin. I'm his equal and yet you chose him."

Sakura blinked.

"I... I don't know," she held him in her sad gaze. "Shino... I'm not the same person I was. I forget it sometimes, because you're fairly mature – but, you are still a child. You're a _teenager_. There's no way you could deal with some of the things I have to do."

"You seem adamant on patronizing me," he frowned. "But you forget that in many ways you are still a child yourself. Yet you feign adulthood and try to carry everyone else's burdens. You may be ahead of the rest of us, but not by much."

"I'm a _child_?" she laughed bitterly. "There's nothing of innocence left in me. Some days I don't even feel human."

Shino was silent for a while, observing her closely. She _had_ changed. And not for the better.

"Perhaps you thought we ended it because you were a 'weakness' to me," Sakura voiced, his words only catching up to her now. "I wanted to protect you. Being with me is a painful thing... I wanted to spare you from it. If anything, you should pity Iruka."

She sniffed again.

"I tried to send him away too, when he got too close, but he won't leave," she glanced at him. "I loved you Shino... but I can barely remember what that feeling is anymore. What I have with Iruka is the closest I can get. And I'm not giving him up."

"And he can live with not being loved?"

"He said he wants me anyway. That we can still work with what we've got."

"I think we both fooled ourselves," Shino spoke finally. "Thinking it would be easier to be alone. And I was so incredibly foolish in that I hoped and half believed that if I grew stronger I would deserve you and we could try again. But I can see now you don't want me anymore."

"You deserve someone much better than me, Shino," she sighed, slouching a little. "And I hope that one day you'll find them. I truly want you to be happy."

He smiled wryly.

"I still love you Sakura-chan," he told her seriously. "And I would challenge Iruka for you if I thought it would make any difference.'

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"I... I'm sorry Shino," was all she could manage.

"Don't be sorry," he urged. "You showed me many things, Sakura. You showed me the man I could be. You unlocked my potential and I will be eternally grateful for that. Know that I will always be your ally and your friend."

She covered his hand with one of her own.

"Thank you Shino," she offered him a weak smile.

"You should go," he looked away. "Naruto has probably confronted your... _boyfriend _by now."

The blood drained out of her face.

"You're right," she grimaced. "I... I'll see you later Shino-kun.

It wasn't until she left that he let his head sink in between his knees and let his tears flow.

"Idiot," he groaned to himself. "You complete idiot."

AAA

The scene she came home to was worse than she thought.

Naruto was yelling at the top of his lungs at a distressed looking Iruka, with an amused audience of Zabuza and Kakashi who were lounging on her couches along with a concerned Haku and an angry Sasuke.

"SAKURA'S INNOCENT, SO KEEP YOUR OLD MAN HANDS OFF HER, YOU PERVERT!" Naruto was shouting.

Down the hallway Hayate opened his door.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked her. "Um... Is everything alright?"

She gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry, Naruto's being an idiot. I'll shut him up."

She stepped into the room and slammed the door behind her, slapping a silence seal over it.

"Don't you DARE yell at him!" she growled, advancing on the blonde.

"But Sakura, you-"

He was silenced when she grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You're disturbing the neighbours, you loud mouthed _idiot_," she hissed. "Not to mention I _told_ you it was a secret!"

"That's only because you _shouldn't be doing it!_" he cried. "Don't you see how gross it is?"

With her spare hand, she grabbed one of his arms and twisted it, making him cry out.

"Say that again," she dared, pushing him harder into the wall.

"Sa-Sakura!" he gasped. "Can't... breathe..."

Suddenly, tan hands were over hers, making her loosen her grip. She dropped the blonde and turned to lean into her lover.

She had lost control.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked, and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah..." he rasped and rubbed his arm.

She sniffed, and tried to calm her breathing down, gripping Iruka close.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Kakashi hovering nearby.

"Ma... I didn't know you had a thing for older men," he said casually. "Or is it just ex-senseis?"

"Shut up," she glared at him. "Prick."

"I'm sure you know the way out," Iruka copied her expression. "If you'll excuse us, Sakura has had a long day."

With that, he pushed her towards their bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

Holding her in his arms, they flopped onto the bed.

"Well... that was awkward," he mused.

Sakura remained silent.

"How did they find out?" he asked after a moment.

"Kiba smelled you on me. He yelled it out."

"Ah..." he stroked her hair. "Why did it take you so long to come back?"

"I... I had to talk to Shino."

She felt dread well up inside of her... She'd never told him about her previous relationship.

"Shino?"

"I... I was with him before you."

Iruka pulled back a bit, and looked her in the eye.

"Tell me."

She reached up and brushed his cheek with her thumb, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We didn't do much... We were both still genin at the time," she started. "We loved each other."

"And?" pain was leaking into his eyes. She had never said those words to him...

"We talked about it... the night you moved in. When I sent you guys to go get your stuff," tears leaked out of her eyes. "We decided to end it. It was too dangerous for him. I couldn't let him get hurt."

Iruka sat up completely, and Sakura began to feel decidedly cold without his body pressed against hers.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, more serious than she'd seen him in a long time.

"He told me he still loves me... And he was always hoping that we could be together again when he became stronger..." she told him honestly. "I told him I was with you... wouldn't give you up... He said he'd fight you for me if he thought it would do any good."

"Did you only choose me because I was here?" he asked dully.

"I..."

"Did we only get close because you were on the rebound?"

"I..."

"Is that why you don't want to get serious?" he looked over to her and she saw tears in his eyes as well. "Because you love _him_?"

"I... I care about you Iru-kun," she sniffed. "I want you. I don't want what we have to end."

"Do you still love him?" he demanded.

She looked away.

"I don't know," her voice was once again hollow. "I don't know if I could. But I know that you're here. And I care about you. And I want you. I don't know about love, I told you that already... I thought you understood."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" he asked, frustrated.

"I... I didn't think you'd want to know," she answered, confused. "I thought it was over. And we were only casual for a long time... By the time you wanted to get serious I just didn't see the point. It was ages ago."

"You _thought_ it was over?" he shot back. "Does that mean it _isn't_?"

"It... it is for me. I'm with you now."

He stared at her incredulously.

"Are you just staying with me because it's more convenient?"

"I didn't say that!" she bristled.

He frowned.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Sakura," he said after a while. "But I don't want to be with you if you have another man in your heart."

He stood and retreated to the door.

"Take a week or two to think about it," he requested miserably. "Come and talk to me when you've sorted your thoughts out. I'll be staying in a motel."

"Iruka!" she moved to follow him, but he was already packing his bags.

She paused when she saw her guests had not left, but ignored them in favour of her lover.

"Iruka... Please don't do this," she begged.

Having packed his bags, he moved to the front door, but she gripped his arm before he could open it.

"Don't go," she pleaded.

He looked down at her sad eyes and gave her a gentle kiss. She was so shocked her grip weakened.

"Let me know when you've sorted out your thoughts."

And with that, he was gone.

Sakura, feeling like the world had just been pulled from under her feet, let her forehead rest against the door he had just left through and cried silently.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto approached her.

But that was a _bad_ idea.

A powerful punch sent him flying through the air, and he crashed into Kakashi, who handn't managed to get out of the way in time.

"I... I'm going to get some air," she told them hollowly. "When I get back, anyone who doesn't live here has to be gone."

AAA

Authors note:

Huah! Short chapter.

How mean am I? Bwahahaha...

Now you gotta be wondering If I was meaning to do that all along :)

Is this a ShinoxSakura? Is this a IrukaxSakura?

Hmmm...


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura spent the next week in deep thought.

She still had duties at the hospital, and was assigned a solo assassination mission that lasted two days – but the rest of her time was spent destroying training grounds or sulking.

Being the academic person she was, she even tried working it out through reason.

She even resorted to writing out a list of pros and cons for each of the boys.

Pro # 1

Shino: He loved her.

Iruka: He loved her.

But could she love either of them back?

She _had_ loved Shino, sure... But he hadn't _been _there. And she knew that was her fault, but could he understand? She had so much darkness in her – she didn't want to corrupt him.

'_You seem adamant on patronizing me...'_

His words came back to her and made her want to punch something. Perhaps he could handle it? When she explained her date with Oboro back during the chunin exams he'd told her to do what was necessary.

Just like Iruka.

They'd both deal with their jealous and protective natures in order to see her safe.

And Iruka was just so... perfect. He was nice. Patient... she'd already gone through his good qualities several times, and it just depressed her more.

She really didn't deserve him. Or _him._

Both of them were too good for her.

Even the fact that Iruka had left her with time to think this over – despite her original anger – told her what a good man he was.

He didn't just storm out. He agreed to meet her once she'd figured it out...

But Shino, too, stood back and let her stay with Iruka without a fuss if she was going to be happy... Even though _he_ wasn't happy.

She fisted her hands in her hair in frustration.

She'd be better off on her own.

Even though she would be lonely...

Still, being lonely wasn't a reason to be with someone.

She'd already hurt both of them.

And they deserved so much better than her.

"Sakura-chan!" her thoughts were interrupted by an ANBU landing in front of her. "You've been summoned by the Hokage!"

"Thanks Yugao," she said before bounding off.

AAA

She nodded a greeting towards Shikamaru, before turning her attention to Tsunade.

She threw the pinkette a scroll.

"The two of you are going on a diplomatic trip to Suna," she informed them. "Sakura, you're team leader."

Sakura unrolled the scroll and glanced across the contents.

"A month?" she questioned. "That's a little long."

"Longer than most," Tsunade agreed. "But Baki's been trying to get you there for a while. Something about Gaara?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe he's sick?" she shrugged. "Very well. Shikamaru, I'll meet you in two hours by the main gate."

He nodded in agreement and they split ways.

A month?

She still hadn't spoken to Iruka since he left...

She huffed a little. Still, maybe this would be good for them.

Packing her bags quickly, she wrote out a note.

She looked at the time... _Shit_... There was only about ten minutes until they needed to leave.

Much longer and they wouldn't get to the border by nightfall.

Iruka would be in class for hours though...

Skipping across the rooftops, she scanned the streets for someone she knew.

_There._

"Kiba!" She leapt down and landed in front of him.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he greeted her warily.

"I need you to do something for me," she pressed the envelope into his hands. "Take this to Iruka. He'll be at the Academy."

He leapt back.

"Hey! I'm not going to go deliver your love letters for you," he refused, horrified she'd even ask.

"It's not – Look, I'm going on a mission for a month okay, and I need to leave _now_."

"Why don't you just leave it at home? He lives with you doesn't he?" his eyes narrowed, and he leaned forwards to sniff her.

She pinched his nostrils before he could get a good whiff.

"Stop doing that, you pervert – it's creepy!" she snapped. "He moved out temporarily."

"Why?" he blinked, trying to get her to release his nose.

"We're on a break," she snapped. "No thanks to _you._ Now promise me you'll take it to him."

"Okay, okay," he agreed. "Geez, you're moody."

She just glared at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry already!" he defended himself. "But you have a habit of dropping bombs. What was I supposed to do?"

"Keep your trap shut," she growled. "Anyway, I've gotta go. Bye Kiba. Bye Akamaru."

She petted the dog's head briefly before disappearing once again.

"Friggin women," Kiba whined, heading towards the Academy.

AAA

Shikamaru _knew_ Sakura was in a foul mood.

She kept them running at a ridiculous pace, and didn't talk the entire way.

Even when they stopped to set up camp she did so moodily.

Shikamaru chose to keep to himself as well. She was his friend, but that didn't mean she wouldn't hit him.

And when she was pissy, her punches could break bones...

Hell, she even shot a squirrel with a senbon, cooking it up for dinner. She wasn't usually the type to eat cute furry things, but apparently that didn't matter today...

"Go to sleep, Shikamaru. I'll take first watch," she ordered and he obeyed silently.

He was surprised she didn't wake him up until morning.

"Eat quickly. I want to keep moving – we'll have to take a break in the afternoon," her voice was hard and blank. "We'll be well into the desert by then and I don't want you dying of heatstroke."

He hesitated but obeyed again.

This was getting troublesome.

They kept travelling in silence until it became the hottest part of the day.

Sakura set up a wind breaker to shelter them and keep the sun off, and they sat in the shade taking sips of water and eating their lunch.

"I don't mind your moods," Shikamaru said suddenly. "But if you're like this when we get to Suna you could cause us some problems."

She looked at him and blinked. He'd half expected a tantrum and a punch to the head, but she surprised him.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I've just been thinking."

"Can't have been anything good," he commented blandly, staring up at the clouds.

"I told Iruka about Shino. He moved out. Maybe temporarily. Maybe for good."

Shikamaru turned his gaze to her and stared.

"This is why I hate relationships," he said after a while. "They're too troublesome."

"I'm beginning to think the same thing," she said bitterly.

"...I thought you guys were pretty happy," Shikamaru said after a while.

She shrugged. "We were. Doesn't matter though. I'll be able to focus on my training more without him. And he'll be better off without me. They both will."

Shikamaru gave her a sidelong look. "Whatever you say."

It _really_ wasn't his problem.

AAA

They arrived the next morning and handed over their passports.

In Sakura's time she never had to go through all the security checks, since she was pretty famous here, but _now_... she was just some unknown Konoha nin.

They reported to the board of elders that were overseeing Suna in the absence of a Kazekage and gave them their warmest greetings.

She had never liked many of these elders... they had been the ones to approve the assassination attempts on Gaara, after all. But she knew they weren't evil: just traditionally minded, fairly strict and over cautious.

She spared Baki a smile though.

"You also have our warmest greetings," one of the elders addressed them. "It is an honour for us to have you here and we hope you will enjoy your stay. Baki-san will show you to your rooms and you will be informed of your expectations."

"Thank you for your generous hospitality," she bowed politely, Shikamaru doing the same behind her, and they followed Baki out of the room.

"I'm glad you came," Baki told her as they were on their way. "I requested you on Gaara's behalf."

"He asked you?" Sakura asked, a little shocked.

"Not as such," Baki smirked. "He's been having trouble keeping in control. You're a good medic nin, and you also calm him down – he's always going over your letters when he's stressed. It was Temari's idea."

"I'll be glad to help him in any way that I can," she assured him. "What else exactly are we here for? I was surprised we were requested for a month."

"Didn't want to stay that long?" Baki frowned.

"By all means, no," she shook her head. "I'm actually glad – I'm hoping to be able to get Kankuro's opinions on some poisons I'm in the middle of developing.

"There's a festival in a week to honour the alliance between our countries. You'll be expected to make an appearance. There are also some important daimyos making the trip for it. They want to meet the one that is expected to take over from Tsunade."

She laughed dryly.

"No pressure then."

Baki smirked back at her.

"Here is your building," he told them, as they walked up to it. "You two will have your own suite with two rooms. The other rooms will be taken up by the daimyo as they arrive. I hope you know how to behave yourselves."

"Of course," she gave him a wicked smile. "And I suppose you will be very busy too, Baki-san? You'll have no time to have a friendly spar to build up relations between our two great peoples."

"I wouldn't want to disgrace my country by losing," he replied in kind. "I've heard of your reputation. No thanks."

"Ever the spoil sport," she pouted and he laughed.

"These are your rooms," he let them in and gave them the keys. "And this is your schedule. I'll send the brats over as soon as they're ready."

"Thank you Baki-san," she gave him a parting smile, and they went about unpacking their things.

"I didn't know you were so friendly with them," Shikamaru spoke, once they were alone.

"I've been writing. Mostly to Gaara, but I keep in contact with Temari, Kankuro and Baki as well," she informed them.

"Ah."

Almost immediately, sand started filtering into the room, taking the shape of Gaara's form.

"That was quick," Sakura noted, grinning at the red haired boy.

"I've been waiting for you," he replied in kind.

"You've grown a lot, Gaara."

"So have you, I see."

"You know Shikamaru, right?" she introduced her friend, and the red head nodded. "I still haven't had a shower yet – would you mind waiting around?"

"Of course," he took a seat and stared at the other boy as Sakura disappeared into the bathroom.

Not ten minutes later she re-emerged feeling clean and much happier. She took a seat next to him, noting Shikamaru's awkwardness.

"How have you been, Gaara?" she asked.

He just shrugged.

"Naruto has been improving a lot," she told him, and started chatting about her teammate, the young boy attentive to every word.

There were very few people who would talk to him like this. He had become naturally reserved due to his seclusion and wasn't exactly adept at making conversation.

But Sakura's largely one sided conversation gave him great peace – especially hearing about Konoha's jinchuuriki. He was glad to hear news of the blonde.

Within an hour there was a knock on the door.

Shikamaru answered it, and let in Gaara's two siblings.

"Sakura-chan!" Kankuro greeted her, giving her a bear hug. "I've missed you!"

"Let go of her, you idiot," Temari thwacked him over the head and have the girl a hug of her own. "It's good to see you again."

"I want one," Gaara said suddenly.

"Huh?" they all looked at him.

"I want one," he repeated, looking embarrassed.

Sakura looked back at the others. What?

Oh.

Smiling, she went and gave Gaara a firm but gentle hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, content.

"Aaw," Sakura ruffled his hair a little. "I wish I could steal you away as _my_ little brother."

"Oi, no kidnapping!" Kankuro grinned at her.

"Sakura, have you eaten yet?" Temari cut in. "We should take you two out, show you a bit of Suna."

She agreed readily, and the five of them wandered the streets together chatting happily.

The afternoon passed quickly, and Shikamaru eyed the pinkette warily. She had snapped from moody and depressed to happy and perky as soon as she had entered Suna's gates. She was playing the absolute perfect shining example of what an ambassadorial representative should be.

Eventually, as the day dragged on, they returned to their suite. Kankuro and Temari left them, but Gaara was hesitant to go.

"I've got a headache," he said, remembering the technique she'd used on him long ago.

She sat down on the couch and motioned to him.

"Come here," she instructed, and he sat on the floor in front of her.

Gathering chakra into her fingertips, she started to massage his scalp.

"You need to drink more water, Gaara," she scolded him. "It helps with headaches. And a lot of things. You're bodies mostly made up of water, you know."

He hummed in response, choosing to enjoy the massage rather than reply.

Eventually, he too left and Sakura sagged back in the couch, putting her feet up on the table.

She suddenly looked exhausted.

"Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru prompted a little warily. "You alright?"

"I miss him."

He nodded in understanding, and they each went to their own respective beds.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know _which_ 'him' she was talking about.

AAA

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Iruka was moving his things out into an apartment of his own.

This gathered a little attention, particularly since the questionable relationship between the Academy Instructor and the Cherry Blossom was still the favourite topic of discussion.

Yugao intercepted him in the hall.

"You sure that's the best idea?" she challenged him. "Moving out while she's on a mission?"

He shrugged.

"There's trouble in paradise, then?" she continued, and he shrugged again, really not wanting to go into it.

"You're not getting away with that," Yugao frowned. "Sakura's my friend and I want to know what's going on with her. I mean, you're a better choice than Zabuza, but I've gotta keep my eye on her, ya know?"

He froze.

"Zabuza?" Iruka turned on her. "Why would you say Zabuza?"

Her face drained white.

"You know what? I don't want to know," he hissed, kicking the door shut.

"They, they weren't together or anything," she defended desperately. "I just found them asleep on a couch together once. But it was just a misunderstanding. No harm done right? Plus, it was ages ago."

"Save it," he growled.

AAA

It took him a day of stewing on Yugao's slip before Iruka decided to hunt down Shino.

He really didn't want to talk to his ex-student, but he figured that the Bug Boy might have some insight for him.

He tracked him down at one of the training grounds, along with his team.

"Shino," he greeted them. "I was wondering if I could talk to you sometime."

Kiba, Hinata and Kurenai stared at him shamelessly.

Shino turned slowly to the older man.

"I heard you moved out of Sakura's apartment," he stated calmly.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about," he shifted restlessly.

"I'm here to train," Shino glowered at him. "You can stay if you fight me."

"Shino-" Kurenai made a move to interfere, but Iruka interrupted with his answer.

"Fine," he frowned. "I'll fight you, and then we can talk."

Kiba, Hinata and Kurenai stood back. They'd never seen the two of them look so deadly before.

Especially Iruka, who was usually kind hearted – he could be fearsome as well, however, when he was in a bad mood.

Shino had also been in a foul mood since he found out about his love and his old teacher.

This was _not_ going to end well...

AAA

The two fought all out for almost two hours before they both collapsed, exhausted, both with various injuries.

"Why did you come here?" Shino growled, panting.

"I wanted to know if Sakura was ever with Zabuza," the scarred man breathed heavily.

"Zabuza?" the Aburame repeated. "I doubt it. They've been close, but she said their relationship was like that between her and Kakashi when I asked her."

Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Shino asked him. "She wouldn't lie. If you can't trust her you shouldn't be with her."

"She didn't tell me about you until a week ago," he grimaced. "And I can't ask her – she's on a month long mission. I wanted to know now."

"Why are you leaving her?" Shino demanded. "She was adamant she wouldn't let you go when I talked to her."

Iruka rolled his shoulders, cracking them several times.

"She said you wouldn't leave. You wouldn't give up on her," Shino's expression darkened. "So why are you leaving?"

"I didn't know about _you_ before," he shot back, but the force wasn't behind his words. His expression changed from angry to sad in an instant. "She said she loved you. She's never said that about me."

They were silent for a while, their audience still giving them concerned looks from the other side of the training field.

"If you don't love her, leave her," Shino said. "I love her. I want her. And if you're not making her happy, I'll take her."

Iruka glared at him.

"It's her choice who she wants."

"Not if you treat her badly," Shino growled back at him.

AAA

Back with Shikamaru and Sakura, the days passed slowly.

During the days they made their presence known, spending time with the Sand Siblings as they arrived, or having polite discussions with the various daimyos as they turned up.

Shikamaru got a little annoyed with the old men, as they poured their attention down on Sakura, inviting her out to dinner and to various places.

Much to his amusement, however, she always greeted them with firm handshakes that they took a few minutes to recover from.

"They know I'm dangerous," Sakura later explained to him. "They just want eye candy. I don't mind giving them that. But the handshake states a warning not to cross any boundaries. I won't have any trouble from them"

She also spent hours with Gaara, performing all of his medical check ups and helping him rest his brain.

To all outsiders, she seemed a perky, happy individual... but Shikamaru watched the facade fall each night.

He saw her pumping chakra through her fingertips and into her eyelids to hide the puffiness that was obviously caused from excessive crying.

He had even attempted to breach the topic a few times, but kept backing out at the last minute.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"What... What do you want to get for lunch?"

...

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"I... When was that meeting again?"

...

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel... about ... uh... training? Do you want to go train?"

...

It was just too troublesome.

He wanted to help his friend, but he had no idea what to _do._

_'Women...'_

AAA


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura spent hours with Kankuro, pouring over her notes on various poisons. He was impressed with the extent of her research and managed to help her out quite a bit – in exchange, of course, for a copy of her notes.

She also got some help from him on her chakra strings.

She was trying to invent a jutsu somewhere in between her strings and scalpels – she'd combined them a little in the past, but not to the extent of what she imagined would be possible.

Her inspiration came from the time she had fought Sasori (not that she could tell him that, of course). Specifically speaking, his puppet of the Kazekage with his formidable iron sand technique.

Her idea was to flick out chakra strings, then make them solid – but be able to convert them back and forth at her whim. This way, a string could easily become a spear. But if she could divide and expand, especially using natural chakra during her 'sage' mode, she'd be able to make a network that none could defend from.

And all she needed was control and concentration – two things she was particularly skilled at.

Kankuro was a little surprised by the idea, but keen to see if it was possible.

She found she enjoyed the puppeteers company. He was a little flirty, and was usually pretty laid back, but if you gave him something he was interested in – like the projects they were currently working on – he would pursue them with all enthusiasm and focus.

It was good to work with someone who's enthusiasm matched her own for once.

Not to mention Kankuro got a bit of a raw deal at times – he, too, was an orphan. And the 'middle child'. He acted out in stupid ways and had an overgrown sense of arrogance much like Naruto.

It made her feel a little more at home.

Sometimes Gaara would come and join them as well, content to observe in silence.

Other times – usually in the mornings before Kankuro could be bothered getting up – she would go out with Temari. They'd shop, sit in cafes to drink tea, or take walks around the village.

"So," Temari said one day. "Got any boyfriends?"

Hitting the topic she'd been torturing herself over since '_the event'_, she grimaced.

"Yeah... it's kind of complicated," she sighed. "What about you?"

"Had a couple," the blonde shrugged. "They get scared off pretty easy. It's hard to find someone who's got the backbone to stand up to my brothers, let alone _me_."

Sakura laughed at her wicked smirk.

"Don't tell me you're turning into a man eater," she laughed.

"Not just yet," Temari winked. "So... complicated, huh?"

The pinkette let out a breath.

"Yeah... There's this guy... my ex, I suppose," she frowned in thought. "I went out with him like... a couple years ago. We were in love and everything, but we were pretty young, you know?"

"So what happened?" Temari looked intrigued.

"I had this really dangerous mission. It was to do with Orochimaru – you know..." she continued when Temari's gaze hardened. Yeah, she knew – the one that killed her ass of a father. "Anyway, he was just a genin. We decided it would be too dangerous, so we split. I didn't want him to get kidnapped or something."

"I see."

"Anyway, I had to go on this mission that involved me doing all sorts of crazy things. It traumatized me a bit," she stared at her drink. "I had to sleep with this guy I hated while under cover."

"You what?" Temari's face was filled with rage. "The Hokage made you do that? But you're so young!"

"I volunteered," she defended. "I don't blame the Hokage. Anyway, so I moved out from home as well, and got my own apartment. Naruto and this... older guy moved in. Not _that_ much older. Yeah, so Naruto left town for months, and me and this other guy got really close."

Temari raised her eyebrows. _This_ was getting juicy.

"We ended up sleeping together casually," she admitted and Temari choked.

"Really?" she leaned forwards. "Wait, just _how_ old are we talking?"

She hesitated.

"He was... um... my Academy Instructor," she admitted, but hurried on at Temari's horror filled face. "But he's really young! Also, seriously... never repeat this, okay? I'm only telling you because you're not from my village."

"Your _Academy_ Instructor?" Temari repeated in a whisper, a devilish grin across her face. "You're not pulling my leg, right? _Really?_ Scandal! So what happened?"

"Um... he wanted to get serious," she picked at her nails. "It was really sweet, and I was flattered at the time... But my history with that guy on that mission... I just... I don't know if I can love him like he loves me."

"Wow," she sat back. "Drama!"

"I'm not finished," she pouted, and Temari snapped back to attention.

"There's _more?_"

"Okay, well, there's this other guy that I've set a rendezvous up within like, five and a half months – it's for a mission! Don't look at me like that!" she pouted. "Anyway, so I've gotta have this hot week with _him_. Guy number two knows, but guy number one doesn't know. Although they've both said before that they don't mind what I have to do on missions if it means I come home safe. Anyway... Guy number one didn't know about guy number two, and guy number two didn't know about guy number one... The first guy found out on accident, due to a certain _idiot_ that I was sleeping with this other guy... Anyway, I went and talked to him about it, and he told me he was still in love with me, and he was training hard to become strong enough for me. He's going to be taking the jounin exams around about when I've gotta meet up with rendezvous guy."

Temari shook her head for a minute.

"So you've got _three_ guys head over heels for you?"

Sakura pouted again.

"Let me finish," she whined. "I told the guy I'm with about the first guy, and he moved out. He said he didn't want to be with me if I had someone else. I tried to tell him I didn't – that I wanted to be with him, but he left anyway. He said to think about it for a week and get back to him when I'd sorted out my thoughts... Then I got this month long mission. And I have no idea how he's doing without me."

Temari breathed out a long breath.

"And that's it?" she asked. "No more?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Geez, girl – you're life's a melodrama."

"But what should I do?" she rested her cheek against her palm. "They're both such _good_ men... But I've still got a lot of enemies. I've been thinking perhaps I should choose neither one of them and just be single."

"But?"

"But when you get used to sharing a bed it feels cold and empty with no one there," she said quietly.

Temari stared at her for a while.

"Which one do you miss more?" she asked, after a moment.

"I... I don't know. Probably Iruka," she said, then clamped her hand over her mouth. "Damnit! Forget that name!"

Temari smirked. "Iruka, eh? So which one is that?"

"The second one."

"And how old is he? Really?" she pried. "And don't say 'young' or something."

She blushed and looked away.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why not?"

"You just wouldn't."

"I could just go ask Shika."

"He'd find it too troublesome to tell you."

"The next time I'm in Konoha I could just go looking for an 'Iruka'."

She glared at the blond.

"He's in his early twenties."

"How early?"

"Mid-early."

"Mid early, or just mid?"

Sakura blushed.

"He's twenty five."

Temari let out a low whistle.

"That makes him ten years older, right?"

"Nine. Nine years. And a bit."

Temari grinned.

"Because there's _so_ much of a difference."

"This is the last time I tell you anything personal," she huffed.

"Hey, hey, don't worry," she held out her pinky. "Your secret's safe with me."

She really shouldn't have said anything...

She had hoped discussing it would bring her closer to an answer, but she was more uncertain than ever.

AAA

Back in Konoha one man was rearranging the furniture in his new apartment, trying to make it feel more like 'home'.

Another was sitting on his bed, staring at an origami bug that had been given to him long ago.

AAA

The month dragged on for Sakura.

She bought a few kimonos, wearing two of them to the various festivities she was expected to attend.

She worked on her projects with Kankuro, and perfected three new poisons along with their antidotes as well as making real headway on her chakra string-spear technique

She spent hours talking, sitting and training with Gaara. She gave him many more massages, pouring chakra into his brain to release tension and make him feel more rested and less unstable.

She spent many nights lying awake trying to work out the puzzle that was her love life.

And she spent many days staring at the back of Shikamaru's head, wishing the ponytail belonged to someone else.

Finally, it came time to go home.

Her and Shikamaru bid their hosts farewell, and began the three day trek back to Konoha.

During their first camping site, Sakura said something that almost killed the lazy chunin.

"Shikamaru... If you were a woman-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" he yelped. "Geez..."

Sakura looked taken aback before giggling hysterically.

"Okay, maybe that was the wrong way to start that," she sighed, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Look, Sakura, you're my friend and want to help you and everything," he said after a while. "I hate seeing you so depressed. But I'm really not the best one to talk to about relationships."

"Yeah..." she lay down, and looked at the sky. "I guess I just wish someone would tell me what to do... I don't know what I want – I don't even know who I am anymore."

He observed her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I ever knew who I was... Back when I was little, people teased me so much I hid myself. Ino showed me how to be confident, but ended up turning me into a not-as-good version of her. Since then... I don't know, my life's just been a mess," she turned to look at him. "Enemies after enemies. Sasuke... Everything that happened. All I do is work, and when there isn't any work... I guess I just make more. Sometimes I'm afraid that I _will_ survive it all, because then I'll have nothing."

Shikamaru's mouth dropped. She was... _afraid_... of living?

"I'd much rather be a sacrifice for the others who have something to live for," she continued. "At least that way people would remember me kindly. Not as the bitch that breaks people's hearts and just causes trouble."

"No one thinks that of you Sakura," Shikamaru told her seriously. "You are an important and irreplaceable part of our group. Sure there are little dramas, but everyone will get over them. We all want to support you in this war. We want to fight alongside you. And we want to help you pick up the pieces afterwards."

Sakura sniffed, and looked away.

"You act tough, Sakura, and you have a lot of people fooled," he continued. "And although you may be strong, the truth is you're broken. You need to realise that... You can't expect to shoulder everyone's burdens."

"Sometimes I get tired of being strong," she admitted. "But... I have to do what I have to do. Even if it cuts me to pieces."

"In some situations you may have to cut a limb off to save the body," he told her sagely. "But that doesn't mean you should make a habit of cutting yourself needlessly."

She pondered that for a while.

"Shikamaru? You're awesome."

He let out an amused bark of laughter.

AAA

She felt slightly more confident as she approached the gates, but her doubts crashed down again as soon as she got home.

She put her things in her own room, before going into Iruka and Naruto's room.

Correction: Naruto's room.

All of Iruka's things were completely cleaned out.

And replaced by a mess.

Turning around, she walked back out. She felt like she was choking.

Air.

She needed air.

She broke into a run, and started roof hopping.

She sat down eventually, feeling the cool wind blow through her hair.

Why would he do that?

Why am I so reliant on him?

Her eyes dried and she felt a coldness overcome her heart.

'This is what I wanted anyway.'

'**We'll be able to focus. We need to figure out that technique. We need to beat-'**

'Madara.'

'**Those two have distracted us for long enough.'**

Heading to the training grounds, she didn't even bother looking for her friends.

What she needed now was time and space to practice her techniques. Alone.

AAA

She spent hours in her 'sage' mode, toying with the natural chakra around her.

She turned and twisted, sending out large puffs of wind. She summoned a thick mist and send electricity through it, using the moisture as a conductor.

She blew it away and started again.

She started her new technique, creating a network of ever increasing chakra spikes.

Practicing her accuracy she weaved the points, piercing the leaves on the trees but nothing else.

Before she knew it, it was night.

But she wasn't tired.

She sat cross legged, controlling the elements into performing multiple jutsus of different types at the same time.

The earth shook. The clouds rolled in. The mist rose. Thunder cracked.

Through her man-made disaster zone, she didn't even hear her name being called.

She didn't even notice time pass. Three days went by until she finally passed out from exhaustion.

AAA

She awoke to blinding white and the smell of anti-sceptics.

_'I'm in the hospital...'_

She blinked and sat up slowly, every movement shooting pain through her brain.

"Yo."

She blinked, and focused on where the voice came from.

"Kakashi."

"Good to see you awake," he said happily. "Now, would you mind explaining why it is you destroyed a perfectly good training ground?"

She leaned back against the wall, giving herself a second for her eyes to adjust.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. "I wasn't destroying it, I was improving it."

"Generally public renovations have to be approved by the council," he shot back.

"Ah... how long was I out for?"

"Not long," he said, shrugging casually. "Just two weeks."

She did a double-take.

"Two weeks?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, thought you wouldn't make it for a while," he drawled. "You fried your chakra passages. Ino-chan and Tsunade-sama managed to fix them though."

She flexed her hand, staring at it. She could feel the chakra there. It was weak, but there.

"They're waiting for an explanation though," he eyed her seriously. "A good one. You almost killed yourself."

"I was... training," she strained to remember. "I need to be able to beat Madara."

Kakashi scowled at her.

"You've been training for that for a long time, but never to the extent of almost killing yourself," he pointed out darkly. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with a certain person moving out of a certain residence?"

Ice.

She felt ice flow through her veins.

All the warmth leaked out of her expression until even the air around her seemed cold and impersonal.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" he asked lightly. "Because there's a certain person of that description who has been watching over you every night. He wants to talk to you."

"There's no point."

"Very well," he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I better tell Tsunade-sama you're awake."

As soon as he left she let her thoughts swirl around in her head.

She could successfully create a jutsu that could destroy anything within a fifty metre radius. That was further than Nagato's gravity range. That would be useful if she couldn't convert him.

It might work against Madara... but she still needed to work out his trans-dimensional technique... To make an attack, he had to solidify the second before impact.

But if she was just channelling chakra – specifically external chakra – she would have an ultimate defence _and_ offence.

She could do this...

She just needed the final piece of the puzzle.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?"

She blinked, and realized there was a hand waving in front of her face. She followed it from the wrist to the young face at the head of the body.

"Sakura?" Ino repeated. "Tsunade-shishou, her pupils are completely dilated."

Coming back to herself, her eyes flicked to the Hokage. There were others in the room too.

The Third. Kakashi. Shikamaru. Shino. Iruka.

"Sakura, do you know who I am?" Ino asked.

She stared at her.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Good, do you know who you are?"

"Haruno Sakura," she stated.

"Can you remember what you were doing before you blacked out?"

"Training."

"What's your favourite food, Sakura?"

She narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"What does that matter?"

"Just answer the question," Tsunade demanded.

"I don't have one."

"Not dango?" Ino asked.

She just stared at her.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" Tsunade asked, her tone much softer this time around.

She turned her stare to the Hokage.

"When?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What happened to _you_?" she expanded. "Shikamaru said you were fine when you got back. What happened to put you in a state like this?"

She seemed upset.

"I was training," she repeated blankly.

"_Why?_"

"I have a theory I need to test. I can beat Madara," she said, her voice still hollow sounding. "I just need the final piece."

"Forget about that for a moment," Ino pleaded. "I want you to talk about something else."

She stared at the blonde so harshly she flinched.

"Forget?" she spat. "I _never_ forget."

Iruka stepped forwards hesitantly. There were tears in his eyes.

"It might be psychological... From her time as Kabuto," he offered, speaking to Tsunade. "She says she sometimes has difficulty distinguishing between them – like the personalities are merging or something. I suggested she see Inoichi, but... we hadn't gotten around to it. Then that mission..."

Sakura stared at the scarred man, her expression relaying nothing but slight annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell anyone earlier?" Tsunade asked, horrified. "That's a _serious_ problem!"

"I... I only found out a while ago," he stumbled over his words, guilt weighing him down. "I... I don't know..."

"You're her boyfriend or something, right?" Tsunade grabbed his arm and thrust him in the direction of the young woman they were all so worried about. "Kiss her or something. Try get an emotional reaction out of her."

"Wh-What?" he yelped. "In front of you?"

"Yes, dammit!" Tsunade growled. "Or do you want her to be stuck like this forever?"

He sat tentatively next to his lover and touched her face.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

She stared at him.

He leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She didn't move.

He kissed her again, a little more desperately.

Not even a twitch.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, holding her head to her collarbone.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he whispered, tears running down his face as he rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry. I let you down."

She said nothing still.

But her body went a little limp.

"You left," she said eventually.

"Not for good," he assured her, stroking her hair. "I just wanted to give you space. I can come back if you want me to."

"No."

He moved so his forehead rested on hers, and he looked deep into her eyes.

"No?"

"I don't want you," she said. "I don't want anyone."

His expression was overcome with pain, reflecting what he felt in his heart.

"You're not yourself," he said, pulling her back into him. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I can't love you. I feel empty."

He just gripped her tighter.

"What about Shino?" he asked desperately. "You loved him once. You told me so."

"Those words seem empty now too."

He turned his desperate gaze to the Hokage.

"Get Inoichi! Please!"

"Shikamaru – get him," Tsunade ordered.

The young man disappeared immediately, feeling a little lost and panicked himself.

Shino approached her as well, sitting on her other side.

"Sakura-chan," he addressed her gently. "May I speak to you?"

"About what?" she frowned. "You should all leave. I need to rest and regain my chakra. I need to keep training."

"There's something more important than that," he said, and punched Iruka on the arm. "Let her go."

The older man loosened his grip, but refused to let go completely. He was terrified if he did, he'd never get her back again.

"If she's stuck like this I'll never forgive you," he informed the man, before turning back to the pinkette. "Sakura-chan. I want you to talk to your other personality. Can you do that?"

She blinked.

"Why?"

"Think of it as training of sorts," he said. "You need her to fight Madara. She's your natural defence against the sharingan. I need you to make sure you can still get in touch with her."

Determination crept into her eyes, and she gave a solid nod.

'You there Inner?'

'Hello?'

'Hello?'

'**...Yeah.'**

"I've got her," she said aloud.

"Good," Shino nodded, pleased. "I want you to ask her if anything seems strange."

'You hear that?'

'**Yeah. Strange like what?'**

"Like what?"

"Your personality," he said. "Or your feelings. Is anything different?"

'**...It _does_ feel a little strange here.'**

'But how?'

'**Kabuto?'**

'Mmm.'

'**What happened?'**

'I... I got scared.'

'**Of losing Iruka. We thought we'd lost him.'**

'Again.'

"It was... it was like being on the battlefield. At the end..." she said. "Everyone was gone. I failed."

"Sakura, you know nobody's gone, right?" he said. "We're all right here. That fear is irrational."

"It happened. It's not irrational."

"It's a memory," he insisted. "But one that no longer applies. We are all here. And we're all working together to protect one another. To protect Konoha."

She let out a slow breath.

"Protect Konoha..." she repeated in a whisper.

Slowly, she reached a hand out and touched his face with her fingertips.

"Shino..."

She sagged in Iruka's arms, and looked to him as well.

"Iru-kun..." she whispered. "Sorry... I don't know what happened... I got scared..."

"It's okay," he sobbed in relief, rocking her back and forth once more. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay..."

She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

He was alive.

He was real.

It was okay.

Authors note:

HUAH! Mental breakdown!

And extended reason not to make any decisions.

Haaaahahahahaha I'm so cruel.

It's now 11:31am, and I still haven't gone to bed.

Insomniacs need sleep too sniff O.o


	15. Chapter 15

Inoichi spent a long time analyzing and re-analyzing Sakura's mind.

After every session, Sakura ended up retching like mad with a dizzying headache.

They were at it for almost a week.

Shikamaru had taken over Iruka's classes so he could stay with her. Shino refused to leave the room except for toilet breaks and to get food.

They had two extra beds wheeled in for the two men – Tsunade had been hesitant, but really didn't want to have the girl on her own for any long period of time.

The whole time Sakura was disoriented and exhausted. Sometimes she was unaware who's arms she was even in, but was content to just be warm.

And they couldn't even hold it against her when she called them by each other's names. She was delirious, after all.

She had a large number of visitors as well – although they would've preferred to kept this quiet, her little breakdown had caused earthquakes and caught a lot of attention.

She would sometimes stare at the collection of flowers in her room, and Iruka or Shino would repeatedly tell her who they were from and when they were brought in.

Kakashi often visited as well – she would've been surprised at that if she were in full control of her faculties. Usually he avoided the hospital like the plague.

Naruto and Sasuke visited several times as well, but it obviously upset them seeing her like this.

She was supposed to be the strong one.

But she was never the strong one. Not really.

She wondered vaguely if someone else had managed to come back, if they would have done a better job. But they didn't. She _did_. So that was it.

By the end of the week, however, she was feeling a bit more like herself.

"Kabuto's memories contributed to what happened," Inoichi told them. "But a large part of this is due to your own memories. You need to find a way to deal with them. It's my professional opinion that you should take a month or so off from training to sort yourself out and heal."

He glanced at the two men either side of her.

"It's not a good idea for her to be alone while she does this... but I also don't think it's a good idea for her to stay with either of you during this time as well," Inoichi spoke seriously. "While you've calmed her down enough to work with now, if you stay with her she'll just end up relying completely on you and not dealing with her trauma properly. I'll send Ino to stay with her. And perhaps another girl. Naruto should move out too."

"That sounds sensible," Shino agreed. "Can we still see her, or would it be best to avoid her for now?"

"You can visit her," Inoichi allowed a wry smile to overcome him. "Just don't spend all your time with her. Ino will kick you out, otherwise."

AAA

She sat on the couch while Yugao and Ino made her lunch, feeling exhausted.

And embarrassed.

Utterly and completely embarrassed.

She looked up to see Ino watching her, hands on hips with concern in her eyes.

"You really had us worried, you know that?" Ino scolded her.

She looked away.

Embarrassed.

She felt the blonde sit next to her.

"I don't mean to sound bossy," she apologized. "I was just so worried. You really scared me."

Sakura picked at her nails – this was fast becoming a habit for her.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have lost control like that. I know everyone expected better of me."

"Sakura-chan..." Ino sighed. "You don't have to be so stressed out by everyone's expectations. What we expect and what we want from you is that you'll do your best – _your_ best. Not Kabuto's best, or whatever happened out there. At the end of this we don't just want some hero – we want _you._ Our friend."

"I... I never got a chance to grieve," she spoke again, after a while. "During the war, I mean. I saw our friends die. I only heard about the others. But it's been so frantic I never even got the chance to grieve. So many people never got buried. I suppose they were eaten by wild animals. Or left to rot in the open."

Ino stared at her, her throat tightening in horror.

"I was never the strong one," she continued. "I was always staring at the others backs as they stood in front, protecting me. Sacrificing their lives for me. Even after I up-skilled, I was never one of the strong ones."

"Sakura..."

"And now I feel like we're kids again," she smiled bitterly. "Watching your back. You're such a masterpiece, where as I'm just a wilted flower."

"You know that's not true!" Ino cried. "Everyone respects you, and it's not just your abilities – it's your heart! Like when you spent all that time studying and developing a jutsu to save Hayate-san! And how you got us all training. It's because of you that us Rookies are so strong. We all really love you because you're such a beautiful caring person."

"Perhaps," Sakura breathed. "One day I'll feel like that."

AAA

Since she wasn't allowed to do any training for a while, Ino found all sorts of ways to keep Sakura busy.

They spent several afternoons learning how to fold different kinds of origami. They tried out a load of recipes Ino collected of Choji's mother. They even spent hours playing card games and laughing like friends.

And through all of this, Sakura found something she'd been missing.

She had been craving companionship for so long that she wondered if this was why she was so ready to jump in the arms of Shino or Iruka. She had been alone for so long, and had felt so wounded that she lapped up the comfort they gave her.

She felt ashamed, but she slowly began to come to terms with it. She finally started to understand herself – to see things clearly.

And when Shino or Iruka turned up on her doorstep, they were amazed at how settled she had become.

She would invite them in, serve them a cup of tea and ask them to play cards with her and whoever else was with her – mostly Ino, Yugao, Hinata, TenTen, Kurenai or Naruto.

Her blonde teammate brought her all sorts of treats, determined to help nurse her back to health. Ino had to inform him several times, however, that gifts of ramen were _not_ known for encouraging quick recoveries.

Many of her friends stopped by at various points, but one of her highlights was when Kiba came for a visit.

Ino had answered the door and squealed immediately. Sakura transfixed her attention to the door immediately.

She'd been a little surprised when his head appeared around the corner with a cheeky grin.

"Sakura-chan, hey," he greeted her. "I felt bad about, you know, that time. So I brought you a visitor to make up for it."

He kicked the door open then, revealing a small puppy in his arms.

"It's from Akamaru's bitch's litter," he said, handing it over. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving it with you. Just thought you might like to cuddle her."

"It's a girl?" she said, cooing at it and petting its soft fur.

"Yeah," he confirmed, sitting next to her, Akamaru by his feet. "She got that red splotch on her forehead from her mother. We're thinking of calling her Akahana, you know - "red flower"... What do you think?"

She smiled contentedly.

"Sounds perfect," she affirmed happily.

As he left, Sakura gave him a light peck on the cheek, making his eyes widen and his cheeks colour.

"You're a good friend Kiba. Thank you for coming today," she said warmly. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

He had just grinned in return, and ruffled her hair.

AAA

Shikamaru also made a point of visiting her as often as he could – bringing Choji along several times as well.

He taught her a little shogi, although she was no match for him and gave up fairly quickly. She had more chance against the shadow user playing snap.

And as her other friendships were re-ignited and solidified, so were her friendships with Shino and Iruka.

Near the end of the month, she'd called them both over at the same time – Ino had also insisted on staying for moral support.

"Plus," the blond had added. "I want to know how this drama works out."

For the first time in ages, Sakura felt sure of herself. She sat across from her boys, and gave them a genuine smile.

"As you know," she began, knowing they were hanging on to her every word. "I've had the time and support to think through several things. Iru-kun... thank you so much. I know that moving out was hard for you. And although I was originally hurt over it... I really needed it. I needed the chance to work through everything, and I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for your understanding."

The scarred man gave a tight smile.

It was true, that had been one of the hardest things for him. He had wondered if it had been the right thing to do, but now he was sure – despite how this turned out, he was glad.

"I'm also very sorry for the pain I've put both of you through," she continued sadly. "I realised during this month... I was still so scarred from what happened when I came back through time. I had watched everyone die, and I never had any time to grieve for you. I... I cared so much about you... about everyone, that it was a complete shock to see you again. But even after I came back I didn't allow myself time to grieve, or time to sort myself out. Every moment I was awake, I was working towards getting stronger – trying to protect everyone. I couldn't risk losing you a second time."

She took a breath.

"And of course when I came back, I took any chance I could get to see you. Around my workaholism, that is," she scratched her cheek sheepishly. "I think, in a way, I almost forgot that I had known you for six years more than you knew me... Especially you, Shino... before you knew. I treated you with more familiarity than I suppose was normal, and we ended up... yeah."

She blushed a little, but saw him frown.

"I'm not saying I didn't love you," she assured him. "I did. I really did. I cared about you even before I came into this timeline. And then when you were there for me, being your amazing self, I fell for you completely. But I was terrified, because you didn't know. Because I thought you'd never be able to understand completely. But I suppose there are things we won't understand about each other anyway. You are a man and I am a woman, after all... My point is, I fell in love with you for the wrong reasons."

She clenched her hands.

"And... You have no idea how much I respect you for how you've acted. You've showed yourself to be far more mature and wise than I ever was. You let me go, and I feel that – although it took me a long time – I found my freedom," she gave him a sad smile. "I can only hope that you, too, will find yours."

She turned her gaze to Iruka.

"And you..." she spoke, her voice saturated in adoration. "I'm sure I loved you too, when it came down to it. In many ways, I still do. But you were right about me. Although my intentions were far from what happened... When I insisted you move in, I was desperate to comfort your pain. The same as my intentions towards Naruto. But where I had years with Naruto previously, and I became to think of him as a little brother... I didn't have that with you. You were there when I was miserable about letting Shino go – even though I never spoke about it... you were there when I was struggling with Kabuto's memories. You were _there_, and you were my closest, dearest friend. And with Naruto gone, I allowed myself to become transfixed by you. I suppose it helped that you are a gorgeous, gorgeous man-"

Here Ino choked, while Iruka blushed.

"And although I was terrified of letting myself love you, I really did fall for you as well," she sighed. "But I suppose I had convinced myself that love wasn't for me – like any relationship I was in would be doomed to fail. And with my struggle with Kabuto's traits, half the time I felt like I was using you, manipulating you... I'm not sure if I ever did or not... It's hard understanding my motives, looking back..."

She breathed again. Although this was difficult, it helped that they were both careful listeners.

"I suppose my point is, that I fell for you for all the wrong reasons as well," she frowned. "It's a character flaw I've had for a long time, I suppose. I feel as though I'm not good enough, so I try to find my identity in others. I put so much of myself into each of you, as well as my mission that I lost sight of who I was. I'm still only figuring it out now."

She smiled, albeit with regret.

"I'm so sorry it took me this long to figure it out," she reached over and took one of their hands in each of their own. "I am so grateful to you both. You gave me strength and taught me several things I had forgotten long ago. Honestly, I was half hoping to die taking out Madara. I couldn't see myself living in the New World... But you two gave me a glimpse into a life worth living. You gave me hope. I want to fight beside you both, and come out at the other end alive to share in the victory."

She squeezed their hands.

"You two inspire me with your integrity, your bravery, and your warm strength. I wouldn't have made it this far without you..." she bit her lip. "But I think that I need more time to figure out who I am. I don't want to pick up a relationship with either of you at this stage. But I want to pick up our friendships – where it started. And make them closer and stronger. I treasure you both so much... But I think things would be less complicated if we leave it on that level. I... I still have my rendezvous with Oboro to get into Rain. I have no idea what other things I'll have to do before this is over. And I'd like to feel free to do them without feeling guilty."

"I understand," Iruka smiled tightly. "As much as I'll miss what we had... I was half expecting it wouldn't last. Even in the beginning... But yes, I understand. Whatever you need, Sakura-chan."

"I also wanted to thank you, Shino... for what you did at the hospital," she turned to the other man. "Breaking me out of that state. I never really realized you knew me that well... back in my own time I never told anyone about my alternate personality. Here it was kind of unavoidable. Most people just try to ignore it, or avoid talking about it because it's a little strange. And yet you've been possibly the only person to really understand her... and encourage me to use her. I think you seem to have the most insight to my character. And I'm so glad you bothered to get to know me. I would have been lost without you."

His expression softened.

"We grew together, Sakura," he said after a while. "If I gave you hope, you gave me strength and motivation. I told you this once before, and as much as I dislike repeating myself, I think it is worth it this time: You helped me grow into the man that I am. I will always be grateful for that. And you will always have a place within my heart."

"Shino," she whispered. "Thank you."

He let out a shaky breath, and smiled back at her.

"Thank _you_, Sakura," he replied in kind.

"I don't want this conversation to be the last thing we do tonight," she told them seriously. "I don't want there to be any tension between us. So..."

She pulled something out of her pocket and held it up for display.

"Let's play cards!"

AAA

At the end of the month, Ino decided to move in permanently. Naruto, who had been staying with Iruka during Sakura's recovery period, officially moved out as well, choosing to stay with Iruka.

The scarred man was content with this as well... He didn't exactly enjoy living alone, especially after so long with Sakura – but Naruto always livened things up, and was good company for him.

Sakura began to train again, determined not to go rusty after a month of slacking off, but also made sure to spend as much time as she could socializing.

Ino's presence, of course, made this a lot easier.

They started having group picnics once a week for whoever was around and off duty. She even started to work with young Moegi a little, helping her with her training. As such, the self proclaimed sexiest Academy student adored and idolized her.

Although she had been happy for periods... for the first time in her life she felt... _whole_.

She once again started training with the other rookies, attempting to bring them up to jounin level in preparation for their exams – or chunin level, in Naruto's case.

She managed to keep her relationship with Iruka and Shino platonic – something she expected to struggle with a lot – but it helped that they strung other people along when they got together. She was still very attracted to them both, as they were to her, but they knew where they stood. It had been talked to death.

Before she knew it, she received her long awaited letter.

Sakura smiled when she read it.

It was simple: just a place and date, a map of the area... and a week long pass to an inn.

'How sweet.'

She was prepared to pay for anything – she had a higher pay rate than any of her friends at the moment – but instead he'd sent her the prepaid ticket.

She shouldn't be surprised. Even on the couple of dates she'd had with him before she was promoted to chunin, he'd acted like a complete gentleman.

He was cheeky, sure. And daring.

But a gentleman nevertheless.

And the date gave her three weeks to prepare – more than enough.

She went shopping with Ino in preparation, and then, with a final goodbye to her friends, she was off.

AAA

She sped through the countryside, passing border after border until she finally reached the little village indicated on her map.

As planned, she arrived a day early.

She handed over her pass and paid for the extra night, before heading upstairs for a much needed shower.

Arriving filthy, she thought, was _not_ hot.

He arrived the next day in the late morning. She was waiting for him in the cafe next to the foyer, daintily drinking some green tea. He appeared in the doorway, donned in blue casual gear, and glanced around the room as he entered.

When his eyes hit her, he froze.

She didn't blame him.

She now had the equivalent of her nineteen year old body. She was wearing a modernized blue kimono – she'd decided on this, as his own choice of casual wear tended towards semi-traditional himself, and he appeared to like the colour blue.

She smirked, meeting his eyes, and gave him a saucy wink.

He approached immediately.

"S-Sakura-chan," he greeted her, his eyes flicking over her repeatedly. "You look amazing."

She let her lips quirk upwards.

"Oboro-kun," she greeted him. "You passed your exam, I trust?"

"Y-Yeah, I did," he agreed happily. "I hope you haven't been promoted _again_ in the last six months? You're making it difficult to catch up."

"Heh, no such luck."

"I had hope to get here before you," Oboro said awkwardly. "I... hope you didn't have to wait long."

"No, no," she smiled, resting her chin on a hand and gazing at him. "I've just been enjoying the view."

He grinned at her.

"You chose well," she commended him. "This is a beautiful town."

"I hoped you'd like it," he smiled happily. "I chose it because it's got some good places to eat, a natural onsen pool house, and a walkway out to a famous waterfall."

She reached across the table and wiped a bead of perspiration off his forehead with her finger.

"How about I show you to our room," she voiced. "You can have a shower, and then perhaps we can explore a little."

He agreed readily, and they ascended the stairs.

He showered quickly, ready to show Sakura the sights, but she surprised him by shoving him down onto the bed.

"I thought you wanted to explore," he said in confusion.

"Never said we'd be doing that outside," she pointed out, wrecking havoc on his neck.

"Lu-cky!" he cried out, thanking his fate.

She had thought about how to go about this, and decided to surprise him first to keep him off balance.

She had let him name the place and time, giving him a semblance of control – but from the very beginning he was putty in her hands.

Over the week she manipulated the conversation until he let slip several details that she found _very_ interesting.

He mentioned Pein – the 'god' that ran their village. The chakra infused rain that never ceased. The fact that they had next to no people on security – she'd gotten _that_ piece of info by teasing him about getting stuck on gate duty now he was a chunin.

All in all, it was a successful trip.

That is, of course, until Itachi chose to show up on the last day.

She'd wondered if she would be found out on this trip, but had hoped for the best. She hadn't perfected her ultimate technique yet, after all... she was unsure if she'd survive.

They had been sitting in a small cafe eating dango when a cloaked figure had entered and ordered some of his own.

Recognizing the patterned cloak immediately, she had frozen in shock.

She knew he must know she was there. What surprised her was his choice of such a casual appearance.

Once he had retrieved his food, he walked over and pulled up a chair to join their table.

Oboro, upon seeing him froze in terror. Akatsuki was famous in Rain, after all, although the members never mixed with the 'small folk'. Still, he had heard their reputation.

"Itachi-san," Sakura greeted him. "What brings you here."

"You are incredibly brave to holiday so close to Rain," Itachi said, sparing her a glance. "Or incredibly stupid. I am here to retrieve you of course."

"On behalf of who?" she asked bluntly.

"Leader-sama."

She nodded.

"I appreciate that you waited until the end of my little vacation."

"You seemed to be having fun."

Oboro's eyes flicked between the two.

"Y-Y-You know him?" he stuttered, terrified.

"I've met him," Sakura confirmed. "Itachi-san has been one of my more polite and respectable enemies."

Said enemy ate his dango in silence.

"May I enquire as to why your Leader wants me?" Sakura directed at the Uchiha.

"As I told you once before," he gave her another glance. "You have attracted Akatsuki's attention. But your purpose, even I do not know. Leader-sama's reasons are his own."

She nodded in agreement.

"This young boy is just an acquaintance of mine," she gestured to her friend. "Can I trust you not to reveal his identity? He has nothing to do with me, I would hate to cause him trouble."

"Leader-sama will want to know what you were doing and who you were with," Itachi stated with a frown.

"And yet I hear your eyesight is failing," she leaned forwards keenly. "If you help me, Itachi-san, I can go out of my way to help you."

His lips quirked slightly.

"Hn."

"As I am well versed in Uchiha-speak," Sakura smirked. "I'll translate that as a _'yes_'."

AAA

Once they had finished eating, Itachi escorted them back to their Hotel and waited in the foyer for them to pack up.

Sakura changed into her typical ninja gear, sealing away her possessions in a scroll, while Oboro hurriedly packed his bag.

"You should run," he said to her finally. He looked absolutely terrified.

"I don't run," she flicked his hair fondly. "Besides, if I did – what do you think would happen to you?"

"You don't understand... people who go into their head quarters... They don't come out again," he explained desperately. "Not unless you're one of _them_."

"Then I will be the first," she said, sounding more confident than she felt. "Keep quiet and approach Hidden Rain from another direction. And don't worry about me – I intend to live."

He gripped her, and gave her a final kiss.

"Thank you... for choosing me," he said. "For coming out here to meet me."

She stroked his hair. She really loved it – full, thick and gravity defying.

"We need to get going," she pinched his cheek. "Itachi-san should not be kept waiting."

They ascended the stairs together, and Sakura left with Itachi bidding Oboro a final wave goodbye.

"Have a nice life," she winked at him.

He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, and said a quick prayer for her.

AAA

Itachi led her at a fast pace, and by that afternoon she was standing in front of Konan and Pein. Or one of Pein's bodies, at least.

Once she was certain that the room was soundproofed, she agreed to talk to them.

"We have heard of your medical ninjutsu," Pein addressed her. "And we intend to recruit you for Akatsuki. However, before we allow you to work on any of our members, you yourself must be tested for loyalty."

He told her in pure and simple terms what was expected of her. He explained Akatsuki's ideals – their goal of peace.

"Do you accept?"

Those three words echoed in her head.

"Before I give you an answer," she said, looking from Pein to Konan and back. "I wish to speak to you of something. But first I wish to give you something."

She pulled a piece of paper out of her skirt pouch and used her paper jutsu to create an exact replica of the origami flower Tsunade had described receiving from Konan years ago.

"A flower of hope."

The blue haired woman looked taken aback, and stepped forward to accept it. Pein observed her keenly.

"There is something you don't know about me," she admitted. She had thought long and hard about this and decided on the honest approach – Naruto had reached him through an honest heart to heart, and she intended to do the same. "The truth is, I used a jutsu to travel backwards in time. I have seen the outcome of Akatsuki. Of the world. And of Uchiha Madara..."

She spoke with them for a long time, telling them as many details as she could recall of their organization.

"I know what you think you're doing, but you are just tools to Madara. You always have been. There will be no equilibrium, and there will be no freedom if he has his way," she warned them, voice even and unafraid. "Freedom is the ability to make choices, make mistakes, become attached to people, form bonds of friendship and love – or even hate. If the Moons Eye plan succeeds, there won't even be a consciousness – we will all simply be slaves to Madara's will."

They listened to her for a long time, but only believed her after she had described Pein's techniques... Nobody other than the two of them knew the full extent of the Rinnengan, after all.

"You have requested my help," Sakura finished. "And now I will request yours. Do you accept?"

Silence filled the room, and Konan looked towards Pein for direction. Neither of them had been pleased when they heard of their deaths, and Madara acquiring the Rinnengan. Followed shortly by the destruction of their country – and the world.

"Yes," he said finally. "Yes."

She spent several weeks with them after that, plotting and planning how to pull the wool over Madara's eyes. She learned he was currently out of the country on a mission with Deidara, and they planned for Sakura to leave long before he returned.

She taught Konan how to perform the "caged-bird seal" in preparation in case they were betrayed. She had learned it from Hyuuga Hiashi specifically for this purpose. They had agreed that Nagato should bear the mark, meaning that with his death the Rinnengan too would die, and Madara would be unable to wield that power.

Sakura had explained the other effect: that the one who placed the seal would have control over the other's life – and had suggested that Konan should be the one to do it, since they trusted each other implicitly.

She had also worked on Nagato's real body, which was being drained of life and nutrition due to his technique. She worked out a diet that would hopefully keep him running healthily, and taught Konan some of her medical jutsu.

In exchange, Konan helped her with her origami jutsu, flattered that she had a fan – and now a protégé. She also discussed the concept of the trans-dimensional jutsu that Madara used. Pein, and also Itachi had much to input, and she finally managed to accomplish it, although it exhausted her easily. Itachi, with his knowledge of the sharingan, had been crucial to this experiment – _he_, however, had thought that it would only be able to be accomplished by one who had sharingan eyes and had trained them to the highest level.

But Sakura had proved him wrong through the use of her sage mode, and an intense combination of an internalized version of her Whack-A-Mole vibrations, and a suicide technique that would have disintegrated her cell by cell if she didn't have the focus and power of the chakra in the air around her – Her cells were effectively being held together by chakra instead of physics, making the matter that built up her body somewhat... translucent.

Not _quite_ the same as Madara's technique, but the effects of which were close enough.

She also healed Itachi's eyes, warning him to go easy on them, as they would continue to get worse every time he used them, and through her introduction to his system, she also found ou he had TB.

She had punched him when she discovered it – and again when he showed her his medicine.

"You should have told me straight out!" she scolded him. "This medicine won't heal you – it'll only slow the disease. Give me a week, and you'll be better. Idiot."

And she did just that, using the same justu she had used to heal Hayate long ago.

Nagato and Konan had agreed to continue with Akatsuki as normal, so as not to let Madara suspect them, while they planned a way to get rid of him, as well as Zetsu – his closest ally.

Itachi was hesitant about damning Kisame. He thought that he might be redeemed yet, and they agreed to give him a chance.

Itachi, from now on, would be their go-between as they put together their ultimate plans.

Finally, Sakura was allowed to leave.

Before disappearing from Hidden Rain once and for all, however, she requested Oboro's address off Konan.

During the night, she broke into his home, scaring the hell out of him.

He leapt out of bed, kunai in hand, trying to make out the intruder.

"Nice way to welcome me, Oboro-kun," she commented dryly.

"You... You're alive!" he whispered.

She flicked on the lights.

"Told you I would be," she moved closer and placed a hand on his head. "I have to get going, my village probably thinks I'm dead. Just thought I'd come say goodbye first."

He breathed out a ragged sigh of relief.

"Figures if anyone came out of that place alive it'd be you," he laughed tiredly.

She placed her thumbs over the bags under his eyes.

"You've been losing sleep over me," she smirked. "How sweet."

He covered her hands with his own.

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. She liked this boy.

"Goodbye Oboro-kun," she whispered. "Take my advice and invest in some better locks. Anyone could get in."

He nodded.

And she left.

AAA

The trek back to Konoha was a long one, but she ran without pause.

She needed to get back.

She needed to tell them she succeeded.

She was almost out of energy as she reached the gates, Kotestu and Izumo leaping to their feet as soon as they saw her.

"Sakura!"

She leapt into Kotesu's arms, laughing brilliantly, before pulling Izumo in for a hug as well.

She was ecstatic. Because somehow, she knew that everything would be okay.

Just being in Konoha gave her another burst of energy.

Letting her bewildered friends go, she bounded away towards the Hokage's office.

She burst in through the doors, interrupting a meeting between her, Sarutobi and Ibiki.

"Sakura!" Tsuanade said, shocked.

"So you're alive, huh?" Ibiki smirked at her.

Clamping her hands on his cheeks, she kissed him on the mouth, before tackling Sarutobi and giving him a kiss as well. She knew she was letting her excitement get to her, but she didn't care. Even just seeing their shocked faces was worth it. Finally, she leapt over the Hokage's desk and hugged her tightly.

"It worked!" she cried happily. "It worked! They're in!"

A smile spread over the older woman's face, as she returned the hug.

"I knew you could do it. I had faith in you," she said, tears in her own eyes. "I'm glad to have you back."

"I ran all the way from Rain to here... I need to rest. I just wanted to tell you."

"You did good, Sakura," Tsunade said, holding her by the shoulders. "But you look like you're going to collapse. Ibiki, escort her home."

The scarred man obeyed, approaching the pinkette.

When she swayed, he lifted her onto his back piggy-back style, and made his way towards his apartment.

"We were starting to get concerned, after a couple of weeks," Ibiki commented. "We didn't lose faith in you, though. We knew you'd come through for us."

"Mmmnn," she replied, falling asleep with her head on his shoulder and a smile on her face.

"Crazy kunoichi," he laughed quietly.

AAA

Ino got the shock of her life when she came home.

She opened the door just as Ibiki was leaving and came face to face with his intimidating figure. Or face to chest, really. He was _much_ taller than her.

"Mo-Morino-san," she greeted, bewildered. "What are you doing in my house."

"Sakura-hime is back," he gave her a half-smile. "She's exhausted. Look after her."

Ino squealed and raced into her friend's room, desperate to see it for herself. As the weeks passed, and her expected date of return became more and more overdue she was beginning to lose hope.

All of their friends were terrified for her.

But there she was.

Picking up the phone, she started making calls.

She needed something to keep her busy until Sakura woke up on her own, and spreading the news seemed like the best thing to do. It would alleviate everyone's fears.

"Moshimoshi, Iruka speaking."

"She's back!"

Beepbeepbeep.

"Aburame residence."

"She's back!"

Beepbeepbeep.

"Yo. Shikamaru here."

"SHE'S BACK!"

AAA

So it came to be that when Sakura finally awoke, and picked up some clean clothes keen for a shower... She entered a living room filled with her friends.

"WELCOME HOME!"

A smile spread over her features as Naruto barrelled into her.

She held him tightly.

She noticed Sasuke standing awkwardly to the side and pulled him in to join their hug.

"Undies..."

What?

She looked down at what Naruto was staring at – her bundle of clothes that she'd dropped, her underwear lying out for all to see.

She pinched his cheek.

"Yes, yes they are," she agreed in amusement.

There was no point in getting embarrassed, she figured – not when she was in such a good mood.

So she slung them casually over her shoulder and continued onto the shower swaying her hips.

AAA


	16. Chapter 16

When she was finally feeling fresh and clean, Sakura re-emerged to join the festivities. It seemed Ino had even organized people to bring food.

And boy was she hungry.

"Shouldn't you be watching your weight?" Kakashi offered, but Sakura just glared at him and stuffed more food in her face.

"I've been running overland for a freaking _week_. Don't you DARE tell me not to eat," she gave an over exaggerated glance towards his midriff. "Looks like you should be following your own advice Kakashi."

"How cruel," he cried.

She sat back on one of her couches in between Shino and Hinata with a full plate.

"Um... Ano... It's good to see you back safe, Sakura-san," she said, giving a genuine smile.

"Tanks Hinata-chyan," she said around a ball of takoyaki.

The pale girl giggled at her antics.

"Did your mission go well then?" Shino asked.

"Mmm!" she nodded enthusiastically, swallowing her food. "Every things good. I'm confident – for the first time I know for _sure_ we're gonna win this thing!"

Shino's eyebrows rose. "Really? That is very good news."

"Yeah... my contacts – they helped me with my jutsu as well. I'll show you when I've regained chakra. It was actually really simple when we figured it out, but it just takes really _exact_ chakra control. The evaporating suicide technique is similar – I thought it would be – but it's basically what happens if you don't have the control and focus. It's what they use in ANBU, you know? If you wanna disappear and not leave any traces of your body."

"You tried a suicide technique?" he repeated incredulously.

She shook her head.

"No, it's different. Especially for me," she explained. "Because of my other personality. It's like a safety net – she can be my focus while I'm doing the rest. If anything went wrong she could bring me back. Madara must just be an absolute genius though."

He shook his head in exasperation.

"You take far too many risks," he frowned at her.

"If you never explore you never discover," she replied sagely.

He let his lips quirk.

"There are some dragons that are best left sleeping."

"Once this is over," she said cheerfully. "I'll stop hunting dragons."

Shino raised a sarcastic brow at her.

"In favour of extremely large flightless lizards," he deadpanned.

She let out a laugh at his quip.

"You know me too well," she said, wrinkling her nose and popping another takoyaki in her mouth.

She felt something brush past her leg, and before she knew it there was a hairy snout on her plate stealing her food.

"Oi!" she bent down and glared at Akamaru. "Get your own."

Akamaru whined.

"Tch, might as well have it now you've stuck your nose in it," she pouted, placing the plate on the floor. "Cheeky mutt."

The dog let out a happy bark and licked her leg before scarfing the food. The edge of her hunger had been satisfied anyway.

Leaning back on the couch she let out a contented sigh and watched her friends chatting together. Naruto, Kiba and Lee seemed to be in the middle of a hand stand competition with a group standing around laughing at them.

Iruka approached her as well, and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks Iru-kun," she said gratefully, taking a sip. "Hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Always," he replied in kind, sitting on the table in front of her, being careful of Akamaru. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she answered. "But happy. Really, really happy. The mission went so well... But I suppose you'll all be debriefed in a few days."

"Good," he gave her a genuine smile. "I look forward to hearing the news."

"Mmm. How's Moegi-chan's exploding notes coming along?"

"She'd been practicing a lot," Iruka answered enthusiastically. "Not as good as Udon-kun yet, but they're coming along well."

"Good. I want to teach her some smoke bomb kanji soon as well when I get the chance."

"I should just have you come in and instruct the whole class," Iruka grinned wryly. "I tell them the exact same things, but for some reason they pay more attention to you."

"You lack the feminine touch," she stuck her tongue out. "I'd be worried if you didn't. You might have turned out more like Sasuke."

Hinata choked beside her.

"I heard that," Sasuke growled from behind her.

She sniggered, while Iruka tried to suppress his laughter. In a flash, she reached behind her and grabbed him by the waist, flipping him over the couch so he landed on her knees and gave him a tight hug.

"Don't mind me, Sasuke-kun," she teased. "I'm just jealous your prettier than me."

"Let me go," he whined, shifting restlessly under her grip.

"I'd rather talk to you," she gave him a squeeze. "I haven't seen you in so long. You should miss your teammates when they go away."

He ceased moving, his expression turning dark.

"I thought you had died."

"Which is why you looked so stunned when you saw me," she agreed. "But I'm alive."

"You went to where Itachi is."

"I talked to him," she said, and she felt him shiver.

"Tell me."

"I was intending to have this conversation with you later, Sasuke," she told him quietly. "Or do you really want to talk about it in a room full of people?"

"...Hn..."

"Now show me what a caring teammate you are and go get me something else to eat," she instructed. "I'm still hungry."

Taking the chance to get off her lap he disappeared immediately.

She covered her mouth as she let out a large yawn that made her eyes water.

"Sakura-chan, do you need everyone to clear out?" Iruka asked her, a little concerned. "If you're too tired you should rest."

"No, no," she shook her head. "I couldn't be happier... All my favourite people in the same room. I might take a nap though until my food arrives. Just relax and have fun, Iru-kun."

Twisting around, she stretched her legs out across Shino and let her head fall on Hinata's lap. A little surprised, the Aburame took his hands out of his pockets and laid the across her shins.

"Hinata-chan, I'm leaving you in charge to make sure no one draws on my face," she gave the shy girl a tired smile.

"R-Right!" she blushed, but gave a determined nod.

The Hyuuga smiled gently down at the girl who was using her as a pillow. She was a little jealous of her, if she was being honest: Sakura showed such determination and confidence – and she caught the eye, whereas Hinata always felt like she was in the background. She laid a hand softly on the pinkette's forehead. She was still very fond of her, though. She could understand why her teammate was so infatuated with her, but was sad for him at the same time. It had brought him a lot of heartache. It made her glad Sakura had never shown an interest in Naruto.

She glanced up at Iruka – even he was staring down at her serene features with a fond-yet-sad expression.

Suddenly, Naruto was at her side taking the lid off a vivid.

"How long's she been out?" he asked, cheeky grin firmly in place. "What should I draw? A moustache? Or... cat whiskers!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" she gasped. "You shouldn't!"

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" he whined. "Don't be a spoil sport! It'd be hilarious!"

"But then you would have to pay the repair bill," Shino stated from next to him. "Why? Because she would punch you through the wall. And it would be your fault."

"Shino! I didn't even notice you there," Naruto said, turning his attention to the bug boy who in turn looked a little offended.

"And you call yourself a ninja," Iruka shook his head. "Come on Naruto, we should let her rest. Why don't you come get some food with me."

Swiftly confiscating the vivid, he led the blonde away to a safer distance.

As Shino's expression darkened further, Sakura cracked an eye open. She'd heard the comment and knew Shino would let it get to him. She nudged his leg with her foot to get his attention.

"Don't take it to heart, Shino-kun," she told him tiredly. "Naruto's just like that. It's got more to do with him than you."

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping," he pointed out.

"Mmm," she closed her eye again. "Resting, at least. I'll be back to work by tomorrow."

"So soon?" Hinata asked, surprised. She'd only got back.

"Gotta work with the information I collected. Need to discuss strategies," she yawned again. "Need to make sure Naruto and Sasuke are strong enough. Need to start reading up on the other countries history – I'll be travelling to them all as diplomat soon. Gotta work on my technique. Need to practice."

Hinata stroked her hair sadly.

"You work so hard," she whispered.

"Just another couple years and it'll all be over," she opened her eyes and stared up at the beautiful pale girl. "Then we'll have to start preparing Naruto for being Hokage. He'd never survive the paperwork."

Hinata let a happy expression overcome her, before looking a little confused.

"I... I thought... that you were the next in line," she said hesitantly. "That's what the Third and the Fifth announced."

"If it comes to it, I'll take the role until Naruto's ready," she said. "But that's always been his dream, not mine. Besides, it's more fitting. He's the son of the Fourth Hokage, after all."

Hinata nodded happily, a faint blush tinting her cheeks once again.

"I... I was surprised to hear that," she touched her fingertips together shyly. "But I wasn't surprised. I... I... I... always knew there was something sp-special about him."

Sakura grinned at her.

"You two are gonna have the cutest kids."

Her face flamed red, almost glowing with the intensity.

"M-M-M-Me and Na-Na-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered helplessly.

"Who else?" Sakura asked quietly. "I'm pretty protective of my teammates. I won't let them settle for anything less than the best. And you would love him the best. He's a little oblivious, but he'll get there."

Hinata smiled faintly, her eyes dreamy.

"Sakura," Sasuke addressed her. "I have your food. And tea."

She sat up and took the plate and cup, thanking him.

The entire day passed peacefully, people drifting in and out of her house to say hello when they had time. She never realized just how many friends she had until then. Ino even noted it, excited at the handsome collection of chunin, jounin and ANBU that sifted through their house.

Still, it left Sakura feeling very welcome and very loved – a perfect homecoming.

AAA

The next day Sakura spent almost all day with the Intel squad, reporting back. She had managed to postpone her chat with Sasuke until after they'd discussed in detail exactly what would be said.

The Uchiha youth was not easily impressionable – not _easily_. But they wanted this to work out without a hitch. They couldn't have him making attempts on Itachi's life when he was their go-between with not only their strongest allies but their closest contacts to Madara.

Once upon her time her first loyalty would have been to Sasuke. But that was a long time ago.

Besides – now she'd _met_ the infamous Uchiha Itachi. She saw his regret and his pain... and she couldn't bring herself to hate him. If anything, she both pitied and admired him.

He had given up everything. Everyone. For his duty to his village. Even when he would be banished because of it – and even then, he continued to give of himself in order to keep an eye on Madara. And to give Sasuke a reason to improve – to get strong. To become the hero he couldn't be.

She could only hope that if she told Sasuke this... he'd be able to forgive him.

So when she finally came face to face with him... she felt her heart seize with the pressure... This would have to be worded very, _very_ carefully.

They sat across from each other at Sakura's dining table drinking tea. Ino had promised to make herself scarce for the chat despite her curiosity – Sasuke had insisted this would be a private discussion as well, after all.

"I'm sorry that it took so long to get to this, Sasuke," she said, and found she believed it. "I needed to make sure we would have enough time – this isn't exactly a discussion I want to rush."

The dark haired boy nodded in acknowledgement, and took another sip of his tea.

"Back in my time... with _my_ Sasuke... just before he destroyed Konoha... we tried to fix things for the last time. He had regretted killing Itachi, once he found the truth. He said unless we could bring back his mother, his father and his precious brother he would keep on killing and hating until there was no one left," she said carefully. She wanted to draw a difference between _her Sasuke_, the evil one, and _this Sasuke_, the young teenager in front of her. "Coming back in times has changed all of our lives. I cannot bring back your mother, or your father, but perhaps I can give you back your brother."

He let out a strangled noise, but tried to hid it behind his tea. He was never good with emotional talk.

"When I met Itachi, I could see how much he cared for you. He bears a lot of pain because of what he has done, but mostly because of the role that has been thrust upon you," she said, and it was the truth. Itachi himself had told her, albeit hesitantly. Once she had told him what had happened to his precious younger brother in his time... she saw his heart break in his eyes.

"Do you know why Itachi said what he did to you all those years ago?"

Sasuke gripped his cup, knuckles turning white.

"He couldn't bear the guilt of slaughtering his clan. He wanted them to be avenged, and he wanted to be punished for what he did."

"You're part right," Sakura gave a sad smile and Sasuke's eyes widened marginally. "I spoke with him. I told him about the future, and in turn he told me about the past. It's true that he bears incredible guilt for the Uchiha massacre. It was a terrible tragedy for everyone involved. But he had two loyalties that outweighed his loyalty to the Uchiha. One was Konoha as a whole. And the other was to you, not as Uchiha Sasuke. Not as the sole survivor or the avenger of the clan, but as Sasuke. His little brother."

"...He told you this?" Sasuke grated in a low voice.

"I discussed with him what I should tell you," she informed him. "There would be no way to avoid letting you know that I had met him, and I would not want to keep that from you. I urged him to tell you the truth, and this is what he told me. Some day, he can tell you himself as well."

"He told me to hate him," Sasuke glared at the table.

"He wanted you to be a hero Sasuke," she spoke softly. "A hero of Konoha. You were never meant to know the truth behind the Uchiha rebellion. He wanted you to hate him for his betrayal. To instead have a protective love for Konoha and lead the Uchiha clan into better days. He left himself as a challenge for you to improve and defeat. You were to inherit his eyes as well, so you could take the sharingan to its maximum potential. And although this is speculation, I think he was hoping you might be the one to defeat Madara."

"What?" his eyes flashed as his head snapped up.

"Itachi knew about Madara since before the massacre. He figured out he was behind the kyuubi attack. The reason he joined Akatsuki was to keep a close eye on Madara. He was afraid of Itachi, as Itachi's eyes have been the most developed in generations. But Itachi is still unsure if he could beat him. But there's still that threat – so Madara will not risk attacking Itachi – or Konoha until Itachi dies, lest he provoke his wrath – and Itachi will not attack Madara, but instead be standing by watching closely."

"Waiting for me."

Sakura nodded solemnly.

"You have a decision facing you. We need Itachi for now. He is our contact between us and Akatsuki. It is my genuine wish that he could survive this – and that you two could bring the Uchiha into a new era together... But that is ultimately your choice."

"...Can we beat Madara if I don't take Itachi's eyes?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. "You know the most about it."

"I think we can," she told him happily. "I don't know if I can do it alone, but I've worked out some techniques that can fight against him. From today onwards I want to do focused training with you and Naruto. It's not my fight alone, and neither is it yours. The three of us... along with everyone else... we can pull this off. And if you want to upgrade your sharingan, at the end you could always take Madara's..."

They were silent for a moment before she continued.

"But you don't need it, you know..." she said, a gentle smile in place. "You are a brilliant ninja with or without the sharingan."

He gave a weak smile at that.

"I need to talk to Itachi myself... But if what you say is true – and I believe it is. It fits with him... then Itachi is not the target of my revenge, but Madara," he said. "I'd thought it since we saw your memories, but it has been confirmed now... I've seen how strong you've become. And I want you to train me. I also want clearance to learn the chidori. Naruto has the rasengan, after all – it's not fair for him to have stronger jutsu than me."

"He relies on the rasengan too much," Sakura frowned. "He needs to learn more jutsu – you both do. And luckily, we have the copy ninja at our disposal. I can get clearance for the chidori, but I want you to learn enough other jutsu first. I don't want you to cripple yourself by putting too much weight on a single jutsu. It pays to have several trump cards."

He agreed with a smirk.

"So... Shall we go find our team?"

AAA


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura was pleasantly surprised during her spar. Her and Kakashi were teamed up against Sasuke and Naruto. She'd thought it a little unfair, but worthwhile.

She was the strongest in Konoha – Kakashi had always been one of the best as well, and outranked all of them due to his past in ANBU. But they wanted to build on Sasuke and Naruto's teamwork. And push them to their limits, forcing them to grow.

At least... that's what she thought.

She found herself ashamed in that she'd underestimated her team. She had been too busy to give them the attention they deserved... The time they had spent together recently was either on missions (where they tended not to go all out in favour of preserving chakra – her boys had become surprisingly sensible and she hadn't even noticed...) or alternatively in small spars where they weren't fighting to their maximum potential.

They both had a far higher arsenal of jutsu than she'd thought possible, as well...

'_When did they get this good?...'_

She realized with disgust, that by underestimating them... by trying to teach them in baby steps behind her... she had been nothing but a stumbling block to them.

Out of her sight, they had become her equals.

The main difference between them, the reason why most people came to the mistaken assumption that she was _better_ than the others – something her ego had foolishly allowed her to believe – was that her techniques were more cautious in nature.

Whereas Naruto and Sasuke would charge in and overcome their opponent with speed, strength and skill, Sakura would hide, evade and trap. Where they were offensive, she was defensive. Perhaps it was the training drilled into her from Tsunade...

A medic nin should never be hit.

Never.

Not once.

The medic cannot be compromised.

What would happen to the others if she was?

And so her Whack-A-Mole technique was her favourite and most often used trick. But also her most predictable.

Even her trans-dimensional 'warping' technique was, in effect, hiding.

As was her chakra spear network.

A way for her to protect herself, winning without any risk. Except chakra exhaustion, perhaps.

But she couldn't use most of her ultimate techniques in a friendly fight – and without them, she was evenly matched.

Sasuke, with the use of his Sharingan reduced her taijutsu to laughable. He could see what she would do before she did it, and he was equal in speed to her. Her chakra laced punches would be slightly heavier than his – if any of them would connect.

The strength of his jutsu was also terrifying. He had mastered both the fire and lightning elements, and had started to combine them with various other types he had been practicing relentlessly. And combined with his analytical mind he made a worthy adversary.

Genjutsu was useless against both of them, Sasuke with eyes that could see through any illusion, and Sakura with her alternate personality backing her up.

And Naruto... Naruto was _terrifying_. His jutsu's packed the most punch, and his taijutsu was fearless. He had always had to work harder on his techniques, but with his near limitless supply of chakra, he could make a hundred clones to work at it every day.

He'd even managed to develop his sage mode, under Jiraiya's supervision. He couldn't hold it for very long, but was increasing the duration every time he used it.

She felt incredibly stupid...

Where she had been living three days at a time, Naruto had been living a hundred.

He had mastered the rasen-shuriken along with a large array of wind techniques. He had a solid base of techniques in every element, similar to herself, although some were stronger or weaker due to his affinity with wind-based chakra.

It should have been obvious to her... that no matter how hard she was pushing herself, her teammates would be pushing themselves equally hard. Madara and the Akatsuki – they were personal enemies to her friends, not just herself. Not to mention they all had over-protective natures.

Each of them wished they could take on the burden to spare the others.

Finally, however, they had realized they would just have to share it. Split it in equal portions so that it would not consume any of them.

She wondered with interest how the other teams were improving. Kakashi had always been known as the guy who knew how to learn a lot in a short period of time... But it was a known fact that others had followed her example and started to seek tutorage from multiple teachers.

And in knowing the threat, those with the skills were eager to pass them on.

She suddenly realized that about a third of the village was consumed with determined desperation. And she felt a mixture of pride and guilt.

She was probably underestimating them all... When she saw someone sitting about eating their lunch or reading a book, she'd subconsciously assume that they were doing that with most of their time – that they weren't taking their training seriously. She had let it frustrate her...

When in reality... she had no idea what they were doing unseen. She too, after all, spent a little time each day mucking about eating dango with Kotetsu and Izumo, or sharing her lunch with one of her other friends. And every night she spent dinner with her team. Even during her busier periods.

She felt slightly less guilty for 'wasting' her time with Iruka for those months.

Everyone was serious... they just had a better understanding of balance between work and rest. She had focused on her physical stability – how much sleep she needed, how to increase her chakra, how to increase her strength and stamina... But she'd never thought about her mental stability until her breakdown.

She supposed she'd been ignoring the warnings all along.

She had honestly believed it would never become a problem. As though the stresses that would break other people would not affect her. As if she was immune.

She knew now how wrong she was.

And as her team lay panting on the ground from exhaustion, she found herself eternally grateful for them.

She tilted her head to the left, looking towards her boys.

"Kakashi..." she groaned tiredly, her muscles feeling strained. "Sasuke is ready. For Chidori."

The older man gave her a glance before staring back up into the sky. She needed no show of affirmation. He had heard her, and that was enough.

AAA

They had decided to leave their training for the day... It had mainly been so that Sakura could gauge their strengths, after all, before deciding what to work on.

Their strength and raw power, as well as speed and evasion were second to none... The only improvement that Sakura could see herself encouraging, other than an ever-increasing arsenal of jutsu – was control.

Both her boys were the kind to throw all their energy into developing powerful and dramatic attacks – but they needed more focus.

She was certain that if Sasuke could manage the right control, she could teach him her paralysis technique. His lightning affinity would make it easy, but he had to focus it accurately – it was the difference between paralysing or frying someone.

Naruto she was less sure about. He might be better off continuing to train with his other senseis... Sakura felt that she had very little to offer her blond friend. Perhaps she could help him lace his punches with chakra?

They headed back to Sakura's apartment keen for some food, discussing their tactics all the way.

AAA

Unbeknownst to her, somewhere else in Konoha Iruka was pushing himself to the limit.

He was frustrated.

Angry.

Mostly with himself.

He had been slacking off in his training. Teaching Academy kids, although rewarding, wasn't very challenging.

It had sunk in when he hadn't been able to defeat Shino – his rival also outranked him now...

Not to mention _he_ had known how to pull Sakura out of her breakdown whereas he had been the cause.

He had thought he knew her. Deeply. Intimately.

He knew that when he moved out it was all or nothing – she'd either choose him, or dump him. But the current situation baffled him. They weren't together – not at the moment. He could deal with that. She wasn't with _Shino_, either. He could be her friend, show her the support she needed... And when the war was over – _then_ something might happen. He just had to maintain her fondness of him. Her connection to him.

Living with her teammate gave him plenty of potential reasons to see her...

But, much to his chagrin, he knew that Shino wouldn't back off either. Seeing her yesterday, sitting next to him... With her legs across him as she rested... It pissed him off more than he could imagine.

It was ridiculous, how much he missed her.

What was supposed to be a week turned into a month... which became indefinite...

And now, Aburame _Shino_, who _used_ to be one of his excellent students, someone he cared about and was proud of... the _boy_ who he'd watched pass admirably through the Academy while remaining an awkward social reject – someone he used to have _concern_ for...

Now this _boy_ dared to smirk at him, while placing his hands possessively on _his – Iruka's_ lover.

'Ex-lover,' he had to remind himself.

He scowled, throwing several more punches at a training post. His knuckles were covered in blood already, but he ignored the pain.

He felt petty.

They'd come to an agreement. He was aware that it was best for Sakura to be single for now. She had to find herself.

But once she _did_...

"Why does he have to _freaking out-rank me!_" he growled, making several more heavy punches.

AAA

It was another two days before everybody – well, everybody 'involved' – was summoned to hear the news about Akatsuki.

They had constructed two large timelines, which stretched parallel across the Hokage's desk.

One was the original – all the events that occurred during Sakura's time – and the other was the present, filled with notes on all the inconsistencies.

Everyone crowded around, interested, as Tsunade explained the situation.

"With Orochimaru gone, we have the loose ends of his subordinates and experiments. We have our contacts hunting them, and the majority have been apprehended," Tsunade began, pointing to near the beginning of the timeline. "Akatsuki will still act as normal so as not to make Madara suspicious. They will not slow their progress, and if you come across any Akatsuki members you must still fight them to the death – but only if they attack first. The exception is, of course, Itachi who is our contact. The Kazekage should be appointed in approximately three months, at which time Sakura, Naruto, Inoichi and a team to support them will go and inform Gaara, Temari, Kankurou and Baki. They are to be the only ones to know the complete truth. From there, a smaller team will travel to each of the remaining nations and inform the Kage's about the threat of Madara."

She gave everyone a calculating look.

"We will summon the Five Kage's and reveal the complete truth to all of them then and only then. After that, we will make our move against Madara. If everything goes to plan, we will find ourselves face to face with Madara in a year... If it doesn't go to plan, it may be sooner."

She stared down at the timeline.

"There are inconsistencies. Sakura's reputation, which enabled us to get to Nagato, will have also caught Madara's attention. It is possible that he may interfere while she travels. We will need to keep her movements undercover, and have a decoy-Sakura here," she looked to Ino. "You, of course, are the most obvious choice. You will need to work on your transformation technique until you can hold it for days at a time. You will also be in danger, as those targeting Sakura will target _you_."

"I'll do it," Ino insisted.

"Good," the Hokage nodded in approval. "I will announce everyone's roles shortly, so rest up and be ready."

Everyone, once again, felt on edge – things were moving.

FAST.

Authors note:

Hey :3

Thanks again guys, for the awesome reviews and support.

Pleasepleaseplease go look in my reviews and find Kivlov's spinoff (/much better) version of the confrontation between Shino and Iruka.


	18. Chapter 18

Tsunade silently observed the young man in front of her. She knew the extended silence must be wrecking havoc on his nerves, but he had yet to show it.

"I have come to request that I am put on Sakura's team," he had said seriously. "My abilities will be useful for her, as I am a skilled sensor. This will be necessary when travelling into the other hidden villages."

She didn't doubt him.

"I have other sensors at my disposal," Tsunade said finally.

Shino remained motionless.

"I have an express wish to be on this mission," he repeated. "Her safety is my first concern."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"The completion of the mission should be your first concern."

"Sakura's safety is half of the mission," Shino insisted.

Tsunade sat back, still eying him critically. She had to admit – she was impressed by his nerve.

"There are more accomplished Aburame than you," Tsunade continued. "Torune is in ANBU. Shibi has more experience than you. _You_ are only a fresh jounin."

"I am more familiar with Sakura. As such, the team dynamics will be smoother."

Tsunade smirked.

"Very well," she said. "I'll take your request into consideration. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," he bowed respectfully and left.

The blonde shook her head in amusement, looking down at the massive list in front of her.

She had to narrow down the prospective members of the team she would assign Sakura. So far, she had a few definite members: Sakura (obviously), Inoichi, Shikamaru, Sasuke and now, perhaps Shino.

She was hesitant about assigning Sasuke on this mission, but it would be worth it in case they came across Madara – Sakura would need all the help she could get, and the Sharingan would be a definite help.

The entirety of Team Seven would accompany them to Suna, of course. And, under the guise of Naruto' clones, it would _appear_ that the full team would return to Konoha, while in reality the much smaller team would continue in the opposite direction.

She could only hope their plan worked without a hitch – and that the other Kage's would actually believe them.

AAA

Sakura made a point to go to the next public fight. She'd been avoiding them recently, leaving the other teams to improve without her. But since sparring against her own team... she was curious as to how the others had progressed.

Her eyes glanced at the flier once again.

Gai and Lee versus Kotestu and Izumo, followed by team Ino-Shika-Cho versus the original team Ino-Shika-Cho, followed by Team 8 versus Team Konohamaru.

The matches sure had evolved... She wondered briefly how she hadn't noticed. She supposed she had just been a little distracted and self-absorbed.

She smiled down at the flier... there were pictures of the contestants around the border, game-faces on.

"Lunch provided by the Hyuuga clan..." she read aloud in amusement.

The times were changing indeed...

AAA

She wasn't disappointed.

The Green Beasts of Konoha did not go easy on her two dear friends. They had attempted to trap them in one of Izumo's Syrup Capture Field jutsus, but Gai and Lee retreated to the trees. Their speed was then slowed, as their taijutsu was put at a disadvantage, but they still managed to land a few hits with their 'dynamic flying kicks'.

Meanwhile, Kotestu was countering like a madman with his mace, and managed to injure Lee's leg and send him flying into the syrup-trap.

In a flurry of revenge-filled punches and kicks, Gai cornered Kotetsu and flung him too, into the trap a few metres away from his precious student.

Dodging around the sticky area, Gai then attempted to attack Izumo from behind, but he extended the trap until he was entirely surrounded by the sticky substance.

The green clad man leapt back up into the trees to avoid the flood of syrup... only to realize that his hands and feet were sticking to the branches he clung to.

Heaving his muscles he attempted to break free... but to no avail.

He had to admit defeat.

"They've gotten really good," Sakura voiced to Ibiki, who was seated next to her.

"They didn't want to be left behind," he smirked back. "They're making their third attempt at jounin in the next test."

"That's still four and a half months away," Sakura noted. "They'll be bound to have even more surprises up their sleeves by then."

Ibiki let out a noise of agreement, keenly watching as Izumo cleaned up his mess, freeing the other ninja.

"You came," a baritone voice spoke from behind them.

She turned to see Shino approaching them.

"I wanted to see how much everyone's improved," she gave him a smile. "I'm surprised you're matched against the Konohamaru Corps. They aren't even genin yet."

"They will be soon," he assured her. "Besides, there are no requirements to participate in the matches. One of the benefits of being unofficial."

"Mmm, I look forward to seeing how Moegi-chan does as well," she eyed the younger kunoichi. "She reminds me so much of myself."

"That's why you've been teaching her?" Ibiki raised a brow at her.

"Yeah," her eyes softened. "Although I haven't had much time. When things calm down I intend to make her my student."

"Then I will fear to face her in a few years time," Shino stated evenly.

"Brown noser," Ibiki said flippantly, making Sakura giggle and the younger man glower.

Sakura pinched her friend roughly, and sent an apologetic glance to Shino.

"Why don't you bring Kiba-kun and Hinata-chan over," she requested. "We can watch the next match together."

"They will be here shortly anyway," Shino shrugged and took a seat next to her.

And sure enough, within mere minutes his teammates arrived.

Hinata greeted them pleasantly, while Kiba winced, realizing he'd be sitting with the head of Torture and Interrogation for the next while... This was a man most (including him) generally avoided whenever possible. Even Akamaru let out a pathetic whine, but Sakura reached out and scratched him behind the ears.

"You know, it's said that dogs are a good judge of character," she shot the older man a cheeky grin.

He just let out an amused huff.

"Better than women, apparently," he agreed, making her laugh.

Team 8, meanwhile, just watched on in uncomfortable silence. There weren't many that the alleged 'sadist' let close, but Sakura was one of them – they had a friendly relationship that disturbed most... and the Konoha 12 were not immune.

"Sakura, it's starting," Shino touched her arm to get her attention.

"Ah, thanks," Sakura turned her eyes back to the arena, and was completely unaware of the evil stare Ibiki directed at the Aburame until he removed his hand from her person.

Ibiki had become very protective of the young woman next to him. He had been nothing but impressed with her since she had pulled her time travelling stint. Working closely with her, he had come to admire her strength – both physically and in her character, but was also fully aware of her shortcomings. He was always a little concerned at the sheer mass of the burden she had shouldered – increasingly so since her breakdown. And although he wasn't exactly known for his supportive nature, he was determined to be there for her in his own way.

And right now, that entailed keeping a certain ex-boyfriend of hers from upsetting the girl's balance. He noted with apprehension that Iruka was busy on the other side of the crowd talking to Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

It looked like he'd be on bodyguard duty for the whole afternoon.

AAA

The match between Ino-Shika-Cho and Ino-Shika-Cho was both interesting and long. With identical techniques and fighting styles it was down to brute strength and strategy.

In the end, experience won out and the younger generation won, due to Ino's monstrous strength from training with Tsunade.

Sakura wished Team Eight luck as they went to fight Team Konohamaru, greeting Iruka as he seated himself in Shino's previous spot.

Ibiki suppressed a scowl.

"Ten ryo on the Konohamaru Corps," her ex-lover greeted her.

She laughed.

"No fair, I can't bet against my own student," she stuck her tongue out. "I'm looking forward to how she'll fare."

From across the field Moegi caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up.

Sakura waved back, sparing her a grin.

"She's been working hard, especially when you were away," Iruka said. "Even going as far as to pester other ninja for techniques to impress you with."

"With motivation like that I couldn't ask for a better apprentice," she replied, feeling truly proud.

"She is a lot like you," Ibiki smiled wryly, thinking back to her earlier comparison. "Only she'll live out the majority of her life in peace time."

"We'll make sure of it, ne?" the pinkette agreed, smiling up at the gruff man in determination.

"Eyes on the field Sakura, you'll miss the match."

Snapping her eyes back to the field she watched them keenly. She secretly thought the young Academy students were cute with their game faces on.

Konohamaru created several shadow clones and rushed in, Naruto-style.

If she wasn't watching so keenly, she might have missed the flicker over Moegi and Udon.

'**Interesting...'**

'I wonder what they're planning...'

Udon was the strategist of the team, but he was used to being ignored and overruled by Konohamaru's brash nature. It seemed, however, they'd gotten smarter.

Kiba and Akamaru met them head on, destroying the clones. When they 'poofed' out of existence, however, rather than the normal smoke usually left behind, they were surrounded by a red haze.

"AH! My eyes!" Kiba cried, seconded by Akamaru's whine. "My _nose!_"

"Chilli mix," Iruka commented wickedly from next to the pinkette, making her laugh in delight.

"You didn't..." she glanced at his cheeky expression.

"I just gave them a few hints," he shrugged it off. "People seem to forget that _I_ was the ultimate prankster of _my_ generation."

She gave him a playful punch to the ribs, and he ruffled her hair, settling a little closer to her.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at him, but the younger man was once again staring resolutely forwards.

"I'm assuming that was to keep Kiba and Akamaru from smelling the others out," she spoke again, also staring straight ahead.

"You catch on fast."

"How are they going to stop the others?"

"Just watch."

Within seconds, several scrolls erupted from the ground, unravelling and sending out a spray of weapons completely covering the field.

They took out Kiba and Akamaru, who's eyes were swollen shut, once and for all. At their collapse, a couple of medics jumped in and retrieved them seamlessly.

Shino was injured as well, and even Hinata struggled to deflect all of them.

Konohamaru, too, was revealed to be a clone.

"Was that... a combination of my Whack-A-Mole and TenTen's scroll jutsu?"

"Told you they were looking for new jutsu."

"If they're underground, Shino will still get them. He caught me out with his bugs that way when I first learned the technique."

"Have more faith. They're still using all the basics I taught them," Iruka smirked. "Never stay in the same place for long. They'll have kawarimi'd out of there by now. Probably before they even set off the trap."

Sakura's eyes shined with mirth. As much as she adored Shino, she couldn't help but root for her student.

Hinata activated her byakugan, and signalled to Shino. He nodded and moved closer to her, letting a large swarm of bugs creep into the earth, making it unusable.

Once the bug user was in range, Hinata used her porcupine jutsu, shooting out chakra spikes in all directions, careful not to hit the spectators.

Two yelps were heard, and Udon fell out of a tree, and onto a ground littered with kunai and shuriken.

Chakra strings attached to him, and hoisted him back into a tree, as Moegi hastily healed the worst of his injuries.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru created another flurry of clones to keep their opponents busy.

But when these ones were dispelled, a thick purple fog covered the field.

Hinata used her gentle fist to create a blast of wind, blowing the fog in the kids' direction.

"Poison?" Sakura raised a brow.

He shrugged. "They didn't stand much of a chance otherwise."

"Poison isn't the best way to go about it. Shino's bugs will break it down once it enters his body. It might affect Hinata if it's fast working enough, but she's been training in medicine too," she informed him. "She'll be able to break it down within seconds."

She trailed off as she saw her two friends double over and twitch. They seemed to be straining against something.

Before bursting out into laughter.

"Not if it's a laughing drug," Iruka's expression was positively evil.

Sakura's, however, was incredulous.

"Shino got caught out by this on a mission with Naruto," he expanded. "I managed to wheedle it out of him after he made a comment in passing. The bugs are also affected by it, and are rendered useless. The spasms will hopefully keep Hinata from healing herself as well."

"That's a _creative_ tactic," Ibiki let himself grin, his eyes keen.

Two arrows with suckers on them landed on the back of Shino's and Hinata's heads as they desperately tried to control themselves.

"And I think we have a winner," Iruka smirked, meeting the pinkette's eyes. "I really wish you'd taken that bet."

Her breath hitched as she smiled weakly back at him. Somehow, his face was just so close...

She was snapped out of it when Ibiki gripped her arm and hoisted her to her feet.

"Time to go congratulate the winners," he said. "Moegi-chan is trying to get your attention."

"Right," she blinked. "Thanks Ibiki."

As she made her way over to her student, Ibiki turned his full glare upon Iruka.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled at the younger man.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Iruka eyed the older man warily.

"Yes you damn well _do_, because if you _don't_ I'll make sure to keep that girl as far away from you as possible," he threatened seriously. "Too much relies upon her, and I won't see your little drama upset her."

Iruka frowned, his eyes once again seeking the pinkette.

"Separating us will upset her more," he said after a while. "Not that it's any of your _business_," he shot the man a sharp look.

Ibiki scowled.

"And you think that helping to publicly embarrass your rival – and in doing so reveal a weakness in one of Konoha's unique clans – is going to help towards that?" he bit out. "You seriously think he won't retaliate? And how is her two closest people scrapping going to be beneficial for her?"

Iruka flushed.

"It's not a major weakness – Torune-san is immune. It's a drug that one can become immune to if you take trace amounts. The kids all are, it's why they weren't affected. _Shi_no," he spat out the name, "should have thought of that after the first time he was caught out by it."

Ibiki continued to pin the younger man with his hardened stare.

"You're deflecting," he said after a while. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Nobody could expect us not to fight," Iruka glared back. "I ruined his chances with her. He ruined mine. We'll keep it quiet until the whole _Uchiha_ mess is over. We both know not to distract her."

"You say you know, but you're not doing a very good job of it."

"What business is it of yours," Iruka's expression turned deadly. "Don't tell me you've fallen for her as well."

"Don't be an idiot," he snorted. "She's a good friend. And I'll protect her, even if it's from her own idiotic decisions."

Iruka's eyes narrowed. "I didn't hear a '_no_'."

Ibiki seethed back at him.

"You're beginning to irritate me."

The younger man started exuding killer intent, the sheer intensity of it making Ibiki want to flinch.

But he didn't.

Instead, he overpowered it with his own, forcing Iruka in turn to match it.

Unknown to them, they started to gather attention, those close to them scooting away for their own good.

AAA

Meanwhile, Sakura was delightedly congratulating Moegi and her teammates.

"You've all improved so much!" she beamed at them. "Taking down a team of jounin! And you haven't even graduated yet!"

"I know, we're pretty great, right?" Konohamaru bragged. "We're gonna be the sannin of our generation, just wait and see!"

Sakura laughed, and placed a hand on his head.

"I wish I was going to be around to be your jounin-sensei," she admitted. "I've got a long mission though, and you'll graduate long before I get back."

Moegi pouted.

"Well, when you do I'll become your apprentice then!" she announced.

"Soon as I have time," Sakura winked. "In the mean time, keep learning what you can from the others. I saw TenTen's technique in there."

She grinned back at her idol delightedly.

"Hey, who's that guy Iruka-sensei's glaring at?" Udon asked, pointing past them. "He looks pretty scary."

"Yikes," Konohamaru flinched at the intensity of their evil auras. "They look like they're gonna kill each other."

"Men," Moegi shrugged.

There was a small crowd gathering around the two, whose ill-intent was so thick it was almost visible. Shock overcame her...

"I think we better go break them up," Sakura said, already making her way over there, the others in tow.

'_What the hell are they fighting about?'_ Sakura wondered, genuinely puzzled.

AAA

Ibiki and Iruka were still staring at each other intently, hands hovering near their kunai pouches.

Their gaze, however, was interrupted by a flash of pink, and a hand on each of their chests.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she asked in concern, looking from one to the other.

"Just giving him some friendly advice," Ibiki commented sarcastically.

"Oi, stop being an ass," she pouted at him. "Now seriously, what's going on? I leave you two alone for two minutes and you're at each other's throats? What happened?"

Ibiki clenched his jaw, so she turned to Iruka.

"We had a disagreement," he shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Now she glared at him.

"Of course I'm going to worry about it, you idiot," she scowled. "You're both my friends. I want you to get along."

Iruka leaned in close, watching her intently.

"Are we the same kind of friends?" he demanded, his voice so quiet only she could hear it.

She blinked. The implication sunk in and her eyes widened.

"What? Of course not! You think that I..." she punched him roughly in the arm. "How could you even think that? No wonder he's pissed off at you! Stop making ridiculous conclusions!"

"Hey, it wasn't _me-_" Iruka began, but Sakura stormed off in annoyance.

"Damn you," he hissed at Ibiki, and chased after her.

Coming up next to her, he struggled to match her pace, making sure to remain outside her arm's reach.

Within seconds they were in the near-deserted streets of Konoha. Everyone else was still likely back at the training ground eating lunch.

"Sakura-hime," he pleaded. "Sakura-hime! Please, let me explain!"

She paused, and glared at him.

"You can't just throw around accusations like that!" she yelled. "You're getting jealous over nothing!"

He put his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't accuse... well, maybe I did, but that was only because he implied he might possibly like you," he said desperately. "It's not my fault, I swear. He started it."

"He... what?" she was thoroughly shocked.

"Well, it was more an omission than an implication. I asked him if he liked you and he told me I was annoying. But he didn't say 'no'."

She blinked.

This was strangely reminiscent of a conversation she had with Shikamaru about _Iruka_.

'**Only with completely, utterly different results,' **her Inner voice commented. **'Seriously. Ew.'**

'I agree... _Ibiki?'_

"I think you're jumping to conclusions," Sakura placed a calming hand on his arm. "Ibiki doesn't like giving out definite information on anything, just on principal. It's not anything strange for him."

Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief. Shino was one thing, but he _really_ didn't want Ibiki as a rival as well.

Things were already too damn complicated.

"What do you mean 'he started it'?" she asked, much calmer now.

"He was telling me to stay away from you," he shrugged. "He thinks you won't be able to handle it if I'm around too much or something."

The scowl was back.

"Who does he think he is?" she growled under her breath.

Iruka smirked inwardly.

Now _Ibiki_ would face her wrath... the only way this could be turned around on him was if...

"Sakura-hime," he gained her attention with a slightly timid voice. "He thinks that I was stirring against Shino by helping the kids... But I really just wanted to help my students. They _were_ completely outmatched. You don't think Shino will think that too, do you? I don't want to start anything with him. I know you want peace between us."

Sakura's eyes softened.

'_He's just so perfect,' _she sighed inwardly.

'_Score, I'm totally off the hook,'_ Iruka thought smugly. _'She won't doubt me after that, no matter what they say.'_

"Leave Ibiki and Shino to me," she brushed his cheek tenderly with her knuckle before withdrawing her hand and taking a step back, once again gaining control. "Let's go back. I want to see what the Hyuuga's have prepared for lunch. Besides, there's a few people I wanted to talk to back there."

A/N:

Yeah, took me a while and it's still shit.

By the way SakuraxIbiki = Not going to happen.

They're just friends. But he's protective of her.

So *cough* What ya think?

I'm getting there. I know what I'm doing with the rest of the story now, it's just all the in between bits that are bugging me. And I know that some of you won't be happy with how I do things, while others of you will be thrilled. But I figure you can't please everyone, so I'm just going to write it my way.

You could all still follow the wonderful Kivlov's example and write your own versions? Seriously, if you do, send me the link to them XD

Thanks again for the reviews and support!

Much love!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: not mine

AAAAAAAAAAA

Iruka and Sakura split ways once they got back to the training field. Iruka was hesitant, but Sakura scowled at him, reminding him he had yet to congratulate his students on their success.

Sakura, in turn, went to go check on Shino and Hinata – the laughing drug was wearing down, as their original guffaws were reduced to the occasional titter.

Both seemed a little red faced.

"Where –snigger- did you go, Sakura-chan?" Shino asked curiously, trying desperately to keep his poker face in place.

Sakura couldn't help but smile in amusement at her struggle.

"Just had a misunderstanding to sort out," she answered him calmly. "How are you feeling?"

His face twitched and he let out a decidedly un-manly giggle.

"I'm regretting going easy on them," he winced. "We were going to remain- HAHAHA -excuse me, on the defensive."

He brought his hand up to pinch his nose as he snorted a little.

"Shouldn't have underestimated them."

"I'm pretty impressed actually," Sakura said, looking over to said trio, who were talking animatedly to Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai. "I really, _really_ wish I could take them all on as my students."

"Perhaps," Hinata offered in between titters. "You could –heheheh- abduct them from –teeheehee- time to time."

"Definitely," Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "You'll have to look out for my Moegi-chan while I'm away."

Hinata agreed readily.

Shino reached over and touched the pinkettes hand.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," he said pathetically, his eyebrows slanting skyward. "You couldn't – HAHAHA – help us out with the – HEHEHEH – laughter, could you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"It was a fairly weak dose by the looks of it," she patted his hand sympathetically. "My poison extraction technique is extremely painful, and the effects of this should wear off soon enough anyway. It would be better to grin and bear it."

They both smiled weakly, their aura's thick with embarrassment.

"I have to say though," Sakura added, a cheeky countenance overcoming her. "It's nice to see you laugh like this. I'm tempted to get you high on morphine, just to see what would happen."

"Sakura-chan!" Shino despaired. "Hahahaha."

The combination of misery and laughter was just too hilarious for her.

She pulled him into a hug with a grin, letting him rest his forehead on her shoulder. As he laughed quietly into her, she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Don't worry Shino-kun," she assured him. "I won't drug you... No matter how tempting it is."

"You're spoiling him," Kiba said as he approached them, his face now healed of its inflammation. "You should take the chance to tease him while you can."

"Shut up," Shino hissed in between snorts, not even looking up.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata chastised, equally miserable.

"You're one to talk," Sakura shot at the dog boy. "You weren't looking too hot a while ago. First man down, even."

"Well," Kiba shrugged, looking suitably embarrassed. "Can't win 'em all, heheh."

"Besides," Sakura started smugly. "I've got plenty of embarrassing memories of Shino to keep me satisfied. Like in our first match, I distinctly remember him with a pie in his face."

He just shook his head, still resting on her collarbone. "Your memory is faulty."

"Hmm, really?" she smirked. "I could have Inoichi-san analyse it. I'm sure the Intel division can tell faulty memories from true ones."

"How about – heheheh – you just let that memory die?" the Aburame begged.

"Nah, I treasure it too much," she rested her head against his own. "It's not often I get to one-up you. Although if you're losing against Academy students, perhaps I should try more often? Sounds like easy pickings."

"So long as – HAHAHA – you don't use laughing gas," he replied sullenly.

"Come on, it's not that bad," she insisted, pulling back to look him once again in the eye.

"I'm laughing on the outside," he frowned. "But crying on the inside."

She gave his arm a gentle pat.

"Still, it could be worse," Sakura repeated. "If it was a muscle relaxant you could have soiled yourself in public."

Kiba laughed gleefully at the mental images that inspired, and was met with a glare from his teammates.

"A-As embarrassing as it is, I think I prefer laughter," Hinata offered. "...Th-Though I still don't know if I can look my father in the face."

Sakura barely heard her quiet whisper, but put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hinata raised teary eyes to meet her own vibrant gaze.

"Hiashi-sama won't be too hard on you," Sakura promised. "And if he is, we can sneak some of that drug in his food and see how he likes it."

The Hyuuga let out a giggle.

"That was a genuine one, and don't even try to tell me otherwise," Sakura winked at her friend, who returned it with a bashful grin.

They continued to chat quietly until Shino and Hinata once again gained control of themselves, before joining the crowd around the food table. She spotted Neji dishing out curry, and headed over to greet him.

"Sakura-san," he nodded to her, handing her a plate.

"Thanks," she spared him a smile and moved to his side. "So the branch clan is on serving duty?"

"Could you see Hiashi-sama doing this?" he replied quietly, his voice thick with sarcastic amusement as he handed another bowl to an unfamiliar ninja.

"Perhaps not," she laughed quietly. "And how are you, anyway?"

He shrugged. "As ever."

She shook her head at his vague reply, and took a seat, digging into her curry.

It was GOOD.

"You seem well," the Hyuuga spared her a glance.

"As ever," she winked.

"With your track record," Neji raised a brow at her. "That might indicate you are not as well as you seem."

"Life is still full of complications, but I am content enough, considering," Sakura clarified.

He nodded, handing out a bowl to his last customer, before joining the pinkette.

"Tell me," he addressed her, a little awkwardly. "...Haku. What do you know of him?"

Sakura blinked in surprise.

"He's a good kid," she affirmed. "Very mature, but a little naive at the same time. He's loyal – especially so to Zabuza. He has a pure heart, despite the blood on his hands."

She shrugged, and gave him an odd look.

"That was a rather open ended question," she raised a brow of her own. "Why the sudden interest?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"TenTen has been keeping him company," he admitted, a frown etched on his features. "I needed to be sure of his character. You are close to him, are you not?"

"I haven't seen him for a while, but yes," she smiled at the thought. "He is as a little brother to me. You shouldn't worry about her, though. She could find few better men to catch her eye."

He nodded silently, but there seemed to be a sadness in his disposition.

"But perhaps you were hoping to catch her eye yourself?" Sakura suggested quietly.

He looked up in shock, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know.

"Oh, Neji..." she said in sympathy.

"It... would not have worked between us," the Hyuuga said tightly. "I would not be allowed to marry her. And I could not risk putting strain upon our Team's dynamics."

"Love is a messy business," she sighed placing her half eaten curry on the table next to her. "There are times when I think we'd be better off without it at all."

Neji nodded in depressed silence.

"But, you know..." Sakura appraised him carefully. "I think this shows you've grown a great deal."

"How so?" he asked, a little confused.

"It's good you can feel that way about someone," she said, her eyes somehow finding their way to the back of Shino's head, where he was sitting across from Hinata. "The fact that you can feel love, even if it is unrequited, or if it will never work out... that's a beautiful thing. It shows you're a good person, with a brilliant heart. And it shows that TenTen has grown as well, if she is already capturing hearts."

"Is this what you feel?" Neji asked, after a while.

"The bittersweet mix of pain and joy?" she gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, sometimes. Only, I think my situation is a little different from yours."

"Iruka-san?" Neji said quietly, his voice reaching her ears alone.

"That's part of it," she raised her eyebrows. "I'm surprised you're not aware of my little love triangle. But, I suppose, considering who it involves gossip must spread a little slower."

Neji eyed her curiously.

"It must be either Sasuke or Shino."

"How do you figure that?" the pinkette asked, her lips twitching.

'**Sasuke?'** her Inner voice scoffed. **'Unlikely, these days.'**

"During those memories we saw... You were in love with Sasuke then," he stated evenly. "Not to mention, his reaction when we were... informed of your dealings with Iruka-san. But Shino-san was the one to spend more time in hospital with you when you were ill. I saw him there every time I visited you."

Sakura blushed.

"Shino, yes. Sasuke, definitely not," she conceded.

Neji nodded, seemingly satisfied with himself.

"Would you... like me to do a little recon for you?" Sakura offered. "I can see where TenTen's at, if you like."

"...Thank you..." Neji stared at her. "But that should not be necessary. TenTen and I are still good friends. All I wanted was to be put at ease about Haku's character. You have done that, and I am grateful."

She smiled gently at him, and returned to her meal.

Silently, she wondered what Zabuza made of this. She knew they were intimate, but had never asked for details. Although since they had arrived in Konoha he had been encouraging his protégé to make friends and try to live as normal a life as he could.

She let her eyes drift along the crowd, searching for her nuke-nin friend. She spotted him sitting cross legged next to Kakashi.

She felt her lips quirk.

At least he had friends.

She'd wondered how he'd fit in. Mist ninja in general – and _especially _Zabuza – were infamous for their bloodthirstiness, while Konoha ninja were reknown for their sentimentality (although it was usually in house). Still, the nuke-nin had made quick friends with Kakashi and his peers. She'd occasionally seen him out with Hayate as well, so she figured he must be doing pretty well for himself.

She felt pretty satisfied with herself, knowing it was she who had pushed to save them. They had deserved a second chance.


	20. Chapter 20

A hawk was seen flying high over Konoha.

Not many people knew this, but this sign heralded the beginning of their war.

Tsunade, already knowing what was in the letter attached to its leg, and already having sent for the required ninja, simply watched as the bird flew into the tower on top of the Intel Division's building.

At this moment, she knew there would be several decoders working on the message, and she would receive confirmation within a couple of minutes.

Official notices of this kind were not usually hard to crack.

Before then, however, some others appeared in her office.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Inoichi, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino and Sarutobi.

Now all they needed was Kakashi.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a panting young woman entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama, the elders of Suna have elected Sabaku no Gaara as Kazekage, effective from two days ago."

Tsunade made a noise of acknowledgement, and the woman dismissed herself.

Silence settled around them, and a sense of quiet determination filled their hearts. Even Naruto, the most boisterous of them all, wore a solemn expression.

They heard Kakashi approach, and all glared at him as he entered through the window.

"Gomen, gomen," he apologized casually as ever. "There was an old lady-"

"Now that we are all here," Tsunade cut in, "Sarutobi is mission leader. You will all go to Suna to congratulate the Kazekage. From there team seven will return, and team Saurtobi will continue. I expect you all to be gone within half an hour. Kakashi, I expect a full report the moment you get back into Konoha or you will forfeit your entire pay packet."

The silver haired man slumped, but accepted the Hokage's ruling.

The ninja all dispersed to put their gear together – most of whom only needed to grab pre-prepared bags – and headed to the gate.

It took no more than ten minutes for everyone to assemble.

Sakura took a final look over her shoulder at her village, and then took to the trees.

A/N:

This has been a long time coming, and is a short introductory chapter to what will be the epic finale... Which might also take a bit longer to complete... I won't make any promises as to a time span.

I know many of you will be somewhat disappointed with the shortness of this contribution, but at least you will know I'm alive and intending to finish this.

I've gone back and fixed up the chapters a bit to raise the quality of the writing, although I'm sure I've still missed things. Go back and have a look if you want, and share your thoughts but I (probably) won't be changing them any further.

Anyway, I hope you like it :)


End file.
